When it Begins Again
by QuixoticQuest
Summary: SEQUEL TO NAMESAKE.Includes:A/T, J/Z,and J/TK.Anakin's plans for the war's end may not be as perfect as he thought and his decision may cause others to choose a path that leads to more tragedy than he originally planned.Other genres:angst/drama.AU.
1. Introduction and AN

**Just a note before I post the Next Chapter:  
**

A/N: I posted the other story under movies instead of books because I didn't think about whether or not NJO is listed in the books section. Oh, well. I hope I'll get more readers now. It will help me feel motivated. So please review!! Oh, and make sure to read "Namesake" before you read this story otherwise it will make no sense whatsoever. There will be a third and final part to the series, making it a trilogy. So stay tuned for that as well.

New characters of my own creation will be added and I am really trying to make sure anyone who is reading this is enjoying the work- I love writing my stuff and I hope that I am giving others the same great feeling of fun reading/writing.

A recap of the character lineup from Namesake:

*= My own invented character

James*

Anakin Solo

Tahiri Veila

Han Solo

Leia Organa Solo

Jacen Solo

Jaina Solo

Tenel Ka Djo

Kirk Dekim*

Luke Skywalker

Mara Jade Skywalker (although I didn't really put her in the last story she's going to be in this one)

Zekk

I think that covers it. There will be more action in this one and less psychological exploration. I don't know how interesting that is but I thought I needed to have Anakin's internal struggle well covered before I jump into the battle sequences.

Also, there will be more romance (I know that's a genre label I used and I intend to make that happen- but again I had to cover all of the internal struggles first- then there will be more conflict and we all know that's what makes a story go round).

**I try to post the chapters up as soon as they are done (I edit as I go along- so I might take a chapter down once I add it in order to edit- so keep checking to see if there are editing updates).**

_**WARNING: It may be too late to note this if you've already read the first part but I'm going to anyways- If you are not a fan of tragedy, suicide, loss, angst, dark humor, or anything of that sort, please do not read this fanfiction as it contains a mixture of some of those topics. This is why it is rated M. **_

**Reviews are nice if you have the time!  
**


	2. Dune Hunting

**Chapter 1**

**Dune Hunting**

Tahiri had grown tired of waiting. It had been seven and a half months since Master Skywalker had said she had to wait until she could return to Tatooine and she wasn't going to wait anymore. It was hard enough trying to endure classes with no one to talk to but her adoptive parents and she simply couldn't stand that either. Things kept popping up and he wasn't able to send Tahiri off.

She'd been invited to Anakin's funeral about two months ago. Which was really more of a memorial with long speeches since his body had never been recovered. Tahiri hadn't felt much like traveling and the service would only serve to make her more irritated. The last thing she could have taken was more talk about the fact that Anakin was gone.

As she made her way to Luke Skywalker's office, she thought about all the things she'd had to put up with the past seven months. James being kidnapped without any sign of where he'd been taken to, her parents fussing over her lack of interest in her classes, and her quiet demeanor. It was like everyone expected her to suddenly heal and face the world with a big smile and open arms.

She snorted. _As if. There's nothing to smile about. This war's going nowhere and I'm stuck playing Jedi with a bunch of ten year olds. _

Tahiri had thought long and hard about her earlier decision to go to Tatooine, and James' kidnapping had pretty much robbed Tahiri of her only reason to stay behind. James had filled the gap Anakin had left, even if it was only a little bit, he had filled her with some feeling of hope and optimism. Now that was gone. All of it, and for two months she'd had nothing but dread for each morning that came.

The strange thing, Tahiri realized, was that after the first month the pain had stopped hurting almost completely. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason, she didn't blame herself for Anakin's death half as much as she thought she would in the passing months.

She was able to participate in some activities, though she felt a little lonely doing them. But to her surprise, James was there, watching what he called "strange rituals" as though they were doing evil. Tahiri, not being particularly religious, was confused. She also found that James wasn't half as bad a person as she thought he was. He kept her company, though he didn't talk much, Tahiri didn't mind since that's what Anakin had done for the most part.

She knew she couldn't substitute James for Anakin but somehow having someone to talk to through the pain helped her move to accepting what had happened at the Yuuzhan Vong base. Her recovery was fast, but it was also because she had nothing to cling to. Anakin's parents had obviously heard the news and Tahiri was sure Leia had felt Anakin's death through the force. But they didn't want to make a big deal of his death aside from the short memorial service. All of Anakin's family was in shock. At times, Tahiri's lack of pain shocked even herself. Did Anakin's death really not mean that much to her?

That wasn't it. She was just always a strong person and handled things in a mature way. But wasn't it wrong that she wasn't reacting whenever someone talked about Anakin being gone? Or that his absence in the classes was noticeable? Tahiri only lost her calm once and that was when someone asked her why she wasn't upset over Anakin and that because she wasn't upset she didn't consider Anakin's death a real loss. Tahiri had promptly resorted to screaming and cursing at the girl who had said that. Being who she was, words were enough to cut people down and she clearly articulated how she felt about the girl, not leaving any details about the girl's "vile" personality. Luke had heard the commotion and had Tahiri's parents come and pick her up for the day.

She wondered how Anakin would have reacted if she had been the one to die? It was a strange enough thought but she pondered about it just the same. He would probably have been over it in a day. Anakin was tough and never let anything get to him. Tahiri watched the treetops from the position she was lying in on the floor of the forest. Master Ikrit had come by earlier to talk to her but didn't say much more than "I'm here if you want to talk, Tahiri. It's okay to grieve." She was grateful that Master Ikrit didn't push her to talk and that he was there. It was that she wasn't alone in the forest where she and Anakin had shared so many memories, those moments were embedded on the force and therefore the forest itself.

In truth, Tahiri wasn't sure what Tatooine could do for her, and if she was completely honest, she'd admit that for the most part, there wasn't anything there that she couldn't find on Yavin 4.

Except for one thing: She had been born and raised on Tatooine before she'd even met Anakin and had a good time with him there when they had to complete a promise she'd made to her foster father, the leader of the Tusken Raider Tribe that had raised her. There were memories that could possibly help her move on, even if it was only a small step. Tahiri also wanted to be somewhere where she didn't have a teacher hovering over her every five seconds.

Tahiri approached Master Skywalker's office door and raised her hand to knock but was stopped by Luke's smooth voice, "Come in, Tahiri."

She entered and saw that Luke was sitting at his desk, leaned back in his chair with a book in his hands. He turned another page, placed the bookmark in and looked up at his young student.

"Have a seat." He gestured to the chair on the opposite side of the desk. Tahiri did so and decided she'd better get her statement out before her master had the chance to stop her.

"I'm going back to Tatooine." She said. Luke gazed at his pupil for a moment then clasped his hands on his desk.

"You've waited seven months to say that." He observed and it wasn't an accusation. His voice was just as calm as it always was. She'd been very patient to have come this far without cracking.

"And I'm not waiting any longer." She replied and fixed Luke with a hard stare.

"I thought maybe you would have changed your mind over these past months. But that was my mistake." The Jedi Master gave her a gesture of surrender by slumping his shoulders slightly. "Are you at least going to give your parents a chance to say goodbye to you?"

"I-" Tahiri wasn't sure what she'd tell Kam and Tionne. After all they had raised her since the war began. Tionne had suggested that she and Kam adopt Tahiri since she had no family to care for her while Anakin was away. That had sealed the deal as far as they and Luke Skywalker was concerned. He was happy that Tahiri had finally found a family, and he knew how much Tahiri had always admired Tionne, both as a mentor and as somewhat of a surrogate mother over the years.

Tahiri had visited Tionne at the Solusar's small home on Yavin 4 and on Coruscant. She loved hearing the white haired teacher tell stories of ancient Jedi and their adventures. Tahiri particularly liked hearing history in general. How the Jedi were originally formed and what it meant to be a Jedi before the Empire rose to power.

Tahiri counted on Tionne to look after she and Anakin a few times when they had gone on their adventures in their early years at the Academy. Tionne had been more than happy to help them.

Now Tahiri was faced with how she was going to tell the two people who had given her a family for the past few years that she wanted to leave for an amount of time that was still undecided.

"It's going to break their hearts to see you leave, Tahiri." Luke said gently.

"I know. But I just can't stay here any more." She looked right at her teacher and he nodded slowly, his expression one of conflicted feelings. She knew Master Skywalker also cared about how she was doing because he'd come to visit her a number of times at the Solusar's after James was kidnapped.

Tahiri had also spent less time with her foster family now. That had caused Luke to come to her on a few occasions to see if she was feeling sick or if she was just avoiding everyone.

At some point Tahiri became fed up with being looked upon with sympathy and treated like an invalid.

"Master Skywalker, I'm tired of being the object of everyone's pity. I need to clear my head. I'm going to Tatooine."

"For how long?" Luke asked even though he knew Tahiri herself wasn't sure.

"I don't know. As long as it takes for me to figure out what the heck I want to do." She gritted her teeth, "Because right now I'm not sure I can look at anyone here the same way. It's just too-" She paused to suck in her breath, "I just don't know what I want anymore."

Luke nodded and came around, crouching down to be level with Tahiri. She felt like a small child again, and for some reason didn't mind when Luke placed his hand on her shoulder, the way a parent would when she was upset.

"Tahiri, I'm sorry. If I hadn't been so neglectful as a teacher, I would have seen Anakin's actions sooner. It's my fault not yours. I want you to know that you always have a home here on Yavin 4, with me or with the Solos. Kam and Tionne will always be there to help you if you want to come back. You're not alone, Tahiri." He brushed Tahiri's hair gently and she briefly let her head rest on his shoulder. "You've always been close to Anakin, so you don't have to feel like a stranger around our family." He stood up and moved to sit behind his desk again. "You should at least tell Kam and Tionne that you're leaving. It would be an insult to their efforts if you didn't at least say goodbye. I'll have the shuttle to take you there here tomorrow morning."

Tahiri went home that night and had a long discussion with Tionne and Kam about her decision. They kept asking if she was sure she wanted to go and if she wanted them to go with her. Tahiri tried to be as gentle as possible, telling her foster parents that she'd be visiting Sliven, so she wouldn't be alone. After an hour long discussion, Kam convinced Tionne to let Tahiri do as she wanted because she felt she needed to.

"If this is what you want, Tahiri, we're supportive. But please remember to come back soon, okay? Because we do care about you." Kam said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. Tionne nodded.

"Kam's right. You don't have to feel like once you leave you can't come back. We'll wait for you." Tionne kissed her adoptive daughter and left the room, the amount of grief she was feeling was felt through the force by Tahiri, who grimaced. Kam placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This _is _what you want, right?" He asked. "Because if it's not…" He trailed off.

"Yes, Dad, it is." She replied, placing her hand on his. "I really don't want you or mom to worry about me, I'll be fine. I just need the time to sort some things out."

"And it has to be on Tatooine?" Kam inquired even though he already felt her answer through the force. He had known Tahiri long enough to realize that when she had made a decision she wasn't going to back down from it. She nodded and Kam understood there was to be no swaying his daughter.

"Well, I can't stop you, can I?" He sighed and stood up. "Make sure you take everything you need with you. And don't take any unnecessary risks." He gave her a stern look, "I mean that, Tahiri."

She laughed a little at her father's warning. "I will, Dad. Go to bed." She gave him a push and he smiled at her, and kissed her hair before going to his room. Tahiri then retreated to her room to pack. Just when she placed the first item in her bag she heard the small clacking of claws on the stone floor.

"I thought I might find you in here." a voice said from behind. Tahiri turned to look down at the furry form of Master Ikrit. He walked beside her for a while, not saying anything. Then he looked up at her. "You're leaving I've heard."

She nodded. "I'm done with this place." She placed her lightsaber in her bag and then felt his gaze on her head.

"Maybe you are done with it. But it is never done with you. This is the first place the force and much more touched you, Tahiri. It will never leave you even if you abandon it."

"Why do you have to make this so hard?" She snapped at him without meaning to. He raised an eyebrow.

"Making it hard? I am simply stating the truth."

"What? That I can never leave here?"

"I never said that." Master Ikrit said sternly. "It is about time you listened, Tahiri. You have done much talking since I've met you." He paused then continued as he knew she would not say anything. "What I am saying is that you cannot run from your emotions any more than you can run from the force. It is always going to be a part of you. No matter what you do or what you say, the force will be there. You knew that when you went to Tatooine with Anakin to fulfill your promise. You knew that when you fought to release the Massassi children. You'd known that even before you met him. It was only when you met Anakin that you realized that the force and the emotions inside you are completely and irreversibly bonded. That is why you feel so torn. Part of the force that connected you to Anakin, that connected both your emotions is gone. It will hurt. It will never pass. That is the truth. The more you run from those emotions and do not deal with them, the more it will hurt. In the end, you will move on. Because that is what happens. The force does not stop just because one person dies. No, it will continue. It will continue long after you and I die as well.

"So, I ask this of you," He looked at Tahiri, who was silently stunned by his words. "When the time comes that you are healed, don't forget that your place in the Academy and more importantly in the force, is still felt by those over here, even if you yourself do not acknowledge it." Then he disappeared down the hall and into the jungle, as was usual of the furry white Jedi Master.

In the morning, the shuttle came to collect its charge and Tahiri was already waiting for at least ten minutes before it was even in the planet's atmosphere. She couldn't stay at her house any longer without seeing her parents' pained expressions. Tahiri sat on the edge of the platform, kicking her legs and wiggling her toes. She couldn't wait to feel the sands of Tatooine once more. It had been five years since Tionne had found her with the Sand Tribe on Tatooine and found that she was force sensitive. Now she was returning. It was hard to believe that her other foster parent, Sliven, would remember her. She doubted he did.

After all she hadn't so much as messaged him in five years. Who would remember a daughter who never contacted you even once? True, she had reached in the force out just to see if Sliven was okay and that the Yuuzhan Vong hadn't harmed any of her tribe but other than that she hadn't done anything to talk to Sliven. A chill ran down her spine at the thought that Sliven may not remember her.

But she wasn't going to stay on Yavin 4. No. That option had overstayed its welcome. Suddenly the roar of an engine brought Tahiri to her senses. She got up and walked to the ramp as it came down.

The shuttle driver tipped his hat to Tahiri. "That everything, Miss?" He indicated to her small bag. Tahiri nodded. "Then let's be off." Tahiri needed no second telling, she jogged into the ship and immediately sat down in one of the seats, buckling her seatbelt. The driver turned around to check if she was settled and called, "You buckled in?"

"Yeah." She called back. The driver turned around and closed the ramp and they took off, leaving the jungles of Yavin 4 behind as the stars came into view. Tahiri dozed off for most of the ride and when she jerked awake the driver was looking back at her.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, best be ready for the landing." He then turned around and started flicking switches and pressing buttons to get the landing gear ready. The ship came into the atmosphere of Tatooine and Tahiri could almost feel the sun through the ship's thick hull.

The ship let out a low hiss as it came down on a dune. She was surprised that the driver had brought her out so far in the desert.

"Master Skywalker said he'd contacted the person who's going to pick you up here." The Driver informed Tahiri. She nodded and clicked her belt to release the buckle. She stood up and went down the ramp with her bag in hand. As soon as her feet touched the sand, it sent warm waves through her entire body and tingled her skin. It was great to be back.

Tahiri ran out away from the shuttle, letting her entire body soak in the magic that was her home for eleven years. She let out a loud cry of joy and fell back on the sand, the sun warming her face as she closed her eyes.

This was something she never imagined she'd miss so much. For the longest time she'd complained about how uncomfortable the robes of the Sand People were and how she hated their rigid life of survival. But now she couldn't have felt more free. The open air brushed her face and it felt like the gentle touch she'd been lacking all this time.

"You seem to remember the joys of the desert." A voice said and Tahiri opened her eyes to see a Tusken Raider standing over her. She knew that soft and deep voice anywhere.

"Sliven!" Tahiri jumped up and hugged the Tusken Raider. The driver to the shuttle stood on the ramp shaking his head in wonder.

"I've never seen a sight like this. A Tusken Raider with a heart. Never thought I'd see the day." His job done, he made his way back into the ship and closed the ramp before taking off into the skies. By then Tahiri was already wrapped up in talking the ears off Sliven. She told him about all the goings on at the Academy, that Tionne and Kam had adopted her, but she said little on the subject of Anakin. She spoke in general so as to not mention him directly.

"So then we had to rescue him from a magician, well he really wasn't magician, he was a mage, but not really that either, he was a fake and he was using buttons to turn the mechanics around the place on and off. Uldir thought it was real, but we knew it wasn't. Oh, I haven't told you who Uldir is, have I?" She paused only for a second and then went on, "Uldir was a boy we met at the Academy, he wanted to be a Jedi so he stowed away on a supply ship and came to the Academy." Tahiri took a deep breath and Sliven laughed.

"It's been a while since I've heard that voice going on and on. By comparison the rest of the tribe says two words every five years." Sliven's gentle tone told Tahiri that he was really happy to see her and she sighed with relief.

Sliven then looked at her questioningly, "Did Anakin not come with you?" He glanced over at where the ship had been ten minutes before. "I would have thought he'd insist on coming with you like last time."

Tahiri fell silent and her entire body tensed. Sliven noticed this change but decided against pressing the matter. She would talk when she was ready. Something had obviously happened and she was going to deal with it in her own time. In the desert, there was nothing but time to have.

As they came over another dune, a horn sounded and two banthas appeared over the next set of dunes in front of them. Several Tusken Raiders had come to meet them. Sliven called to them in the Sand People tongue and they responded in kind. The two groups met halfway and then Tahiri was reunited with her own bantha that she'd missed.

She hugged him and climbed on board and followed her tribe back to the camp where her tribe lived. Once they entered the camp, several of the Tusken Raiders came out to see Tahiri and talked to her in their native speech about how long it had been since she'd last been with them, to which Tahiri responded in small detail about the Jedi Academy which brought a mix of reactions of curiosity, disinterest, and some annoyance as the Jedi were not always on good terms with the Tusken Raiders, or anyone really for that matter. The Tusken Raiders were generally regarded with fear and treated as enemies.

But Tahiri knew better. They were her family for the majority of her youth. The Sand People just did what they could to survive and sometimes that meant attacking and stealing things from travelers. Though her tribe didn't do quite as much of the attacking part as other tribes did.

With one exception. The one exception that Tahiri would never forget. That the Sand Tribe leader that her biological parents found and treated was the reason why her parents were killed. Because Sliven had been playfully sparring with her biological father, the Tusken Raiders looking for Sliven thought he was being attack and killed Tahiri's parents. Right in front of her eyes.

Sliven originally adopted Tahiri because he felt responsible but then he grew to care for Tahiri as only a father could.

So it caused the normally cold and collected Tusken Raider pain to see his daughter in such pain. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to talk to her because she had stopped smiling the moment Sliven had brought up her friend Anakin Solo.

He made his way to his daughter's tent and greeted her. He had briefly taken his mask off so they could have a better conversation. He felt she might be more open if he did.

Sliven gazed at her, "Are you not happy here?"

Tahiri shook her head emphatically, "Of course, I am. I've missed being here." She then smiled as if to reassure Sliven. It didn't take with him.

"Tahiri, I may not have been with you for a long time, but it's fruitless to try to hide things from the person who raised you." He gave her a gentle look with his eyes. A look that would have shocked anyone who had never seen a Tusken Raider with a mask off. "You are unhappy about something. Please don't hurt us both by trying to pretend something isn't bothering you."

Tahiri shrugged, "I'm not unhappy, Sliven. It's just a lot to take in right now, being back."

"Then you'll excuse me if I ask again why you're not with your friend Anakin? If I'm not mistaken you two were inseparable last time I saw you, did you fight?"

Sliven's sense of intuition of the possibilities would have impressed Tahiri if had not been for the fact that she slumped to the floor, sitting with her legs splayed out in front of her. "Anakin's gone. The Yuuzhan Vong killed him."

The Tusken Raider's face became sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Tahiri. I had no idea you had gone through so much."

Tahiri sighed, "It's okay. You couldn't have known. I haven't exactly talked to you since I left."

"You've been busy." Sliven said. "Being a Jedi is not a job for the weak hearted."

Tahiri stared at Sliven intensely, "That's no excuse."

"I'm not saying it is." He smiled at his daughter, "Tahiri, I have never once doubted that it was right for you to go to Yavin 4. I was glad you could finally live the life you were meant to live."

"I'm not so sure I was meant to live it." She said softly. _Because right now I barely feel alive_. Then she stood up. "I'm going to patrol." She didn't wait for an answer and left the tent. After getting onto her bantha, Tahiri rode into the cold night. She swayed a little with the beat of her bantha's strides. She'd taken a robe to keep warm but didn't want anything other than that. As she rode over the dunes she noticed a group of people riding in a landspeeder in the area below. She let out a loud Sand People war cry, one that Sliven had taught her and the people in the landspeeder began talking loudly in panicked tones.

Before long they were zooming back to Tatooine's closest city, Mos Eisley. Tahiri watched them go. _It was better that they don't come this far out. If it had been any other tribe but mine, they would have been attacked without warning_.

Tahiri wandered around well into the early hours of the morning, then her bantha got tired and began slowing down. She patted him and dismounted.

"Go back to the camp, I'll be fine on my own." She told him. The bantha gave a low moan and she gave him a small slap in his rear to get him going. "Go on." The bantha lumbered across the dunes, leaving Tahiri feeling very much alone.

She wished Anakin was here like the last time she'd been to Tatooine.

Tahiri found herself feeling a tug at her chest as she remembered the image of Anakin's face as the Yuuzhan Vong leader stabbed him in the chest, which may not have been a fatal blow if not for the impact it had, the impact that sent him falling over the cliff near where they'd been battling. The shock on his face, the look of his cool blue eyes rounding and then going blank. It didn't matter that Tahiri hadn't spoken a single word to anyone since she'd come back. Which was not surprising as she didn't really got along too well with anyone except Anakin.

That fact was obvious early on. So obvious in fact that Tahiri had told Anakin that it may have been destiny that brought them together. As silly as it had sounded, at the time she'd believed it. Now she wasn't so sure. If they were meant to do something, why was Anakin dead? _Dead. _She hadn't really accepted it until now. It'd been about seven or eight months since she'd come back from the mission to retrieve Anakin from the Yuuzhan Vong and seven or eight months since she'd let him die. It was her fault for not reaching out more to Anakin. She knew this past month, her livelihood and usual motivation to do anything from tree climbing exercises to being stubborn. She had caved in a few times recently, doing things she really didn't feel like doing or participating in. She did them with little emotion or care.

What really bothered her, wasn't just that Anakin was gone, it was that she never got to talk to him about anything really important. Sure she'd jabbered on about this and that when they were younger. She'd talked honestly to Anakin and they'd always talked in detail about their lives. But recently understanding her friend had become hard, and not just because they were living far away from each other because of the war. Anakin obviously had so much on his mind. Their thoughts and minds had always been able to connect and bond easily but now she couldn't even feel what he was feeling. What she'd picked up on were mixed senses of fear, terror, anxiety, and sometimes nothing, just a dark abyss of emotions that were probably indecipherable to Anakin himself. He'd lost himself in that hole of his mind. Something that Tahiri had not seen him do in years, and even then it was never this strong. Anakin had warmed up to being around other people because of his relationship with Tahiri. He'd become friends with so many students and become somewhat more talkative. It was just hitting Tahiri how little she knew about Anakin because they'd grown up so much and that she'd never know either.

Tahiri felt some loss as to how to relate to her adoptive parents, that was part of the reason she needed to leave. They'd never lost their best friend and worst of all been completely incapable of doing anything to stop it. Tahiri kept walking until she was walking along the sand next to large cliffs and rocks leading to caves. Without thinking she'd probably wandered into the one place that she was most vulnerable. At least there weren't any- Her heart skipped a beat a low cry rumbled through the cliffs.

Tahiri's skin crawled. She knew that battlecry. She'd heard it so many times when she'd lived with her tribe in the desert. Only now she wasn't with her tribe. She was alone. She fingered her lightsaber. She crouched into a battle stance and waited as the creature approached her. It didn't wait long to attack, it bared its teeth and charged her head on, taking a swipe at her chest. She dodged nimbly and used the force to land softly on the sand.

She eyed the Krayt Dragon, who was getting agitated. Shed could sense its frustration. It ran at her again this time ripping a hole in her robe but not damaging anything. She backed away. She narrowly missed being hurt and that would slow her movements. Tahiri calmed herself and prepared for the next attack. Something told her that she should move to the offensive but she didn't want to hurt the creature. It seemed cruel to just hack it down with her lightsaber which was an easy out. _I guess I still haven't adapted to the kill or be killed rule around here._ Tahiri's instincts shot up as the dragon was suddenly swinging its tail at her and knocked her head first into the sand. Then it roared and slashed at her with its claws, she blocked it with her lightsaber but the beast in its agony of having its claws cut off, knocked her weapon aside. The dragon reared its head and was about to take a bite out of her when suddenly it went flying several feet across the sand and hit a dune nearby, sending sand clouds into the air. It shook its head, looking for its unseen opponent. It didn't have to look very far, a figure in a brown robe was standing on a dune with an arm outstretched and palm facing flat out.

Tahiri looked up to see the figure dodge the beast's first attack and then knock the beast aside again. It was getting even more agitated. The dragon took a swipe at the figure's chest, scoring marks. Tahiri saw the figure double over then a flash of violet light shot up from the edges of the figure's robes. Tahiri watched as the figure skillfully dealt several blows to the dragon. The dragon then lost interest and went after Tahiri again. She moved to call her lightsaber but the figure leapt through the air, bringing the lightsaber down on the dragon's back. It retaliated, slashing the figure's arm, then backed up before running away.

The figure turned to face Tahiri and reached out a hand to pull her up, "What," the figure breathed, as a hand pulled Tahiri to her feet, "The hell do you think you're doing?"

She felt herself get defensive. "Who asked you?"

The figure straightened. "Picking a fight with a Krayt Dragon, I guess you really haven't changed." The lightsaber's violet blade shot back into its metal holder, then the figure flipped back his hood. It took Tahiri a few seconds to register what the figure had just said and the face she was seeing right now. Soft brown hair fell across this person's boyish face and bright blue eyes stared back at her.


	3. Risks and Consequences

**Chapter 2**

**Risks and Consequences**

Tahiri's mind did a double take and so did her eyes. "Anakin?" She stared at him. He dusted off his robe.

"Seems that way." He sighed. "You didn't answer my question. I can only guess why you came out here by yourself to take on a Krayt Dragon."

"I didn't do it on purpose, Anakin." She retorted. "You think I ask for this stuff to happen?"

She stared at him. It was hard to believe he was standing there before her, when for almost a year she'd thought he was dead. She'd seen and felt him die. Why was he standing there like nothing had happened?

She then noticed Anakin's bloodied clothes. "You're one to talk, you've gotten worse at fighting since we last came here." She went over to examine his wounds.

"Sit down." She said. He did and waited patiently while she used ripped pieces of her robe to make a makeshift bandage for his arm and chest.

"You're lucky it's not too serious." She pointed out. He said nothing in response, as as a result making Tahiri uncomfortable, even though Anakin had always been quiet, it was only now that it seemed odd.

"We'll have to get back to the tribe to get you properly treated." She said, standing up. Anakin shook his head.

"No, we'll go to where I've been staying. It's closer." He stood up slowly, his body shaking from the amount of blood loss. Anakin had always been reckless but this was beyond crazy. He'd taken on a Krayt Dragon unarmed to begin with and then made it angry. To Tahiri it seemed like he left himself open.

They started walking with Anakin leading the way. She kept an eye on his back. It only took her a few moments to notice how broad his shoulders had become or she noticed now, how tall he'd grown. Anakin and Tahiri had always been around the same height but recently he'd grown and it seemed in the past seven or eight months he'd grown quite a bit more.

He felt her eyes on him and turned, "What? Bantha got your tongue?" He joked, using a phrase Tahiri had often used on him when he was silent.

"Anakin, how are you alive?" She felt she needed to ask the question. He started walking again.

"Long story. I'll tell you in detail when we get to the camp."

"What camp?" She felt her confusion mount. Just where were they going?

"Don't worry, it's the place I've been for a while, it's a Sytar camp."

"Sytar?" Tahiri became even more confused, she'd heard of many creatures but this was one that had her completely stumped.

"You'll see when we get there. It's not very far."

"Well, good because I'm hungry." Tahiri sped up to walk in step with Anakin. Anakin glanced over at her then focused on the dunes ahead of them. When they were younger they'd always held hands together, two best friends inseparable. Now Anakin could not find anything more terrifying than being next to her let alone holding hands. He didn't understand it. He was excited at first but then he became afraid and confused. Anakin felt himself sigh, hoping Tahiri wouldn't notice.

Anakin felt fear in the back of his mind. It had been building since his experience at the Yuuzhan Vong base. He had calmly and almost happily killed Vong opponents in a battle. Then when he had to fight their leader, he felt anger rise and his body felt hot, burning, like he'd waited for so long to destroy everything that the leader was. He didn't just want to kill him, he hated him. Killing the leader felt so right that his mind was raging at him for not being able to cut the leader down when they fought near the cliff. Anakin knew he was close enough to doing that that he felt as though he had. The idea sent chills down his spine.

It wasn't like Anakin had never had past encounters with the idea of turning to the dark side. He had a hard time not thinking about his fate being the same his grandfather, Darth Vader. For years Anakin dreamed about becoming Darth Vader. He had seen the red blade in his hands, cutting down everyone in his path. All the while Vader laughed at him, the pride evident in the raspy breathing mask's boisterous laughs. Anakin could not find anything less funny. In the past when he'd been afraid he'd confided in his uncle and eventually overcome his fears. But time had changed the world. It was as though he felt the only way to rid the world of the Yuuzhan Vong was to hate them and kill them. That feeling of hatred for the killers of everything the Jedi Order had built made Anakin's fear of becoming a dark knight of the force prominent again.

As if he didn't have enough problems. Anakin's frustration mounted but he pushed it aside for the moment.

He turned his head to scan the landscape then returned his gaze to the sand in front of him. The Sytar camp was not far ahead. Anakin knew where they were and he could sense them. They were not but 50 feet from their location when two creatures that looked like blue fauns with gills on their necks riding on the backs of banthas towards the two travelers.

"Anakin-Sarka." The one in front said. "We were about to send a party to search for you."

Anakin shook his head. "You didn't have to worry, I had my lightsaber."

One of the creatures frowned, "You underestimate the desert, Anakin-Sarka." He had a bubbly sounding voice that was deep and rich.

"Nag Von." The other creature agreed.

"Stag nok avar, chish ni ten." Anakin replied and kept walking and continued to talk with the creatures in their native tongue.

Tahiri finally decided she'd had enough time in the dark. "Anakin, what are they saying? And how do you know their language?"

"They're Sytars who speak Hytarian. They're not from our side of the galaxy." He continued to follow the two Sytars. "I've spent the past eight months with them. I'll explain more when we get to our tents."

As Anakin arrived in the camp, many of the Sytars cried out in their language to greet him, which Anakin returned in kind. Tahiri then noticed how dry the creatures looked and their gills. Tatooine wasn't exactly the swimmer's paradise.

"Anakin, they're water creatures, so why are they here?"

"Camouflage." He answered without pausing, "If you're an aquatic beast that is at risk of being attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong, you'd better hide yourself well. They've been running from the Yuuzhan Vong for longer than we have. They're well equipped." Anakin then stopped at a tent and motioned for Tahiri to follow him inside. She went inside. The tent wasn't huge but it was nice. A blanket was laid out on the bottom of the tent. On top was a wooly looking blanket and a pillow. It was a simple sleeping place and looked comfortable. Anakin sat down cross-legged on his makeshift bed and Tahiri sat just outside of it, facing him.

"So are you finally going to tell why you're here? What you've been doing and the hell you didn't bother to contact me even once while you were gone?" She resumed her usual barrage of words and stubborn attitude. He knew he'd have to tell everything or she'd never let him live this down.

"When I was at the base," He said slowly, "I was forced to fight the Yuuzhan Vong." He knew that 'forced' was an exaggeration, Anakin knew he had wanted to fight them to kill them for what they'd done to Chewie. "I dueled with three of them then their leader. While I was fighting the leader I hesitated and got stabbed. I fell down and hit a ledge below. I knew that even though I'd survived the fall I'd die from the poison that was in the staff that stabbed me. But then the Sytars showed up, right then in their ship. One of them leaped onto the ledge and told me that they had an antidote for the poison and that they could help me if I did exactly what they told me to do. I decided that since I was going to die anyways I'd do what they said. They did something to me and the next thing I knew I was on Tatooine. It wasn't until later that I realized they'd masked my force presence." He looked at Tahiri who had not said a word since Anakin began his story. She sat there for a few moments.

"How long were you aware that they'd done that?"

"Not very long, well not very long while I was awake to do anything. They didn't want to tell me because it was easier to hide if no one could sense them through the force or me. did they keep that a secret. I didn't realize they had completely erased my presence or how."

"Awake? What do you mean?"

Anakin said nothing. He wasn't sure how he could explain to Tahiri that he'd almost killed himself.

Tahiri fixed him with a hard stare. "I thought you were dead. You were stabbed and fell, then I couldn't feel you. You were dead." She was trembling. Anakin watched her with his soft blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tahiri." He shook his head.

"Is that all you can say? I thought you were dead and all you can say is 'I'm sorry'?" Her voice was incredulous. She scowled at Anakin. "Let me tell you something, 'Best Friend," She spat at him, "I don't just forget about people just because they leave my life. I haven't forgotten my parents, or Sliven, or Tionne and Kam. I didn't forget about them. Do you know why? Because I care!" She stood up and turned away from Anakin, her anger subsided but she was still breathing hard from having shouted.

Anakin had never seen her so upset before. Though he knew why. He could only imagine what it would be like if Tahiri had died. His mind would be lost along with any self control. Though he thought he'd be able to control it, he had other people in his life to keep him sane. But Tahiri was someone who had lost her family at a young age and grown up not knowing what it was like to have friends. Anakin was her first friend and her closest semblance to family before Kam and Tionne had adopted her.

He was silent and kept his gaze averted to the floor. Her words were deserved, he had let her down. Anakin couldn't let her know everything though. Nothing was more terrifying to him than letting his best friend in the entire world know that he felt like he was slipping away. That his grip on his emotions and self control was fading. Any moment he could be gone from the world because his emotions had gotten the better of him. Even his trip to Dagoba had not prepared him for this. He had seen what was inside of him, but that was before the Yuuzhan Vong entered his life. The Yuuzhan Vong were pulling him where he'd managed to avoid. Despite the heat of the desert Anakin felt nothing but cold.

It was only a few moments later that Anakin realized Tahiri was sitting next to him again, looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

"You should get those wounds checked out."

He shrugged. "I'm fine." She gave him a frown.

"Don't give me that bantha dung, Anakin." She pulled him up and dragged him to the medical tent, which was obvious as it was the only one with Sytars in clothing.

"Ah, Anakin-Sarka, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor came over and then upon seeing Anakin's bloodied shirt and robe, gestured for Anakin to take a seat on the examining table.

He removed Anakin's robe then noticed Tahiri. "It will be a while, I think you should go explore the camp. Nethor will show you to your tent." He gestured to a young Sytar who was passing by. Nethor bounded over and waved to Tahiri.

"Hiya. Let's go find your tent, shall we?" He bounded off, and Tahiri reluctantly followed him. As soon as they were out of earshot, the doctor turned to Anakin and removed his shirt. The skin near where Anakin had been stabbed was discolored and bruised. Now it had a gash and his arm was bleeding.

"You really need to watch yourself." The doctor said, working to clean Anakin's wounds. "You're better off going in a bacta tank with these gashes." He bound Anakin's side and washed his hands in a basin and then faced Anakin as he pulled his shirt back on.

"You don't really have much time left." He said. Anakin nodded. They both knew that while the Sytars had cured Anakin's stab wound and neutralized the poison the substance could not be completely removed from the bloodstream and that was causing some changes that Anakin's body couldn't handle. "It'd be best if you went back to the Academy where you can at least get some treatment," he paused then added as he handed Anakin a piece of paper. "This is for your Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker. It contains information about our other base. Do you understand, Anakin-Sarka?"

Anakin nodded. "I do." He tucked his robe under his arm and went out of the medical tent, looking up at the starry sky over the desert. He then glanced at his robe. He'd have to wash it before he went home. But right now he had to find Tahiri.


	4. Trust

**Chapter 3**

**Trust**

It didn't take long to find Tahiri, as her tour guide was the noisiest Sytar in the entire camp. Anakin approached from behind them as Nethor showed Tahiri how to skip stones in the little river the Sytars had found. Anakin watched as Tahiri failed to make the stone skip and it landed with a _plunk _into the river. He chuckled. Tahiri turned around.

"What? Let's see you try to do this." She retorted. They laughed and started back to their tents.

He shook his head, "I can't either. But I wasn't laughing at you. It just looked like you were having fun."

She snorted. "You just take amusement at my failures." She started back to her tent after waving to Nethor. Anakin walked in step with her, except that Tahiri was trying to outpace him.

"Hey, will you slow down?" He said. She ignored him. He jogged up in front of her and blocked her way.

"Let me pass, Anakin." She tried to get around him but he moved in front of her again. She began to get annoyed. "Anakin!"

He folded his arms. "Now who's being difficult?" He furrowed his brow, then noticing her expression, softened. "What's wrong, Tahiri?"

"I don't know. I just don't know if I want talk to you right now." She didn't meet his eyes. Anakin felt her distress, and not wanting to make things worse, put his hand on her shoulder as he went to his tent.

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?" He pulled back the flap of his tent and went inside, leaving Tahiri standing in the middle of the camp her hand gripping her other arm.

Anakin borrowed a basin from one of the other Sytars and began to wash his robe. It was splattered with blood so he'd have to soak it and then hang it out to dry. Fortunately the drying part was not hard. He added soap and then got up to put more items in the sack he'd been using as his bag.

After finding he'd put all he could in the bag he lay down on his bed and pulled his covers over him. He lay on his side for a few hours, unable to get the images of the Yuuzhan Vong he'd killed out of his mind. Nor could he get out of his mind the vision he'd had while he was staying with the Sytars a few months ago.

In the vision he'd been fighting against the Yuuzhan Vong in a battle alongside his family and friends who were Jedi and those fighting to free the galaxy from the Yuuzhan Vong and then suddenly he saw someone get hurt and another and before he knew it he was striking down every Yuuzhan Vong in his path without hesitation and he was liking it the more he did it. His emotions turned to glee and joy of destroying his enemy, the ones he hated and felt it was right. But then he stood in the midst of the carnage and saw that he was no longer feeling like a protector of everyone else but a destroyer. Someone who sought fear out in order to let it command every action.

The vision passed before his eyes and he shivered, sweat rolled down his face and he became cold. Then a knock on the flap of his tent brought him to his senses. He sat up and watched as Tahiri came in.

"Can we talk?" She paused, noticing how pale he was. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "It's nothing." He smiled, it was amusing that she'd asked if she could talk with him, as she was usually the one who just went on and on without listening to anyone else. If he had been in a better mood he'd have found it outwardly laughable but he didn't feel much like doing that.

"Talk away." He said with a waning smile. Anakin was not unused to listening to Tahiri or talking to her but he didn't much feel like saying anything because the vision was still on his mind.

"Well, first, I want to know why you're being so distant with me. You're a quiet person so it's hard to figure out what's going on with you when you shut me out of your head. And since we've met up, you haven't once said anything about why you shut me out of your head after you ran away."

He gave her a long stare, "I thought that was obvious."

She raised an eyebrow and scowled, "It's not, so why don't you just tell me?" Anakin felt himself getting heated and clenched his fists. He bit his lip then glared at her.

"I was confused, okay?" His hands shook, "I'd just thrown my dad against a wall and I couldn't risk being around anyone else."

"You could have talked to me." She looked hurt and her next comment confirmed Anakin's initial feeling he was getting from her, "Or do you not trust me?"

Her comment had hit home, Anakin's face fell along with his silence for a few minutes.

"Do you really not know me, Tahiri?" He asked.

"I'm not sure I do, Anakin." She replied, "The past months, even before you were gone, I felt like you had turned into a totally different person. I couldn't figure out why you wouldn't even try to contact me, just once, to tell me how you were, what you were doing, something. To make things worse, you run away and end up almost dead. I don't understand you anymore."

"Nobody stays the same, Tahiri." He gave her a small smile. "Even friends change."

"Does that change involve people who are supposed to best friends ditching each other and not bothering to speak to each other anymore? I don't think it does." She grimaced and took a deep breath before continuing. "I can't keep doing this, Anakin. It's killing me that I have to hold our friendship together by the threads, when it's obvious that you don't want to hold it together. It's okay, I get it." She frowned then found herself staring at Anakin's face, which was inches from her own. It was only a moment later that she realized he was kissing her. The soft touch was brief but it sent warmth through Tahiri's entire body. Anakin was now preoccupied with toying with his pillow.

"Did you do that to make me feel better about this?" She asked. He stared at her strangely and then sighed.

"I've felt weird around you lately, that's why I haven't been talking to you." He explained. It seemed like the most vague response he could have given but he was having a hard time formulating sentences right now. That was a feat that was an accomplishment even for him.

"Weird?" Tahiri asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Yeah, like I couldn't even look at you without feeling nervous." He gulped and shifted uneasily. Tahiri looked at Anakin. He had been feeling so strange around her that he couldn't even talk to her? That was odd. Even though Anakin rarely talked, he spoke to Tahiri and was comfortable around her. She wondered when Anakin had started to feel that way. He glanced at her. "I'm sorry, we can just forget about that if you want to."

Tahiri stared at Anakin. "You meant it then?"

His blue eyes grew a deep rich color as he gazed at her seriously, "I don't just kiss people for the fun of it, Tahiri." He let out a sigh.

"Oh, right." She awkwardly tugged at a strand of her hair. He watched her for a few minutes then shrugged.

"We can just forget about it. It's fine." He stood up and started to walk to the basin where his robe was soaking but Tahiri grabbed his sleeve, pulled him off balance and made him fall flat on his face.

"Ow." He rubbed his nose and then looked up at Tahiri. She felt her face growing red and saw Anakin's also redden. She leaned in and kissed him. For a second Anakin hesitated then kissed her back. Then they sat in relative silence.

Tahiri broke the silence, "I had no idea you felt that way."

"I wasn't sure either, but I guess it's just something we have to figure out. If you're okay with it." He looked over at Tahiri.

"Well, it's going to take some getting used to. I mean we've been close all our lives but this is…" She felt lost for words. Anakin smiled at her.

"I know." He grasped her hand and squeezed it. She looked at Anakin, only just realizing how much she felt towards Anakin. She'd always been with him since she came to the Academy, almost having forced him to be her friend even though he wanted to be alone. Later on they wouldn't go anywhere or do anything without each other. But it had never occurred to her how much her feelings had grown towards him until now. She had never thought too much about the fact that she might like Anakin on a different level. It never crossed her mind because they'd always been so close. Their adventures together had brought them close in the force, their bond unbreakable. Anakin had stood by her through everything and she with him. It was almost as though Anakin's sudden disappearance from her life for eight months had made her realize just how deep her bond was and that Master Ikrit had been right about the force bond being tied with emotions.

"How long have you felt like that?" She asked, looking at Anakin. He blushed.

"Since I left the Academy to fight the Yuuzhan Vong. I'd only realized then that I was always thinking about how much easier it was when we were fighting together. As much as I wanted you there, I wasn't sure I could handle you being there, I was pretty confused." He looked uncomfortable and swallowed, "Then Serpindal happened and felt like I could use someone to just sit with me but you were at the Academy. I was in pain and I felt like at any moment I'd lose myself." He paused then smiled genuinely at Tahiri. The amount of gentle care in his eyes and smile surprised her. "Then I thought about how many times you've pulled me out of any situation that seemed hopeless and I felt better."

He almost couldn't look at Tahiri as he continued. This was as embarrassing as it was honest for him to say. "I found that I was only at my best when you were there with me."

Tahiri sat in stunned silence. "I… thanks." She stammered. He pulled her over until she was leaning on his shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You're welcome." He smiled down at her as she leaned against him. She didn't mind that he'd pulled her so close. She then turned away and pulled him into a hug. His eyes went wide then his gentle smile came across his face slowly and he gathered her into his arms. Tahiri didn't want to move but she felt herself falling asleep. She rubbed her eyes and then slowly drifted off.

Anakin, not wanting wake his friend, laid her gently down on the bed. He lay down next to her and then fell asleep himself.

When Tahiri opened her eyes she saw Anakin's form next to her. His soft brown hair fell across his face as he lay down on his stomach, his head turned to the side. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyelashes were or how serene he was when asleep.

He didn't take the bed. She glanced at Anakin. He had always been sacrificial. No matter what it was, he'd give to anyone else in a heartbeat. If there was something Anakin wasn't, it was greedy. Generosity was a quality that embodied every fiber of Anakin's being. That was what made him such a soft person despite his rough edges and reserved demeanor. It was something Tahiri had come to appreciate more over the years of knowing him. He was protective and loving. Nothing meant more to him than giving protection or whatever he could to the ones he cared about.

Tahiri reached out and lightly brushed the hair out of Anakin's face. Despite all the serenity he showed, she knew he had a lot more going on under the surface. Things he'd probably not been able to mention the night before for one reason or another. She hoped he would eventually tell her what was on his mind.

Tahiri noticed the basin and went over to examine the robe. It was clean but drenched. She smiled at Anakin's sleeping form. This time she'd do something for him, even if it was small. She exited the tent with the robe.

Anakin quivered in his sleep. The vision had come again, only this time he wasn't just cutting down Yuuzhan Vong, but his anger had caused the Yuuzhan Vong to go after others instead of him. They struck out again and again then found his family. Anakin's panic rose and he screamed as he leapt to black the staff from stabbing his family. Then his eyes shot open and he sat up. His wound was throbbing. Anakin put a hand on his chest as though trying to stop the pain. His T-shirt was all wrinkled because he'd spent most of the night tossing and turning. Anakin rubbed his head and looked over at the bed. Tahiri had been gone for a while, he noticed, because the bed was already made.

He looked up as she came in.

"Hey, I got you something." She came over and handed him his robe. It was now dry. She sat down next to him.

He took it and nodded. "Thanks." Anakin's gaze remained on the robe for a few minutes so it did not take long for Tahiri to question him.

"Something wrong?" She tried to look at his face. But he kept his eyes averted and shook his head.

"It's nothing." His voice was groggy and disoriented.

"You always say that, but it's never nothing." Her face was ridden with concern. She placed a hand on his shoulder, then her eyes went wide with alarm. "Anakin, you're shaking."

The truth was Anakin had never been so afraid. His anger had never been or felt so real as it did in the vision or when he fought the Yuuzhan Vong at their base. He had practically been as loving of their pain as they were. What was more, he had his stab wound to worry about. The poison was still in his bloodstream despite that it was neutralized. It was like it could erupt again at any moment. Hethor, the Sytar's head doctor in the camp, told Anakin early on that the Yuuzhan Vong poison was unlike any other. Even when rendered harmless, it still caused problems. It weakened muscles, the immune system, and numbed the senses. None of these things could cause death but they hindered Anakin's life and would probably never disappear according to Hethor. Anakin couldn't tell Tahiri that probably for the rest of his life, he would have the remains of a poison in his body, that caused him pain but wouldn't kill him. Though at times he wished it would. It was the pain that constantly reminded him how much he wanted to destroy the Yuuzhan Vong. Those thoughts were the ones that made him hate himself. He wondered if his grandfather hated himself after so many years of being an evil person who killed mercilessly and at what point he stopped caring about the pain of others and only cared about himself. Anakin knew he could end up that way if he let himself slip away.

It was hard to believe he'd resolved to let himself go just months ago when he'd come back from his visit to Dagobah and now the very thought had him shivering in his sleep. Anakin chided himself for becoming so insecure. He couldn't second guess his decision. Not at a time like this. The galaxy needed to be rid of the Yuuzhan Vong.

Tahiri felt Anakin's body shaking uncontrollably. She'd never seen him so distraught. Anakin was normally such a solid person, strong and reliable to help out in pinch. The fact that he was now so shaken, so afraid was frightening for her.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" She asked again. He looked at her, his eyes wide with terror. He couldn't speak, he couldn't tell her. Anakin tried using a calming technique and began to stop shaking a little but he could still feel his inside twisting.

He took a few deep breaths then smiled at Tahiri. "It's okay. I just had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." He stood up and would have fallen over if Tahiri hadn't caught him.

"You're not okay. You can barely stand up." She put his arm around her shoulder, supporting him. The shuttle the Sytars were using to get them back to Yavin-4 would be coming soon, so she picked up her bag and Anakin's. She didn't leave anything overly important at Sliven's and she was sure he'd understand that she had things to take care of. Right now she had to take Anakin to Yavin-4, he was in no shape to stay in the desert.

She looked up and saw the shuttle landing. A Sytar climbed down the ramp and helped her take Anakin aboard and lie him down in the small med-center. She dropped her bags down and sat in the chair next to the bed. The Sytar, after checking that they were both settled, went to the cockpit and closed the ramp. The shuttle slowly took off.

Tahiri wet a cloth in the basin next to the bed and put it on Anakin's forehead. He was burning up and shaking even more from fever. She wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He'd been fine the night before and now he was down with a fever. It couldn't have just been a nightmare. Nightmares didn't cause fevers.

Anakin went in and out of consciousness. He saw Chewie's face staring at him. The wookie yowled at Anakin, "You were too weak to save me too. You don't have what it takes!" Then Anakin heard an all too familiar laugh, that of the emperor. The laugh he'd heard so many times as young student at the Academy. The laugh sent shivers down his spine. "Trust in your instincts." The emperor said. "It might save your friend." Anakin couldn't argue, his mind was so twisted. He'd been down this road before, but this time he really had let someone die by being weak, by not being angry and fierce with the Vong. His soft demeanor had let his father's best friend die and made him hurt his father.

Anakin's eyes snapped open and he looked up into the green eyes of Tahiri. She was leaning over him with worry written all over her face. Anakin hated how much strain he was causing his friend so he managed a smile after using the force to calm his nerves.

"Hey." He said. Tahiri sighed, a little relieved that he wasn't shaking like before.

"You're going to make me go into premature aging, Anakin Solo." She said, her voice full of slight irritation.

"I think a little gray hair would make you look better." Anakin joked. For that he got a small slap on the face. Then she smiled at him.

"Thanks, Tahiri."

She raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"For being with me. I know I'm a pain."

"That's an understatement." She muttered then grinned at him, "Who'd be there to make sure you come back in one piece if I didn't?" Anakin had to agree with that.

There was a knock on the door jamb and Zekk came in. "Hey, I thought I heard your voice, Anakin. Glad to see you're awake."

"Yeah, but my head feels like there's a Krayt Dragon ramming against the inside of my head."

"Maybe it'll knock some sense into you." Zekk said and laughed then jumped out of the way as Anakin took a swipe at Zekk from a sitting position on the bed. Tahiri sighed and shook her head, rolling her eyes. It was going to be an interesting ride to Yavin 4, that much she knew without the force telling her anything.

Synthor stood in the cockpit, his arms folded behind his back as he surveyed the stars coming up in the viewport's glass. Now would be the time to come into the open. There would be no hesitation from this point. The Sytar turned away. It was time to release the force hold on the Jedi and begin the counterattack on the Yuuzhan Vong.

As much as it truly pained the Sytar to kill other creatures, force or no force, he had no choice. The Sytar race had no choice. They were the last of their kind.

The very first victims of the Yuuzhan Vong when they left their rim of the galaxy. Synthor had seen it all. The Yuuzhan Vong had managed to get under the water and drag Sytars to the surface to be tortured.

To Synthor, it was the Yuuzhan Vong had never deserved the force and he would not let them take the force with them when the Yuuzhan Vong were terminated.

"Full speed to Yavin 4, Tenthor." Synthor commanded and then made his way to Anakin's room to remove the force block from the three JedI on board.


	5. A Spark of Hope

**Chapter 4**

**A Spark of Hope**

If Luke Skywalker had enough force power to sense the completely unexpected, he certainly didn't show it as he saw the fleet Sytar ships, which were a bluish tinge and were long and shaped like serpents approaching Yavin 4's small docking platform.

His shock rose as he saw Anakin step off the ship along with Zekk and Tenel Ka and matched nothing of the shock when he saw the creatures that had come with Anakin.

The creatures coming down the ramps looked like fauns except that they were blue and had webbed hands. Their bodies were sleeker, from what she could tell of how their clothes fell about them and their ears had little flaps where she gathered there must be gills. Just what were these creatures?

As if on cue, one of the creatures raised a hand in greeting and said, "Are you Master Luke Skywalker of the Jedi?"

Luke stepped forward and nodded. "That would be me, yes." He gave them a slight inclination of his head, which they returned, "May I know who's asking?"

"You may indeed, Great Master." The creature said, its eyes suddenly going wide with excitement as it bowed. "We have been searching for the Jedi for a long time. We have only just found you here."

"Found us?" Luke asked, he gazed at the creature. "I'm not sure I follow."

"These Jedi have helped us to gather our forces together and to find you so we can ally against the Yuuzhan Vong. We have come a long way to discuss alliance with the Jedi."

"Well, we can talk together now." Luke said to Synthor. "Tahiri, you can catch up with Anakin later, he needs to go to the med center." Luke had obviously sensed that Anakin was badly injured or at least not feeling his best because it didn't take Luke but a moment to say those words.

As they approached the med center, Cighal looked up in slight surprise to see Anakin.

"Anakin!" She smiled, "Good to have you back." She seemed unusually calm, but Tahiri guessed she probably ingested what he said outside more quickly than Tahiri had.

"Have a seat." Cighal said, gesturing to the small table in the infirmary. Anakin hopped onto the table with ease.

"I take it you're not listening to Master Skywalker." Cighal said to Tahiri. It wasn't a question. "As long as you sit there quietly I won't say anything."

"Thanks." She murmured. She met Anakin's eyes for the first time that day and noticed, for what may have been the first time how deep a blue they were. She hadn't really taken the time earlier to really look into them. Their rich color enhanced the amount of gentleness that the sparkling rivers held. She shook her head of the thought. What was going on with her? One moment she was fine the next she was staring too hard at Anakin's eyes and thinking about how pretty they were. Well, she had to admit, they were really beautiful to look at.

Her attention quickly went out of her head to Anakin as he removed his shirt, as Cighal removed each makeshift bandage, it revealed each new wound that, as the Sytar had said, was not completely healed. She had to use a Jedi meditation technique to deal with what she was seeing.

She'd seen the injuries Anakin had gotten from fighting the Krayt Dragon but she hadn't seen the discoloration around the place where Anakin had been stabbed by the Yuuzhan Vong staff. He'd told her about the stab and she'd seen it happen, but she never guessed it was in such bad condition. There were also a number of scars over his back and arms and legs Tahiri could only guess were from when the Yuuzhan Vong had tortured Anakin.

"A Yuuzhan Vong Staff?" Cighal asked, also noticing the discoloration. Anakin nodded.

"The Sytars neutralized the poison, they've found an antidote."

"Did they now?" Cighal asked, "Well, I must talk with them then, once Luke's done."

She carefully looked at all of Anakin's injuries and said, "It's a good thing they just gave us a second bacta tank. In your condition you're lucky that the Sytars knew how to temporarily treat your wounds." She wrote some notes down on a sheet of paper. "The tank is in the other room." She pointed through the door and Anakin nodded and slid slowly off the table and walked into the other room, closing the door behind him.

"Tahiri, you should go now. Anakin may be in there for a while." She looked at Tahiri who was pale as a sheet. She came over, crouched down and put her hands over Tahiri's.

"It's going to be okay, Tahiri. He's not in any danger. Anakin will need you to be there when he comes out. Then you can talk." She stood up and went into the back room, leaving Tahiri sitting in the chair.

Tahiri suddenly heard a voice in the back of her mind.

"_So your boyfriend's back, huh? I told you that Jedi always get a second chance." _It was James' voice and it was saying exactly what he would have said if he'd been at the Academy right now.

Tahiri decided to go straight back to her room. She was already worn out enough from running through the forest and then Anakin's return took her energy away completely. She flopped onto her bed and soon found herself asleep.

Luke stared at the creatures sitting across from him in his office. Their leader, who called himself Synthor, was amiable and flexible about forming an alliance. Synthor also had explained that the Sytar race, which was the name of their kind, were the first victims of the Yuuzhan Vong. That they were the last of their kind. Luke took all this in with patience and calm but after a while decided it was his turn to give his input.

"You have motives for wanting to eliminate the Yuuzhan Vong but we JedI do not kill for the sake of revenge."

"Do not mistake our motives, Master Skywalker," Synthor's eyes narrowed, "We do not act on revenge. There are planets here that could suffer the same fate as ours. To prevent that, we are willing to take whatever actions are necessary. Protection takes priority in eyes of the gods as well." Synthor smiled, "The gods often think like the Jedi, so, we believe you may be the answer to this problem."

_Huh_,Luke thought, _One alien race thinks we're heathens and abominations but then another race shows up and thinks we're like their gods? Irony abounds. _

Luke nodded and extended his hand, "We will gladly ally ourselves for the sake of protecting the galaxy."

The Sytar took Luke's hand with a small inclination of his head, "For the time that this alliance lasts, I am honored to meet you in the flesh."

Luke nodded. "Likewise." The Sytars certainly had no lack of respect and honor. They didn't seem like bad creatures. But most of all, Luke knew that these creatures held the key to ending the war, in whatever strange way their race worked, it was going to help.

"Now, we must summon Anakin Solo." Synthor said, "He has the information regarding the base. Only our information keeper may pass on the code. We have entrusted that code to Anakin Solo."

"Why Anakin?" Luke asked. Synthor folded his arms into a meditative position that made Luke sit back in surprise. The Sytars really behaved like JedI Masters sometimes. Especially Synthor. His demeanor was so collected and unaffected by hate or anger that it even surpassed Luke's own abilities to remain calm. More than anything Luke noticed that Synthor had a different feel in the force than the other Sytars. He was there in the room but his force aura felt different. Luke couldn't figure out why.

"Because Anakin Solo is a powerful Jedi." Synthor replied. Luke's head turned to stare at the Sytar.

"Are Sytars force sensitive?" Luke asked. As of right now he couldn't tell.

"We are in the force. We do not need to be."

"Then how can you tell Anakin is a powerful Jedi?" Luke inquired, his voice slightly more demanding than a minute before.

"Peace, Master Jedi." Synthor said, "I can tell because he is always able to lift the energy surrounding the people and life here."

"I thought you said you weren't force sensitive?" Luke blurted, he was perplexed because the Sytar was leading him in circles.

"I think you will understand in time. I do not mean to insult your intelligence or your position, Master Skywalker. But once in a while there is a time when the greatest of masters must wait and see for themselves what the true answers are. We Sytars have waited years for the answer and perhaps it lies with the Jedi." He smiled again and fixed Luke with a curious gaze, "You feel the force, yes?"

"Yes, Jedi feel it all the time." Luke was starting to become annoyed. At some times the Sytar acted like he knew a lot then asked obvious questions. What was he trying to get at?

Synthor closed his eyes and then exhaled in a slow and steady manner. The desk lifted off the ground for a brief moment then went back down to its original position. Luke's stunned expression was still apparent when Synthor reopened his eyes.

"The force is not always what it seems to be. Because, as you can see I am no Jedi but I can still use the force to lift your desk." Synthor then nodded to the Sytar next to him. "Go find Anakin Solo."

When Tahiri blinked her eyes open, she saw that it was already well into the next day by looking at the clock near her bed. She sighed. She didn't realize how tired she was until now. It was almost inhuman how long she'd slept.

A quiet knock at her door brought her to a state of complete awareness. She sat up.

"Come in." She said. The door opened and she saw Anakin standing there, looking and as she felt from their bond, feeling much better. He was wearing a clean white tunic and what looked like freshly ironed pants.

"Hey." He said and came over to her bed. "Mind if I sit down?" She shook her head. He sat down and stared at his feet for while before deciding to speak.

"I was out earlier than I thought but Master Skywalker said we should let you sleep."

She laughed a little, "That was considerate of him." She rubbed her forehead. She was starting to regret having slept for so long. She suddenly felt Anakin's eyes on her.

"What?"

Anakin wasn't sure of what he should say. A lot of things came to mind, but none of them quite covered all the explaining he felt he had to do at the moment.

"I'm sorry." He said. That wasn't enough, he knew but he had to say something.

She shrugged. "For what?"

"Uh, for…" He rubbed the back of his neck. No matter how he said what he was going to say, it would sound strange. How could he apologize for being dead? Or try to explain the emotions that had risen while he was isolated from everyone he knew and cared about. "Being gone. I didn't realize until later what the Sytars were doing."

"It's okay." She said, waving her hand. He felt her hesitation and pain at that moment. "You already apologized for that on Tatooine."

"No, it's not." He turned to face her completely and was met with her averted eyes. Anakin sighed.

"It's fine, Anakin. I've been okay these past months and I'm not mad." As soon as she said those words she noticed his face twitched as he fixed a smile on his face.

"Oh," He looked down. His face had a smile but she could feel in the force that she'd hurt him somehow. Though she couldn't figure it out. She thought he'd be happy to hear she was doing alright. But his emotions said otherwise.

"If you're okay, I'll see you later." He said and stood up, walked to the door a lot more quickly than was probably necessary and closed it behind him. Tahiri felt discomfort growing in her chest. She thought she understood Anakin really well. How his mind worked and how to comfort him. Tahiri felt betrayed somehow because she didn't know what he was thinking a moment ago.

She got dressed and then slipped out into the hallway feeling a lot worse than she did yesterday.

"Ah, Tahiri, good, I was going to come get you in a minute." Master Ikrit said as he came down the corner.

"Why, what's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing serious, Master Skywalker just wants to meet with you and a few other Jedi."

After an short briefing, Luke informed Cilghal, Tahiri , Anakin, and Kirk that they would accompany the Sytars to their base on Hoth. Once again a location chosen for its remoteness but this time Tahiri did not like the sound of being on a freezing cold planet.

As Hoth loomed in the window of their ship, Tahiri, Anakin, and Eroth, one of Sytars who worked alongside Synthor stood in the cockpit waiting for Kirk to land the ship so they could disembark. All of them had thick coats on except for Eroth, who told them that because of the temperature of water, he had an insulated skin. But Tahiri still felt cold just looking at him in his loose shirt and pants as though it were a summer day. Tahiri, despite her dislike of shoes, had worn boots on the trip.

As the ship landed the ramp came down and a cold burst of air wafted into the ship. Anakin felt himself shiver but managed to hide it under his thick coat. He pulled his hood up and put on goggles like everyone else but Eroth was doing.

Anakin had heard his father talk about how he'd rescued Uncle Luke from a Wampa beast on Hoth many times. Anakin figured his father just wanted to rub his Uncle's face in the fact that for once he hadn't been the hero.

They stepped out to the reception of the other Sytars who were congregated in front of a base that was well hidden in the snow. If they hadn't been directed by Eroth, they certainly would not have found it.

"We will enter the base now." Eroth said and led them to the door where a Sytar guard was standing. The guard pressed a button that may as well have been just another part of the door and the base's door opened. Eroth led his companions into the inside of the base.

They found themselves looking at a bay full of armored warships and fighters. It wasn't unlike what Anakin's father and uncle had described the rebel base on Hoth to look like. The large door to the base closed behind them as Eroth began to tour them around. Anakin found himself in amazement at the technology around him. These ships were nothing like the ships the Republic or even the Yuuzhan Vong had. Their sleek bodies and what looked like a special kind of metal made Anakin curious to see their inner workings. They were even more sleek than the shuttles taken from Tatooine.

"We have designed ships here in secret since the end of the Empire." Eroth said, gesturing to the ships around him. "No one has thought to look here. So we've built many ships since then."

"Impressive." Kirk replied, nodding in approval. Even James seemed somewhat stunned. As they walked through, Anakin noticed that the Sytars were turning and looking at them.

Eroth noticed this as well and said, "They have not seen many others here because it is a secret base and now strangers are here and you are not only not our kind but Jedi as well."

"Jedi or not we are here so that we can find the solution to this war." Cilghal said.

"Well, in any case you are the first to see this base since we recovered it after the Empire abandoned it." Eroth continued with a brisk nod.

"So this belonged to the Empire?" Kirk asked. "It really

Eroth nodded with grim confidence. "Oh yes." He waved his hand, "Of course that means it belonged to the rebels at one point as well."

Anakin's eyes went wide. Then this was the base that his father, mother, and uncle had been in when the empire attacked. This was an authentic rebel base that remained from the war against the emperor. This was a place touched by Darth Vader and his iron fist. Anakin felt all the joy drain from his face and was glad his mask was still on because he knew he was too pale for being in a cold climate.

"So, I will show you your rooms. Then I will brief you on what we shall be working on."

"Fine by me." Kirk replied, rubbing his hands together. "I'm ready to tackle anything right now." Anakin followed the others as they went down the hallways to rooms along the way until they came to rooms with numbers on them. Eroth opened three doors on the right side of the hall and gestured.

"These are the rooms we have with beds. I'm sorry but some of you may have to share."

"Of course Tahiri rooms with Cilghal." Kirk said, "Anakin can take that room and I'll have my own." and his words didn't offer any room for argument. Nor did Anakin want to argue. He wanted to be alone.

As everyone went into their respective rooms, Anakin closed his door and sat on his bed. He was breathing hard and could feel himself shaking, but not from the cold. The idea of Darth Vader having been here and been the reason for the rebel base's destruction bothered Anakin. His coming here seemed like a curse. He bore the name of the last person to destroy a base that stood for hope in a galaxy that was being crushed of all the good it once held. It might have seemed ridiculous to someone else, but Anakin felt responsible. He was of the same blood, the same name, who was to say that he wouldn't be the reason the galaxy was thrown into darkness again and the last hope was destroyed? Suddenly his fight with his father came back into his mind and then his flight away from home. Even if he ran away again it wouldn't do him any good. But Anakin knew his being here wasn't good either. He was tainting the halls with his presence. Anakin pulled off his goggles and mask and lay back on his bed. He was sweating and felt sick. _Great. Just when I started to feel better, I get nauseated again. _

Still, this place had its own object of interest. It was a place that represented the cause his parents had fought for and the building itself was their base, a rebel base. Anakin soon found himself calming his stomach down enough to think about what it meant that the Sytars were the newest residents of the former rebel base.

_I guess that means we're the rebels_, Anakin thought. The thought was a scary one as it meant that like his parents, Anakin would be fighting against the most powerful army in the galaxy and that any wrong move could end up destroying their last opportunity to break the Yuuzhan Vong's hold.

_I just hope I'm not the only one who can break it, _Anakin said to himself, _Because if I am, I really will have to follow through with my original plan. _

Right now nothing sounded better than avoiding becoming like his grandfather in order to destroy the Yuuzhan Vong. Especially now that the Sytars provided a new fleet, Anakin had some hope that they could prevent his last resort from becoming an only resort.

As evening fell, Anakin didn't leave his room to join his friends for dinner under the pretense that he was sick. As everyone was sleeping a little later, Anakin lay awake. He'd already tossed and turned for hours. The same dream that he'd had when he was younger at the Academy returned. This time it wasn't just an evil presence in a cloak that was talking to him, it was Anakin Skywalker with half his mask on and half off. He only stared at his future grandson and said one thing " It's your namesake."

After that Anakin had sat up, his sheets twisted around his chest. He untangled them and slid off his bed, put on his coat and went down the hall to the ship bay. As he walked he noticed he wasn't the only one awake. A Sytar who was younger than the rest looked up from his work as he saw Anakin.

"You are one of the Jedi, yes?" The Sytar looked amazed. Anakin nodded and took a seat on the floor next to the Sytar.

"It's nothing special." He said. He saw the Sytar's work and pointed out a few tips. The Sytar then agreed to let Anakin help him. Soon the two were working hard on the ship. Anakin soon forgot his dream and was able to enjoy himself for a while. They talked about mechanic and the types of ships they'd seen. Anakin mostly knew about Republic ships so he enjoyed hearing about the Sytar ships. The one they were working on was a larger ship with weapons called the "Moonshark." The creature was one of Sytar legends. Anakin found it hard to focus on both the stories and his task at hand. They talked for about an hour before deciding to break.

As they took a breather the Sytar introduced himself. "I'm Denoth." The Sytar stuck out his hand. Anakin shook it.

"Anakin." He noticed the Sytar's face as Anakin said his name. Anakin wasn't surprised since everyone knew who Anakin Skywalker was. But the expression on the Sytar's face made Anakin incredibly uncomfortable.

"Anakin? You are not by chance related to Anakin Skywalker are you?" Denoth's eyes were full of innocent curiosity but Anakin felt his insides tense up again. He brought his knees up to his chest and folded his arms around them, Anakin had ditched his sling in his room since Cilghal had told him he was healing well enough.

"Yeah, he was my grandfather." Anakin murmured, just loud enough for Denoth to hear him.

"Really?" Denoth seemed oblivious to how much Anakin's face was growing a sickly green. Anakin then got up, holding himself up against the ship and hurled on the floor. It was then that Denoth looked at Anakin with concern.

"Anakin? Are you alright?" before the Sytar could do anything, Anakin had doubled over and then collapsed. Denoth rushed over. By now Anakin was unconscious and his skin was clammy. Denoth became even more alarmed when he noticed that Anakin's throw up had blood in it.

"Anakin?" He said, when he got no response he quickly got up and ran to get Cilghal. On his way he passed Kirk's room and Kirk who was a light sleeper by nature peeked his head out of his ajar door. "What's going on?"

"Which room is the doctor in?"

"Cilghal?" Kirk repeated, then pointed to the door next to his. Denoth quickly knocked on her door and the doctor opened it.

"Oh, Denoth." She paused, seeing his face, "What's the matter?" She asked with a yawn. Tahiri was in the background blinking the sleep from her eyes, the commotion had woken her up as well.

"It's Anakin. He collapsed. I don't know what's wrong with him." Denoth said, breathing through each word and looked at Cilghal who nodded and went back inside to grab her coat. "Show me where he is. Hurry!" She followed Denoth to the bay at a fast pace.


	6. The Distant Hearted

**Chapter 6**

**The Distant Hearted**

Tahiri who had heard every word, was slowly becoming uneasy. Her eyes went wide at the mention Anakin collapsing. She wasn't sure what was going on with him but it didn't sound like a simple issue. She wondered if it even had anything to do with her fight with him the other day. Though in the back of her mind she knew it didn't.

Right now what was killing her was waiting to hear back from Cilghal who had taken Anakin into the med center of the base. Tahiri paced the hallway outside. Kirk came down the hallway, and as he saw her came over.

"Tahiri, I'm sure Anakin will be fine. You should get some sleep." Kirk suggested.

She shook her head. "I can't." She glanced at the door to the med center again and then sat down slumped against the wall. Kirk took a seat next to her.

"It's not easy having a high maintenance best friend, huh?" He asked. She nodded weakly.

"But I'm not good enough to be his best friend." She said, not looking up. Kirk tried to get a better look at her face.

"Of course you are." He said. "You've been up since 4 AM waiting for him to come out, worrying yourself over him. I'll tell you something, Tahiri." He paused as he looked up a the ceiling. "Not many friends will wait. Because waiting is the hardest part." He put a hand on her head and gently brushed hair from her already wet face.

She sighed and Kirk put his arm around her shoulders. "It's going to be okay, Tahiri, I promise." Cilghal came out and saw Kirk with Tahiri. She came over, reassuring Kirk that she would take over from there.

"Thank you, Kirk." Cilghal said as she walked Tahiri back to their room.

He waved his hand in dismissal as he made his way back to his room. "It's what I'm here for."

As Cilghal sat on Tahiri's bed, where she was blinking to keep herself awake, "Anakin will be fine. He didn't eat earlier so that's probably why he collapsed."

Tahiri rubbed her eyes and then looked at Cilghal, "I have this feeling about Kirk. He reminds me of something." Tahiri said. Cilghal watched Tahiri carefully.

"Of what?"

"A father."

Cilghal paused and thought about it. "Well, he's always wanted to be one. But he never got the chance."

Tahiri's eyes went wide with curiosity. "Why?"

Cilghal shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think only Master Skywalker really knows. But it's really Kirk's past to talk about." She gave Tahiri a knowing look, "Just as Anakin has his own past to talk about. We all do." She got up and went to her own bed. "Get some sleep, Tahiri."

Tahiri lay in bed for a while before actually falling asleep. Just what had happened to Kirk in the past? Why if he wanted a child so badly did he not marry someone and have a child? She was sure he had loved someone at one point, he seemed like such a caring person. Not unlike her adoptive parents. They adopted her, couldn't Kirk do the same? She knew it really wasn't any of her business but it bothered her that someone so caring and obviously loving wasn't able to be the father he wanted to be. The way he treated all of them was very father-like in the way he just knew how to be the strong rock that Tahiri needed to lean on a while ago. Parents were just that: the rocks backing their children through anything they went through. They were the overbearing protection and worry that dogged you day and night. But in the end they were the real reason you could get through each day.

That was what Kirk's presence emanated. She had no doubt that he was pretty tired but like a parent who was ready to wake up at any moment to see what was wrong with his kids, Kirk was awake, a light sleeper. No, it wasn't a coincidence. Kirk was meant to be a father, and yet he was alone. Tahiri felt her sympathy go out to Kirk. Whatever had happened must have hurt him badly. _Not all Jedi are lucky, _She thought.

Tahiri bit her lip. More than anything she felt Anakin shutting himself off from her again. It was unbelievable that he would try to do something like that again, after the conversation they had on Tatooine. Also it was a simple thing to just tell her what was on his mind. It might be hard because he was afraid of worrying her, but Tahiri wasn't weak. She could handle anything Anakin had to tell her. No matter what he said, she would be his friend no matter what. Even if in the end Anakin wasn't able to let go of his past, she'd help him through it.

_If he'd just open up_, Tahiri sighed. Anakin's ability to isolate himself was impressive. No one knew better how to hide away his emotions and avoid telling people anything. Tahiri had forced Anakin when they'd met to tell her more about himself. Although that only worked because she'd approached him about the subject in the morning when Anakin was willing to do anything to get her to stop asking. Truthfully, Tahiri felt somewhat guilty for having forced Anakin to tell her about his life. Then he just started talking a little more about his life over time. Or she just knew because they were never apart.

In the end her forcing Anakin to say what was on his mind was a positive thing. Otherwise he'd have spent his entire life never having talked about himself. Though it was a good quality to be selfless, Anakin was someone who needed to talk about his thoughts or he'd grew too distant to even have small talk. _Which_, Tahiri thought with a smirk, _Anakin is absolutely terrible at_.

She'd force him to talk in the morning. That was end of it. Tahiri's eyes drooped and she finally fell asleep.

Tahiri mumbled in her sleep and rolled over to try to block out the sounds that were now coming from outside the door. She'd only been asleep for an hour or so when she heard Kirk's loud voice bellowing down the hallway. She rubbed her eyes and opened her door to see what was going on.

"Who was watching?" Kirk was demanding of Eroth, who held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, Master Jedi, we don't know what happened."

"Then you'd damn well better figure it out!" Kirk snapped back. Tahiri came over, still trying to get the sleep from her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Tahiri." Cilghal said, smiling. "Go back to bed." She turned to Kirk, "Stop yelling, Kirk. It's not going to fix anything."

"Fuck fixing anything! Do you realize it's below zero outside and Anakin's out there?!" He screamed and then rounded back on Eroth. "We're sending a search party out this minute."

"But in this cold we can't risk-"

"You'll risk what you have to!" Kirk then went into his room and grabbed his coat, goggles and hat. When he came back, Cilghal was looking around.

"What's the matter, Cilghal?" Kirk's tone was more softened when he saw her worried face.

"I haven't seen Tahiri, she was just here, wasn't she?"

Kirk's face grew pale as realization dawned on him. "I know where she is." He took off down the hall at top speed, getting to the front door of the base, only to find it was opened and the cold wind was blowing in.

The guard stammered, "I'm sorry, she snuck by while I was changing shifts."

Kirk watched the storm outside build up and the snow whipped with gusts of wind strong enough to pick out a landspeeder and send it flying. Kirk's face creased with pain then he turned around.

"Close the door. We'll have to wait until the storm settles. No one can go out there right now." He went back down the hall. The door clanged shut on a silent base. With two JedI missing and the possibility of the storm going on through the day and into the night, a shadow hung over the shoulders of the Sytars and the Jedi caretakers.

Tahiri trudged through the snow, the wind whipped the hair that wasn't tucked under her fur hat, behind her head. She pushed her goggles further up her nose and used her binoculars to scan the area around her. But at the moment nothing looked particularly distinct. The snow grew thicker and soon Tahiri could feel the cold air under her jacket.

She went onwards, there was no way she was going to give up on finding Anakin. At least not until she gave him the lecture of a lifetime for running off for the second time. Tahiri briefly wondered if he had a death wish. Though she doubted it, she planned to ask Anakin when she found him.

Ten minutes became fifteen minutes and Tahiri had still not managed to find Anakin. She was also beginning to feel lightheaded. It was impossible to see through the blizzard around her and her breath was now a heavy mist. Her legs were getting numb and she was sure they might have frostbite if she kept going. Tahiri looked through her binoculars again and reached out with the force. Still nothing.

Tahiri coughed and stumbled over a mound of snow. Her head now hurt, it seemed like every minute was an hour. Tahiri blinked and pushed herself up just as a strong force knocked her down again.

Her eyes could only see white as something grabbed her leg and lifted her into the air. Tahiri turned her head slightly to see what had a hold on her and saw a white furry beast with razor sharp teeth eyeing her in its grasp, it let out a low growl. Tahiri's mind went blank. A wampa.

Luke Skywalker reached out into the force. His discussion with the Sytars had left him with many unanswered questions. Now he knew what many of his students felt when a teacher did something that they couldn't quite grasp themselves. He sighed.

"Having trouble with your work, Master Skywalker?"

Luke looked at the windowsill where a furry creature was lying down enjoying the sun warming its fur.

"I'm having trouble figuring out who these Sytars are." He rubbed his temples.

"Mmm, they are a curious group of creatures. But I sense nothing wrong with them."

"That's what I don't understand. How can they be so adept in the force when I can't sense any force beyond that of a normal person? They're not Jedi."

"They are also not from our galaxy." Ikrit pointed out, flicking his tail. He preoccupied himself with licking his paws.

"Yes, but I don't understand how one can be adept with the force and not be felt in the same way as a Jedi."

"None of the others were adept. Perhaps it is only Synthor who is adept." Ikrit sat up and leaped onto the floor then onto the desk where Luke was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Your stress is as visible as this desk, Master Skywalker."

Luke sighed and nodded. "I should be more careful to not let that happen."

"How could it not? We all must stress a little to get the results we want."

Luke chuckled. Sometimes Ikrit could seem wiser than any Jedi Master Luke knew, including himself. "Do you want to take over the Academy?" He joked. But to his surprise the answer he received was more serious.

Ikrit flicked his tail again and jumped onto the windowsill. "Someday someone will take over. It is only a matter of time." Then the furry Jedi Master was gone and Luke still didn't have the answers he was looking for.


	7. Shattering the Nightmare

**Chapter 6**

**Shattering the Nightmare**

Luke stood up and decided he would ponder his question a little more during his afternoon exercise. Sometimes it took getting the blood flowing in action to make him think better.

After changing into a jumpsuit Luke went into the jungle and started by running through the trees, challenging himself by using the force to push himself up and onto tree branches. He ignited his lightsaber and slashed a dead tree branch off and landed squarely on his feet. Sweat trickled down his face.

Still no answer. Luke continued his exercise, cutting down more dead trees. Because of the Peace Brigade attack there were a lot of dead trees. Jacen hadn't stayed around long enough to replant the entire section of the jungle that had been burned down. Luke imagined Jacen would be relieved that Tenel Ka was okay.

Luke turned off his lightsaber and started using his muscles to swing himself from branch to branch, then he used the force to send him ten branches up from the one he was on. Then he jumped back down with the force as a cushion. He straightened and found he was not alone.

"You're working hard today, Farm Boy."

Luke smiled and turned to face his wife. "You're early."

Mara Jade Skywalker gave her husband a defensive stare, "And I thought I was being punctual."

Luke smiled back. It was hard not to. "I'm glad you're here. But I'm kind of sweaty."

"Nothing like some sweat to make you look like you're living up to the Grand Master Jedi name." She walked with him back to the Academy.

"When did you arrive?" Luke asked.

"About ten minutes ago. I checked your office, then just followed the force until I found you out here." She gave him a curious look, "Though I wasn't expecting you to be working yourself to death. That's my job."

"Oh, is it now?" He chuckled. "I was just thinking about some questions I couldn't answer."

"Well, did you answer them?" She raised an eyebrow. "I should think after running through the entire jungle you have some form of answer."

Luke sighed, "Not yet."

"Then get working. I'm not married to the Master Jedi to have you leave questions unanswered." She gave him a hard stare.

"And if I don't answer it?"

"You'll have to fight me again."

Luke laughed, his stress now gone. "Duly noted, Jade." They then made their way back into the Academy with Mara telling Luke about everything that was happening on Coruscant.

"Kyle is worried that the Peace Brigade might attack again." She said. Luke frowned. Kyle Katarn was not someone to worry unnecessarily.

"Kyle is? Who else thinks there's something going on?"

"Corran and Kyp."

"That's not good."

Mara folded her arms, obviously not pleased with Luke's initial reaction. "So what do you think we should do?"

"I'm not sure." To be honest, Luke had no idea what to even do with the alliance he had just formed with the Sytars. Which was why he hoped to find some answers about who they were and what their true goal in the alliance was.

Mara frowned fiercely at Luke, "I'm not liking your hesitation, Skywalker." Mara pointed out. Then she softened. "Luke, I don't think it's too difficult to manage. We'll just have a few more experience Jedi here to protect the Academy."

"Only that's not going to help the war in general." Luke replied, shaking his head.

"If the children get killed it won't help either." Mara's curt reply caught Luke off guard. He nodded in agreement after a moment.

"Kyle, Corran, and Kyp volunteered to come here. They're willing to help."

"They should be off doing something to get rid of the Yuuzhan Vong." Luke argued back. "We have to make sure they're gone or this will never be resolved."

"That's not a very Jedi-like thing to say." Mara chided. She could feel Luke's tension. The subject of bringing experienced Jedi off the frontlines of battle and onto Yavin 4 was unappealing to her as well, but they had little choice.

"Tell them to come here as soon as possible. Then maybe we can figure out why the Peace Brigade know about the Academy in the first place." Luke finally said. Mara nodded.

"We'll make it through this, Luke. We haven't lost yet. There's no chance that I'll let anyone near this place either." She wrapped her arms around Luke. "Or Ben."

"No," Luke agreed, "We won't."

Tahiri tried to reach for her lightsaber but it was out of reach. Her head now hurt more because all the blood was rushing into it. She closed her eyes and tried using the force to call her lightsaber to her hand but it wouldn't unclip itself. Tahiri gave a groan and then winced. Her side where the wampa had swiped at her was bleeding. She sucked in her breath and tried to call her lightsaber again. It shook in her belt and then flew into her hand.

Tahiri quickly ignited it and stabbed the wampa's arm. It roared and dropped her. Tahiri jumped up, but not before the wampa was after her and scored another hit on her arm. Tahiri gritted her teeth and charged the beast. She slashed it in the arm and the beast grabbed her arm that was gripping the lightsaber. The grip made her drop it and then the wampa picked up a rock from the snow and struck her with it. Tahiri dropped like a stone, her head bleeding.

Too disoriented, she tried to keep her vision from blurring but it was fuzzy. Tahiri reached for her lightsaber but it was too far away and she didn't have the energy to call it. She tried again and then she saw another glowing light in front of her. A violet light struck the wampa and it attacked the holder of the light. Tahiri's vision blurred even more so she couldn't make out any more than the shapes of the two fighters.

The one with the light took a hit from the wampa in what looked like an arm then retaliated by slicing the beast's arm off. Then the beast struck its attacker in the face, the attacker then drove the glowing light straight through the beast's chest. Tahiri heard the roar and then felt herself being lifted up. Then she lost consciousness.

When Tahiri opened her eyes she was in a cave and someone was wrapping a bandage around her head. She blinked and stared up at the face of Anakin.

"You really gave me a scare back there. The wampa hit you hard." He said, finishing binding her head in a makeshift bandage. She noticed he'd used most of his jacket as a bandage.

"What were you thinking? Running off again?" She asked, finally reorienting herself.

"I could ask you the same thing." He countered, "What made you think you could take on a wampa?"

"I didn't. I came after you, because you seem to think everything can be solved by running away." Tahiri's head throbbed and grimaced. Anakin frowned.

"If I stayed I'd have hurt you and everyone else, just like I did my dad."

"So what you thought the best answer was to run into a below zero blizzard?" Her voice was incredulous. He said nothing for a few minutes then sighed. "We've been over this, Anakin. You're not the kind of person to hurt other people."

"It's not that simple, Tahiri. I did something else." He said simply.

Tahiri looked at him to elaborate and when he didn't, she said, "You can talk to me about it, you know. It's not going to hurt me to hear what's on your mind, Anakin." She paused, "What are you so afraid of?"

Anakin sat up against the frozen wall, his misty breath puffing in little clouds from his mouth. Tahiri came and sat down next to him. She noticed that his arm was bleeding a little from when the wampa had taken a swipe at him. She didn't have a med-kit so she decided to make do with ripping a strip off her shirt. He tried stopping her. She pushed his hand away.

"You've already taken care of me, so let me bandage that." He took off his jacket and lifted his sleeve so she could bandage his arm. The cold air made him feel even more self conscious. Of late he'd found it so hard to be in the same room, let alone the same building as Tahiri without feeling self conscious. It wasn't like before he'd never noticed how close they were as friends, how much time they spent together, or how deep their bond was. They told each other everything but now it seemed like anything he told her was too much. He wasn't sure why he felt like he couldn't tell her anything but at the same time wanted to tell her everything, to sit next to her like he was now and just be with Tahiri.

"Okay, done." She said. Anakin pulled his jacket back on and rolled his sleeve down. He sat with his arms wrapped around his knees. She fixed Anakin with a long stare. "I don't get it, Anakin. A while ago we could talk about anything together, even though you've never been very talkative you always were able to tell me what was bothering you. I thought you told me everything on Tatooine, but I get the feeling you've got even more on your mind."

Anakin swallowed. Now he knew he had to say something. "It's not like I didn't want to say anything."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "Then what was it?"

"It's that I…" He could feel himself reddening and it wasn't from the cold. "Didn't want to get close to you."

Now it was Tahiri's turn to fall silent. She got over her confusion enough to respond, "Get close to me? What, you don't want to be friends?" She frowned, "Everything on Tatooine didn't mean anything to you?"

He sighed. "No." That was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Fine, if you don't want to be close, we don't have to be." She gave him a steely look then turned away but his voice brought her gaze back to facing him.

"Tahiri, do you remember that conversation we had earlier back at the Academy?" He started slowly, "Well, I was mad at you."

She stared blankly at him. Then he really was mad at her. Before Tahiri could finish her thought, Anakin was already talking again.

"It was because you said you weren't upset or mad about me being gone. I know it's selfish, okay? But I thought we were closer than that. I thought our friendship meant more than something you can simply write off as not feeling upset or mad about. It was that you wouldn't even talk to me about what you were feeling. I'd say it even felt like you didn't miss having our friendship at all. So, I'm not the only one who's keeping secrets, Best Friend." His blue eyes fixated on Tahiri and she shifted uncomfortably. He had never said anything that detailed or elongated before. Nor been so upfront. "So it should be me who's saying that you don't seem to think anything important happened on Tatooine."

She suddenly felt herself getting angry, "Of course I missed you! I don't even know how you can say that."

"I can because I felt you weren't being honest with me."

"Look who's talking. Listen to me, Anakin, I know I haven't been with you in the past months but that doesn't mean I don't care."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it." He frowned.

Tahiri groaned inwardly, Anakin was being really stubborn.

"Why don't you start then?" She said testily, "Tell me what got you so worked up that you fainted. I know it wasn't missing a meal so don't give me that bith shit."

He clamped his mouth down and stared at the floor. "Come on, Anakin. We're not going to fix this until one of us begins to talk-"

"I had a nightmare." He blurted. Tahiri stopped talking and listened, which was not usual but she was stumped by what Anakin had said. He hugged his knees like a child who was afraid of monsters. He averted his gaze as he spoke and continued to do so until he finished. He swallowed. "The same one I had when we were still at the Academy. Only this time, the voice kept telling me that it was my namesake. My namesake that would destroy the hope this galaxy has. When we came to Hoth I kept having the dream and visions of Vader destroying the base with his army. Not just that, I lost myself. Completely. Because I found out Synthor had taken the force out of me. That's why you thought I was dead. And I- I tried to strangle him like Vader did." He looked at her, fear evident in his eyes, "Tahiri, that could have been me. I could have been the one responsible for the Yuuzhan Vong finding us here. Just like Vader was the one who destroyed the base.

"Even Denoth knew who my grandfather was, he recognized my name, the same one." He looked at Tahiri's face. "You're right, I'm not the friend you think I am. I don't know how long I'll be able to stay before I cause problems."

Tahiri put her hand on Anakin's shoulder and gave Anakin a firm stare. "I don't see a Darth Vader anywhere in this cave. I also don't know where you get off thinking you can be as insane as Anakin Skywalker. The only thing you two have in common is your name and that you don't talk much." She smiled at Anakin, "Anakin, for what it's worth, I've never doubted you as a person."

"What about when you heard I threw my dad into a wall? Darth Vader did plenty of that. And this- " He lifted his jacket completely to show the scar where he'd stabbed himself with his lightsaber. "That's not from the Yuuzhan Vong. That's from me. When I tried to set things right because I tried to strangle Synthor." His eyes slid out of focus for a moment, growing darker.

"Anakin, what-" She then processed what he was saying, "You tried to kill yourself? Anakin, how could you even think about doing that?"

"Because I hurt my father and I almost killed Synthor."

"Yeah, but you're feeling awful about it. You care too much for it to be anywhere near the level of brutality Vader was on." Anakin looked at her, his blue eyes had some light in them now. He wasn't sure how, but Tahiri's words had made him feel better than he had felt the entire eight months he'd been away. He wondered why he didn't just come talk to her in the first place. "I don't want to ever see you try anything that stupid ever again."

"Thanks." He felt dumb not being able to say anything else.

She shrugged. "I was just being honest."

"It helped." He smiled at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"There's an expression I haven't seen in a while." She punched him lightly in the arm. He then kept looking at her for a few minutes. She caught his gaze, "What? You've been staring at me a lot since we got here."

"Tahiri, you've always managed to say the right thing when I was hurt or down. Anything you say seems to just make me think there wasn't a problem to begin with. It doesn't even matter what you were saying, you just had to say something and I felt better." He felt sheepish saying all those things but he continued. "Just now for instance, you just you were just being honest but you don't realize that those words mean more to me than something my mom or dad could say."

Tahiri's eyes went wide. "That was quite the compliment." She found she couldn't say anything else. He'd been doing that a lot lately, rendering her silent. It seemed Anakin was starting to express his innermost feelings lately and becoming more and more upfront. He'd told her plenty of things before or she'd found them out because of their bond, but he'd never said anything quite like the words just now. When she met his eyes again, he wasn't scared anymore.

"Well, you deserve it." Anakin replied. In all their years as friends, Anakin had never felt so nervous around her or wanted to say something so badly to her but had nothing to say. Tatooine was the start but now Anakin was overcome by emotions he hadn't even felt then. The compliment he just said was a result of his out of control thoughts.

"So you're not mad at me?" She asked. He frowned at her intensely then laughed. She pushed him over.

"You had me going there for a moment. And I thought you were actually still mad."

"Well, I am a little." He became sober and serious.

She then paused before asking, "Why's that?" Before Tahiri could say anything more Anakin was already kissing her full on the lips.

"Because," He finished, breaking the kiss. Tahiri couldn't think of anything to say at the moment.

"So you still want to be…" She said, unable to think of anything else. He leaned back on his hands, still blushing furiously.

He looked at her after a few moments. "Yeah." He paused, "Do you?"

She smiled back and leaned in and returned his kiss. "Of course, Dummy." He kissed her back and then they both leaned back against the wall. Anakin reached over and grabbed Tahiri's hand.

"So, I guess this means we're not best friends anymore?" He looked amused. She thought for a moment.

"These past few days, I'm not sure that's what I thought about us." She admitted.

"Me either."

Anakin sighed and then laughed a little. Tahiri gave him an inquisitive glance. "What's so funny?"

"I'm going to have a hard time explaining this to my parents." He smirked, "Because now it's official." He felt some relief, at least he wasn't asking her to marry him. _One thing at a time_, he berated himself.

She then realized that he was right. "That we were kissing in a cave on Hoth and when we came out we were dating? Oh, and we can't forget that this whole thing began on Tatooine."

"Something like that." He laughed. He looked at her and then at his watch.

"If they ask, you kissed me first." Tahiri said in a voice that suggested that this was a good solution.

"So it's my fault you like me?" Anakin arched his eyebrows.

"Yup." She grinned at him and Anakin kissed her on the cheek.

"We should get some sleep." She nodded fervently and Anakin lay back against the cave floor, Tahiri lay her head on his upper chest and the two fell asleep within minutes. It was the best sleep Anakin had had in a week.

In the morning, the two trudged through the snow, which was now deeper than it had been the morning before. But Anakin wasn't worried, at least not about the snow. As they got a mile or so from the cave Anakin spotted a ship hovering over them. He recognized it as the one he had worked on with Denthor. The ship landed about ten feet from Anakin and Tahiri and the moment the ramp was down, Anakin saw Kirk trudging through the snow at a quick pace, his face looking more strained and infuriated than Anakin had ever seen it.

"I tell you two to stay at the base and you both run off?" He came over, his gait powered and full force. To Anakin's surprise, pulled them into a hug. "I'm glad you weren't hurt." Then he straightened, "But the fact is: you both disobeyed my orders and left the base. So, you'll be doing whatever Master Skywalker tells you to do as punishment." He gestured to the ship, "Meantime, let's get you both back to the base, we've got some news to share."

Anakin exchanged an glance with Tahiri then followed Kirk up the ramp.


	8. Complications

**Chapter 7**

**Complications**

As they boarded the ramp to the ship Kirk had taken to find them, he pulled Anakin back and whispered, "You're one lucky guy, surviving a snow storm and a battle with a wampa creature, but don't try your chances again because that kind of thing only works once."

Anakin nodded and went on board the ship. They flew back to the base where Anakin was greeted with an order from Cilghal to see him in the med center along with Tahiri.

"You two could have frozen to death." Cilghal said as she checked Anakin's newly earned cut from the wampa. He winced as she put a bacta patch on it and one on the cut on his face. "Keep those on there until tomorrow morning, then come back and see me. Got it?" She eyed him and he nodded. Cilghal was hard to argue with. He left and grinned at Tahiri who was out in the hall. She stifled a giggle.

"Okay, next, Tahiri." Tahiri went inside and Anakin made his way to his room. As he began sorting through his belongings he felt a presence behind him and turned around.

Kirk folded his arms across his chest. "You know, you were blushing a little when you went onto the ship." Kirk raised an eyebrow, "Do I have spell it out for you?"

Anakin gulped, Kirk knew something had happened. "You don't have to." Anakin replied and went back to pulling items from his bag. He felt suspicion emanating from Kirk and did his best to remain composed. "I know something went on between you and Tahiri."

Anakin was out of the room before Kirk could say anything more. Kirk snickered as he shook his head, leaving the room himself. "Kids, they think they can hide anything."

"Run it again,"

"It won't start."

"Star fuckers."

"Zekk!" Jaina and Zekk were trying to fix Jaina's ship's engine but were having little luck. Zekk wiped the sweat from his face with his sleeve. Both of them were covered in what looked like black dust or paint. The heat of the sun bore down on the two as they worked in the open docking bay platform on Yavin 4.

Jaina had been overjoyed to have Zekk back and immediately invited him to help her fix her ship. It was an opportunity to spend time together that Zekk was not going to pass up. Not even if Yuuzhan Vong showed up. Zekk used a cloth to clean his face.

"Okay, let's try it again," He said with renewed vigor. Jaina linked the wires and the engine roared to life. Zekk let out a victorious whoop. Jaina rolled her eyes.

At some point Zekk would have to tell her about his past, he knew Anakin had come clean with Tahiri because he messaged Zekk from one of the ships on Hoth. He also felt Anakin's excitement through the force and guessed something else had happened as well.

"Does Jacen know Tenel Ka is back?" Zekk asked. Jaina shook her head.

"Not yet. He wasn't here when she came back and she had to go to Hapes immediately. You know how her family gets."

Zekk nodded. He knew too well that Tenel Ka's grandmother and parents were devastated by Tenel Ka's capture by the Yuuzhan Vong and that they would most likely want Tenel Ka home to get checked for injuries.

"He probably felt it." Jaina said, taking her own cloth out of the back pocket of her coveralls and wiping her own face.

"Yeah, but he'd probably feel better if he could see her." Zekk smirked. Both he and Jaina had known for a long time that Tenel Ka and Jacen liked each other. The only two that didn't, were Jacen and Tenel Ka. Maybe Jacen did, but talking to someone like Tenel Ka about emotions could be more intimidating than having a tea party with Darth Vader.

"He'll figure it out." Jaina said with a shrug. Zekk raised an eyebrow and leaned one hand on the wall of the ship.

"By that you mean he'll up and do everything to see her, even if that means becoming the enemy of Hapes?"

Jaina cocked a Solo grin. "I know that not even the Hapan Military can stop a Solo man on a mission."

"What about a Solo woman?" Zekk gave her a mischievous stare.

"Don't even think about it." Jaina shook her head, "We're worse than the men. We're the ones who get kidnapped and leave our captors and their planets in ruins when we get out." She indicated to her ship, "You know what happened to the first Death Star, right? That's because my dad and Uncle Luke decided they needed to rescue my mom." She knocked on the metal wall next to her for emphasis.

Zekk whistled, "Your family sure likes to destroy things for people who love protecting the galaxy."

"Tell me about it." Jaina said, sitting down in the pilot's seat with a sigh of exhaustion. "It's almost like my destiny to get captured and have someone come after me."

"Why? You'd rather have it be the other way around?" Zekk's interest was now completely piqued.

"Save me a lot of trouble." She waved her hand in dismissal of the subject, "Why the sudden curiosity?" She turned and stared inquisitively at Zekk. He shrugged and mussed his own hair.

"No reason."

Jaina arched her brow and folded her arms, "Really? Because you seem pretty intrigued by this subject."

"I like history." He said giving her an what she thought was an unconvincing smile.

"And Uncle Luke is a Sith." Jaina sighed again, "You don't have to force a conversation if you don't want to, Zekk." She smiled, "I can find some way to pass the time. Go do whatever you need to do."

"I'm not disinterested." Zekk replied defensively, "I really like talking about this."

"It seems like the kind of topic that would bore you to death." She pointed out.

"Do I look dead to you?" Zekk spread his arms with his eyes wide. " Because I'm honestly not ready to join the rest of your family's victims." Jaina couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out with a loud round of laughter. She held onto the chair to keep herself from falling over.

Zekk blew a relieved sigh, "At least I can make you laugh."

Jaina looked up, wiping the tears that had come out of her eyes from laughing so hard. "What?"

"I- nothing." He smiled and then got up. "I've got to go. I'll see you later." Zekk tried to ignore the look of disappointment that was forming on Jaina's face.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then." She smiled and hoped Zekk didn't see her disappointment. As soon as he was gone, she groaned. _Why did I have to go and open my big mouth? _

Once inside the Academy, Zekk rounded the corner and bumped into Jacen who was speed walking down to the docking bay. "Hey, Jacen."

Jacen had obviously not been paying attention because he blinked twice when he saw Zekk. "Oh, hi, Zekk. Have you seen Jaina?"

"Yeah, she's in her ship." Zekk's interest in Jacen's urgency was hidden as Zekk made his way down the hall, casually casting a glance backwards at his friend.

"Thanks." Jacen murmured and ran into Jaina's ship, breathing hard as he came in. Jaina looked up, noticing her twin's out of breath state.

"Where's the fire, Jace?" She said, not bothering to turn around. Not only had she felt him coming but she recognized his breathing pattern when he ran. They'd spent so many years training together, it was hard not to.

"Tenel Ka's back." He managed to say before taking a couple more breaths to cool off.

"I noticed. In fact, everyone who's a Jedi noticed. So why are you running to tell me?" Jaina wrote a couple more notes on the pad she was using.

He wiped his forehead and straightened, "I have a favor to ask."

That comment turned Jaina's head around. "I get the feeling this is a big favor."

"Come on, Jaina. I've done a lot of things for you in the past."

"Like what?" Jaina's amusement in hearing this changed her attention to be completely on Jacen.

"Saved your butt." His face strained with impatience, "Do I have to list all the things?"

"Might help to tell me how even the score is."

"Okay, then how about this," Jacen raised his finger and pointed it at Jaina, "Zekk likes you."

Jaina's face contorted. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you think I'm talking about?" Jacen said back, exasperated, "Zekk likes you. It's pretty obvious."

"Huh. What makes you say that?" Jaina asked, her skepticism rising.

"Oh, maybe that he won't stop talking about you whenever we talk. Or that he told Anakin that he's been trying to tell you that for years."

"He told Anakin that?" Jaina's voice was now incredulous, "When?"

"They ran into each other when they were captured or something. Anyways, that's what Zekk told me."

"When did you guys get the chance to talk to each other? You've been gone."

"How else? Holo-messaging." He shook his head, "Anyways, I know he doesn't just say things like that for the sake of saying them. Come on, Jaina, can we call it a draw?"

Jaina thought for a moment. "You've given me some pretty interesting information but if it's not true I'll make you scrub and fix every scratch you bring back from Hapes." Jaina got up and started out of her ship.

Jacen grinned, "Deal. Thanks, Jaina!" Jacen called after her. She waved to acknowledge him and before she could even send Jacen a message through their bond, the ship was roaring into the skies.

Jaina sucked in her breath. Now I've got someone to talk to myself. She went inside, unaware that someone was nearby.

Luke waited until his niece had gone inside to come out to the docking bay. He had to smile to himself, they were at an age where the confusion only got worse. But he was confident that all his students, including his niece and nephews, would figure out for themselves what they wanted.

Right now Luke had more serious matters to focus on. In a matter of minutes the shuttle carrying Kyle Katarn, Kyp Durron, and Corran Horn would be arriving on Yavin 4. Luke had been opposed to bringing them to Yavin 4 with the war going on and the amount of Jedi able to fight disappearing by the dozens, but in the end he'd given in, knowing that it was just as important to protect the young Jedi training at the Academy.

Luke's thoughts were put on hold as a ship appeared on the horizon and came towards the docking bay. As soon as it landed, Kyle Katarn practically ran down the ramp.

"Have they come back?" Kyle Katarn's concerned expression brought a chuckle from Luke.

"Good to see you too, Kyle." Luke shook his old friend's hand and greeted the other two Jedi.

"Bad news from the council." Kyle said, frowning.

"What news? I haven't heard anything."

"It just happened and it's not something to shout around." Corran Horn added. Luke looked from one to the other.

"What happened?" Luke demanded.

"Bespin fell." Kyp said, his normally jovial face was pained. "We tried to save it but they overran it by the hundreds."

Luke's face became strained. "But we just ran supplies there!"

"There's more." Kyle said. "Lando didn't make it out."

Luke's face paled. "Lando?" He felt his body go numb. Just when there'd been hope for winning back the galaxy. "He didn't try to escape?"

"We tried to get him to leave but he refused. We'd lost ten Jedi and he wanted us to leave the defense to his soldiers and to him." Kyle replied.

"Do you know for sure if he's-"

Kyle placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I'm sorry, all we know is that the whole place was overrun with Vong. For all we know, he could be alive. But-"

"I see." Luke said, "Thank you for telling me." Luke then led the three JedI to their rooms before returning to his office. Mara was already there and got up when he came in.

"I felt your stress, what's wrong?" She came over. Luke's face was creased with anguish.

"Bespin fell and Lando's-" His face broke and he sat down on a chair, attempting to calm himself.

"Do they know for sure?" Mara asked. Luke shook his head.

"Then let's not give up. We're not finished with this fight yet. I still haven't gotten the chance to show them what a mad formerly pregnant woman can do." She threw a cocky grin at Luke.

Luke chuckled. "I'm sure they'll be afraid."

"I might want to revise that statement." Mara added. Luke turned his head to face her.

"Revise it?" Luke's expression was one of complete confusion now. He stood up and came over to where Mara was standing.

"I'm pregnant, Luke."

It took Jaina a while to find Zekk because he'd decided to go for a walk through the jungle. Though Jaina sometimes did that sort of thing herself, it was only when she wanted to meditate.

After searching through the force she finally found him sitting on the edge of a river, letting his bare feet soak in the cool water.

"Hey." She called. Zekk turned, his surprise at her having found him subsided within seconds and he grinned. "Can I join you?"

"Sure." He indicated to the spot next to his. Jaina took her own shoes and socks off and let her legs drop into the water.

"This is a good idea. It's too damn hot here." She said, closing her eyes as she soaked her feet. Then she turned to Zekk.

"You're quiet today."

Zekk shifted a little at her observation, "Am I?"

She nodded. "Look, if it's something I'm doing-"

"It's not you, Jaina." He replied immediately and firmly. She gave him a hard stare.

"Then what is it?" She absentmindedly moved her feet through the water, "I don't know why but sometimes I think you've changed a lot since I last saw you. It's like we can't even stay in the same room without you acting like you don't want to be there."

Zekk felt his neck hair stand up. Had he been that obvious? No, she didn't know that he was still thinking about telling her about the murder he'd committed while still with the Shadow Academy and the Second Imperium. Zekk still hadn't found the time to tell her and wasn't sure when he could do it, if at all.

"I've had a lot on my mind." He admitted after a few minutes. Jaina turned her head to look at him, waiting for Zekk to say more and when he didn't she sighed.

"I should have known that. I mean you were captured by the Yuuzhan Vong."

He looked at his feet, "It wasn't that."

Jaina shrugged, "Then what is it?"

"I… I'm not good enough to be your friend anymore."

Jaina scowled at that. "I don't know where you get off saying that, but there's no way that-"

"Hear me out, Jaina." Zekk cut in. Jaina fell silent. "I haven't been completely honest with you or Jacen about what happened at the Shadow Academy."

"That's old history, Zekk. I don't know why you're still worried about it." Jaina answered, attempting to placate Zekk. He didn't seem to feel comforted because he continued as though he hadn't heard her.

"I did things. The kinds of things that would make you sick. That would make you feel like you don't know me any more. But you should know." His green eyes leveled with Jaina's brown. "I killed people, Jaina. Not just innocent people, but I killed students at the Shadow Academy. I cut someone in half, and I didn't regret it one bit. I liked it. Loved it even.

"Master Brakiss showed me that I was somebody. He made me his prized student and I followed his teachings and believed whole heartedly that he was right. I was willing to destroy everything I once knew in order to be recognized. I was selfish and I still am. All I want is for the Yuuzhan Vong to be destroyed and I'm willing to do anything to accomplish that." Zekk had stood up and was now averting his gaze from Jaina. She came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Zekk, I can't say that I don't think what you did was wrong, because I do. But that doesn't mean you can't change. That you don't want to change. Changing and making sure that you don't repeat the same mistakes is something you have to decide to do on your own."

"How can you be so calm about what I just told you?" Zekk asked. "I told you I killed people and all you can say is that it's a mistake?"

Jaina's face twitched but didn't show any hurt if she was, "Do you want me to think you're a horrible person? Because if that's what you want, I don't think I can do that. I've never thought you were anything but the person I met on the streets of Coruscant." She paused, "Do you know why I still think that despite what you've done?"

"Why?" Zekk asked, his voice cool and skeptical.

"Instead of accepting what Brakiss said, in the end you came back. You tried to fix what had happened. And if you do want to defeat the Yuuzhan Vong it's only because you want to protect what you realized you had a long a time ago." She fixed him with a hard stare, "Something you knew you had even before Brakiss took you as his student."

"Yeah, what's that?" He still didn't believe a word she was saying and turned his head away, but he found her hand was on his cheek.

"A good friend."

"You're just saying that." Zekk replied.

Jaina raised an eyebrow, "So what if I am? You don't believe me?"

"No, because I know you better than that. You really can't forget that I betrayed you. That I almost killed you." Zekk's voice became frantic, "Jaina, please just-"

"Just what?" She dropped her hands and fixed him with her coldest stare yet. "Let you live your life in solitude because you can't find it in your own mind to forgive yourself? I don't think so."

"Jaina-" Zekk pleaded. He really wanted her to give up on him, so she could find someone better, someone who hadn't managed to screw up his friendships by stabbing his friends in the back.

"If you want to sulk the rest of your life, that's fine with me. But just so you know, I'll stop our friendship right here and now if you do that. Because I can forgive you but what I can't do is watch you drive yourself over the edge." Her voice was firm and Zekk didn't sense any lies. She was dead serious.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Jaina. I can't forgive myself." He lowered his eyes. He heard her sigh.

"Then you can go talk to Jacen from now on, because you can't find it in you to do what it takes to be friends with me." Jaina then turned on her heel, grabbed her shoes and strode moodily back to the Academy.

Now more than ever Zekk felt stupid. He'd once again failed to mend his broken friendship and may have even made it irreparable.

_Why can't I just do something right for once? _Zekk asked himself. But the force and his mind were silent.


	9. The Chains of Hurt

**Chapter 8**

**The Chains of Hurt**

Jacen found himself in an irritated state as he argued with the guards of the royal palace. For some reason they weren't letting inside the palace and still hadn't given a direct reason. To top it all off. They had scornfully told Jacen that JedI were no longer guests of Hapes. Not buying it one bit, Jacen continued to fight with the guard.

"Look, I'm a Jedi, a friend of Tenel Ka's. Just go tell her I'm here, she knows who I am." He glared at the guard.

"I'm sorry, but we don't allow Jedi into the palace." The guard replied, although she didn't look in the least bit sorry.

"Says who?" Jacen demanded, taking a step forward. The guard didn't flinch.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step back, sir." She shot a warning glance Jacen's way but he ignored it.

"I'm not going anywhere until you let me in and tell me what in the name of Darth Vader's balls is going on here!" Jacen stepped closer and hit the guard on her chestplate for emphasis. Only a moment later did he realize that he'd made a mistake.

The guard immediately seized Jacen's arms and pinned them behind his back with the help of two others. Jacen fought and knocked the guards over with a force shove and blasted the door open. No guards were going to stop him from getting in, not even Hapan warriors who were ready to kill him could stop Jacen Solo from getting into the Royal Palace.

Jacen ran. The guards would have alerted everyone at the palace of an intruder and Jacen knew he'd be in deep trouble if they found him. But he had no intention of getting caught. At least not until he got to talk to Tenel Ka.

He turned a corner, using the force to try to find his friend. Hearing footsteps, Jacen hid behind a stand holding a piece of artwork. Two guards walked in front of the stand, not noticing Jacen as he crouched down behind the stand. He sighed with relief. Then nearly jumped out of his skin as another voice came from above him.

"What are you doing?" Jacen looked up to see Tenel Ka giving him a curious look. He turned slightly red at being found hiding behind a piece of artwork.

"Um, I was admiring the artwork." He said, quickly coming up with an excuse. "It looks better from down here."

"Is that so? Then I will inform the curator that he must move it closer to the ground." She gave Jacen another suspicious glance as he was looking around the corner with his back against the wall.

"You would not happen to know why there are guards searching all over the Palace, would you, Friend Jacen?" Her granite eyes fixated on Jacen, making him uncomfortable.

"About that. Your guards wouldn't let me in, so I just let myself in." Jacen's lips curled into a Solo grin. Tenel Ka did not look amused. She gestured for him to follow without a word. Jacen walked with Tenel Ka until they reached her personal chambers. She shut the door and then turned to face Jacen.

"Now you will explain why you are causing chaos in order to visit me."

"Isn't that what Solos do?" Jacen asked, making a joke. Tenel Ka was once again, not amused.

"Friend Jacen, right now is a bad time for you to be here."

"I wouldn't have guessed. Your guards were practically ready to kill me just because I said I was a Jedi." He shook his head.

"Jacen, why are you here?" She repeated.

His expression showed some of the hurt he was feeling because Tenel Ka did not seem as overjoyed to see him as he was to see her. Not that he expected her to jump up and down in excitement but he expected some form of recognition that they were two friends who had just spent almost eight months away from one another.

"Hey, come on. It's been eight months and you're treating me like hutt's liver?" He tried to force a smile but was ultimately failing. No matter how much he wanted to talk to her right now, she didn't seem to want to respond. Jacen used the force to mask his disappointment and he tried again to broach a topic of conversation.

"So, you've been up to something? This place looks busy as ever." Jacen jerked his thumb towards the main palace grounds. Tenel Ka nodded.

"There has been much discussion of our planet's stance on the war." Tenel Ka's face remained impassive and still cold towards Jacen.

"Well, I thought that was obvious. We're all against the Vong, right?" Jacen said confidently. His face fell when he felt Tenel Ka's hesitation.

"Wait, that's not what this is about, is it?" His face fell when he saw Tenel Ka nod silently. "You're joking." He stammered when he knew perfectly well that Tenel Ka never joked. "Please tell me you're joking."

Tenel Ka shook her head, suddenly looking upset. "I am sorry, Friend Jacen, I did not know how to tell you. My grandmother has been suggesting since my disappearance that we join the Peace Brigade."

"The Peace Brigade?" Jacen's voice was almost a yell. "What the kriffing name of the force is wrong with her?" His normally warm brown eyes were now frosty and almost aggressive. "Did you tell her what they've done to the Jedi? What they've done to the rest of the galaxy?"

"She does not want us to associate with the Jedi any longer." Tenel Ka replied, her voice dropping below a whisper.

"But you're a Jedi!" Jacen pointed out. "She's denying that you're a Jedi so she can join the motherfucking sith incarnate?!"

Tenel Ka's face was contorted with distress, "Please, Jacen. It was not my decision. I was gone when they made it."

His face softened at her expression and he came over, "I'm sorry, Tenel Ka. I shouldn't have gone off on you."

She shook her head, "You have nothing to be sorry for. This is my duty."

"If you'd said something earlier, I could have helped you fight her." Jacen said, trying to offer a solution.

"It would not have done anything. She has forbidden me from leaving Hapes and from seeing anyone who is a Jedi."

"That's why the guards didn't let me in." Jacen observed. Tenel Ka nodded.

"You must leave." She stated, "She will not hesitate to place you under arrest."

"Not a chance in the dark side." Jacen adamantly refused. "I'm not leaving you here with a bunch of anti-Jedi fanatics."

"You will be arrested." She restated. "Leave now and they won't be able to press charges."

Jacen wasn't listening. He had gone to the window and was looking across the gardens. "There aren't any guards down there."

"Of course, it's my private garden." She suddenly realized where Jacen was going with his observation. "Jacen, it will not work."

"Who says?" He furrowed his brow, "I'm fed up with fighting the Yuuzhan Vong, and I bet your planet is too. So if we don't do anything about it, who will?" He frowned, "I can tell you right now the last thing Peace Brigade has on its agenda is the end of the war or making sure the Yuuzhan Vong get off our planets." He nodded towards the palace, "Even yours."

"Jacen, I cannot leave." Tenel Ka objected firmly. "I have a duty to my people."

"I'm not giving you a choice." He grinned and grabbed her hand and pushed open the window, looking around, he then went quickly down the steps and ducked behind a row of hedges.

"Wait, Jacen." Tenel Ka whispered. "You will not make it out of here if you keep sneaking like this." She stood up and signaled to the guards standing at the end of the garden. "I wish to be alone, please leave until this evening."

The guards bowed and said, "Yes, your Majesty." Then they were all gone. Jacen gave a low whistle.

"Impressive." He mused. Tenel Ka shot him a warning look. "What? It was a compliment." He followed her across the garden and towards the gate.

"You can escape with ease now." She indicated to the gate. "There are no guards on this side of the palace except for those near the gate. I sent them away. Now go."

Jacen scratched his chin, "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get rid of me."

"I am trying prevent your arrest, Jacen." She folded her arms over her chest. The mechanical arm's metal glinted in the sunlight. Jacen looked at it for a moment.

"That's still getting rid of me." He thought back to the time when Tenel Ka and he had both finished crafting their first lightsabers and Tenel Ka had challenged Jacen to a duel. During the fight, Jacen's lightsaber accidentally cut Tenel Ka's arm off. He had never quite forgiven himself for that. Because of his carelessness, Tenel Ka now only had one biological arm. At first Tenel Ka had not wanted to have a mechanical replacement for her arm, but when the Yuuzhan Vong attacked, she found it was better to have it than to not have it.

Jacen also knew there was another reason for it. A few years before the war, Jacen, Tenel Ka, Lowie, Zekk, and Jaina had gone to Cloud City to visit the sites. But due to a murder that was discovered by the Jedi Knights, an assassin pushed Jacen, Tenel Ka, and Lowie down a trash chute and only Lowie managed to grab the pole. Tenel Ka grabbed Lowie's arm and Jacen grabbed Tenel Ka's foot. His grip hadn't been strong enough and he fell. For a brief time Tenel Ka had probably blamed herself for letting Jacen fall. For not having her other arm. It was that incident that made her change her mind about having a second arm.

"I do not wish to get rid of you, Jacen. But you are in danger here, that is why you must leave." Tenel Ka's voice was calm but Jacen could feel that she was worried. Tenel Ka was never worried.

"What's really going on, Tenel Ka?" Jacen asked, his brown eyes gently regarding his friend.

"I told you my grandmother does not want me to associate with JedI."

"But that's no reason why I shouldn't be here. Unless she's really got in in for me"

Tenel Ka shifted slightly at his last comment. Jacen frowned. "What?"

"She does not want us to be friends, Jacen. My grandmother will not allow you to sway me. She will go to any lengths to get rid of you."

"She will, huh?" Jacen cocked a grin, "She obviously doesn't know much about me. Because I don't go down very easily."

Tenel Ka's eyes went wide with alarm, "Jacen, she will kill you if you stay here. Especially if I am with you." She pushed him forward. "I am not asking you to leave, you will leave." Jacen went forward a few paces before turning to look at Tenel Ka.

"I always wondered if I was ever actually able to make a change in the galaxy." Jacen's voice became low and sober, "If I was able to make sure at least one person wasn't hurt or imprisoned because of me. I guess I wasn't able to do either because the person I wanted to be free of hurt and rules is still in chains." Jacen then turned on his heels and jumped nimbly over the hedge before disappearing into the city.

Kirk stood over the briefing table as the Sytars brought up a virtual map of Cloud City. Synthor pointed to the back sector.

"It is likely that most of the defense will be in front. The Yuuzhan Vong are not ones to expect a sneak attack. Their nobility prevents this." Sythor switched the view to show the side of the landing platforms. "If we can sneak in the back, we should be able to make it through to the main rooms and rescue whatever prisoners are left."

"We'll need a diversion." Anakin cut in. All eyes turned to face him.

"Do you have an idea in mind, Anakin?" Kirk asked. He could tell Anakin was thinking hard about the situation because he'd been furrowing his brow in concentration for the past thirty minutes.

"It's pretty straight forward. But I think the Yuuzhan Vong will bite the bait." He smiled, "We'll use a Jedi to lure them out. They'd want to capture one of us, right?"

Tahiri was not liking where the idea was going. "But who's going to be the bait?" She felt like she already knew the answer but had to ask anyways.

"Me." Anakin and Kirk said in unison. Anakin stared at Kirk.

"You're too young to be putting your neck on the line, kiddo."

"I'm seventeen." Anakin retorted.

"And I'm twenty eight." Kirk replied in a tone that didn't allow for any argument. He drew himself to full height. "You're my responsibility and what I say goes. You're going to be part of the rescue team."

"I'm a good pilot."

"And I said you're in the ground team. No more arguments, I'm the leader of this team while you're here. If you disobey me, I'll make sure you stay here." Kirk's tone was now threateningly sharp. Anakin stood down.

"Fine." He muttered and left the room. Tahiri followed him out.

"Hang on, Anakin. Wait!" She called and ran after him as he fast walked down the hall. Once in step with him, she tried to get a look at his face.

"What was that about just now?" Tahiri inquired, "I sensed more than just a little annoyance back there." She looked at his face, it was twitching. "You're angry." She said softly.

He glared at her, "You know, for once it would be nice if everyone didn't just treat me like a kid."

Tahiri was surprised to hear the source of Anakin's anger but didn't let that stop her from making her case, "No one doubts what you can do, Anakin. Kirk just didn't want you to do something stupid."

"Really? Then what's the _great adult_ Kirk doing as the bait, huh?" Anakin slammed his fist into the wall. Since Anakin had been channeling the force through his body, the wall was now cracked. Tahiri grabbed his arm.

"Anakin, stop."

"Why?" He demanded. "So I can just let everyone walk all over me? It was my idea and he wants take the credit by being the bait!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Tahiri frowned at Anakin. "This isn't about credit or about who's the person most at risk. We're trying to rescue prisoners. Didn't you hear what Kirk told us? Lando is on Cloud City."

"That's why I have to be the one to be the bait! I'm not letting another one of my dad's friends die because of me. I'm going to be the reason the team gets in the ground floor."

Tahiri put her hand on his shoulder. "Anakin, Chewie didn't die because of you. And it's not just your responsibility to rescue Lando or anyone else."

Anakin turned away from her. "It is to me." He said, "Every day I think that if I hadn't been on the ship, Chewie could have been."

Tahiri couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And what good would that do?" She asked, her voice elevating.

"It would make my dad happy!" Anakin yelled back. His hands were shaking and he sighed. "I'll go on the ground team. But if Lando doesn't make it out, I'm won't either." Anakin went back down the hall and slammed the door to his room, sending chills up and down Tahiri's spine.

Just when she thought she'd helped Anakin get over his regrets of the past, they resurfaced. _What kind of a friend am I? _She thought.


	10. Trials of Decision Making

**Chapter 9**

**The Trials of Decision Making**

**A/N- Please review once you're done reading! I really need to know someone is reading my work or I'll get discouraged. Thanks! **

For some reason Luke could not shake the bad feeling that crept into his mind as he slept. He wasn't sure if it had anything to do with the news of a second child arriving or if it was general uncertainties that had been building around the Yuuzhan Vong war.

It wasn't as though he hadn't ever felt some insecurities concerning the war, there always were doubts and second guesses. Luke knew that better than anyone having faced the Empire's top leaders. One of them being his own father, it was hard to not have doubts about convictions. Luke had truthfully been afraid of the Emperor at the time. Though he never would admit that to anyone. Save for one person. Mara. He couldn't possibly hope to hide anything from her.

Mara had a sixth sense when it came to Luke and that was what made her a formidable enemy in the past and then an unbeatable partner when they married. She still was. The source of Luke's initial doubt started there. With Mara. He had thought over and over what it meant that she could have the child here, on Yavin 4. Which was no longer the safe haven it used to be.

Luke turned over onto his back as he lay in his bed. He had to consider what was the best choice for Mara and for the unborn child. While Luke thought it would better for him to keep an eye on Mara, he also knew that his own presence was the source of the risk. The Peace Brigade knew he was on Yavin 4. That was a fact. Otherwise they wouldn't risk coming in and doing an open attack. The next time could be an assassination attempt or maybe a kidnapping. Or both. One less child on Yavin 4 was the best option Luke had considered so far. He wanted to move Mara off Yavin 4 and to Coruscant where his sister and brother in law, Han and Leia Solo, could keep an eye on her until she gave birth.

Luke couldn't help but think that James had a point. He really was losing his grip as a leader if he couldn't make firm decisions any longer. Luke held his head in his hand, hoping Mara couldn't feel his thoughts from down the hall. Though he doubted she'd not pick up on his sudden tension, Luke also knew she'd been sleeping more deeply of late due to her pregnancy.

His task as Jedi Master could not be as exhausting as carrying around a child in one's body for nine months. Luke smiled to himself at the thought. But what an amazing gift it was to be able to feel the presence of another being so close but not having to use the force to know that person was there and was living.

If anything, that was a better feeling than reaching out to someone in the force. Luke let out a sigh and pulled on his face, loosening the tightness that was there.

He would send Mara back. But how on earth was he going to come up with a reason good enough for her to listen? Mara was too logical to buy his 'for the child' bantha-shit, so then what would he tell her.

_I could tell her I'm worried about her getting proper medical care. _He shook his head. She wouldn't buy that either. Luke knew as well as Mara did that Cilghal was one of the best doctors in the galaxy and no one trusted her more among the Jedi.

_The Solos want to throw you a new baby party? _Again he pushed the idea aside. It was nine months too early for that.

_Ben needs you. _Luke stopped at that. It was a good enough reason but the problem was that Ben needed Luke to be there as well and Luke wasn't at home as much as he should have been. Guilt tugged at Luke's mind. Using his son as an excuse to make Mara leave was in bad taste. Ben should never be used an excuse. The same went for any of his family. Using family as an excuse to do things was the worst thing someone could do besides go to the dark side.

Luke groaned. He'd have to just make something up on the spot and he wasn't relishing the prospect. Luke turned onto his side and pulled his pillow over his head, hoping the pillow would help him come up with another idea. Nothing came to mind within five minutes so he let the pillow flop back onto his bed.

_The Grand Jedi Master, clueless_, Luke mused to himself. _There's a joke that I'll have to tell Kirk_. He paused and added as an afterthought, _And Jacen. _

At that moment, Jacen Solo could not have been in less of a laughing situation. In the darkened shadows of the garden, Jacen crouched, having snuck back behind the hedges after Tenel Ka had gone inside.

He wasn't about to let her lock herself up for her grandmother's sake. Tenel Ka had a right to choose for herself what she wanted and if she wanted to be a Jedi, no former Queen was going to stop her. Or stop Jacen for that matter from rescuing his friend from being forced to abide by her grandmother's laws.

He silently crept along the hedges, making sure to keep hidden and holding his breath. He had to somehow make it to the window and then get Tenel Ka out.

_This would have been so much easier if she'd come with me earlier_, Jacen thought to himself with a small amount of irritation. Tenel Ka could be incredibly stubborn about the weirdest things.

Jacen had known for a long time that Tenel Ka was not a huge supporter of the whole idea of being royalty and parading around in fancy outfits. She'd always been the adventurous type with a sense of loyalty. It was that attitude that made Jacen more surprised than anyone that Tenel Ka was the heir to the throne of Hapes.

He wasn't even sure he'd gotten over the times he'd seen her in a gown. It was so unlike Tenel Ka and the unhappy looks on her face made him forget any form of compliment he was about to issue.

Jacen knew he was not even the best type of Jedi to be in her presence either. He was loose and free willed. He loved telling jokes and being outdoors. Jacen loved animals and was wild and often lacked a sense of formality. That made him seem inferior to Tenel Ka whenever Jacen came to visit her at the palace and in the recent years it had become even more obvious that he'd never be able to stand on the same level as Tenel Ka or be respected by the people of Hapes.

_At least_, Jacen thought, _I can give her the option to choose her own path if she wants to be a Jedi_.

He moved quickly across the grass and reached the path just outside the window. A grin spread crossed his face. There was nothing to stop him now.

His head felt cold on the side as a hard object was pressed against his temple. "Don't move or I'll pull the trigger."

Jacen put his hands up and turned to face a person in black body armor covering the entire body with the crest of Hapes on either side of the shoulder plates and on the center of the helmet. A helmet with a T-Shaped visor stared at him with a blaster pointing at his forehead. It looked like the same style of armor worn by Boba Fett but thicker and the under-armor was dark blue and the outer armor was pitch black.

"You're a bounty hunter." Jacen said in a low voice. "I didn't know anyone still wore armor like that."

"You'd be surprised." The cool voice came back. It was low and had a roughness to it. Jacen could tell by the tone that it was a man.

"You mind telling me your name?" Jacen cracked his grin. The bounty hunter didn't flinch.

"As a last request before I turn you in?" There was a brief pause, "Very well. My name is Martell Liol. I go by the bounty hunter name Xillanor." Jacen felt a sense of pride from the bounty hunter, "I hunt Jedi." He jabbed the blaster into Jacen's back and said coolly but without raising his voice, "Move."

Jacen did as he was told and the bounty hunter walked him towards the front door of the palace where two guards came over to meet them.

"He came back. This boy was loitering around here earlier." One of the guards said.

"I saw." Martell said. "I was hired to watch for Jedi like this. I've caught one, so I expect my pay up front." His voice was all business now and the guard nodded and opened the door. Five more guards surrounded Jacen and cuffed his hands.

"What is your name?" One of the guards asked as she removed his lightsaber from his belt.

"Jacen Solo." Jacen replied, biting his lip as the metal from the cuffs cut into his wrists. Blood trickled down his arm and onto the floor.

"Jacen Solo of the Jedi, are under arrest for breaching the laws of Hapes forbidding Jedi from the Palace and for trespassing." She pushed him along and signaled to another one of the guards.

"Take Xillanor to be paid." She commanded. The other guard saluted and lead Xillanor in the other director. He shoved his blaster into his pocket, his black leather gloves lingering on the holster. He turned to Jacen for a moment.

"You're quite famous. Your dad escaped one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy. But it seems the apple fell too far from the tree." The bounter hunter then turned on his heel and followed the guard down the hallway while Jacen was lead away.

Jacen was pushed into a cell head first and hit the hard floor with a crack coming from his wrist. He gritted his teeth and sat up against the wall. Within a few minutes the door opened again and two guards appeared.

"Jacen Solo of the JedI. You are hereby sentenced to a trial to begin in ten minutes. The trial will be overseen by her former majesty Queen T'a Chume. Your rights are stripped until the trial is over. Do you have any last requests?"

"Ha, first you tell me I have no rights then you ask if I have any last requests? Yeah, I do." Jacen stared at the guard, "Tell Tenel Ka she's better off as a Jedi than being here."

The guard stiffened at the comment made against her home but nodded curtly, "Your message will be delivered once the trial is over." Then the door slammed shut leaving Jacen in the cold dark.

He coughed as the cold air brushed against his skin. _Do they purposely lower the heat to make prisoners sick or am I a special case? _He decided he didn't need to know the answer. In ten minutes it wouldn't matter. Tenel Ka's grandmother liked him less than the next Jedi. Especially since he was one of her friends responsible for her arms being cut off.

Jacen wondered if he'd get the chance to talk to Tenel Ka after the trial. If he was lucky they'd just exile him or send him away. But he got the feeling that they wouldn't be so lenient on a Jedi right now. He coughed again and shivered. Jacen used a calming technique and closed his eyes.

There was little he could do right now but at least he could be level headed as he made his decisions. He wasn't much of an arguer but he'd give those at his trial an earful for the sake of all the Jedi they were now ignoring as well as dishonoring.

The door clanged open. "Your trial has been moved up." Two guards moved into the cell and stood behind Jacen as they hauled him to his feet. "Walk." They marched in step with Jacen and soon came down a hallway that Jacen had never been down. It went down a series of corridors with heavy wooden doors and less decorated hallways save for a few plaques displaying the laws of Hapes.

"In here." The guard pushed Jacen forward and the doors opened to reveal a standard courtroom. Except for the judge's place being taken by T'a Chume and there were only a few higher officials standing in as jurors. They murmured as Jacen was forced to sit on the stand right away.

"Jacen Solo," T'a Chume said, "You are hereby accused of trespassing, breaching the treaty banning Jedi from Hapes and the Palace Grounds. You are also accused of attempting to break into the royal quarters of Princess Tenel Ka. How do you plead?"

Jacen shrugged. "I'm not going to plead. Because all of what you said is true. You are banning Jedi and I'm a Jedi. I did try to go talk to Tenel Ka because you wouldn't let me in. And you're currently making it hard to say anything otherwise since you're only stating facts. As Tenel Ka would say 'this is a fact.'"

"Then you admit to the crimes?" One of the high officials asked.

"I'm only saying I'm was trying to visit Tenel Ka and you're using my being a Jedi as an excuse to put me on trial for a petty crime."

"A crime is a crime." T'a Chume stated and looked to the other high officials who nodded. "You are given two options of sentencing because of your status," Her tone drawled at the word status, "As a Jedi." One of the high officials came over and handed her a piece of paper. "You will either be handed over to the Peace Brigade for deportation or you have the option to be executed at 10 am tomorrow."

"Not much of a choice." Jacen muttered. "I'd rather die than go with the Peace Brigade. They're just going to hand me over to the Vong."

T'a Chume's mouth could hardly conceal her joy. "Then tomorrow you will be executed by firing squad."

"Kind of old fashioned." Jacen joked at the method. Two guards entered and lead him out of the courtroom. As they reached the prison block, which was conveniently located one floor down from the courtroom, and Jacen's cell, the guard spoke.

"As per your request, your message will be delivered to the princess along with your trial results. Her duty as a member of the royal family is to look over trial results." The guard frowned, "Though a lowly Jedi is of no consequence to her majesty."

"You'd be surprised." Jacen joked and received a spear butt in his stomach for his comment before being thrown into his cell. He grimaced and held his stomach, "Nobody on this planet has a good sense of humor."

Tenel Ka got up from her bed as a knock came on her door. She was surprised to see a guard standing there.

"Princess. I have a result from a trial and a message for you. Would you like to receive them now?"

Tenel Ka's surprise at the guard coming this late at night and the idea of a trial this late seemed a little ridiculous. She brushed the thought aside for the moment.

"I will receive the message and result now." She waited as the guard pulled out an envelope and handed it to her with a bow then went back down the hall. Tenel Ka went back into her room, opening the envelope with curiosity as to what trial her grandmother was willing to go through this late at night. It had to be important if she wasn't willing to wait until normal hours of the day.

Tenel Ka's eyes scanned the results then as they reached the name of the defendant, her eyes went wide and her entire body went stiff. She read Jacen's message to her and then the choice of options he was offered.

She froze. _How could he have-_ Then it hit her. Jacen had tried to sneak back in. Now he was due to be executed in the morning for something that was trite and not even worth batting an eye about. Or it usually wasn't. This had to be her grandmother's doing. The trial and the arrest at least were.

But the choice to be executed was Jacen's. Tenel Ka could only shake her head at his decision. Her grandmother wouldn't hesitate to execute him, so why did he choose that option? Did he think he could escape? Tenel Ka crumpled the paper and envelope in her hand.

She would have to stop them but that meant she would have to disobey the laws laid down by the royal family, her family. Tenel Ka sat down her bed. She only had a number of hours before Jacen was executed and only those hours to decide whether or not to help him and in doing so, defy her family's laws and all the laws of Hapes.

"Red Five in place." Anakin said into his com along with Tahiri.

"Red Three Squad in place." Genthor, the Sytar leader teaming with Anakin and Tahiri said into his com.

"Red Four Squad in place." Synthor's voice crackled over the comlink.

"Red Two Squad in Place."

"Red Six in place."

"Red Five Squad in place."

"Red One Squad in place." Kirk's voice said. "Prepare to move out on my mark."

The resounding answer was, "Roger."

Anakin waited with baited breath for the signal. He could feel the prisoners inside. There was no chance that he was going to leave any one of them here.

"Move out." Kirk's voice commanded. Anakin lunged forward and opened fire with the blaster he'd gotten from the Sytars. The two warriors walking down on hallway patrol were struck in the back and fell. Five others turned around and came at Anakin. He opened fire, this time joined by the Sytar squad beside him.

Anakin moved out into the open hallway, firing wildly then jumped to the side as a warrior struck at him. Anakin put his blaster into his holster then brought his lightsaber blade to meet the ampistaph coming down on his head.

He grinned and flicked the staff back away from him and came at the warrior with an attack from the side. It parried and struck at Anakin's chest, which Anakin easily blocked. He then used the force to make the ampistaph heavier in the Yuuzhan Vong's hands. It tried moving the staff but could only do it slowly enough for Anakin to block. Anakin then caught the staff with one hand and impaled the warrior on his lightsaber with the other.

He then kicked the warrior off his blade and turned towards the other warriors, charging with his lightsaber ready.

Kirk braced himself as he opened the channel for communication. "Hello there, Vong, just thought you'd like to know I'm a Jedi who's ready to fight anything you throw my way." He closed the channel. Even if they couldn't confirm the fact that he was a Jedi, they wouldn't run the risk of not capturing him. Kirk grinned. But Kirk had no intention of being captured.

"Okay, you sith incarnate bastards, let's see how you dance." Kirk pulled his ship into a straight dive through the clouds. Ten coral skippers followed his ship and as soon as they were level with his ship, Kirk pulled up on the joint stick and locked on to all the coral skippers. Before they could fight back, he'd shot them all down.

"The Sytar technology is amazing." He said. "One shot penetrates the ships. They really did their homework." He chuckled. "Time for a little playtime." He pulled up again and began drawing the ships fire towards his ship.

Nothing was going to stop Kirk from out flying the coral skippers but how long would it be before they realized their prisoners were escaping? Even a Jedi couldn't hold their interest away from that for very long.


	11. Crossing the Divide

**Chapter 10**

**Crossing the Divide**

Anakin stood with his lightsaber in his hand, breathing heavily. Strewn around his feet were the bodies of five Yuuzhan Vong warriors. His eyes were disoriented for a moment before Tahiri's voice made him snap back to reality.

"I can feel them down the hall." Tahiri was saying to Genthor. She noticed Anakin's expression which was somewhat disgusted.

"Anakin?" She came over. Anakin continued to stare at the warriors lying on the floor. She kept looking from his face to the warriors then folded her arms across her chest. Her green eyes glinted.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" She said, repeating one of her many phrases from their childhood. "You're really starting to scare me, Anakin. You're getting quieter and quieter and soon you won't be saying anything at all-"

"I can't do this." He said and put his lightsaber back in his belt. He rubbed the sweat from his forehead.

"Do what? What are you doing? You can't put your lightsaber away now!" She stared at him.

"Tahiri, every time I fight them I feel like I'm losing control of my emotions. They're like a different kind of creature. Because I can't feel them in the force, I don't feel guilty hating them or feeling nothing when I kill them."

"They're monsters." Tahiri pointed out. Anakin shook his head.

"No. They're not. They may do the most vile things any living being could ever do, but they're not the monsters. The monsters are the beings who don't acknowledge life. And that's what I'm doing. If I keep going I won't be able to control what happens to them." He walked onwards without taking out his lightsaber or blaster.

Tahiri ran over and walked in step with him. "Have the Jawas stolen your mind?" She stood in front of him, pushing him back with her hands. "Do you realize the minute you step out there that the Yuuzhan Vong will kill you? They won't care if you don't think they're monsters!"

Anakin closed his eyes and sent a relaxing thought through the force to Tahiri. Suddenly her initial feelings of fear went away. Anakin kept his eyes closed, "Do you feel that?" He asked, his voice soft and almost a whisper. "That's the force. I have the feeling there's something about these Yuuzhan Vong we have to understand and do it before we kill them."

"We don't have time for that-" Anakin held his hand up to stop her. She stared at him, wondering how he could be so calm. When did Anakin get to be so mature about fighting? He wasn't like this before. He loved figuring out puzzles and planning things out but was otherwise reckless. This was different. He'd suddenly become a completely level headed person with a sense of heart for even the most cruel of beings. She was inclined to think it was both pure and stupid. In other words, purely stupid.

"You're insane." She said finally with a sigh. Anakin grinned and continued walking behind the Sytars.

"Love you too." He said without turning around.

"What?" She jerked her head in his direction.

"Nothing." Anakin turned bright red and said nothing as they made their way to the next hallway where they were greeted by a new wave of Yuuzhan Vong. Anakin paused then turned to his Sytar companions.

"Don't fire." He said, stepping in front of their entire squad.

"What?" Genthor said in unison with Tahiri.

"Have you lost your marbles?!" Another Sytar cried. "I may not know much about fighting but I can tell you right now those creatures don't want to have a nice chat about the weather!"

Anakin ignored the outbursts of his team and stepped forward another step. He reached out in the force. He knew they couldn't feel him, but the force could feel them. Anakin pushed with his mind, using the force to pressure into the minds of the Yuuzhan Vong, through their minds he located the midbrain and used the force to coax the reticular activating system into sending signals of sleep throughout their bodies. One by one the Yuuzhan Vong warriors fell to the ground, soft breathing noises issuing from their mouths and noses.

Genthor and the team stood there in stunned silence. Anakin reopened his eyes and started down the hallway. Tahiri ran up to him.

"What did you just do?" She shot at him. "You were a sitting duck standing there!"

Anakin calmly smiled at her. "I think I learned a thing or two from Master Ikrit. Including that you don't have to have pure destructive power to accomplish something important." He tapped one of the warriors with his foot. "They're fast asleep and should be for a few standard hours." He then checked around the corner and kept going. Tahiri continued to gape at him.

"When did you learn how to use the force against the Yuuzhan Vong?" She demanded.

He shook his head, "I didn't."

"So do you mind telling me how in the name of the holo-net you managed to make beings not sensitive to the force at all, fall asleep using the force?" She stood adamantly in front of him. This time her eyes were filled with a mix of astonishment as well as concern.

"I used the force around them and filtered it through their mouths."

"Come again?" She raised an eyebrow.

"The force is like the wind, it's energy, you can mix it with other forms of energy. So I just used the first level of entry point for air- the mouth and fed the force through there."

Tahiri shook her head, "Never mind, I don't think I'll understand this. Just promise me you won't try it again."

"I'm not sure I can do it again." He said with a sigh. Tahiri continued to walk with Anakin down the hallway and tried to understand everything he was saying to her.

"Why?" Tahiri asked, though she was clearly not going to let him try. His doubt evoked some initial issues to rise into her mind. All of them plausible effects of using the force so specifically.

"It's draining to channel the force through someone else's body, let alone your own body." He pulled out his blaster with a small inhalation of breath. He'd have to bite the bullet and use it. If he tried to use the force sleep technique again he'd probably pass out just like the Yuuzhan Vong he just knocked out.

The next corridor revealed two dozen warriors. Anakin raised his blaster and fired off a couple of rounds before he noticed that Tahiri was sliding in and out of focus, he used his free hand to hold the side of his head that was hurting. He blasted another warrior before his knees buckled beneath him and all he saw was black.

Tenel Ka never found herself in more pressing situation. Though she already knew what she was going to do. She didn't like being under so much pressure. Especially when the circumstances were more dire than anything she'd ever experienced. In the past she'd fought assassins and Imperial Remnant soldiers and Sith. But she had never been placed in the position where she had to choose between betraying her family and betraying her best friend.

Loyalty was a strange thing. It tended to never choose sides and even when it did, one could never be sure if that was the right choice. Parents would always tell their kids "be loyal to your friends and family." But they never told you how to choose between the two. Tenel Ka gritted her teeth as she made her way down to the courtyard where the executions took place.

She had clipped her lightsaber to her belt and managed to steal Jacen's from the courtroom. Thanks to his trouble she hadn't slept a wink. But for some reason the whole mess was the happiest event to happen in the years since the war began. It was odd, she'd hadn't felt this exhilarated in ages. The thrill of defiance that she took joy in when she was at the Academy came back to her and gave her adrenaline.

Tenel Ka ran like never before. Ran right into the guards to the doors of the courtyard. She checked her chrono, it was five minutes to ten. "Let me in."

"We apologize, Princess, but the former Queen has instructed us to only let the firing squad and herself into the courtyard."

"I am the current heir and I will personally fight you if you do not open the door." She threatened. Normally Tenel Ka would not say such words but she wasn't in the mood for arguing. Lack of sleep had erased any sense of rational that she had left.

"Return to your chambers." The guards said again. "We are not permitted-"

Tenel Ka then used the force to bash in the doors, breaking the lock. They swung inward and Tenel Ka ran in just as the Captain was giving the commands.

"Aim!" He shouted. Tenel Ka rushed around the soldiers with the guns and towards Jacen who was standing at the far end of the courtyard. She looked up as the word, "Fire!!" left the Captain's mouth.

She dove forward pushing Jacen over as a bullet struck his arm and one in the right side of his abdomen. The firing squad put their guns up at attention at the sight of their Princess in the courtyard.

Tenel Ka stood up, blocking Jacen and facing the soldiers and her Grandmother. Ta'a Chume approached her granddaughter and her expression could not have been less unpleasant.

"You have interrupted the execution of a prisoner." Ta'a Chume said, "A Jedi." Her mouth spat the word like it was the most disgusting thing she'd ever ingested.

"You are trying to kill my friend." Tenel Ka said evenly, her voice had an edge, and Jacen shifted behind her.

"It's okay, Tenel Ka. I asked for this." He said with a grin, but coughed as his insides throbbed. The bullet had buried itself deep into his abdomen.

Tenel Ka ignored him. "This person is my friend and fellow Jedi. If you do not accept him then you do not accept me."

Jacen's eyes went wide with alarm. "Tenel Ka, don't! I'm not worth this, just leave!" He cried but his words fell on deaf ears. Tenel Ka and Ta'a Chume stared each other down, both their sets of eyes burning with even defiance.

"Then you are hereby exiled like the traitor behind you. Leave by sundown." Ta'a Chume said. A gasp went up from the guards. Never in the history of the royal family had one of them been disowned and exiled.

"I will leave." Tenel Ka snapped and swung Jacen's arm over her shoulder as she made her way out of the courtyard and down the hallway. A silence fell between the two friends as they walked back to Tenel Ka's room.

When they got there, Tenel Ka dressed Jacen's wounds with a bandage from a first aid kit. He regarded her for a moment. "Why did you do that? You just threw away your entire family."

She tied the bandage around Jacen's arm and did not look directly at him. "It was a choice I made, you have nothing to feel responsible for."

"It's my fault I didn't try to prevent this. If I'd not snuck back in- no if I'd chosen the other option."

"And become a slave for the Yuuzhan Vong?" She gave him a doubtful look. He shrugged then looked at the floor with a sullen expression.

"You should have left me there."

"I would do nothing of the sort."

"You should." He repeated, his voice critical. "No one is worth giving up your family for."

"My family has given up me. I am a JedI and they do not acknowledge the JedI." She went to her drawers and began packing her bags.

"You don't have to leave with me. You can argue with them. Make them take you back. Ta'a Chume doesn't control your home." Jacen's voice became sternly desperate, his voice cutting the line between irritation and frustration with Tenel Ka's stubborn attitude.

"You are in no condition to fly yourself home, Friend Jacen." She replied briskly. That was the end of it. He sensed her finality through the force. Jacen could never argue with Tenel Ka's logic.

"This is a fact." He sighed. She didn't pick up on the joke and continued packing her clothes.

Jacen continued to mull over the thoughts rolling through his head. He knew Tenel Ka was making a huge mistake, she couldn't just leave her home planet right now. Not when she could change who was in power. Ta'a Chume would exterminate the Jedi and worse, Tenel Ka would not be able to return as long as her Grandmother was left in charge.

Anything he said at this point was futile so he gave up trying to convince her.

"Then the mistake was my being your friend." Jacen said. Tenel Ka's head snapped around at those words. Her granite eyes hardened.

"Mistake?" She came over to him, "A mistake that we have been through every single mission at the Academy together? A mistake that we met and that you have shown me that I am not tied to my heritage?"

"You were listening to that worthless junk I said?" He asked incredulously. He'd only said those things on a spur of the moment, he hadn't actually thought much about it except that it just came out.

"It is not junk, Jacen." She replied, sitting down on the bed next to him. "Your words told me that I was the one who was not on the right side of this battle."

"You're supposed to be on the side of your family, Tenel Ka." Jacen corrected. He wasn't about to let her be convinced by stupid words he'd just randomly spouted when he was leaving.

"I am supposed to be one the side I choose to be on." She retorted and Jacen fell silent. She regarded him carefully.

"Do not dare blame yourself for my decision because it was mine to make. It would have happened eventually." She noticed his gaze fall on her mechanical arm and she frowned, "Do you wish to blame yourself for every little thing that happens to me, Jacen?"

"No, but today and your arm are definitely my fault." He stood up and pointed at the arm with a firm unwavering stance and expression. Then he leaned on the bed and sat back down.

"You are losing blood quickly, we must leave." She got up and packed the rest of her belongings in her bag.

"Sure you want to do this?" Jacen questioned. He thought he'd try one last time to make her change her mind. In his opinion Tenel Ka was making the biggest mistake of her life, even though he wanted her to come back with him, he wouldn't make himself be the reason she had to leave her home.

"I am sure." She came over and once again put his arm over her neck to support him. "We will go on my ship."

Jacen nodded. He could feel his strength ebbing away. The most he could manage was walking but his legs started to feel like heavy lead. The docking bay seemed a long way away and behind them was a trail of droplets of blood.

They reached the docking bay but by that time Jacen was already halfway unconscious as Tenel Ka took him onto The Rock Dragon. She put him in the infirmary and went to the cockpit to take off.

As the ship rumbled to life, Jacen had to smile. He had screwed up, but Tenel Ka was free from her the chains of her heritage. At least for now.

**Love it, hate it? Feel like there's something more to be added? Let me know!**


	12. The Cost of Friendship

**Chapter 11**

**The Cost of Friendship**

**A/N- If you notice any spelling, grammatical, mechanical, or other errors please let me know- I'm concerned about the general flow too.**

"Get back!"

"They're not stopping."

"Well, keep firing, it won't do any good unless you get rid of them."

Noises rattled around and Anakin felt warmth under his head and the sound of blasters. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Genthor's mouth moving and Sytars firing endlessly at enemies in Anakin's blind spot. _Where was Tahiri? _He shifted his head, and it throbbed so he stopped and sat up, pressing a hand against his forehead.

He looked and saw hundreds of Yuuzhan Vong warriors flooding the hallways and blocking the entrance to the prison. But as he looked around he still didn't see Tahiri. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, I think you putting those Vong to sleep woke up the entire group." Her voice tickled the back of his neck and he jumped forward a little, only now realizing she'd been holding him while the others fought. "I don't think that reaction was necessary Anakin. If I hadn't caught you, your head might hurt a lot more right now."

He turned to face Tahiri, who was brushing off her clothes, starting at the arms. Anakin regarded her with silent appreciation. He wanted to take back his sudden actions to move away from her, he'd acted for a brief moment like a child. Tahiri obviously hadn't noticed Anakin's staring because she was busy talking to Genthor.

Anakin pushed aside his problems, he'd apologize and thank her later. Right now the Yuuzhan Vong were posing a threat to their mission and Anakin was not about to let a group of creatures who could be defeated with "force sleeping pills" stop him from rescuing the citizens of Bespin and Lando.

Anakin cleared his head and relaxed with the force technique he'd used so many times before. Only now he would use it to make sure if he killed, there was no malice behind it. The idea of having no malice against the creatures who had destroyed Han's happiness, seemed ultimately ludicrous but in the end Anakin admitted that all he wanted to do was be free of the fighting, of his anger, and of the hatred that often coursed through his veins and mind. If he could end the war a more quickly by letting go of his anger at least for now, Anakin would do it. Tahiri's words echoed in his ears "They won't care if you don't think they're monsters."

Anakin flicked back the switch on his blaster and let his finger slip down to the trigger. He pulled, the metal rubbing his finger red with each laser shooting across the hallway. The silence between lasers was almost a soothing sound, the lack of pain, anger, or fear in the minds of the team was unified for that brief ten minutes where the Yuuzhan Vong fell one by one until none stood.

The effect was a few coughs and weapons being put away. Then each Sytar made its way through the mass of bodies.

_So this is what it feels like to defeat your enemy without resistance. _Anakin's eyes drifted across the bodies. Each one in its own position of death, reaching out to fight back but in the end, felled by a laser that took them quickly from the land of physical pain, the world they had embraced as one of self torture. To Anakin, there was nothing more lonely than the thought of being in a world where one felt nothing at all.

Kirk swerved in and out of the squads of coral skippers, rattling their sides with bullets and then lasers. He had a limited about of bombs so he conserved them. There would be a moment that they would be of the utmost most importance, but for now Kirk was biding his time.

He barrel rolled and surprised a coral skipper by coming up alongside it and then filling its skin with holes. The coral skipper spiraled and collided with another of its comrades. Kirk turned away from the explosion that filled his cockpit with light.

They kept coming. Coral skippers unloaded from the carriers by the hundreds and Kirk was out here fighting them all with the help of five Sytar pilots. Their sleek blue ships outmaneuvered the coral skippers and were giving them the run around before sending them through the clouds in flames. The Sytar ships had been equipped with flame bullets, upon impact they burst into flames. It was an effective tool against the nature based coral skippers. Kirk knew they had to have studied the Yuuzhan Vong a long time to figure that out.

His radar beeped and ten coral skippers dropped in behind him. "Star-shit." He snapped and flipped to face the coral skippers head on. Before he could open fire, they had blasted his ship's hull on the right side. Electricity zapped him and he winced. Kirk didn't wait long to recover and opened fire on his attackers.

Before long more coral skippers replaced the ones he'd gotten rid of. Kirk noticed that two of the five Sytars were already gone. They wouldn't be able to hold off the Yuuzhan Vong for much longer.

"This is Red One, we're at a five to ten minute limit here, get out!" He barked into his com before sending another coral skipper spinning before it blew up, pieces of the biological ship hit the glass of Kirk's cockpit and left a small crack.

Jacen sat in the cafeteria on Yavin-4 having spent the past day recovering in the bacta tank. Cilghal had removed the bullet telling him nothing was damaged and he was glad he didn't have to stay and talk about his reckless actions more than he needed to. Right now he just wanted to eat.

The prison stay and injuries had left him with an unbelievable appetite. Jacen had eaten enough to the point where the cook had started calling him the "honorary cook." The name, Jacen had laughed at, though he didn't feel much like joking around for more reasons than one.

Tenel Ka had settled into the daily life at Yavin 4 and was once again doing her normal training routines most of the day. As they were already Jedi Knights, Luke didn't require them to attend more than one class, one that they were assisting in. Jacen hadn't talked to Tenel Ka since they'd gotten back. Although he'd been out of the med-center for while, he didn't think talking would sort out the mess that was his mind.

After all he'd done to try to free Tenel Ka from her prison at the palace. A place where she was not able to be the Jedi she was or train like one. Jedi were now enemies of Hapes and Jacen didn't help matters. If he'd stayed out of the business on Hapes, Tenel Ka might still have been able to be with her family. She'd told him enough times that she was happy he did, but Jacen wasn't sure she was. He also knew he himself hated himself for having caused turmoil that resulted in both of their exiles and their brandings as "traitors."

That was the result of his friendship with her. His attempts to help her as a "friend" made Tenel Ka isolated. Nothing she could say would change that he wanted to erase what he'd done. More than anything Jacen wanted to make sure he stayed out of Tenel Ka's business. What she did within her family was her choice and hers alone. He wasn't going to be the reason she had to stay with him if her family asked her back.

Jacen's mind twitched. He didn't look up as Tenel Ka sat across the table from him.

"You did not attend the class today. Master Skywalker said you were well enough to help." She began, trying to get a look at Jacen's face, which was hidden beneath his fork.

"I didn't feel up to it." He said, which was not entirely untrue, but still a lie at its core.

"You are feeling sick?" She asked, reaching out with the force to sense his physical health, she didn't sense anything wrong and retreated.

"No, I'm not sick." Jacen supplied but didn't bother elaborating.

"If I have done something to upset you-" Tenel Ka's voice was self accusatory and Jacen immediately raised his head and his brown eyes fiercely rejected her unasked question.

"You haven't done anything." He said, his voice dripping with conviction but hesitation at whether he should continue with his internal thoughts out loud.

"Then please explain why you have not spoken to me since you returned here."

He ran a hand through his hair, the bandage on his upper arm briefly visible from the side. "I've done everything I could possibly have done wrong."

Tenel Ka's body stiffened. Why was he still worrying about this when she'd told him it was fine and that it was her choice not his? "The only thing you have done wrong is not talk to me."

"I'm trying not to screw anything more up for you. I know I'm a goofball and a joke, so I should leave you alone so I don't rub off anymore." He pushed back the bench and took his tray to the trash before leaving the cafeteria.

Jacen walked down the hall. He'd felt Tenel Ka's opposition to his last statement before he left but he wasn't going to give her a chance to argue. He'd already decided that a princess had no business with a person whose only good point was to make jokes. A princess could end the war. A joking boy with a weak defense could not.

Tenel Ka watched Jacen leave and wondered if anything she'd said had gotten through to him. She honestly didn't want Jacen to blame himself for what happened but it was now completely obvious that he did. Nothing Tenel Ka could say right now was going to change the mind of Jacen Solo. She'd known him for too long to try to convince Jacen not to do something he'd set his mind to.

There wasn't a choice though. She couldn't have left him to die. Even if Jacen was ready to accept that fate, Tenel Ka was not. Perhaps it was that selfishness that was causing Jacen to distance himself from her. All she wanted was to make sure he was able to continue living with the same fighting spirit he always had. He'd been the relief to tense situations and the friendly face to bring smiles to everyone's mouths.

More than anything Tenel Ka sensed Jacen was losing his ability to find the light side of situations. He'd become more grim and straightforward. He handled everything with a small smile but no jokes. Especially now she knew there was not a laugh left in his mind. She also knew that her decision to save him might be the cause.

"Oh, hello, Tenel Ka." Luke walked into the cafeteria and glanced around. "Have you seen Jacen? I've been meaning to talk to him."

"He just left." She said, not bothering to hide her initial discomfort at the mention of Jacen's name.

Luke noticed and sat down across the table from her. "Is something going on between you two?"

"I think I hurt him." She said, "I thought I was doing what a Jedi should by defying my family and saving him from execution." She paused.

"But you think because Jacen isn't being receptive that you haven't done the right thing?" Luke asked, a warm smile on his face. Tenel Ka nodded. Luke looked thoughtful.

"Do you think letting him die was right?"

"Of course not." Her granite eyes became cold at the thought.

"Is being disloyal to your family right?"

She opened her mouth to answer then realized what her Master was getting at. "No, it is not right."

"To Jacen, your not being able to return to Hapes is his fault."

"Why would he think that? It is not his fault. I chose to leave." Tenel Ka's voice became edgy and defensive.

"But you saved him and in doing so broke the law that forced you to make the decision to leave." He nodded at her surprise. "Jacen told about what happened and some of his thoughts were obvious when I was sitting there with him."

"But not to me." Tenel Ka said in a low voice. How could she not have felt that Jacen was feeling that way? _Maybe I am losing my bond with him. Perhaps he is right that we should separate. _

"Tenel Ka, Jacen may not want say this, but I believe he wants you to stay here."

Tenel Ka regarded Luke curiously, "If that is so, then why does he keep pushing me away?"

Luke shrugged, "People work in mysterious ways. We don't always say what we're thinking or think about what we're saying." He stood up, "It's up to the choices we make to express what really matters." Luke then made his way out of the cafeteria.

Now he had to go talk to Mara about leaving Yavin 4 in order to be safe. That was something he needed to say and wasn't sure he should. It was about time he took some of his own wisdom to heart.


	13. Finding Forgiveness

**Chapter 12**

**Finding Forgiveness**

Anakin jogged with the team down the hall at a steady pace without any sign of attackers when Genthor's comlink buzzed. He picked it up and spoke briefly before turning it off again.

"Master Dekim says we have little time left." Genthor explained to the rest of the team.

"How long?" Anakin pressed. He was not about to let a time limit stop him and if it came to defying Kirk's commands in order to get Lando out, Anakin was willing to do that. He swore he would and Anakin was not one to back down on a promise, no matter how ridiculous.

"Ten minutes. We do not have time to get the prisoners."

_How did I know he was going to say that? _Anakin asked himself, though he already knew the answer.

Anakin kept walking despite that Genthor was now giving commands to prepare to retreat.

"Anakin-Sarka, where are you going?" Genthor barked. It was the first time Tahiri had heard the creature use an almost angry tone. Normally their voices were smooth and gentle sounding.

"I didn't come here to back down the minute something goes wrong. Kirk can handle himself until I get back." Anakin then turned and started down the hallway at a slow jog then proceeded to run at his fastest speed down the corridor, while drawing his blaster and shooting the locks on the doors sealing the prison.

"Anakin!" Tahiri called and she leveled with him.

"Don't try to tell me not to do this because I've already made up my mind, Tahiri." He said, his voice defiant and brisk.

"You can't fight your way in there on your own. I'll help protect the prisoners too. Genthor said he'd wait for us a little longer. We have fifteen minutes to get to the platform."

"They're not joking about it being impossible to rescue the prisoners." Anakin mused as he blasted the next door open. It took Anakin a moment to realize he was trying to walk through the tall form of a Yuuzhan Vong warrior.

Its skeletal face had more scars and gashes than Anakin had ever seen. The thin slits that surrounded its eyes were almost swollen shut by cuts and its blue gray skin sported missing flesh.

"We meet again, Jeedai." The Yuuzhan Vong said with a smile. "I was sure I had killed you. But you seem to like pain as much as you like anger."

Anakin stared at the Yuuzhan Vong before him. It was the same leader he'd met at the base eight months ago. The leader stiffened and drew its ampistaph.

"We shall finish the duel." It gave Anakin a firm nod, "You have earned the honor to call me Commander Yuuang Kataar."

"Anakin, we have ten minutes." Tahiri said, glancing from the Yuuzhan Vong warrior to Anakin and back again. Anakin didn't bother looking at her. He drew his lightsaber and ignited it. The violet blade shot out and reflected in his eyes.

"Get the prisoners, I'll meet you at the platform." He said and raised his blade and struck down on the Yuuzhan Vong's extended ampistaph. Tahiri, knowing they had no time to argue, had to trust that Anakin would not do anything stupid.

She ran down the prison block until she reached the cells and started bashing open the doors with the force. Dozens of prisoners came out, and only when she reached the end of the line did she find Lando. He was in bad condition. His entire body was covered in cuts, bruises, and discolorations. Lando's face was almost unrecognizable under all the injuries. She could only guess what kind of torture he had endured. With the help of two other prisoners and Lybot, Lando's assistant, she carried them back down the cell block and into the hallway where she saw Anakin and the Yuuzhan Vong warrior locked together in combat.

Anakin pushed the warrior back and then brought his blade to block another blow from hitting his face. The warrior came fast, striking in quick succession and Anakin deflected each blow, moving in smooth motions. He turned and whirled around to stab the warrior in his arm then withdrew in time to catch the counterattack on his blade. It crackled as the warrior tried to push Anakin off balance. But Anakin refused to budge and let go, allowing the brief moment the warrior staggered because the force it had been leaning against was gone, and jumped behind the warrior and ran his blade through its lower back. The warrior let out a cry that pricked the hairs on the back of Anakin's neck. The slit eyes turned on Anakin and the staff came around, and Anakin unable to pull his lightsaber out of the warrior's back, was hit in his side. Anakin grimaced and jerked his blade free and struck out.

During this time Tahiri had already gone down the hallways and was almost at the platform when she felt Anakin's brief pain. She turned her head but was forced by a Sytar to keep going.

"We have little time, Jedi Tahiri." The Sytar said and helped push more of the escaped prisoners go. Tahiri looked up in time to deflect the ampistaph of an attacking Yuuzhan Vong warrior. She sliced its arms off and stabbed it in the armpits and stopped to attack the rest while the prisoners ran to the platform where Genthor was waiting with a squad of Sytars and a shuttle.

More Yuuzhan Vong warriors appeared and struck down the Sytars carrying Lando, and started stabbing at Lando's already half conscious form.

"Dirty little wampas!" She cried and pulled her blaster out, blasting aside the warriors. One of them dodged the laser and struck at Lando again. They must know that he's the leader of this place or they wouldn't be trying to kill him.

Tahiri had had enough and drew her lightsaber again. She charged the warrior and then decapitated then shut off her blade. Sytars came and carried Lando's limp form onto the ship. Tahiri hoped he wouldn't die on the way to Yavin 4. Then she looked to the doorway. She felt out in the force and could feel Anakin still fighting. He was running out of time they could wait for him. What did he think he was doing?

"You fight well, Jeedai. For one so involved with the Jeedai you do not care that you hate me." The commander came at Anakin with a side strike and Anakin parried and brought his blade up to stab the commander in his shoulder. The Yuuzhan Vong jumped aside and then went for Anakin's blind spot. Anakin felt the wind from the Yuuzhan Vong's movements and his blade connected with the ampistaph. He knew his time was up. The ship would have to leave and he was not going to be the reason they couldn't.

He clicked his com in the brief moment he locked his blade and said, "Tahiri, if I'm not back in five minutes, you tell them to take off and you go with them too. Don't wait." Before she could respond Anakin clicked off his comlink.

"You're not worth hating." Anakin retorted and calmly sliced his blade across the Yuuzhan Vong's already mutilated face. The commander grinned still and responded with a cut on Anakin's arm. Anakin gritted his teeth and drove forward only to be met by the ampistaph.

"You will not get to your friends on time. Are you not afraid of staying and dying?"

"Been there and done that." Anakin barked through his breaths and slashed the commander's leg, severing it at the knee. The commander apparently did not care because despite his initial unbalance he kept an even fight with Anakin. Without a second warning the warrior stabbed out at Anakin's leg which was unprotected for a split second. Anakin then leapt backwards and took a couple of deep breaths. He eyed his opponent carefully.

The commander had a point, he really would not get to his friends on time. But Anakin had prepared for that. He reached into his pocket and grasped the cold metal inside. He smiled in an apologetic way to the warrior commander in front of him and charged forward, running the commander through and shoving the metal object into the gaping hole before skidding backwards. The commander took a moment to look down before a light flashed and the hallway exploded sending the innards of the warrior splattering across the room and crumbling the walls next to him.

Zekk rubbed his face, hoping it would relieve some of the tension he felt there. Not feeling any better, he proceeded to hit head against the door of the refrigerator in the kitchen. At least it felt cool.

"You know there are Jedi techniques to relieve stress." A voice said from behind him. Zekk paused and turned to face Jaina who was looking at him with mild amusement.

"I'm glad you find this funny."

"Well, it's interesting to watch a guy who thinks he's such a dangerous Sith deal with stress by banging his head against the inside of a refrigerator."

"You have any better ideas? Let's hear them." Zekk demanded, folding his arms across his chest and letting his slim form become somewhat intimidating. Jaina could only laugh. Zekk let out a snort. "I thought you weren't going to keep on being friends with me."

"Does not being your friend prevent me from coming into the kitchen? It is public property, you know." She arched her eyebrows at him. Zekk couldn't argue with her on that so he didn't try. Instead he sat down on an empty milk crate. His green eyes gazed up at her.

"I've been thinking about what you said." He said slowly, clasping his hands together between his knees.

"Which part?" Jaina frowned in concentration.

"Well, the part where you said I had to forgive myself mainly but I've given the whole conversation a good deal of thought."

"Is that why you decided to stick your head in the refrigerator?" She smirked at him. He groaned.

"Can we not talk about the refrigerator for a second?" He pleaded. Jaina shrugged in what was a half surrender. Then she nodded with a sparkle in her brandy brown eyes.

"Sure but as soon as we're done, I'm not going to let you live this down." She winked at him and Zekk knew she really wouldn't let him forget the day he got so frustrated he banged his head on the inside of a refrigerator. Great story for anyone looking to get into an insane asylum, not a Jedi trying to train to be a Master.

Zekk sighed. "I can't say that I forgive myself entirely for everything I've done because that would be like saying it didn't matter that I killed those people. No matter who they were, I shouldn't have killed them. And no matter where I go, I'll always see their faces in my mind. I'll know who they are and that I was the one who stopped their presence from being in the force." He stopped and ran his hands back and forth on his legs, then forcing himself to grip his knees to hold them still. "I'm going to move on though. It's a part of my past that isn't me now. I just can't let it happen again, if I do, I really won't forgive myself. For now I'll at least let myself live a life that will attempt to make up for what I've done. Even if it never amounts to the lives of those I've killed."

Jaina's warm smiled greeted Zekk when he looked up. "You don't have to forget what you've done. But I think you do deserve a second chance. We all do." She briefly thought of Anakin who was still waiting for some sign from their father that it was okay to come home. At some point one of the two bullheaded boys would have to own up and apologize.

"Are you going to give me a second chance?" Zekk asked, cutting into her thoughts. Jaina narrowed her eyes.

"What do you think I've been trying to do for the past few weeks since we've fought?" Jaina blurted, "Zekk, we've been friends a long time and I know you feel like you don't deserve to be standing here right now because you think that you betrayed me."

"I did."

"Shut up." Jaina shot at him. Zekk's stunned silence gave Jaina the cue to continue, "If you think that I'm just going to leave you alone just because of one stupid thing you did in the past, that I'd ditch you and ignore you, you've got some nerve assuming the worst things about me, Zekk. Even Jabba the Hutt had better intuition than that."

"I could hurt you again." Zekk quietly put in once Jaina had stopped talking. She stood up and pushed him roughly against the wall.

"And I'm telling you I don't give a bith's ass." She pinned him against the wall and glared at him. Her attempt to push him into submission did not go unnoticed.

"Can you stop for one second, Jaina? Do you even realize what you're saying?" Zekk asked, "I'm saying if it happens again I don't know if I can stop myself in time."

"I trust you." She shot back, her voice tearing across the otherwise silent room. She eyed Zekk and then let go. "If you really wanted to hurt me, how come you didn't just now?"

He rubbed his sore shoulders, "Because your grip is like iron."

Jaina chuckled. "Is that the only reason?"

"No." Zekk said and got up from the crate and came over to Jaina. Then in a quick motion brushed his lips against hers before backing away and retreating from the kitchen.

Tahiri ran as fast as she could down the hallway. She'd felt the blast and for a second Anakin's presence ebbed away in the force then came back as a burning sensation in the back of her mind. She knew Genthor would probably leave while she went back, but at the moment Tahiri could care less.

She rounded the corner without stopping and then stopped just to jump back as a fraction of the ceiling fell in front of her. The entire hall in front of the prison block entrance was demolished. Rubble, debris, and pieces of the walls covered the floor in a pile. The floor itself looked like someone had tried to smash it with a wrecking ball. Tahiri coughed as the dust from the room floated into her throat.

Tahiri glanced around for any signs of where Anakin might be, but only saw the bits of what looked like smashed oranges but smelled so much worse plastered against the wall and littered all over the place. Slices of gray blue skin lay in front of her and she gagged back the acid forming her throat.

She stepped over some of the rock shaped rubble and backed away as her foot touched a hand. It was the Yuuzhan Vong's and it was severed, oozing the dark blood of the original owner. Tahiri shivered and kept going through until she noticed a dark shirt from underneath the debris. She rushed over and lifted the rocks off Anakin's back.

He blinked at her and smiled weakly. "Hey, Tahiri."

"What do you mean, 'hey'? You just blew up the entire hallway, Dummy!" She pushed the rest of the debris off him and he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I killed him, though." He laughed, "I didn't hate him one bit and I beat him." He let out another laugh and really smiled. Tahiri could feel the relief rolling off him and couldn't help but smile herself despite the fact that Anakin was covered in burns from the explosion. She wrapped her arms around him and nodded.

"As long as you're okay." She said and that was all she had time for before she got frantic comlink call from Genthor.

"Tahiri, Kirk is the last one flying out there, we have to go now and I'm not talking about in two minutes, I mean now."

"We'll be there in less than a minute, Genthor." She replied and hauled Anakin to his feet and slung his arm over her shoulder. "You really need to break the habit of getting the most awards for injuries on every mission." _Though Lando is so much worse_, she thought to herself.

Anakin used his remaining strength to run with Tahiri to the ship and then they were shooting through space with Kirk's ship not far behind.

Anakin leaned over Lando. It was hard to see a family friend in such bad condition. Anakin briefly wondered if he had rescued him too late, and that he would have let his father down again.

Tahiri dabbed at Anakin's face with a gauze, getting the blood off it. He turned to look at her. The yellow blonde hair falling across her face and the serious and sophisticated emerald green eyes flaring with her usual passion and determination. Anakin felt some sense of relief that despite anything he did, Tahiri had never given up on him. Though he knew he probably took it for granted that she was there, he now knew he couldn't.

No words could say what he thought at the moment without Anakin feeling like he'd just won the competition for a new level of self inflicted embarrassment.

"Cilghal is going to have a fit." Tahiri observed with a wry smile.

"I think Lando's worse off than I am." Anakin cast a glance over at the older man who was covered in fresh cuts and gashes from where the Yuuzhan Vong had hit him. The life of Lando was out of Anakin's hands even if he wanted to protect life, if someone was going to live or die, it wasn't Anakin's will. It was the force's.

Anakin closed his eyes and pushed some of his own energy into Lando. He then felt Tahiri's hand on his shoulder.

"You can't give him enough energy to make it to Yavin 4 without hurting yourself too and you've already done enough of that."

Anakin opened his mouth then shut it. She was right but he didn't want to think there was nothing he could do but wait until they got back to Yavin 4, to wait to see if his risk had been enough to allow Han to forgive him.

Luke watched as Mara boarded the ramp to her ship. After a short discussion he'd convinced her to leave. Though he knew he was the one being selfish for not letting her stay. He wanted to protect her because he didn't want to lose the one person who understand better than anyone else how he struggled and how his mind worked. That's why it hurt to tell her that he couldn't fight the Peace Brigade with her there and that for his sake she should leave.

If they both made it out of the war, when Luke was older and Ben was grown up, he'd think it was worth being self indulgent, but now Luke woud have to wait for Mara to forgive him.

Jacen sat on the edge of the platform, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms draped over his legs and clasped. The wind brushed his hair from his face. His chin now sported a small stubble and his bangs now hung down to his eyes. Jacen could feel that everyone was busy working on classes and his Uncle would be disappointed that Jacen once again decided to skip assisting today.

But Jacen knew if he did assist he'd only wish he were somewhere else, in place where he didn't have to be reminded that he was just like the young trainees at the Academy. He was young, naïve, and foolish. He hadn't grown up since his Academy days, and still thought he could take on the world by himself.

Even Jaina was acting older now. She held herself in a way that made their parents say she looked more and more like a woman, and she certainly was since she was almost 19. Jacen felt like the child that never learned the difference between fantasy and reality. The one who dreamed of saving the galaxy and stopping death. He hung his head and watched the wind whip a couple of leaves around before letting them drop onto the platform.

Jacen briefly toyed with idea of going into the jungle for a while. Maybe that would make him feel at least like he was the good child he used to be, not the blind idiot who let his friends down.

"May I join you?" Jacen shrugged and continued to stare ahead of him. Tenel Ka was sitting right next to him and all he wanted to do was run away. Jacen couldn't believe how afraid he felt right now. He didn't want to look at her and feel the disappointment he knew she felt.

"There may be nothing I can say that will make you feel like my decision wasn't your fault. But I want you to know I already had planned to escape the same night you wanted me to leave."

"You're just saying that." Jacen muttered. Once again he had said something childish. He chided himself. _Stop doing that, you're making things worse. _

"I would not just say that. I am always honest with you, Jacen. I wanted to leave and I could not get the time to get away as long as you were there. You drew attention to my quarters and I needed you to leave. I should have told you that before you left. But I selfishly thought I could not share that information with you and risk jeopardizing my escape plan." She fixed him with her granite eyes and her red hair blew haphazardly in the breeze, showing her eyes. Her expression was definitely not one of disappointment. It was apologetic.

"I am sorry that I did not tell you that I that. If I had you would not have gotten hurt or felt that this was your fault. Because it is mine." She firmly sent her thoughts to Jacen and he knew she wasn't lying. Not that he hadn't felt it before, he'd just not wanted to admit it. He wanted to blame himself for something.

"Come one, Tenel Ka, leave some blame for the rest of us." Jacen muttered. Tenel Ka shook her head.

"I will do no such thing." She said.

"It was a joke." Jacen said, almost out of habit. There was his stupid sense of humor again. All he was good for was jokes and Tenel Ka would never laugh at them.

"Ah." She replied and left it at that. Then she added, "You are not laughing."

"Because it's not funny." Jacen pointed out with a low sigh. Right now he just wanted to run through the jungle and then stay there without doing anything. To be the person he knew he was and avoid being the person he could never become. _Get a grip, Jacen. You're being a moron. _

"Perhaps. But you usually enjoy your own jokes." Jacen was a little taken aback by her astute observation about his behavior. He had truly been telling jokes ever since he came to the Academy and since he met Tenel Ka.

"They're stupid, Tenel Ka. I only laugh at them because I'm stupid too." Jacen bitterly spat the last part out, feeling his self resentment creeping back into his voice and mind.

"This is not a fact." Tenel Ka frowned at him. "You tell jokes, yes, but you are not stupid."

"Only someone stupid decides of their own volition they want to die by execution." Jacen said, giving Tenel Ka an even stare. She flicked her hair back.

"When the other option is worse than death, sometimes it feels natural." She arched her eyebrows, "It may have been a foolish endeavor but you made an impression."

"Really? That Jedi will die for anything? That if you're a male Solo you're doomed to face execution or something like that?" Jacen ticked off the options on his fingers and shook his head, "I don't think so. The only impression I made was that I was willing to do anything to ruin your relationship with your family."

"Ta'a Chume may be my grandmother but she is not the family I respect, Jacen. I do not care if she thinks little of me for my choices and neither should you. My parents will understand my choice." She stood up and walked to the edge of the platform. Jacen sensed that she missed her family but since she was a strong person, would never fully admit that she wanted to go back or at least have the choice to. This was why Jacen couldn't let go of his self blame. _I can't do anything about it either, which stinks._

He stood up and followed her to the edge of the platform. He had no idea what he was doing. Jacen just wanted to stand there behind her. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. She'd tried so hard to show me she wouldn't let me take all the blame and that she wasn't going to let this affect our friendship. _I can't do anything in return except stand here like an idiot. _

Jacen noticed Tenel Ka shaking a little. Then when she turned her head he nearly fell off the platform at the sight of her eyes red and wet. _What kind of horrible friend am I? She came here to cheer me up and I end up making her cry? _

He went over and did the only thing he could think of. He held her in his arms while she leaned against his chest, tears streaking down her cheeks. Jacen reached up, holding his hand for a second, hesitating before he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, Tenel Ka. I know you miss them." Jacen said softly. She nodded her head. Then they didn't say anything else. Through their bond Jacen could feel her loneliness but he sent his comfort to her, even if it didn't do anything, at least he could be here. The only place he might be needed.

"Tenel Ka? What's another name for an execution verdict?" He asked. She didn't reply and Jacen, as he usually did, supplied the answer. "A Ta'a Chume."

He couldn't see her face but he could feel her laughing a little their bond and the way she was leaning against his chest. Jacen smiled. _Well, at least my jokes are good for something._

"Jacen?"

"Mmm?" He looked down at her.

"Thank you for not laughing at me just now."

" You're welcome. But just so you know I would never do that." He smiled at her. Tenel Ka straightened and regained her usual serious expression.

"But you are mature enough to know what is funny and what is not. So I am thankful that you are able to recognize that." She nodded at him. Jacen smirked then cracked up.

"You have no idea how funny that statement sounded just now." He said, unable to hold back his chuckles. Tenel Ka stared at him in confusion and he waved it aside. Then he started back inside with Tenel Ka behind him. Maybe he could attend the last five minutes of the class his Uncle was teaching.


	14. The InEquivalent Exchange

**Chapter 13**

**The In-Equivalent Exchange**

**A/N- Sorry for the longer wait on the next chapter. I've had a few things going on in these past few days and I didn't want to just quick write the chapter- I like to take my time and put a good effort in. This next chapter was very hard for me to write because of the tragic content (but no cheating! You have to read it completely!). I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'm trying to not make it boring but also trying to pace myself. It's hard to do both. I promise that things will get more interesting- (in terms of intensity anyways). I should probably warn everyone that from now on things will only get more tragic- some fluff to balance it out but definitely less beating around the bush in terms of action. **

**A special thanks to **Eristarisis**, **Dark Fortresses**, and **G-Anakin13 **for your reviews on "Namesake," they helped me to know what to work on for this one. Of course thanks are in order for anyone out there reading this fan fiction (I don't know who you are in terms of pen names but you're the best!), I hope you're enjoying it! ^_^**

**I'm having fun writing this! *Does a dance* (The cookie dance in fact).**

**PS- I had FMA in mind when I thought of the title if anyone is thinking about that. **

**-Don "QuixoticQuest"**

The phrase "waiting isn't easy," is an understatement, especially for a Jedi. Tahiri and Anakin found this out a long time ago but their level of patience seemed to be tested by the pure insanity of sitting outside of the Med-Center on Yavin 4.

Anakin had refused to go to bed after Lando was taken in and since he was waiting, Tahiri wanted to as well. Unable to sway his two students, Luke gave in and consented to letting them sit outside.

In the end Luke knew it was a good experience for them because it had them using their Jedi meditation techniques to get through a situation that could easily repeat itself. Luke knew that in time it would, he could only hope that something new didn't present itself too soon.

Anakin found himself wondering if he'd done anything worth the while this time. If he'd managed to somehow right things between himself and his father. His rescuing of Lando, if it failed, would only serve to worsen Anakin's already strained relationship with his father.

At the moment Anakin sat with his head resting on his knees, he'd shut his eyes for a minute but kept jerking his head back to wake himself up. He wouldn't sleep until he knew if Lando was alive or not. He glanced sideways at Tahiri who was leaning on his shoulder, asleep. He felt badly about her having to stay with him. Anakin didn't sleep easily these days because of his nightmares so he didn't mind staying up, but Tahiri had no reason to stay here. She should be in bed. Anakin stood up and gently lifted Tahiri into his arms. For now he'd leave his post outside the Med-Center and take Tahiri to her room.

As Anakin walked he listened carefully to the sounds of the Academy as it slept. It was a odd feeling, that everyone was still alive despite that they were sleeping, almost like the state you were in when dead. The only difference was the slow breathing that pushed the chest up and down. Humming of the nostrils sometimes made Anakin smirk. There was both something soothing and disturbing about seeing people asleep. They weren't doing anything besides breathing, besides living.

It was the most pure thing Anakin could see people doing. To see any living creature doing. That they just breathed and didn't harm another being or try to be anything more than a living and breathing entity.

Anakin entered Tahiri's room and pulled back the covers and laid Tahiri down on the bed before pulling the white sheets and blue blanket over her. _She couldn't be a better friend for me_, Anakin thought. _But these past few weeks I haven't done anything for her. I've just relied on her the entire time. _

Anakin turned and walked away, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. He sighed. There was nothing more complicated than trying to keep someone else happy and also feeling the need to keep yourself happy at the same time. Right now Anakin could not think of anything he could do that could possibly make up for everything he'd done to her in the past eight months and the past week or so. He'd almost died, he'd scared her when he told her about trying to kill himself, something he never planned to do again, and that he dumped his worries on her. He could have crushed her entire happiness by doing that and he still did it.

Anakin started back down the hallway. If anything, Anakin just wanted to see her smile for once. She'd hardly had the chance to do that since he came back. Despite that she was glad to see him alive, he'd given her little other reason to smile. Even on Tatooine he felt her conflicted feelings about all the things he'd shared.

What was he doing wrong? _Everything._ Anakin answered for himself. He stopped at the Med-Center and sat down once again outside the door. His eyes were now sore from being open the entire night. Anakin rubbed his face and pinched his cheeks. It was all he could do to keep himself from falling asleep again.

Anakin blinked a few times and the hallway went in and out of focus. Then his head fell to the side and he slumped to the ground, now sleeping despite his efforts. Two bare feet appeared at his side, and a blanket was tucked over his gently breathing form and a pillow slipped under his head. Then the feet went back down the hallway, the figure smiling as it left.

Anakin felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see his Uncle's face. "Did I fall asleep? Aw, star crap, my head hurts." Anakin moaned and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He noticed the blanket over him.

"Someone must have taken care of you, Anakin." Luke observed.

"You mean it wasn't you?" Anakin asked. Luke shook his head. "I was in bed sleeping then. Whoever it was must have known you weren't going to leave no matter what." Luke handed his nephew a plate of food and glass of water.

"You sure it wasn't you, Uncle Luke?" Anakin took a bite of the toast his uncle had put on the plate. Luke smiled.

"You don't have to look to far to find people who care, Anakin. Though you might have to think this one out of the box a bit." Luke folded his arms into his sleeves.

"If you were in bed, how would you know who it was?" Anakin narrowed his eyes at his uncle. Luke shrugged as he walked away.

"Just because I was sleeping doesn't mean I can't feel what goes on in the Academy through the force."

Anakin shook his head in confusion and gave up in order to eat his food. He looked up to see Tahiri coming down the hallway, scratching her head and yawning. "Morning, Anakin."

He blinked for a second then shook his head. It couldn't have been Tahiri, she was sleeping when he came back. She sat down next to him. He pushed the plate over to her.

"Here, you should eat something." He urged her. She shook her head.

"You need it more than I do. You stayed up later than I did."

"Uh, huh." Anakin remembered the sound of feet on the floor near him before he fell asleep. He looked at Tahiri. "Thanks for the blanket, Tahiri."

Her green eyes focused on Anakin and then she gave him a smile. "You needed it more than I did." She raised an eyebrow, "You were the one who carried me back to my room. Must have been hard."

"You're not that heavy, Tahiri." Anakin replied, rolling his eyes then picking off another piece of his toast.

"Oh yeah? I bet you're lying." She folded her arms across her chest, her usual stance when she was being stubborn.

"Use the force, Tahiri, you know I'm not." Anakin gave her a knowing look. It was unbelievable the kinds of conversations he got into with Tahiri. She was worried about the weirdest things.

"You could be hiding it."

"Not likely." Anakin sighed and his eyes went up to the ceiling. How long was she going to keep this up? "Listen, Tahiri, you're never a burden to me, so don't worry about the five minutes I took to carry you back to your room." Anakin said looking down at the floor, then added, "I was happy to do it."

"Oh, okay." She said then dropped the subject. They sat in silence until the door to the Med-Center opened and Cilghal came out. Anakin stood up and went over.

"Is Lando okay?" He asked immediately. Cilghal held up her hands.

"Take it easy, Anakin. He's fine, although he will be move to a hospital on Coruscant to make a full recovery. Point being, he'll live. He'll have scars but he'll be alive at least." She nodded to the two students before going back inside the Med-Center.

Anakin slumped back against the wall with sigh. He could feel the relief spreading through his entire body, though it was slow.

Tahiri looked at him. She wasn't sure what Anakin was thinking, but his expression was enough to tell her she didn't need to worry anymore. She did sense Anakin had made amends with himself on the subject of Chewie's death. Though he might still blame himself, he probably felt some relief in being able to help his dad somehow.

"I can't believe Lando's alive." Anakin said. Tahiri nodded.

"He was in bad shape, I wasn't sure if he'd make it." She briefly glanced at Anakin's own bandages from the explosion. Fortunately his burns weren't too bad. Except for the one burn on his back that was a little more serious, Anakin's injuries were taken care of by bacta. If she were honest she would admit that Anakin's injuries worried her more at least until they were treated, then she too felt fear at Lando's possible demise.

Even though Lando wasn't a friend of hers, she knew him through Anakin, and so it was important that he make the recovery. Not only that, he was a person, someone who was alive. No one deserved to die. Except maybe the Yuuzhan Vong, but that was another issue.

Tahiri gave Anakin a hand up just as Luke called, "Tahiri, I'd like to talk with you for minute."

Her force sense detected a serious note in Luke's voice and she immediately became disconcerted. All connections that she had ties to through the force became illuminated and while she didn't sense any danger to any of them directly, it didn't help her to feel any more relaxed.

"I'll be here when you get out." Anakin said to her, nodding his head. She nodded and followed Luke into his office.

"Have a seat, Tahiri." Luke indicated to the chair on the other side of his desk. Luke sat down himself and let out a long sigh. Tahiri could sense the heaviness in his thoughts though their origin was still unknown. She didn't know enough about the Jedi Master to sense his exact thoughts like she could Anakin's.

"So you've heard the good news about Lando? Anakin really worked hard to make sure he got out alive." Luke said. He was trying to make what he was about to say much easier on the young girl by saying things gently and approaching the subject with care, though Luke doubted that it really helped. It was going to be tough to swallow no matter how he said it.

"I have to say having heard this news made me think what I believe will be your reaction, Tahiri." He folded his arms on his desk. "There's no easier way to say this than say that our scouts have found out that the Yuuzhan Vong have taken over Tatooine."

Tahiri froze and stared at the Jedi Master. _There wasn't any way that… no… she would have felt it. But there was still a chance that the tribe was in danger_. Tahiri's thoughts whirled. Luke's expression was sympathetic.

"Many of the tribes on Tatooine have fled and aren't coming back. But some attacked the Yuuzhan Vong, so they know the Sand People tribes are out there." Luke explained. "I'm sure your family is fine, Tahiri. But it's your right to know what's going on." Luke watched Tahiri as she stiffened. Her initial fear and apprehension was apparent. She wasn't taking the news well and Luke had one guess as to where her thoughts were going next.

"We are going to make sure nothing bad happens, Tahiri. So please stay here."

"I'm not making any promises, Master Skywalker." Tahiri said coolly, and stood up, "I've done that already. My promise is to Sliven."

Tahiri left the room and found Anakin standing outside as he said he would. He sensed her unease and immediately came over.

"What did Uncle Luke say?"

"The Yuuzhan Vong are on Tatooine and attacking the Sand People and Master Skywalker doesn't want me to go after them." She replied simply and didn't bother to hide her bitterness at the thought. Anakin was too stunned to respond.

He could only imagine what it would be like to be told his parents were in danger on Coruscant and that he wasn't able to go after them. Of course he'd go anyway, but the initial fear was understandable. It just wasn't something he was used to feeling in Tahiri through their bond. She was the one who always stood strong and never gave in to fear or anger. Anakin was the reckless one. He was always the one who was running off to take risks in order to protect what was important.

Now he couldn't believe the thoughts of running away he was getting from Tahiri. That was his specialty.

"Tahiri, I know what you're thinking but it isn't a good idea." Anakin decided on saying what he thought. Even though he knew she probably would say he's a hypocrite.

"Oh, yeah? What I am I thinking?" She frowned at him and found herself staring at Anakin's face which was twitching.

"You want to go to Tatooine. Right now." He shook his head and stepped over, "This sounds stupid, the Yuuzhan Vong are there, what good would it do for you to go there right now?"

"Says the guy who ran away and got captured by the Yuuzhan Vong. Then he tried to blow up his enemy and-"

"Okay, okay, I know I did all that, Tahiri. But that's the reason why I know it's a bad idea." He bit his lip. That came out better than he thought it would, but it still didn't guarantee Tahiri would buy his lame excuse.

Tahiri tugged on a loose hair strand and shifted from foot to foot. Anakin watched her for a few minutes before holding out his hand. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"Anakin, do you honestly think I want to go for a walk, right now?"

"I know where you want to go, Tahiri. But neither my uncle or I am going to let you go, so why not just walk off your stress." He offered. Anakin felt her irritation and ignored it because he knew it was directed at the lack of information about how Tahiri's old tribe was fairing in this crisis.

"The only thing that will make me stop stressing is if I go to Tatooine and find out if Sliven is okay!" She yelled and Anakin dropped his hand to his side. He didn't say anything as Tahiri took a deep breath and said quietly, "Either you're with me on the way to Tatooine or you're not."

"Tahiri, please-" Anakin felt his mind running out of ways to argue with her and she wasn't budging on the ones he'd already used.

"Are you?" She repeated and glared at Anakin. He didn't like that it was made to sound like a test of their friendship. He really wanted as much as Tahiri did to make sure Sliven was okay, but something told him it was a bad idea to go to Tatooine and when he got a bad feeling, he was usually spot on.

"Tahiri, I don't think this is a good idea." He had to try to make her see his feelings of doubt about going there, right now was a time that would only bring out the negative. There would be a time for going back to Tatooine, but now was not the time.

"I'm not asking you if you think it's a good idea or not, Anakin. I'm asking you whether or not you're coming." She scowled and folded her arms across her chest and stood adamantly in front of him. Her green eyes scanned Anakin, searching for answers.

"Tahiri, I have a really bad feeling about going right now. Can't we wait?" Anakin tried again. Tahiri shook her head.

"Last chance, Anakin. Are you coming or not?" She questioned and waited for him to answer. Anakin sucked in his breath. He couldn't let her run off on her own, even if that put both of them at risk. Anakin pushed aside his fears and decided it was time they went somewhere together again. Maybe he was imagining things, it could be simple enough to get into the desert, after all Tahiri knew it better than anyone else. Even the Yuuzhan Vong were no match for someone who lived with the Sand People in the desert.

"I'm going. But I still think this one of the worst ideas you've had." He pointed out. She snorted at the idea.

"Even when I agreed to take the test on Tatooine to find out who my parents were?" She asked, "That was pretty dangerous."

"Even that." Anakin replied. He tried to cover up his misgivings but they wouldn't leave him alone. Anakin wasn't even sure who he was afraid for. Or if the danger he sensed had anything to do with himself or Tahiri.

They both went to their respective rooms and put on their flight suits, belts with blasters, and their lightsabers. Then they waited until the evening to slip out to the docking bay platform and take off into the sky on a stolen, despite Tahiri's wording of "Commandeering," a Sytar ship.

Anakin sat on the floor meditating while Tahiri steered them through space. He was determined to find out the source of the danger. If he could figure it out, he could at least attempt to avoid it. Anakin watched Tahiri. She probably wasn't thinking at all about the Yuuzhan Vong blocking the planet's airspace or that they may have patrols all over Tatooine.

He was going to have to be the level headed one for a change and Anakin was sure he did not like the sudden role reversal. _This wasn't what I meant by helping Tahiri out. Why do I have to open my big mouth and wish for opportunities to be the strong person here? _

Anakin's thoughts sudden went to one feeling he was getting in the force. He searched it out. It was hidden by the uncertainties of time. The danger wasn't going to happen right away. That much was clear, but that didn't put Anakin's mind at ease. In fact it just made him worry more. This mission had enough unknowns as it was.

Tatooine's bright sphere loomed in the frontal viewport. Anakin went over to stand behind Tahiri's chair. There weren't any Yuuzhan Vong in the airspace and Tahiri was steering into the desert rather than close to the city. As soon as they touched down Tahiri was off the ramp and running across the dunes. Anakin grabbed his things and closed the ramp before running after her.

He didn't have to run very far because she was now kneeling on the sand. Anakin joined her and glanced around. Scattered around the desert were the bloody robed forms of Sand People. They all had large stab wounds from what Anakin guessed were ampistaphs. Not only that, some were missing heads and others had been stripped of their robes and breathing masks. _The Yuuzhan Vong must have destroyed the masks. They're mechanical so they would be considered abominations_, Anakin observed and then walked around.

The bodies were brutally stabbed and some even had wounds that could have been from beatings, as their bodies had been stripped down to their bare backs. Anakin may not have liked the Sand People but this was murder. He knelt next to one of the bodies and then noticed there was something missing.

"The banthas are gone." He called to Tahiri who was still holding one of the bodies in her arms. Even though this wasn't her own tribe, it was still part of who Tahiri was. The Sand People were her family before she came to the Academy, so anyone who was a Sand Person had a special place in Tahiri's heart and memory.

She stood up and turned to Anakin before moving forward. He followed her, while glancing around. As they kept going, more bodies appeared over the dunes. Ten minutes passed quickly into an hour and Anakin pulled out a canteen to wet his mouth, he offered it to Tahiri who didn't respond but stared grimly on ahead.

Anakin's blue eyes gazed forward to find himself staring at the same scene of massacre they'd been facing for the past hour. It was only when Tahiri let out a cry that Anakin's head snapped in the direction of tents up ahead, some of them were smoking. It was a camp. Tahiri was off at a run and reached the camp grounds. All the tents were burned or ripped down. Anakin ran up the dune to the camp and made his way through it.

Yuuzan Vong hated fire, they didn't do this. Then he quickly noticed his answer. Two men in uniform with an armband that had a brown PB on it were lying on the ground outside the tents with their throats slit. Anakin cringed.

They probably went here with the Yuuzhan Vong, used fire and then were killed because of it. Anakin felt he honestly didn't want to know. The whole scene was making him sick. Dozens of Sand People were naked on the ground and had holes burned in their chests.

Anakin then felt Tahiri's sudden shock through the force followed by an even louder scream. Anakin rushed over with his lightsaber in hand and found Tahiri cradling in her arms a Tusken Raider whose body was badly burned to the point where his normally pink tan skin was black and peeling to reveal the muscle underneath. His back had multiple ampistaph wounds, and his naked body was lying on a pile of bodies piled on a pyre.

Anakin saw that the only part of the body that wasn't burned away and he felt his own knees give out. He couldn't even think of what to say. For a short while he'd been glad to see Lando alive then this happened.

Tahiri's strangled sobs echoed through the desert. "Sliven…" She squeezed the man who had once been her father and mentor as a Tusken Raider and the person who wanted nothing more than for Tahiri to be happy.

Anakin couldn't figure out whether or not to be happy. Lando was alive, but Sliven was dead.


	15. Blame and Regret

**Chapter 14**

**Blame and Regret**

As night fell, Anakin dusted the sand from his hands. They'd spent the entire rest of the day burying the tribe. With Sliven, Tahiri was insistent on doing the digging and burying herself. Anakin let her, it really seemed like this was the crushing blow and that any ounce of positive thought was gone from her mind. All Anakin could sense from her was this cloud of confusion and pain.

Tahiri spent the night sitting behind the mound that was now her surrogate father's grave. Anakin kept watch. If wasn't worried about making Tahiri more upset than she already was, he'd have suggested they leave. It was only a matter of time before the Yuuzhan Vong returned. The cold desert wind chilled his skin and Anakin shivered.

The silence between himself and Tahiri was allowing for thoughts that Anakin would rather have forgotten. Feelings he'd rather have forgotten. Now he was again full of anger at the Yuuzhan Vong. He would never admit it to Tahiri, but he was tempted to run to the nearest city, find the Yuuzhan Vong and punish them for causing Tahiri so much pain.

But Tahiri would never forgive him for using her pain as an excuse to kill, even if it was the Yuuzhan Vong. Moreover, Anakin didn't want to go down the road to anger again. He knew it would lead him on the fast track to something much worse than the time he almost strangled Synthor.

Anakin's senses became aware of the sounds and movements in the distance. They needed to leave soon. He walked over to where Tahiri was sitting. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tahiri, we should go. The Yuuzhan Vong might get back."

"Then they can come back. I'll take care of them." Her eyes flared. Anakin didn't let go of her shoulder and gripped it tighter.

"Tahiri, killing them won't do anything." He said, though he knew he'd been having the exact same thought process and that he agreed with her wholeheartedly.

He decided to be honest with her. "I'd like to just wipe them all out right now too, but neither of us would feel any better about it. We'd just regret having given in to anger."

"How do you know, Anakin?" She asked, "You haven't ever lost your parents! And I lost mine, twice!"

Anakin's eyes remained calm, "I can't relate to that, Tahiri. But I do know what it's like to blame yourself for something you feel like you could have prevented."

Tahiri averted her gaze. Then she said, "I'm sorry, Anakin, I shouldn't have said that."

"You're upset, I don't blame you." He frowned, "But I would blame myself if you went and got yourself killed because you were angry at the Yuuzhan Vong."

"That would be my fault." She argued. Anakin shook his head.

"It is though. It's the same situation as you blaming yourself for not being here to protect Sliven."

"I could have been." She said, her voice elevating. Anakin continued to look sober.

"You would have died." He stated.

"At least I'd have tried to protect what's important to me!" She stood up and Anakin grabbed her and pulled her closer to him.

"Let me go, Anakin!" She yelled and pounded hard on his back and shoulders. He continued to embrace her until he felt her falter.

"Tahiri, I'll be here for as long as you need to grieve. But one thing I won't do is let you make the same kinds of mistakes I did." He said and let her go. This time his blue eyes met her emerald green. "It's bad enough that one of us has to be a sith."

"You're not a sith." She said, her shock at his statement taking away some of her anger at the Yuuzhan Vong and redirecting it at Anakin's insult towards himself.

"Good as." Anakin replied. "The only thing I haven't done is use force lightning." He shook his head. "Never mind. We need to leave here, regardless."

Tahiri nodded, though she really didn't want to drop the subject after Anakin sounded so self assured about his own evil. She said her last goodbyes to Sliven then followed Anakin to the ship.

On the ride back, Anakin sat steering the ship in silence while Tahiri watched, half awake. She shifted and then stared at his face. It was narrowed in concentration, though she knew it had nothing to do with the piloting he was doing.

Tahiri missed Sliven more than anything, and she knew that Anakin probably felt more torn about it than he was letting on. He probably blamed himself for her pain back on Tatooine. Anakin always blamed himself for something. Tahiri knew that from years of experience.

Now that Sliven was gone, the only person who was alive from her childhood, that knew her really well, was Anakin himself. She watched as the two ice blue eyes scanned the stars in the viewport.

"Anakin?"

He didn't turn around, but she could tell he was listening.

"You're not still thinking about hurting yourself for what happened, are you?"

He turned around at that question. "What?"

"You told me you almost killed yourself because of what you did to Synthor. Are you planning to do that again?" Tahiri fixed him with a serious look. She had to know. Anakin was the last person she knew and that she was close enough to that could possibly give her the kind of support she needed, the kind of family touch she needed. Kam and Tionne were great, but they didn't bond like Anakin had or Sliven had. In the end Sliven knew what would make Tahiri happy. He gave up his ability to spend time with her for that. He understood her friendship with Anakin was important. Sliven was everything a parent should have been.

Anakin was all that remained of that close three way bond. Tahiri was not about to let that bond slip away.

"Why would I do that again?" He questioned, his eyes going wide.

"Because somehow you've gotten it into your head that you're irreversibly headed towards the dark side." She sternly glared at her friend.

"Believe me, Tahiri, I'm not about to go kill myself." Anakin replied with a smile. She didn't seem to buy his response because Tahiri continued to frown.

"How do I know that?"

Anakin wasn't sure how to respond to that. The whole incident where he did try to kill himself was out of the blue. He had just hurt someone else and felt the need to get rid of himself because he believed, at least for that moment, that he was the real problem, not Synthor. He really couldn't say that part of him was gone completely because the part of him that had wanted to kill Synthor wasn't gone either.

Both thoughts scared Anakin. His fear was evident in his eyes because Tahiri was now standing next to him, concerned.

"Anakin, how long have you been thinking about that?"

"I haven't thought about it. It just happened." He said and switched to autopilot for a moment. His hands lay limp in his lap now. Tahiri placed her hands over his.

"Anakin, no matter what you did, it wasn't bad enough that you had to even consider doing something like that. Sliven wasn't your fault. Chewie wasn't either. You need to stop blaming yourself for everything." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Tahiri…" Anakin couldn't find the words or the thoughts to explain what was going on, because he couldn't get a read on Tahiri.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen, okay?" She whispered. Anakin turned his head to look at the side of her face he could see from his angle.

"You're the most important person to me, Anakin. I don't think I have anyone left that really understands who I am or knows how to bond with me through the force like you do." She could feel Anakin's surprise at her sudden confession but she continued, "Ever since we were at the Academy you've always pulled me through the tough situations and not once did you ever think about leaving me behind. Never. But I get this feeling you just want to wander off on your own and it kills me to even think about you deliberately hurting yourself for any reason.

"So, promise me, okay? We really need to stick this out together, so promise me you'll do what you can to stay alive. Sliven's gone, Anakin. I can't…" She trailed off. He squeezed her hand as he reached over his shoulder to grasp it. He pushed a hair strand out of her face as gently moved her back so he could look into her eyes.

"I didn't mean to worry you like that. I'm not going to do anything stupid any more." He grinned at her. "As long as it's something I can control."

She gave him a wry smile, "You're just trying to get around the promise"

"Now why," He arched his eyebrows at her, "Would I do that?" He kissed her on the cheek and she shoved him back.

"You're too much, Anakin Solo." She sighed and sat in the chair next to his. Anakin chuckled as he switched autopilot off and moved the ship into the hyperspace jump that would take them to Yavin 4.

Once on Yavin 4, Luke Skywalker gave the two of them the chewing out of their lives. He started by explaining that the Yuuzhan Vong could have killed them and that staying most of the night was an even worse risk.

"I can't believe you two went there on your own and even took the time to bury the victims! What if the Yuuzhan Vong were still hiding in the camp?"

Tahiri opened her mouth to speak but Anakin stepped forward, "We weren't just going to leave them like that, Uncle Luke, they were Tahiri's family. Risk or not we did what was right." He leveled his stare with his uncle's and Luke sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"It was right, Anakin, yes. But there's a time and a place for taking that risk."

"After they did experiments on the bodies, you mean?" Anakin replied frostily. Tahiri watched Anakin as he argued. He was defending her. Anakin was taking responsibility for the choice she'd made to stay behind. Tahiri wasn't going to have him take all the blame.

"Master Skywalker, I was the one who wanted to stay behind. I knew Anakin wanted to leave because of the dangers, but I needed to bury my family." She cast an apologetic look Anakin's way. He'd done a lot to take the blame, but she felt pride in the time she took to lay her family to rest.

"I understand, but this is still a serious issue. Anakin, your parents-"

"They trust me to know what I'm doing, Uncle Luke. I'm not a kid anymore." He stood up a little straighter and Luke had to admit Anakin really didn't think or act like a child anymore. The little boy who came to the Academy at age eleven no longer existed. The person standing there was a war hardened young man. Luke nodded.

"You're not. But I still must express my concern for your actions nonetheless."

"We're not going back any time soon, Uncle Luke." Anakin replied, as his own way of assuring his uncle. _I've got a lot to think about right now anyways. _

"Good. I want you to stick to that promise and to stay here on Yavin 4 until your parents send for you."

Anakin's body language indicated his disappointment. "They want me to come home?"

"After this recent stunt, Leia was furious and wanted you back on Coruscant right away. I managed to convince her to let you stay a little longer." Luke said, slumping a little on his desk.

"I'm not going home." Anakin replied and then he turned on his heel and was out the door. Tahiri followed him at a close distance.

"Anakin?" She caught up with him. He turned to face her, his blue eyes full of anxiety.

"I'm not letting them send me back, Tahiri. Don't worry." He smiled at her. Despite his initial confidence Anakin was not sure how he would fair against his mother on the subject.

"I wasn't worried." She said, her green eyes glistening, "I'm going with you if you leave. There's no way I'm spending another year waiting while you go off and wreak havoc on the world."

"Hey!"

"Don't make me repeat what I said on the ship, Anakin." She furrowed her brow at him. He shook his head, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I won't." He dropped his hands to his sides as Tahiri suddenly became sullen.

"Tahiri?" He walked closer.

"I think I need to be alone for a while." She said quickly and then went down the hall at a fast walk. Anakin watched her go. Isolation was his specialty. This had to be the death of Sliven setting in. Anakin only hoped it wouldn't crush her.

Tahiri sat on her bed. Sliven had been the reason her real parents were dead, but now that both her parents and Sliven were dead, she wasn't sure how to feel. She didn't blame Sliven. Maybe at one point she'd thought about considering that Sliven was the reason she lost her parents, the reason the tribe came and killed them. But that was wrong. Sliven was injured and her parents did the right thing by taking Sliven in and caring for him.

None of them did anything wrong. It just hurt having nothing left. She fingered the necklace containing the stones with her parents fingerprints and the stone with Sliven's fingerprints. All her parents were there, in her necklace. She'd lost them all. Before she'd even gotten far in her life, all her family was gone before she was even an adult.

She didn't tell Anakin that she felt like Tionne and Kam weren't enough. They were wonderful, but they just weren't anything like Sliven or her biological parents, based on the memories she did have of them.

She should have been stronger. She should have been able to stop the Yuuzhan Vong, to stop the Sand People from killing her parents. To protect Anakin from himself. All these things she was helpless to prevent. Tahiri couldn't think of any other way to right it. How could she possibly set things right?

Tahiri leaned back and began to drift into sleep. Images of Sliven fluttered through her mind. How he taught her to ride a bantha, to survive on the little food and water there was in the desert, to protect herself from the heat, and to heal. He kept her company and gave her shelter.

Sliven moved towards her. "What's wrong, Tahiri?" He was wearing his mask so she couldn't see his expression. Tahiri grinned. Here he was, standing before her.

"Nothing, let's go." They walked for a while through the desert until they came back to the camp. For a second Tahiri saw everyone there doing their normal chores then one let out a cry.

Gray blue skinned creatures jumped out and cut down everyone near her. Sliven went down with an staff sticking through his chest. Tahiri felt herself grow angry and slashed out at the Yuuzhan Vong.

"Tahiri!"

"You killed Sliven!" She reached for her lightsaber and slashed out.

"Tahiri, stop!"

She blinked and found herself standing in her bedroom, lightsaber in hand and Anakin holding his hands up in defense. There was a burn mark in his clothes where she'd slashed him.

"Anakin?" She rubbed her head, "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare, so I tried to wake you up." He reached out and took the lightsaber from her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." She replied, sitting down on the bed. Anakin took a seat next to her. If he hadn't woken her up, she could have killed him. _What's wrong with me? _Tahiri thought.

"I think you should talk to someone about this." Anakin said, regarding her with concern.

"You're here, aren't you? Isn't that enough?" She blurted. Anakin shook his head.

"I'm not going to be able to wake you up every time, Tahiri." He ruffled her hair affectionately. "Uncle Luke wants me to go with the Sytars on a mission. I think this would be a good time for you to go to Coruscant to talk to someone about this."

"I'm not leaving here, Anakin." She replied curtly. "Why do you have to go on the mission?"

Anakin looked hesitant to say then at Tahiri's insistent gaze, he caved. "Tahiri, I think we both need some time apart to think. You can stay and talk to Cilghal and Ikrit. I think with what's happened, you're in shock. You're not in any condition to go on a mission."

"Don't treat me like an invalid, Anakin." Tahiri snapped. He sighed. She was not going to be easy to convince.

"I'll be back. It's just a reconnaissance mission. You can rest while I'm gone. While I'm here you won't be able to rest."

"I think it's worse when you're not." She retorted evenly. Anakin's eyes widened.

"Tahiri, please. I need to know you're going to rest. I'm going on the mission so you can do that." He put his arm around her. "We both need this."

"I guess so." She admitted. Both of them had been through so much, they needed the time to process the events and to recover. Whenever they were together they weren't able to rest because they seemed to get into more trouble more as a pair. Not that they weren't used to it. They'd gotten into plenty of trouble as kids. But this was different. Tahiri's family had just died. Tahiri needed time to process the grief and Anakin was needed on a brief mission. It would give them both time to think. "Alright." She agreed.

Anakin squeezed her shoulder and stood up. "I leave tonight."

"Tonight?" She repeated incredulously. "Why tonight?"

"The Sytars think it's best we get going as soon as possible. Don't ask me. Even I think they're strange." He rubbed the back of his head. Tahiri laughed hollowly. She didn't feel any mirth from his joke. Anakin gave her a brief smile before leaving.

Tahiri felt him in his room as he packed then as he went to the docking bay and took off into the stars with the Sytars, and one other presence, one she knew as Zekk, Anakin's siblings' friend. She wasn't about to be left to do nothing while Anakin was on active status.

Anakin may have promised not to go back to Tatooine, but Tahiri didn't.


	16. Monsters

**Chapter 15**

**Monsters**

_A/N: I know I haven't been posting as frequently as I did in the beginning (mostly due to the fact that I'm always starting my story writing late at night- which is when I get most of my ideas going) so I sincerely hope the quality makes up for the quantity. I also hope no one was angry about the events in chapter 13. I've thought a good deal about all the tragedies that will take place and I don't plan on making the series a complete sob fest (or a sob fest at all) because that would be incredibly boring both to read and write. Don't worry, anything I fall asleep writing will never make it into a posting (at least while I still have control over my mind and body- which might be in question if Darth Vader used a mind trick on me… wait, what? I will write crappy fiction that is a sob fest… dang it, stop messing with my head! Hate it when that happens. _ _

_Anyways, on with the story. We're going to get into the meat of things now (I'm excited about chapters 20 and onwards especially since I've got some cool things planned- but first I have to do my research on the NJO books before I write it ). I'm sort of borrowing stuff from NJO (which I do not own in any way) that I liked- but I'm not following the events exactly. _

_For some reason I like writing scenes with Anakin and Zekk, they're so much alike and can relate so well. I always have a good time working on their scenes together. _

_If I'm not boring you, please let me know. All I can tell from the traffic results are that people are looking at the page (I don't know who reads and who doesn't). Thanks to all who are loyally reading despite my inconsistent postings! _

_-Don "QuixoticQuest"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As much as Anakin hated to leave Tahiri behind while he went off on a mission that could have been accomplished easily without his help, he needed time away from everything that had happened. To think, not to run away. That was the important part: he wasn't running away. He was simply mulling over what to do about the war and with Tahiri with him he couldn't think about the decisions he might have to make in the future. Namely the one regarding his experience in Dagobah. He had been avoiding making any choices about it and now he couldn't any more.

The real question was if his death was important to accomplishing something, should he try to avoid it? After everything Anakin had done to the people around him, did he deserve to risk others' lives for his own?

Anakin rubbed his head and looked up as Zekk came over. "You look stressed out. Something going on between you and Tahiri?"

"No." Anakin replied, shaking his head. He knew that he couldn't even choose between two evils: being in a fight with Tahiri or having to choose what to do about a vision he wasn't even sure would come true or not. Zekk sat against the wall next to Anakin. He'd been sitting out there since they took off, unable to sleep.

"You've been up thinking about it?" Zekk asked, implying that whatever Anakin was thinking about, Zekk wouldn't ask, he just wanted to know if it was crucial or not. Once again, Zekk understood better than anyone what Anakin was going through.

"Yeah. Zekk, can I tell you something?"

"That depends, is this something I'm going to have to keep a secret from everyone else?" Zekk turned his head so some of his dark bangs fell into his face. Zekk blew them off before continuing to wait for Anakin's answer.

"I don't want anyone to know, even Tahiri." Anakin replied, looking down at his feet. He'd developed a habit of not being able to look people in the eye when talking about a serious topic or a topic that he was ashamed or scared of sharing. Anakin wasn't usually so frightened of sharing, he was always quiet and liked his privacy, but he didn't mind other people or talking to them. Over time he liked talking more and more, mostly due to Tahiri. But recent months had him almost shocking himself into silence due to the amount of bottled up secrets he had.

"If it's that important, maybe you should tell her." Zekk suggested, his green eyes soft and in no way forceful. He was clear in his force messaging to Anakin that Zekk would not make or try to convince him of anything unless Anakin was okay with it.

"I don't think she's a good judge of what I'm thinking about deciding."

"Meaning she's not unbiased?" Zekk arched his eyebrow and Anakin nodded. Zekk shrugged. "Well, it's up to you if you want to tell her. But if you want to tell me, you can. I'm really in no position to rat on you."

"Thanks, Zekk." Anakin bobbed his thanks before continuing. "Remember our trip to Dagobah?"

"Yeah, you said you didn't see anything about the dark side in there." Zekk started saying before he sensed Anakin's hesitation. "Did you see anything?"

"Not of the dark side, no. But I did see something in the future." Anakin leveled his eyes to watch Zekk as the older boy leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"Future, huh?" Zekk noticed Anakin once again lowered his gaze. "You don't have to tell me, you know."

"I have to tell someone, and I couldn't put any more pressure on Tahiri after what happened on Tatooine."

"What happened?" Zekk asked.

"The Sand People tribe that raised her was murdered by the Yuuzhan Vong."

"All of them?" Zekk's eyes went wide as he dropped his hands to his sides. As Anakin nodded, Zekk swore under his breath. "An entire tribe of Tusken Raiders wiped out? I didn't think it was possible to even kill them."

"That's why I didn't want to tell her. She's got enough on her mind as it is." Anakin opened and closed his fists as he thought briefly about how helpless he'd been to do anything when they were on Tatooine.

"I get what you mean." Zekk said, still running the news through his own head. He shifted his body to sit cross legged. "What's so serious that you can't tell her?"

"What I saw in the cave wasn't the dark side, but it's just as bad where danger is concerned."

"Come on," Zekk raised an eyebrow with a slow laugh as he turned to look at Anakin curiously. "What'd you see, your own death?" He paused and then his jaw dropped as he felt Anakin's silent confirmation through the force. "You're kidding, right?"

"Wish I was. But I saw what I saw and it wasn't anyone else dead, just me." Anakin smiled wryly. Zekk was unsure how the younger boy could be so casual about the concept, but Zekk guessed that was probably because Anakin had thought about the idea for a while. Still, it scared Zekk, if he'd seen something like that… well, Zekk would probably have the same reaction. He didn't exactly consider himself deserving of living because someone else died in his place.

"But it's not definite, though. You could stop it." Zekk replied confidently. Anakin shook his head.

"What if it's my death that's crucial to making something happen in the future? If I don't die someone else could, I'm not willing to run that risk."

"That's crazy, Anakin. You can't hold yourself responsible for everyone else just because you had a vision in the cave on Dagobah." Zekk argued. He stared at the younger Jedi and when he sensed no agreement, gritted his teeth behind closed lips. "Right?"

"So far the cave hasn't been wrong about me." Anakin's eyes flickered with fierce light before he closed them. He pushed himself up onto his feet. "And if that's the case, I have to know you'll back me on whatever I do." Anakin's blue eyes regarded Zekk for an answer.

Zekk thought for a while. If what Anakin said was true, then it was truly possible that Anakin needed to be the one to die, but where and when was the question. Zekk didn't know and because of that, he couldn't possibly hope to stop Anakin without causing problems. He'd just have to hope he'd be able to do something when the time came. Though he wasn't going to tell Anakin that. Zekk sighed and scratched his head.

"I'll make sure you can do whatever the cave means for you to do. But Jaina and Tahiri are going to have my head for it."

Anakin chuckled, "I'll have leave a note telling them it's not your fault."

"You think they'll believe you?" Zekk narrowed his eyes. Anakin shrugged.

"Maybe. Probably not." Anakin helped Zekk to his feet. The two dark haired boys walked down the short hallway on the ship. Zekk stuffed his hands in his pockets. This was serious, if Anakin had resolved to accept death when it came, what could he, Zekk, do about it? Not even Anakin's siblings or Tahiri even were able to stop Anakin from running away a little over eight months ago.

Zekk couldn't tell if there was a way he could interfere if what Anakin saw in the cave was the will of the force, but if it was just a bad premonition that came about because Anakin was in a force empowered cave, maybe Zekk could change the future. How was another story.

Jaina could not believe she was here on Wedge Antille's battle cruiser, _Rebel Fire, _and agreed to fight in a squadron alongside Chiss pilots. As far as she knew, the Chiss were stiff and rigid soldiers and talking to them was as pointless as conversing with a brick. But at least the brick didn't condescend on you.

"Jaina, I'd like you to meet the Jagged Fel, Colonel of the Chiss Air Force, and the leader of the squadron you'll be working with." Wedge indicated to the well built, rigid, dark haired human in front of her. He wore the high collared Chiss uniform and regarded her with mild interest.

_This is the guy I have to work with? I'd rather kiss Lowie. _Despite that Jaina liked her friend, Lowie, she did not like him enough to kiss him or have fur in her mouth because of the kiss. The thought itself was ridiculous.

"Nice to meet you." Jaina extended her hand. Jagged Fel regarded her for a moment then nodded.

"We should get down to business, General Antilles. My father expects us to accomplish this mission quickly." Jag turned away from Jaina who was now fuming inwardly. If it was possible for Jaina to hate someone within the first five seconds of meeting them and want to strangle them as well, Jag Fel was the one person who met both those requirements.

"Then we shall assign you to your ship, Jaina." Wedge said, inclining his head as a way of acknowledging Jag's request. The Chiss officer bobbed his head to Wedge then turned on his heel and walked back down the hallway.

"He's not as bad as you think, Jaina." Wedge explained with a gruff clearing of his throat.

"I honestly think he's the worst person I've met. And I've met quite a few dirt bags in my life."

"You'll get along with him. You both have a determined attitude and a strong ability to focus." Wedge raised an eyebrow at her, "That's why I put you together with him. A good pilot gets work done."

"I'll get the mission done, General Antilles. But after that, you can count me out of being within a million miles of Jagged Fel."

Wedge chuckled. "As long as you two don't kill each other, then that's fine by me." He gestured to the big metal doors in front of them. "Let's get you to your ship and introduce you to your squadron. Han tells me you're a fantastic pilot."

"My brother Anakin is the one you should be asking." Jaina admitted. Wedge shook his head.

"Luke told me Anakin is on another mission and Anakin wouldn't work well with Jag." Wedge continued explaining about the ships in front of them. The squad had twenty X wings and Jaina would be the Captain of the squad representing the New Republic and the Chiss would be fighting alongside her squad. Wedge explained the plan to her and then stopped in front of an X-Wing.

_So it has to be me? Great, I hate it when people believe in me._

"I think it's simple enough. You're a smart kid, if you're anything like your parents, you'll make it just fine." Wedge grinned at Jaina who smiled slightly but honestly felt like bashing her head against her new X-Wing. Something she knew Wedge would not appreciate for a number of reasons.

_Fine, if I have to deal with this moron Jagged Fowl, or whatever his name is, I'll do it. But if he so much as coughs on me I'm bringing my lightsaber down on his skull. Maybe even friendly fire him. _Jaina pushed the ideas out of her head. That was only if she needed to get back at him for being rude. So far Jaina was jumping to conclusions faster than she could come up with reasons Jag Fel was actually a bad person. She didn't know him and didn't want to. Not knowing people made it easier to hate their guts. Jaina smiled smugly as she put on her helmet and zipped her flight suit.

"Let's go Twin Suns." She said, using the first name that came to mind. The other pilots clambered into their X-Wings and Jaina jumped into her cockpit seat, buckling herself in. After checking her controls she pressed the button to close the cockpit's top. This would be interesting. _Let's see how good you are when you're fighting the Yuuzhan Vong, Fel. _

Tahiri gripped the controls of the ship she'd stolen from the docking bay. As soon as she sensed everyone was fast asleep she'd slipped out of her room. She wasn't about to let the Yuuzhan Vong get away with killing her family without some kind of punishment. Simple sabotage would do. She'd just go in, mess their base up and leave. It seemed simple enough and plus it was easier to make mischief when she was alone. Being a prankster wasn't something she'd ever done in the past, but then again, she hadn't done a whole lot of anything when she lived with Sliven and the Sand People.

Tahiri pulled out of hyperspace close to Tatooine. The brightly colored planet seemed so warm in its welcome despite the current residents being Yuuzhan Vong. Tahiri knew how to not get caught, the planet was her home after all, not theirs. Her green eyes scanned the desert in front of her as she brought the ship down.

Once outside she cast a furtive glance around. She was a good ways from the nearest settlement, but she knew from the direction of the sun where she had to go. Tahiri grabbed her belt, which held her blaster and lightsaber and closed the ship's doors before heading out into the desert sun.

After walking for ten minutes Tahiri once again looked around. It was strange that despite the fact that she was headed in the direction of Mos Eisley, there weren't any people around, not even slaves, which she knew the Yuuzhan Vong had. _The Yuuzhan Vong probably killed them all_, she thought to herself. _They don't need the scoundrels around here. Not even for slaves. _

She trudged on, letting the sand seep in between her toes. Anakin would probably yell at her if he found out she went back to Tatooine. She normally would want Anakin to be with her on a mission like this one. Though at the moment, she didn't want Anakin to be here at all. This was personal. Sliven was her father and she intended to make the Yuuzhan Vong regret having murdered her family.

Tahiri briefly thought of what Tionne and Kam would think if they knew she was here. Then she realized she already knew. They would ground her like parents do when their kids do something so obviously stupid. Yes, what she was doing was stupid, but Tahiri had stopped caring about being reckless a long time ago. When she met Anakin she began to take risks she never would have when with the Sand People.

Tahiri saw Mos Eisley in the distance. The entire place seemed desolate, even for a place out in the middle of the desert. Tahiri reached out in the force for a moment to see if anyone people were around, but once again nothing came up. Then again, she didn't expect to be able to feel the Yuuzhan Vong either. She sighed. _So much for making them pay. _

Then she whirled around as a movement behind her jolted Tahiri out of her reverie. She grabbed her lightsaber and ignited it while pivoting around to slash out at her opponent. The Yuuzhan Vong warrior leaped backwards. Tahiri gritted her teeth. Here was one of the creatures who killed her family, who hurt Anakin. Tahiri charged forward and quickly slashed and parried against the Vong's blows. Finally she stabbed it in its armpit and then sliced its legs off. As the body dropped, Tahiri glared at it, the squirming torso. She put it out of its misery with a stab to its chest.

Tahiri then turned just as a staff smashed into her head and knocked her down, her lightsaber rolled away, turning off. Twenty more warriors appeared around her. Tahiri blinked the blood from her eyes. Her vision was fading.

"A Jeedai." One of them said. "Inform the shaper." Tahiri then blacked out.

Anakin's head throbbed and he sat up quickly in his bed on board the ship. "Tahiri." He'd felt her being hurt from wherever she was. Why wasn't Tahiri at Yavin 4? If she was, why was Tahiri in pain? Anakin slid off his bed and went to the cockpit. He would contact his uncle and get to the bottom of this.

Anakin's call went through to reveal a tired looking Luke Skywalker who had bags under his eyes and was barely able to stand up. "Anakin? What's the matter?"

"Uncle Luke, sorry to bother you but can I speak to Tahiri?"

"She's sleeping like the rest of us." Luke replied, but seeing Anakin's expression, he nodded. "I'll get her." After a few minutes, Luke returned, his pale skin told Anakin everything he needed to know.

"She's not there." Anakin said. He knew he'd felt something wrong. She was on Tatooine, though what she was doing exactly was beyond Anakin's comprehension.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. She must have slipped out while we were asleep." He regarded his nephew with concern. "You should go to bed yourself, Anakin. You look run down."

"I'm fine, Uncle Luke." Anakin replied, though that was an outright lie and Luke probably felt it too. "I know Tahiri's on Tatooine again."

"We'll handle it, Anakin. You're too far away and you need to focus on your mission."

"She's hurt. I felt it." Anakin's voice faltered. Luke reached out to comfort his nephew through the force. "Don't go rushing off based on fears, Anakin. That could cause problems."

Anakin's face contorted, "I'm not staying here while she's out there hurt! She could be tortured and I'm-"

"Anakin." Luke's cool voice cut him off. "Trust me when I say you should stay where you are and that you need to let me handle the situation." Luke's firmness made Anakin stop arguing.

"We'll make sure she gets out of there as soon as possible. You concentrate on the mission at hand. May the force be with you." Luke said and signed off. Anakin didn't feel the force was with him at all. In fact the force had been all but with him these past few months. He resigned himself to his room, though he didn't sleep at all.

When Synthor woke everyone up for their pre-mission briefing, Anakin could hardly keep his eyes open so he poured himself an extra cup of coffee.

"You look terrible." Zekk said, handing Anakin a plate with toast. Anakin took it but couldn't even think about eating, his stomach was tied into knots.

"I feel like it too." Anakin replied. He sighed. "Tahiri's missing."

"What? When?" Zekk's eyes filled with sympathy and shock for Anakin. It was surprising how much could go wrong so quickly. Then again that was the life of Jedi.

"Last night. She went back to Tatooine. She was probably still mad at the Vong for killing her tribe." Anakin shook his head. Why hadn't she waited for him to at least come back? Now he couldn't help her.

"We are going in as soon as the ship lands. Remember, we are trying to gather the battle plans of the Yuuzhan Vong and any other information possible. Avoid fighting as much as possible. This is a fairly well guarded post, so keep your eyes peeled." Synthor warned and everyone checked their weapons as the ship lowered into a section of the rock covered planet.

Anakin was teamed with Zekk and three other Sytars while Synthor went with the others. They split up down the corridors of the cave they were in. Anakin used his lightsaber as a light and led the way down the darkened walkways. Anakin turned as they came out of the narrow pathway and into a wider space. Several new passageways opened up to them.

"We can split three and two." Anakin suggested, looking back at his companions. Zekk nodded.

"I'll go with you, and the Sytars can go together." Zekk nodded to the passageway directly in front of them. The Sytars went to the one to the far right. Anakin continued to lead the way. He felt his way through the corridor, it was too dark up ahead to see anything.

"Can we actually find anything out from here?" Zekk voiced. Anakin shrugged as he stepped over a stalagmite.

"Synthor seems to think we can." Anakin replied, though he himself wasn't so sure he believed Synthor either.

"It's not like the Vong leave their battle plans lying on the table or anything."

"I don't think any of us do that either." Anakin replied, laughing a little. He had to admit Zekk had a point. This mission seemed too ominous for his taste. But Synthor wouldn't take them somewhere unless he had a reason to think there was something to be found out. After all the Sytar knew better than anyone else how the Yuuzhan Vong operated.

They came into an open cave where only two passages were present. Anakin's ear twitched and he whipped around to see the snarling form of what looked like a Yuuzhan Vong warrior's facial features and skin but the body of a rancor. It was strangely disproportional and Anakin guessed it was the result of the twisted experimentation the Yuuzhan Vong did.

He brought his blade up to defend himself. Zekk did the same, moving to stand back to back with Anakin. They could better fend off the beast if both sides were well covered.

"I'd say Synthor forgot this guy was here." Zekk mused. Anakin ducked as the beast took a swipe at their heads. Then he rolled behind a stalagmite, his clothes now covered in mud from the cave floor.

With a roar the beast charged Zekk and bowled him off to the side, knocking Zekk's head against the wall.

Anakin whirled just in time to bring his blade down on the beast's face. It roared and swiped at Anakin again. Zekk shook the dizziness from his head and stood up, wobbling. He wasn't going to let Anakin stand alone against this creature, whatever it was. He got the feeling this wasn't the time in the vision Anakin had.

Zekk ran forward and jumped onto the creature's back, stabbing it in the spine. The creature tried reaching for Zekk, but he kept moving from side to side before leaping onto the creature's head and slashing its skull. Zekk hit the floor when the beast tilted its body back to shriek.

Anakin cringed at the sound. It reminded him of a the sound of a ship squeaking across the floor to a stop combined with a ship security alarm. The blaring gave him a headache. Anakin rushed forward once again and was smacked back by the creature's claw then he slashed it in the eyes and in its agony, the beast crunched down on Anakin's leg.

He fell over, feeling a strange burning on his chest. He glanced down his shirt to see the discoloration spreading across his chest. This monster was part Yuuzhan Vong and had the same kind of poison as the ampistaphs.

Tahiri couldn't help but think that someone was trying to get into her head. There were voices and images running through her mind, ones that she didn't know. Her eyes snapped open.

"Jeedai, what is your name?" The Yuuzhan Vong standing over her asked. Tahiri frowned.

"What are you talking about? It's Tahiri Veila." That was such a strange question. The Yuuzhan Vong smiled.

"Ah, you will change your mind about that in time." The shaper injected something into Tahiri's arm and for a brief moment Tahiri felt drowsy then she lost consciousness again.


	17. Drawing Lines

**Chapter 16**

**Drawing Lines**

**_A/N- I've started following the books a little more closely (but still more loosely and with my own decisions on what I want kept and taken out) in the coming chapters. I decided to keep some things from "Conquest" but shortened. You'll see what I mean. _**

**_Just a heads up I am probably not posting a new chapter until the 24th__. So enjoy this one and I'll get the next one up soon. _**

**_-Don "QuixoticQuest"_**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Master Skywalker, if you would please stand." One of the Republic leaders said as his platform hovered in the grand audience chamber on Coruscant. Luke stood up. He'd been called abruptly from Yavin 4 to attend this conference though his better judgement told him to remain behind. Corran, Kyle, and Kyp assured Luke they would take care of everything but that didn't calm Luke's nerves.

"Do you want to explain to us, why, members of your JedI order attacked the Peace Brigade representatives sent to your Academy?" The leader asked. Luke's irritation at the comment was brushed aside as he spoke.

"I wasn't aware that anyone was being sent to my Academy or that they were authorized to use force against us." Luke anticipated the murmuring that occurred as a result of his statement so he stood with his hands clasped calmly in front of him.

"Master Skywalker," Another voice spoke out. Luke turned to face the familiar face of Ta'a Chume of the Hapan monarchy. He grimly smiled. She was probably the one behind the attack, he knew from Tenel Ka's report that Hapes had allied itself with the Peace Brigade. "Do you mean to say that the Peace Brigade attacked your school without provocation?"

"I would say that, yes." Luke's lips curled into an even wryer smirk. She was going to twist the truth and that would only deepen Luke's belief that Ta'a Chume was responsible for the attack on Yavin 4. She knew where Yavin 4 was because of Tenel Ka's attendance there.

"You're quite confident in those words, but you are obviously lying." Ta'a Chume stated with an air of arrogance.

"Ah, simply because I'm not on the side of the Peace Brigade, I am a liar?" Luke folded his arms into his sleeves.

"That is a most foolish statement." Another voice chimed in. This time it came from the space next to Luke. A furry white creature hopped onto the podium Luke was standing at.

"And who is this, Master Skywalker?" A senator from Naboo asked. It was a question out of simple curiosity so Luke addressed it in a gentle but firm tone.

"This is Master Ikrit. He has spent the last hundred or so years awaiting the release of the Massassi children from the Temple near my school on Yavin 4. He is well learned in the force and possibly a stronger Master in the force than anyone I know." Luke inclined his head to the older Jedi. Ikrit returned the gesture and turned to face the audience.

"As one who has witnessed the growth of many of the students at Yavin 4's Academy firsthand, I will attest that they are not violent and are trained to show mercy before defending themselves. The attack that came would have been disastrous had it not been for the help of the students who defended their fellows. It is fortunate that there was no loss of life on either side." Ikrit's round eyes scanned the platforms in front of him. "I have been in a temple for the past hundred years or so, but I know when the time comes there shall be rewards in the force for those who do right by it, and those who ignore it will be given their just deserves."

Even Luke look surprised by the threat hidden in Ikrit's words. The murmuring became louder until some members were shouting. Luke noticed the person standing next to Ta'a Chume looked like the bounty hunter Boba Fett, or at least the armor was modeled like it. The T-Shaped visor on the helmet, the jet pack, only the armor was black with teal streaks down the front. He also noted the insignia on the arm of the bounty hunter. It was the symbol of the royal house of Hapes. _A bounty hunter working for Hapes? Why would Hapes hire a bounty hunter? _

"Is that a threat, Master Ikrit?" The Bounty Hunter spoke, his filtered voice crackled through the comlink in his helmet.

"Only if you choose to interpret it as such." Ikrit replied briskly.

"You attacked the Peace Brigade, you should be stripped of your school." Ta'a Chume said, her voice too sweetly arrogant for Luke's taste.

"If you care enough to wrest it from us, then you should surely try. Because it will be the end of us all when we start fighting each other instead of the Yuuzhan Vong." Ikrit replied then hopped off the podium.

Luke stepped forth once more, nodding his thanks to Ikrit. "As Master Ikrit said, we will not give up the Academy or anything that will help ensure peace and safety for our fellow Jedi and for the rest of the galaxy while it is under siege by the Yuuzhan Vong. That is all." Luke went and steered his platform to the nearest docking point and got off with Ikrit walking alongside him.

"You have a way with words, Master Ikrit." Luke said as they made their way down the passageway. Ikrit flicked his tail.

"When one is old like I am, words are all one has to live on. That and the belief that those younger will be able to fill in the actions our words desire." Ikrit replied. Luke mulled over the words then chuckled.

"There is much truth in that." He agreed and Ikrit looked up at the younger Jedi Master.

"In same cases all it takes is a word to destroy or save a planet."

"Yes." Luke knew that all too well. His own sister, Leia, had witnessed the destruction of her home planet, Alderaan in one blast from the Death Star. That blast had been the result of one order from the Grand Moff Tarkan. One word. _Fire. _

"Yet all we can say is 'may the force be with you.'" Luke waved his hand helplessly.

"Perhaps it is that wish to have the force with others that makes us stronger than those who only have one word to say in favor of the destruction of others."

"Are you sure you don't want to be the Grand Master?" Luke raised an eyebrow at the smaller Master below Luke.

Ikrit chuckled, "Once again, Master Skywalker, I must tell you have no place taking over a position which you hold well enough on your own. The next to take it over will reveal herself or himself in time."

"That's true." Luke nodded. As they rounded the corner, several officials filed out of the little slots in the wall where they could board the platforms. They paid no head to Luke other than to cast furtive glances of suspicion and distaste backwards every so often.

"Where is your sister? Is she not in the Republic?" Ikrit asked. Luke turned his head away from the officials in front of himself and Ikrit.

"She had to make a decision to either side with her family and the Jedi or with those going to the Peace Brigade, and she chose to remain on the sidelines to support the Jedi. Most of the officials are like Hapes."

"Arrogant?" Ikrit smiled. Luke laughed.

"You could say that."

"I am saying it and you, Master Skywalker, were thinking it the entire time we were in the Grand Audience Chamber." Ikrit stated simply. Luke thought with amusement, _This small Master has a sharp sense of people he may not know as well as others. _

"I won't deny it." Luke replied and they reached the end of the hallway and turned the corner to take the elevator to the main lobby. "But I will say I think Ta'a Chume is up to something."

Ikrit closed his eyes. "I do feel a disturbance. Though I don't know if it is from her."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Luke admitted. Ikrit looked over at the Grand JedI Master.

"You are afraid?"

"Sometimes it's hard not to be." Luke replied wistfully. Ikrit bobbed his head in agreement. His cool blue eyes stared at Luke.

"Yes. There were points I was afraid no one would come to rescue the Massassi children. Years I spent worrying that no one would come or that those who got the message I sent would not make it." The furry JedI Master smiled, "In the end it worked out and they were freed. It is the belief we have in the force and in others that makes the fear useful rather than detrimental."

"Useful fear?" Luke shook his head, "That's a lesson my Masters never would have taught me. They always said fear was bad."

"Your Masters were not so different from mine, Master Skywalker. Yet I have come to realize that every path is individual to each Jedi who decides to take it." Ikrit followed Luke out of the elevator and into the main lobby. As they crossed the floor, Luke saw Ta'a Chume and the bounty hunter standing on the other side. The bounty hunter's visor turned to face Luke for a second before returning his gaze to his boss.

"Who is that bounty hunter?" Luke voiced, more to himself than anyone else. Ikrit decided to answer anyway.

"I do not know. But he looks like Jango Fett." Ikrit's eyes examined the bounty hunter from a distance.

"I thought the same thing." Luke's cool voice turned Ikrit back to him.

"We shall return to Yavin 4. If Ta'a Chume is responsible for the attack, we are best suited protecting those at the Academy." Ikrit started towards the doors to the streets. Luke quickened his pace, somewhat amused that he had to run to keep up with the smaller Jedi Master.

Anakin felt the pain shoot from his leg throughout his body. It seared and blinded him for a moment then Anakin forced himself to his feet, though he could feel his leg was probably broken in too many places to count and his orange jumpsuit's pant leg was soaked a rose red. Anakin charged forward and his a glint in his eyes swiftly dealt blows to the beast in front of him before skidding backwards, using the wetness of the ground to slide himself back. Anakin picked himself up and this time went at the beast from the side. He twirled his blade and slashed the beast in its left hindquarters then stabbed it in the leg. The leg collapsed and Anakin jumped aside to avoid being crushed as the body came off balance. Anakin renewed his efforts and attacked again and again without hesitation or care at the gashes the beast dealt him in his arms and legs and then across his chest. A hand grabbed Anakin and pulled him back. It was Zekk. Footsteps splashed into the cave and blasters fired followed by a loud _thump_ that shook the cave floor. That was when Anakin's leg gave out for the final time and Zekk had to catch him. Zekk himself was not much better for wear. He had a large gash on his forehead and cuts all over his body.

"We found a new lead for a base. These Yuuzhan Vong were shapers, they do not much like pain or dying." Synthor explained.

"What are shapers?" Anakin asked.

"Yuuzhan Vong scientists who experiment with the anatomy of Yuuzhan Vong and other creatures. They are not fond of pain themselves but they do not mind forcing it on others." Synthor knelt down and examined Anakin's wounds the Zekk's. "You both will return to the Academy, the others will stay and retrieve the rest of the information needed. We have two ships so it does not matter." Synthor indicated to four of the Sytars, two of which supported Anakin between them and the other two went with Zekk.

As they walked back down the passageways, Anakin could feel Tahiri slipping out of reach. He wasn't sure what was going on with her but he didn't like it. She was so far away even for being on Tatooine.

_Tahiri._ He said in his mind. Nothing. Anakin concentrated and came up against a barrier. That was unusual even for Tahiri's blockade against him. She was the open one. Anakin knew that whatever was happening he himself had to fix or he'd lose all contact with his best friend.

Tahiri blinked her eyes open once again. This time she looked up at the shaper and several words drifted out of her mouth that were foreign to her.

"You're learning. Good." The Yuuzhan Vong said. Tahiri ran her hand over her face. She felt the bumpy lines of scars across it and nearly gasped. What was going on? Once again she lost consciousness as the Yuuzhan Vong injected something into her system.

Once on Tatooine Anakin refused to be treated. He sensed Tahiri's presence, even if it was only for a moment and he wasn't about to let it go.

"Anakin, you're in no condition to go off to Tatooine!" Cilghal chided and tried to make him go back into the Med-Center. He pulled away once again and adamantly walked away towards the docking bay. His leg was killing him but he was not about to let the same thing that happened to him happen to Tahiri. She'd been through enough.

Anakin walked straight into the solid form of Zekk. "Whoa, where are you going?"

"Tatooine, I'm going after Tahiri." He stated and walked around Zekk, though not without limping stiffly.

"Don't you think you're being a bit reckless?" Zekk asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"If I'm still alive and breathing I'm capable of doing something."

"That didn't really answer my question." Zekk muttered to himself and sighed. "I'll go with you. Better off having two Jedi than one, right?" He grinned, the bandage on his forehead stuck out to Anakin more than anything else. They were both being stupid. Not that Anakin cared.

"Fine, but I'm leaving now." He clipped his lightsaber into his belt and a Sytar blaster. Zekk followed behind Anakin and once they were on board the ship, Anakin quickly closed the ramp before Cilghal's shouts could reach his ears.

Jacen stood outside his parents' apartment on Coruscant. After a discussion with Tenel Ka where they disagreed once again on how to handle Hape's stance in the war, Jacen decided he'd give them both some space and before he knew it he was at the door to his parents' apartment.

It opened and an unshaven Han Solo answered the door. "Jacen? What are you doing here?"

"Hi to you too, Dad." Jacen arched his eyebrows. Han scratched his disheveled hair.

"I mean why aren't you on Yavin 4? Is there a problem?" Han scanned his oldest son. Seeing no answer he stepped aside to let Jacen in.

"Leia! Jacen's here." Han called and then he walked to the kitchen, rubbing his face. Leia appeared and came over to hug Jacen. After they broke off, she indicated to the couch for Jacen to sit down. Then she brought them both some coffee.

"I hope everything's all right. You did just come here to visit, right?" Leia asked, using the force to sense her son's intentions.

"Actually, I came to ask you for some advice." Jacen said, leaving his cup untouched. Leia put hers down.

"Did something happen between you and Tenel Ka?" She smiled when Jacen's surprise lit up in his eyes. "I'm your mother, Jacen. There's nothing a mother can't sense. Especially when she's a Jedi." Leia paused, "Luke told me what happened on Hapes. So you can start with the specifics."

"Well, we disagreed about the actions we ourselves should take in response to Hapes. I told Tenel Ka she should go back and try to persuade her family to change their mind but she doesn't want to."

"Do you think she has a reason?" Leia posed the question as though she were about to make a point and she did. "Because she may not feel comfortable going back after she denied the course Hapes is taking at the moment. She has her own beliefs, Jacen." Her eyes became stern and she fixed her son with a firm expression.

"I know and I respect them, but, I think she's making a big mistake. She took the risk to leave because of me, so, if that's the only reason she's staying I told her she should go back." Jacen's desperation caused Leia's stern gaze to soften.

"Jacen, she may be your friend, but she may have her own reasons aside from protecting you. In fact, Tenel Ka probably intends to go back and change what's happening but she's waiting for the right moment." She took a sip of coffee, "Politics is all about timing your actions."

If anyone knew about politics it was Leia Organa Solo, and no one knew that better than her children. Jacen was no exception. "You should trust that she knows what she's doing. And that she doesn't blame you for what happened. Tomorrow I want you to go back and just be with Tenel Ka. Being with her might be the only and best thing you can do for her right now."

Jacen nodded. "Thanks, Mom."

Leia smiled, "You're welcome. Now help me set the table for breakfast. I haven't seen C3PO recently so I'll need all the help I can get." Jacen stood up with a grin that reminded Leia of the younger Han Solo she met in the days of the Empire. That alone was enough to tell her that Jacen might end up like Han, and if that was true, things would turn out more or less okay. The less being if Jacen kidnapped Tenel Ka like Han did Leia when she attempted to marry Isolder.

Anakin brought the ship down with a bump and ungracefully ran down the ramp, almost tripping over his own leg. He reached out in the force and upon sensing some of Tahiri's presence he started making his way across the sand.

"Hey, Anakin, wait!" Zekk called, slinging his pack over his shoulder. It had extra blasters in it just in case they dropped the ones in their hands now. He ran to catch up with the younger JedI to find Anakin was panting and sweating more than was probably normal, even for Tatooine's impressive heat. "Are you okay?"

"Doesn't matter." Anakin said, pushing himself forward. "I'm getting the feeling Tahiri is the one we have to worry about." _I'm losing contact with her, and that can't be anything but bad. _

Anakin's ears picked up sounds in the distance and as they came up on Mos Eisley he drew his lightsaber and ignited it. Zekk did the same, closely scanning the deserted streets.

It only took Anakin a moment to hear the whoosh of air as a Yuuzhan Vong swung his staff where Anakin's head had been a moment before. Anakin then ran the warrior right through his chest. As the body crumpled, Anakin turned and attacked the next warriors who charged him. Anakin felt the blood from his leg trickling down his ankle but he ignored it.

Anakin stood, the bodies of the Yuuzhan Vong at his feet. Zekk too had finished the warriors attacking him. Both of them were in no mood for fooling around. Zekk was tired and worn out from the previous mission and Anakin was much the same. They made their way through Mos Eisley and as they encountered more warriors, Anakin got the feeling they were close to their target. Once more he reached out and touched on a presence, but it was different from the Tahiri he'd felt before. Not sure what to think, Anakin decided he was better off focusing on the fight in front of him.

Anakin blasted five warriors in quick succession using the Sytar blaster. Five more warriors appeared and Anakin attacked them using his lightsaber and his blaster, he severed one of their heads and flicked his wrist to blast the one trying to attack him from the other side. Then he curved his lightsaber in a full arc and the halves of the warriors slid in different directions on the sand. Anakin straightened and narrowed his eyes. They were lightless now.

Zekk came over and walked in step with Anakin until they came to one building where Anakin immediately stopped. Zekk pivoted and ran the warrior who had tried to decapitate Anakin, through, then Zekk wrenched his blade out. Anakin wasn't paying attention to what had just happened. He blasted the lock on the door, and tried it. When it didn't open, he used the force to indent then smash in the door. It flew backwards to reveal a stunned group of Yuuzhan Vong, who were unarmed but gathered around a table. A table that contained the form of a blonde haired human. Anakin's eyes went from the table to the Yuuzhan Vong. He immediately brought his blade up and before Zekk could stop him, Anakin was slashing down the Yuuzhan Vong. He grabbed Anakin's arm.

"Anakin, stop!" Zekk took the lightsaber from Anakin's hands, which were now shaking. Zekk saw the anger in Anakin's eyes and felt it radiating from him. Despite that Zekk felt Tahiri's life was not in danger, Anakin had lost it at the sight of anyone harming her in the least. "It's okay, Anakin. She's fine." Anakin forced himself to use a calming technique before going over to the table. The remaining Yuuzhan Vong were cowering in a corner with Zekk's green eyes watching them.

Anakin turned to the doorway. There were now at least a hundred Yuuzhan Vong warriors standing there and more footsteps were pounding on the sand outside. Anakin moved in front of the table. Zekk tossed him his lightsaber.

"Don't lose it, Anakin." Zekk said and they both knew he wasn't talking about the lightsaber.

Anakin raised his lightsaber and let the force flow through his veins. He narrowed his blue eyes and was among the warriors in seconds with Zekk beside him. They slashed through them, dropping them like hundreds of raindrops in a rainstorm. Anakin dodged and parried another staff when he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eyes. The unarmed Yuuzhan Vong were slipping off with Tahiri. Anakin cut down the warriors in front of him and charged across the room, bearing down on them as they went out the door.

One of them supported Tahiri and the other called for backup. More warriors appeared and Anakin fought them without stopping. Tahiri's eyes flickered open and Anakin was distracted for half a second, and that was all it took for the warrior to get under Anakin's defense. Anakin fell back against the sand, a gash across his jumpsuit. Fortunately it wasn't a poison tip but it still kept Anakin on the ground. His leg was finally beginning to get to him and Zekk was held off inside the building.

"Jeedai, you are foolish to try to stop a shaper." One of the unarmed Yuuzhan Vong said. Anakin narrowed his eyes. _So this was a shaper. They aren't scarred. _"Kill him." The shaper ordered. It was then that Tahiri's eyes came open completely and she picked up Anakin's blade and cut down the two shapers and then the warriors. Anakin watched in stunned silence. Then when her expressionless face turned to him, his stunned expression became unnerved. Something wasn't right.

Unable to get up due to his many wounds, Anakin lay back on the sand, his hands behind him. "Tahiri?" He said. Her green eyes then blinked and she stared at him.

"Anakin? What are you doing here?" She turned off his lightsaber and came over. Zekk was now emerging from the building, having finished off the Yuuzhan Vong inside. Tahiri examined Anakin's condition.

"Did you get all that fighting just now?" She asked, indicating to his injuries. He shook his head. Anakin still wasn't sure why he felt uneasy before. This was Tahiri, except she now had scars all over her face.

"I came straight from the mission when I felt you cutting yourself off from me." Anakin fixed her with a serious stare. "Why did you cut me off?"

"I didn't know I was." She replied sullenly. "Anakin, they were conducting experiments on me, I didn't know what was happening." She became frantic and Anakin held up his hands.

"It's okay, Tahiri, I'm not mad. I'm just glad you're okay." He grunted and tried to push himself up but his leg was completely done for. It was so badly broken he could almost feel the bones breaking his skin. This did not pass Tahiri's awareness. She knelt and looked at Anakin's leg. She pushed back the acid in her throat and recovered it with his pant leg.

"What did you do?" She demanded. Anakin winced at her loud voice.

"We weren't told that there was a monster in the cave we were searching and Anakin's leg was crushed while he fought it. It's not his fault." Zekk put in as he came up behind his companions. Tahiri turned to him, noticing the bandage over Zekk's forehead.

"Neither of you were in any condition to come here." She noted. Anakin snorted. She glared at him. "What?"

"You ran off on your own to get revenge and you're lecturing us?" Anakin smirked. She ignored him.

"We'd better get back to the ship in any case." Zekk pointed out. "I don't want to be sitting ducks when the reinforcements arrive."

"Right." Anakin nodded and before he could attempt to push himself up again, Zekk and Tahiri hauled him up.

"Don't even think about walking, your leg is beyond the point where you can even stand." She warned. He didn't try to argue. It was only now that Anakin felt dizziness from the blood loss, heat, and lack of care to his wounds.

Zekk steered the ship as quickly as possible back to Yavin 4 where all three of them were treated by Cilghal and Anakin was treated with bacta before his leg was bound up and he was put in a hospital room. He'd passed out on the way back and when he finally opened his eyes, he noticed the room he was in and groaned. The Med-Center was becoming his second home.

He turned to see Tahiri sitting in the chair by his bedside. Her scars were still there, he noticed. Then they were permanent if Cilghal hadn't tried to remove them. Tahiri obviously noticed where his eyes went, because she ran her fingers over the scars.

"I decided not to get rid of them. Not that they would go away completely. The Yuuzhan Vong shapers put something in me that makes me closer to the Yuuzhan Vong than before. Memories. I don't know half of what these things are but they're there and now they're a part of me." She stopped herself as she saw Anakin's blue eyes watching her with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I feel fine."

"But you were experimented on, you must feel something." He said as his way of giving her the chance to open up. If she figured it out, she didn't let on. Tahiri looked at Anakin.

"Thanks for coming after me." She smiled at him. Anakin frowned for the first time.

"You really scared me, you know that?" He said, his voice dropping unusually low. Tahiri stared at her friend silently. "I honestly thought I wouldn't make it back there before anything bad happened. If it did…" He shook his head. Tahiri couldn't believe how worried she'd made Anakin. Even though he was far away, he still couldn't concentrate on what he was doing if she was in danger. Their bond was too strong for both of them, it wouldn't let them do anything without the other being there. "Leaving you is a line I won't cross."

"Is that why you dragged your smashed body halfway across the galaxy to find me?" She raised an eyebrow at his lack of care for his own health. He leaned back against the pillow.

"You don't get it, do you?" Anakin asked. Tahiri folded her arms across her chest. Now he was trying to be mysterious?

"You made me promise not get killed, right?" Anakin said. "Well, I expect you to do the same thing." He eyed her.

"Fine. But that means you can't drag yourself across the galaxy in the kind of shape you're in now, any more." She replied evenly. Anakin nodded. She sighed. He rubbed his head.

"How long was I out anyways?" He glanced at her. Tahiri shrugged.

"About three days. I was in the Med-Center most of the time too, Cilghal wanted to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with me. You were at least sleeping it off and your leg is healing quickly according to Cilghal."

_Not quickly enough, _Anakin thought.

"Oh and the Sytar doctor said something about making sure not to get hit with an ampistaph any more. Do you know what he's talking about?" Tahiri looked questioningly at Anakin.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. Just doctors getting mad when their patients show a lack of care." Anakin smiled. Tahiri accepted what he said, but Anakin knew it had to do with the spreading of the neutralized poison and it being mixed with new poison. He did have to make sure no more poison entered his body.

"You won't be able to walk for a while." Tahiri said. Anakin made a face. She laughed in her bubbly way. The sound reminded Anakin of the times when they didn't have to worry about Yuuzhan Vong or anything besides not getting caught by Luke Skywalker on their excursions. "It's your fault, you chose to walk on the leg when Cilghal told you to stay behind."

"Doesn't change the fact that it stinks." He muttered. Tahiri rolled her eyes at his immature posture when he muttered those words.

"It's not so bad. I can come in here often enough to keep you company." She grinned, "But that means I get to pick the subject and I'll make sure it's a good one, because I don't want to talk about just anything."

"I'd like that." Anakin replied. He knew at some point they'd have to talk about Sliven and what happened during the experimentation. But that could wait until she was ready. When she was, Anakin would be there to listen. Injured leg or not.

Jacen got off his ship and made his way down the platform before entering the Academy doors. He went to Tenel Ka's room and knocked on her door. He'd stayed a little longer on Coruscant to help his mother with some errands and without much to do otherwise, he was happy for an excuse to not go back to Yavin 4 right away.

Now he had to come clean to Tenel Ka. Jacen knocked on her door.

"Come in." Jacen did and found Tenel Ka with a towel on her neck. She had just finished her workout.

"Jacen." She said, turning to face him. " I did not know you had returned. You had a good trip to Coruscant?"

"Yeah." He smiled at the thought of the really harsh lecture he'd received from his mother. Jacen gestured to the bed. "Mind if I sit down?" She shook her head and he sat down. "Tenel Ka, I'm sorry if anything I said before I left hurt you. I know I don't understand a lot of Hapan politics or politics in general. It's not my strong point. I don't want to push you into doing anything you don't want to. You going back to Hapes is your own choice, not mine. I'll stay out of your choices from now on. I just wanted to let you know that I'll support you in whatever you do." Jacen grinned at her and then stood up.

"Friend Jacen." He turned to look at Tenel Ka. "Would you like to go with me for a walk?"

"Sure." He nodded. Tenel Ka took off the towel she had around her neck then led the way out of the room and together they walked into the jungle. As they passed trees and wildlife, Jacen felt more at ease. He'd forgotten how much he loved being around nature and the animals. As though sensing his reaction, Tenel Ka spoke.

"I thought you might like walking through here."

"I miss having the time to be around animals." Jacen said, kneeling and picking up a small furry creature from the ground and stroking it. Jacen sensed the animal's emotions and thoughts as though they were his own. Tenel Ka placed her hand against a tree and then let her arm drop to her side. Jacen let the creature go and went over to Tenel Ka.

"I wanted to know something, Jacen." Tenel Ka finally said. He gazed curiously at his friend.

"Do you still think it's your fault I was forced to leave Hapes?" She asked. It was an honest question. Jacen thought for a moment then shook his head.

"I guess at the time it seemed like I was the reason you did it. But I've thought about it a little more and realized you probably aren't thinking about just me or just you." Jacen knew he only figured that out because of what his mother had said, but just the same it was an honest answer as any. Jacen shifted from one foot to the other and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Good. I did not want you to think that it was. Because I will be returning there eventually. I am waiting for the right time to do so." Tenel Ka watched as Jacen leaned against a tree, his eyes closed in thought. It was something Jacen rarely did.

"What about you?" Jacen asked, staring at her. Tenel Ka narrowed her eyes.

"Me? What about me?"

"Do you blame yourself for me almost getting killed?" Jacen fixed her with his brown eyes. When Tenel Ka didn't respond, Jacen sighed.

"Look if I'm going to let myself off the hook, you have to too." Jacen stated and jerked his head to her.

"I am responsible for not informing you of the plan, Jacen." She replied firmly. "I am to blame for not realizing you'd come back."

"Then I'm responsible for you leaving Hapes." He raised an eyebrow as a challenge to her. "It's one for one, Tenel Ka." He blocked her path as she tried to move back towards the Academy.

"Please step aside, Jacen." She said. Jacen shook his head and planted his feet firmly. Tenel Ka moved to go around him and Jacen stepped sideways and she then dealt him a swift kick, which he ducked and responded by throwing a punch. She caught it and flipped Jacen over onto the ground. He jumped up and he quickly dodged as Tenel Ka threw several punches his way, then he flipped her over.

As Jacen stood over his friend, both of them breathing hard. He grinned. "I've been training."

"It shows." Tenel Ka admitted. He held out his hand and she took it then flipped him over her head and he fell with a loud_ whump _onto the ground behind Tenel Ka's head.

"We're even." Jacen breathed, rubbing his sore neck. He turned his head to look over at her.

"I will forgive myself." She said. "But only because you won."

"Ha." Jacen smirked. She stood up and pulled Jacen to his feet. Before she could start back Jacen moved in front of her again.

"I admitted defeat, did I not?" She eyed him fiercely with her granite eyes. Jacen nodded. Then he leaned in and touched his lips to hers. For the brief moment that they were inches from each other's faces, Jacen and Tenel Ka met eyes. At first Tenel Ka didn't know what to do, then she pressed her own lips against Jacen's.

After they broke, Jacen turned a little red. Tenel Ka's hair was almost the same color as her face too.

"Um, I guess this is kind of backwards but I like you, Tenel Ka." Jacen smiled sheepishly at her. Tenel Ka could only nod. Jacen reached out for her hand, then realizing he'd done so, pulled back. Tenel Ka grasped his hand and squeezed it briefly before letting go. Jacen took that as her way of saying she accepted his feelings and felt the same. The kiss more than anything said that clearly.

Luke walked across the platform to see his nephew, Jacen, and Tenel Ka Djo walking together from the jungle. Between Jacen's slightly red cheeks and Tenel Ka's unusually casual feel in the force, Luke knew something had happened between them. More than anything he knew they'd fixed whatever was wrong between them. He smiled.

For now the force was with them.


	18. Simple Conversations

**Chapter 17**

**Simple Conversations**

_A/N- Before I start, a special thanks is due to all the authors who created and developed the two wonderful characters called Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila. Thanks to Nancy Richardson, Rebecca Moesta, Greg Keyes, Michael A. Stackpole, James Luceno, and Kathy Tyers starting from Junior Jedi Knights into the New Jedi Order when the characters were left undeveloped beyond that point. For the work they did during the series, I am grateful that I can write using these characters as far as they were written. I am trying my best to stay true to them and write the story that would have occurred had Anakin not died. _

_Also thanks to anyone who is reading this story! I sincerely hope you're all enjoying yourselves! _

_To all the Anakin and Tahiri fans reading along, thanks for staying with me when the times in the new series are rough without two of the best characters known to Star Wars (at least in my opinion). _

_Best, _

_-Don "QuixoticQuest" _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Jaina found herself, much to her own surprise, contentedly competing with Jagged Fel on every aspect of her new position as a squad captain. When flying she tried shooting down twice as many coral skippers, and she also tried out maneuvering him at every turn. At one point she even showed how close she could shoot the nose of his ship without blowing it up.

No matter what she did, Jag Fel never once acknowledged her, except to say the necessary words over the com channel. "Roger," "Copy that," "Negative," and "Affirmative," most of the time it was just one word. She began to wonder if Jag's vocabulary only consisted of those few phrases and skipped any others.

Jaina steered her X-Wing around a meteoroid and found herself nose to nose with a coral skipper, before she could fire, Jag's ship took out the enemy. Jaina scowled, though she knew he couldn't see her face.

"Hey, Fel, get your own!" She shouted into the com channel.

"Fire more quickly then." Jag's disinterested voice replied and then signed off. _Bastard. _Jaina thought.

She accelerated and fire crazily, knocking ten coral skippers out in quick succession. Then flipped and flew upside down to shoot down a coral skipper flying into Jag's range of fire. She grinned.

"Take that, Fel." She said into the com channel but received no response. Jag's ship moved forward and began taking on the rest of the enemies. Jaina grunted and decided to focus on trying to take down one of the carriers. She flew straight towards the carriers floating behind the coral skippers. Her ship shook as several coral skippers hit it. A blast from the carrier then shot out and struck her ship head on.

Jaina's X-Wing exploded from the side and spun through space.

Across the galaxy, Zekk felt Jaina's body being burned and her injuries. He reached out with the force only to get nothing. _Imperial shit. _He tried again and felt Jaina's consciousness. She wasn't awake but she wasn't in any severe danger. Zekk relaxed but only slightly. It was hard for him to let her go off and fight in Chiss space while he did missions for Luke Skywalker on Yavin 4.

Zekk pulled on the cables to _Lightning Rod_ and reconnected them, only to get zapped. Zekk fell backwards and hit his head on the ship as he stood back up. Rubbing his head and feeling genuinely disgruntled, Zekk made his way back to the Academy. He'd spent most of his day outside, working on the outside of his ship, underneath where some of the cables had been fried by coral skippers. The coral skippers were a pilot's nightmare when it came to fixing the damage.

Zekk sucked on his fist to cool the burn he'd received from the cables shocking him. It was bad enough that Jaina wasn't even here to give him someone to talk to, and he still had to deal with the annoying drawbacks of being an older Jedi. He was forced to teach classes when Luke couldn't. Zekk couldn't stand babying a bunch of little Jedi who could barely life a pebble when he could be off fighting Yuuzhan Vong with Jaina. If she was here, she would be able to help him fix his ship.

Zekk decided it was time he sent a holo-message to Jaina. He'd waited a week since she'd gone on assignment to Chiss space, now he was ready to talk. Zekk got into his room and pulled out a holo-communicator. He punched in Jaina's number and waited. To his surprise, the face that came up was not Jaina's but a strange man with dark hair and a stern face if Zekk had ever seen one.

"Who are you? And where's Jaina?"

"She is incapacitated at the moment. Would you like me to give her a message?" Though the offer was a standard one of etiquette, the man did not seem at all thrilled to be the one receiving the message.

"You mean she's injured?" Zekk said then shook his head. "No, I'll wait until she wakes up. Mind telling me why you have her holo-communicator?" Zekk asked, not bothering to leave his suspicion out of his voice.

"Because General Antilles wished me to receive all incoming messages for Solo. If you have no messages I will hang up." Before waiting for an answer, the man logged off. Zekk frowned his deepest scowl yet while shaking his head. _Why do I get the feeling I really hate this guy? And I've never even met him. _

Tahiri walked into Anakin's room at the med-center to find him lying against his pillows reading. This was unusual enough for her to see, even though Anakin loved puzzles, she didn't take him to be an avid reader.

"What are you reading?" She asked, sitting on the side of his bed. He looked up.

"A book that Tionne lent me. It's on the lore about the old masters during the clone wars." He put the book down after marking his page with a piece of paper.

"So it probably has Vader in it, right?" Tahiri asked. Anakin's eyes shifted though Tahiri couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Yeah. He's the one these lore writers talk about the most. But not always as Darth Vader." Anakin gazed in wonder at the book. "I always wondered what kind of person he was when he was still human."

"He never wasn't human, Anakin." Tahiri said. Anakin shook his head.

"He was part robot when he died. The only human part that was left was his head and heart." Anakin narrowed his eyes, "And even that wasn't human enough. He didn't feel anything at the end."

"Now you're just making things up. He saved your uncle for force's sake!" She berated Anakin.

"I don't think I can believe my grandfather was a good man no matter what I read. Because in the end he let himself go. Anyone who lets themselves be so consumed by grief that they kill everyone in their way isn't human." Anakin's cold resolve stunned Tahiri. How long had he been thinking about this?

"Well, think what you want, but if you think he wasn't human, how do you think he ended up having your uncle and mother?"

Anakin tried to pull back the redness that was creeping onto his face. The question was an awkward one, even though Tahiri didn't seem to notice because Anakin hid his face under his covers.

"I don't know." He finally said. Tahiri scrutinized him curiously.

"Something wrong with your face, Anakin?" She asked. Anakin swallowed.

"Um, it was itchy." He lifted his head now that his face wasn't red anymore. Tahiri still seemed confused, so Anakin decided to change the subject before she realized why he'd been so embarrassed. He leaned forward to show that there wasn't anything wrong anymore.

"So what have you been doing lately?" He asked. Tahiri sighed.

"Boring stuff. All I do is assist around the Academy, doing chores. It's really not that interesting." She waved her hand to brush it aside.

"Try being in a med-center all day." Anakin raised an eyebrow at her statement of boredom. She laughed.

"Okay, you win that one." She admitted. Anakin sighed. She smiled sympathetically. "Hey, is something bothering you?"

"Other than being stuck here, just the usual stress of thinking how the heck we're going to pull the galaxy out of the Yuuzhan Vong's ass." Anakin laid back against the pillows.

"I don't think it's quite like that, but I know what you mean." Tahiri chuckled at Anakin's analogy. She folded her arms. "But look at it this way, at least we're not fighting this war alone."

"The Jedi are almost out of allies, Tahiri." Anakin eyed her carefully. Nothing would make Anakin happier than to find out how to have all those against the Jedi see reason and realize that they weren't ending the war without the Jedi's help. He wasn't even thinking about it conceitedly, it was just a fact. The Jedi had pulled the galaxy out of the worst situations, and it only happened because everyone allied themselves and cooperated with the Jedi. The team of non-Jedi and Jedi is what usually ended conflicts in the past. Now that the galaxy was divided, a conversation between Jedi and anyone else seemed to be a distant dream.

As much as she hated to be pessimistic, Tahiri knew Anakin had a point. He was right. The Jedi weren't going to be able to do anything if nobody trusted them. "I guess." She said. Anakin then jumped a little as he saw her face losing most of its usual glow.

"Uh, I mean it isn't hopeless, though. We'll think of something." He smiled reassuringly. As much as he was realist and focused on the facts, Anakin did not want Tahiri to stop smiling because he wanted to state the facts of the war. She nodded.

"We will."

Zekk nearly jumped out of his chair when his holo-communicator buzzed with alert of an incoming message. He pressed the button and took a brief second to compose himself. He found himself staring at the face of Jaina Solo with a hospital pillow and blankets in the background. Her head had a bandage over the side and she had several cuts on her face but otherwise she seemed to be in good health.

"Mind telling me when you were giving Jag a hard time?" Jaina asked. Zekk arched his eyebrows.

"Is that the hollow hearted man's name?" Zekk shook his head. Jaina laughed.

"I don't actually care. He gets on my nerves." Jaina shrugged. Zekk found this interesting and decided to pay her back for berating him.

"Really? Then shouldn't you be asking yourself why you're giving him a hard time?" Zekk asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"How did you know I was?" Jaina narrowed her eyes. Zekk chuckled and smirked, his green eyes gleaming.

"You just told me." Zekk grinned even wider as Jaina's face contorted with self frustration at being tricked into saying what was going on. Zekk's eyes become more serious. "Is he the reason you're all beat up?"

"What? No." Jaina said immediately.

"If he is-" Zekk began, his voice getting edgy. He knew in his gut and through the force that Jag wasn't responsible for Jaina's condition but that didn't change the fact that he wanted nothing more than to move Jag Fel away from Jaina.

"He's not, Zekk. I was being reckless." Jaina repeated. Zekk didn't seem pleased with this answer either. Jaina wondered if Zekk would be dissatisfied no matter what she said.

"Good. I think you should come back Yavin 4." Zekk said, making the point he'd wanted to say in the first place. Jaina sighed.

"I can't, Zekk. I'm on assignment here." Her brandy eyes stared at him, "Besides, I have a squad that needs me to lead them."

"Not like that you're not." Zekk stated fiercely.

"Zekk, I don't need you protecting me every five seconds."

"Every five seconds? I'm not even close to where you are! How can I even know what's going on when you're on the other side of the galaxy from here?" His voice was elevated enough that it caused the sound to reverberate. Jaina had to smile. Zekk was worried, and she knew it wasn't completely unfounded. She shifted forward so she could get a better look at Zekk's face on the screen.

"Look, Zekk. I'm fine." She spread her arms though that only showed that she had bandages on her arms too, "Really. I'll be back soon."

"If I argued with Wedge Antilles, do you think he'd let you leave?" Zekk asked, more to himself than to Jaina. She groaned.

"Zekk, please, don't even think about that." Jaina rolled her eyes at the thought of Zekk trying to argue with Wedge Antilles, the General of the New Republic's fleet.

"Why not? I could convince him!" Zekk protested. Jaina shook her head once more and brushed a lock of brown hair from her face.

"Listen, I'll be back as soon as possible. But I've got a responsibility to finish our missions here." Jaina secretly wished the missions would end but she intended to finish the work set out for her. It was helping the war, so anything she wanted to do back on Yavin 4 had to wait.

"Just so you know, I'm bored as hell over here." Zekk leaned back in his chair. Jaina smiled.

"Ask Jacen to tell you some jokes."

"No." Zekk's voice moaned. Jaina chuckled. "Besides he's too busy spending time with Tenel Ka."

"Really? I guess I'm missing a lot." She smirked. "You could spy on them for kicks."

"I can't believe you'd even suggest that." Zekk said, resting his head on his elbow and pulling on his eyelids as he stared at her.

"Why?" She got the feeling Zekk had already tried. He turned his head so she could see the bruise on his left cheek.

"I got this, when I caught them kissing in the temple." Zekk turned forward once again and Jaina burst out laughing.

"I never thought those two would ever get together. They're so dense." She shook her head.

"I don't think we were any better." Zekk pointed out. Jaina stared at him. "We haven't even talk about what happened that day in the kitchen."

"What's there to talk about?" Jaina questioned. Zekk sighed.

"Everything. Maybe whether or not you want to consider us a couple?" Zekk posed the question and Jaina took a minute to process what he'd said. "As far as I'm concerned I want to be. I've liked you since our Academy days, Jaina."

"I have too, so don't get all huffy on me, Zekk." Jaina's voice curtly replied. He relaxed and rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of what to say next. He hadn't thought this far ahead or thought beyond asking what Jaina had done to hurt herself so badly that he felt it from across the galaxy.

"Oh." Was all he managed. Jaina blew a sigh. Sometimes she had a hard time believing this guy was the feared sith lord who could control people with the force. He could hardly use the force to know what she was thinking.

"We'll talk about this later, okay? I'm kind of tired. You know." She indicated to her bandages.

"Rest up." Zekk said, nodding. Then she signed off. Zekk got up and decided to take another whack at fixing his ship.

As evening fell, Tahiri found she couldn't sleep. The images from Tatooine and her murdered family to her implanted memories by the Yuuzhan Vong shapers. Tahiri slid off her bed and walked down the hall to the med-center. As she entered Anakin's room, she went to his bedside and whispered his name into his ear.

He blinked his eyes open and sat up, staring groggily at Tahiri. "Tahiri? What are you doing here? It's four in the morning." Noticing her timid stance and silence Anakin softened his tired eyes a little. "What's wrong?"

"I can't stop thinking about what happened on Tatooine." She blurted. Anakin patted the bed and she sat down. "I… I just keep seeing Sliven's face and I can't get past what the Yuuzhan Vong did to him. Or that the Yuuzhan Vong did something to my head, I don't feel the same way about them, Anakin. It's like I'm one of them, I have memories of places I've never been in my life but they're real like my other memories." She slumped down, gripping her knees. Anakin put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened to you, Sliven, and your tribe shouldn't have happened. No one should have to go through that kind of experience." He kept his hand on her should and grasped one of her hands in his.

"But it did, Anakin." She looked at him, her green eyes free of any of their usual spark. They were vulnerable and shrunk back. "Sliven died. We buried him, Anakin. He didn't even get to know you were alive all this time. He was brutally murdered without a second thought. Then I went and got myself captured and now I'm just like the Yuuzhan Vong. I'm not Tahiri Veila anymore. After killing them and then feeling like I'm one of them, I don't know what to think any more." She lowered her head. "I don't even look human any more." Anakin pushed her head back up with his fingers and placed a hand over her scars.

"I don't feel anything different," He smiled at her, "You look just as beautiful as you did before, if not more. If anyone tells you differently, then they don't know what they're talking about." Anakin leaned over and kissed her right over the scars then on her lips before pulling back.

Tahiri stared at him in stunned silence. "Do you mean that?" She asked. "You don't think I'm ugly?"

"Why would I think that?" Anakin asked, frowning.

"Because I've got scars all over my face." She touched her hands to her face once more. He reached out and pressed his fingers over hers. He guided them over the scars, tracing the scars then let go.

"Scars shouldn't matter, Tahiri. I don't feel any different touching your face than I did before. You shouldn't either." He smiled. "When the war's over, I'll go with you to Tatooine and we can give our respects to Sliven properly this time." He looked straight into her eyes. "I meant every word I said, so I don't ever want to hear you calling yourself ugly because it's simply not true."

Tahiri nodded wordlessly then got up, kissing Anakin on the cheek. "Thanks, Anakin."

He nodded sleepily. "Now go to bed or I'm going to get ugly when I wake up." He smiled at her and Tahiri giggled on her way back to her room.

Ta'a Chume stepped up to the podium with her face set firmly with her resolve. Beside her stood the bounty hunter hired by the Royal Family, Xillanor, as she scanned the crowd and holo-newscasters gathered before the podium. Ta'a Chume stood up to her full height.

"The Hapan Colonies hereby declare alliance with the Peace Brigade and war against the Jedi." She remained expressionless as the crowd muttered and began talking loudly. Ta'a Chume then waited before delivering the last piece of news for the day. "The Royal family also hereby disowns Princess Tenel Ka Djo. Anyone who permits her within our borders will be executed."

"Your Majesty? Are you really disowning the crown princess and sole heir to the Hapan throne?" One of the holo-casters asked.

Ta'a Chume nodded. "Tenel Ka has disobeyed our wish to make Jedi into the enemy of Hapes. She has no place in the family if she wishes to dishonor the wishes of the family."

"Do you have any regrets about this decision?" Another reporter asked.

"None. I am following the laws." Ta'a Chume then stepped down from the podium and was ushered away by the guards.

Tenel Ka, who had been watching the holo-news with Jacen, clicked off the screen. Jacen watched her carefully, not wanting to say anything to upset her now that he'd managed to fix things between them.

"It is for the better. I was about to step down from the throne." Tenel Ka actually looked pleased much to Jacen's surprise.

"You're not upset that your own family publicly disowned you?" He asked, almost incredulously. Tenel Ka turned to Jacen, her granite eyes fiercely focused on him.

"No, I am not. Because they have disowned me on account of my being a Jedi. I have no shame disassociating myself with those who wish to kill the Jedi." She replied and got up to put the holo-player away.

_Figures, _Jacen thought, _She never gets mad about most things. _Even though he thought that, Jacen knew that wasn't quite true, after all, the other day he'd held her while she broke down crying. That was almost enough to make Jacen scared. He wasn't sure if any more bad news would break her, so Jacen tread carefully with his words, and made sure he was there to help support Tenel Ka.

"Jacen, if you do not stop worrying over me, I am not going to talk to you." Tenel Ka said, folding her arms, she glared at him. _Was I that easy to read?_

"I'm not worried." He protested. She arched her eyebrow.

"You have been staring at me for the past few minutes with a strange expression on your face. Jacen, your emotions are open in the force, do not think I can't sense them." She didn't flinch or waver.

"I'm not, I was just um… admiring how good you look." He grinned, trying to be convincing. Tenel Ka didn't seem to buy it because she didn't thank him for the compliment.

"Jeez, why can't you let people care about you?" He muttered finally. Tenel Ka narrowed her eyes.

"I do let people care about me. But I do not want you to worry about me all the time. I am not helpless, Jacen." She replied. Jacen leaned back on the chair he was seated in. They were in Jacen's room on Yavin 4, and had been watching the holo-news for what Tenel Ka seemed to think would be inevitable news about her disownment.

"I don't get it. If you worry about me, does that mean you think I'm the one who's helpless?" He rubbed his head and then jerked his head around to face her. Tenel Ka's face twitched. Jacen had hit a nerve.

"Why would I think you're helpless?"

"Maybe because you won't let me in on what you're thinking half the time. Then you act tough like you don't think I can handle hearing what's on your mind. I'm not stupid, Tenel Ka, we've been over this, I can handle whatever you've got to say. But I need you to be honest with me or I can't do this." He fixed her with his eyes. Tenel Ka came and sat down on the bed. "All I want you to do is trust me, you don't have to feel like because I want to worry about you, you're weak. I know you're not. You're tougher than Jaina sometimes."

Tenel Ka watched as Jacen got up and went to the window sill, leaning on it. He didn't come back so she decided to speak her mind. "It is hard to know what you can handle, Jacen. On Hapes you were almost killed, despite that you are strong, I do not know when you will break. You are naïve sometimes, in thinking that the world will turn out alright at every turn. That is why I have not shared my thoughts with you." Tenel Ka stared at his back until Jacen turned around.

"I don't think the world will turn out alright. In fact, I don't know if any of us will make it through this war alive. At any point I might have to give my life to see the other side of this crap hole we're in." He closed his eyes, smiling sadly. "I actually was willing to die on Hapes if it meant that the rest of the galaxy would see reason and find out how badly Jedi are treated. It wasn't an accident, Tenel Ka." He reopened his eyes to see Tenel Ka's shocked expression.

"That was a foolish thing to think." She stated. "You would have just been marked as another victory for the Yuuzhan Vong and Peace Brigade."

Jacen laughed, smiling wryly. "Yeah, it was." Jacen knew that he'd scraped by narrowly and really would have been shot to death had Tenel Ka not intervened. But he did know that given another place and time, his death might have meant something, that it would help to give back to the galaxy, the peace they'd lost.

If it came to that, Jacen would have to be selfless, and let go of the things he wanted for himself. The future he wanted for himself. _But there's no guarantee that that will happen. I don't need to worry about it right now. _

Jacen went back to the window and looked out at the jungle. He never enjoyed the view that much from the window in the past years because he hadn't been to Yavin 4 in a long time. Tenel Ka came up behind Jacen and she grasped his hand. Jacen looked over at her.

"I do not know what you are thinking, Jacen. But I do not think that having yourself die for the sake of a foolish cause will do much good." She leveled her eyes to make sure he was staring at her. He smiled.

"I'm not going to try doing that again, don't worry." He squeezed her hand then glanced back as the door opened. Thinking Zekk had come back to spy on them again, Jacen got ready to march over, but instead he found himself staring at Luke Skywalker's sober face.

"Uncle Luke?" Jacen said, coming over. Tenel Ka stayed back in case it was not her business. Luke had, after all, come into Jacen's room, probably expecting to find just Jacen in there.

"Well, I'm sure you both heard the holo-news." Luke said, the strain in his voice evident. Tenel Ka and Jacen nodded. "This is bad for us, Ta'a Chume could launch an attack alongside the Peace Brigade at any point. We need to get help to protect the Academy."

"I am sorry, but nothing I say will pursuade my grandmother." Tenel Ka said. Luke shook his head.

"It's not your fault, Tenel Ka. I'm grateful that you did not abandon the Jedi." He inclined his head at her then turned to Jacen. "Jacen, I know you were just there, but I need you to go to Coruscant and go with Leia to convince some other JedI to come here and protect Yavin 4. Now that Ta'a Chume is fully against us, she will probably strike here first."

Jacen nodded silently. "I'll leave right away, Uncle Luke." Luke nodded.

"I'd go myself but as it stands, I'll be better off trying to stay and protect the Academy." He then stopped Jacen before he exited. "Oh, and Jacen." He leaned in, "Be careful who you ask and reveal yourself to, anyone could be targeting the Jedi right now."

"I'll be careful, Uncle Luke." Jacen said in a lowered voice then was gone to prepare a ship for takeoff. Luke faced Tenel Ka.

"I'm sorry to send him away right now." He bowed his head again but Tenel Ka shook her head.

"I know that JedI have a responsibility to fulfill to the galaxy and to other JedI. I would not stop Jacen from fulfilling that duty." She then added, "I am also not a royal anymore, so you do not need to bow."

"I am aware that your family disowned you, but that doesn't change the fact that you are still of royal blood and in every right, the crown princess." Luke smiled then exited.

Jacen checked the shuttle parked on the docking bay platform, everything seemed well stocked and now all he had to do was pack his bag. Jacen knew part of him wanted to stay here on Yavin 4 in case something happened, but he had to think about getting backup to prevent whatever was to come from being catastrophic. At the very least he could lessen the damage to the jungle and most of all the JedI on Yavin 4. Jacen left the ramp down and on the way back, he saw Tenel Ka waiting by the entrance to the Academy.

"You take care of yourself." He said. She nodded. "I'm coming right back with help, so don't start the fun without me, okay?"

"I am not sure what is fun about this, Jacen. I will be sure to protect the grounds." She replied, once again overlooking Jacen's joke. He left it at that. As long as she wasn't unhappy, he was okay with her being her usual humorless self. Jacen went back, packed his bags and slung the duffle over his shoulder before taking off.

Immediately on his first hyper-jump Jacen picked up a signal and deciding to veer away from it. His radar beeped more insistently now. What was going on? Jacen moved further away, maximizing his speed, which wasn't too much on his little shuttle. He then was thrown forward in his seat as something struck the outer hull.

Jacen braced as the ship rattled again. Jacen had to do something. Whoever was out there, they weren't trying to communicate, at least not in any way that was negotiable. Jacen plugged the coordinates in for the nearest place he was familiar with. He only got the last coordinate again when his ship was hit again, this time his shield monitor blaring.

"Hutt fucking bastard." Jacen slammed his fist on the button to send his ship towards Kashyyk, which was further away from Coruscant. Jacen knew he couldn't go to Coruscant until he figured out who was tailing him.

Jacen's ship pulled out of the jump a few hours later with Kashyyk appearing in Jacen's frontal viewport. Jacen slowed the ship down and began to fly closer to the planet's surface when his ship was thrown forward. His ship's hull was now burning and numerous blasts were now pummeling him. Whoever had tailed Jacen had followed him through the jump. It had to be someone skilled in tracking, which meant it was a skilled assassin or bounty hunter.

The ship shook violently as endless blasts struck the hull, soon flames were licking the inside of the cockpit and lasers soon came through a hole in the ship. Jacen steering the ship on a straight dive into Kashyyk's foggy atmosphere. Lasers continued to follow him and one even hit Jacen in his leg. Jacen gritted his teeth and angled the ship so it would move faster in a downward plummet.

By now the flames were all over the cabin and Jacen had no time to pull the ship up as it neared the trees, crashing through the branches on the way to the ground where it smashed the frontal viewport upon impact, sending glass flying through the cockpit and over the forest floor.

A ship shaped like a wolf's face, with its angled nose and the wings sticking out like the ears of a wolf. It had a teal streak across the left side of the hull and the plating was a thick black metal. It was not small but designed for intense combat and moreover tracking. Its pilot looked down at the planet where the target of the search had crashed. Satisfied with the damage, and with a parting blast at the already demolished ship, the wolf ship departed.

**A/N- I've been given order 66: all Jedi not named Tahiri Veila and Anakin Solo must be shot on sight (That was the real order 66- they only decided to change it later on). **

**I was trying really hard not to be stereotypical then Yoda ate my banana. Is that stereotypical? Who knows. **

**Contemplate randomness, it's fun! **

**Until the next chapter, adieu! **


	19. The Stepping Stones of Growth

**Chapter 18**

**The Stepping Stones of Growth**

**A/N- To make up for the delay that will happen between the posting of chapters 19 and 20, I am posting 18 now. Please enjoy! **

Anakin stood behind Tahiri as she laid the flowers on the makeshift grave they'd built in the jungle. He'd already recovered enough to walk though his leg still felt sore. On the stone they'd planted in the ground were the words: "Sliven- Father and Leader of the Sand People." Anakin lowered his head and kept a steady hand on Tahiri's shoulder as she continued to kneel in front of the headstone.

"Sliven, you never stopped believing in me or the person I could be. No matter what I did, you always gave me a reason to think it was right. You protected me like I was your own daughter and I never got to tell you I felt like you were my father." She smiled faintly, "I wanted you to see me as a full fledged Jedi. I wanted you to be proud. I didn't want to disappoint you as the only person who ever told me I could be something other than a small desert girl that no one knew or cared about. I know I always talked a lot, but I never thought I'd never get the chance to say this to you." She gripped the necklace around her neck. "I'm going to be a Jedi, Sliven. So you don't need to worry about me any more." Tahiri stood up and walked back to the Academy. Anakin gave her time to walk back on her own. He had his own words to say to Sliven.

"Thanks for letting her come to the Academy, Sliven. I promise I'll take care of her." He placed his own gift on the ground beside the stone, a small piece of rock he'd taken from the place where Sliven's body was buried.

Anakin then turned and went back to the Academy, his orange jumpsuit glowing in the morning light. He found Tahiri had decided to sit on the docking bay platform instead of going inside. He joined her on the edge, dangling his legs over the jungle below.

"Do you think what I said was sappy?" Tahiri asked. He looked back at her, his brown bangs blowing in and out of his face with the wind. Anakin didn't reply right away but he smiled at her.

"If you were being honest, I don't think there's any reason to think Sliven wouldn't appreciate what you said about him." Anakin leaned back on his hands. Tahiri shifted her body so she was facing Anakin.

"Anakin?"

"Mmm?" He had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the open air. Anakin was just generally content to just sit out here next to Tahiri and be with her as long as she needed him.

"Do you think Sliven is with the force?" Tahiri's body language showed uncertainty in its wide eyed expression and her drawing her limbs in closer to her chest.

"I'm sure he is." Anakin replied with all the confidence he could muster. This seemed to make Tahiri more confident as well because she relaxed. Anakin lay back on the platform and drew up his knees. His head was resting on his arms as they were tucked behind his head.

"You know, I've been thinking that we haven't had a chance to go on a real date together." Anakin said. Tahiri moved her head slightly to look at him. "If you want to, we can go to Coruscant." Anakin sat up, a little nervous about her silence, and he added hastily, "I don't want to make you go if you don't want to."

Tahiri shook her head, "We can go. It's not like I have anything to do here." She replied. Anakin watched her as she brushed a hair out of her face.

"Are you sure?" He asked. The last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable when she was still upset over Sliven's death.

"Anakin, if you offered, you can't take it back." She raised an eyebrow at him. Anakin laughed.

"Then we'll go." Anakin said, smiling broadly as though the war had just ended and there wasn't a thing in the world to be worried about. "We can stay at my parents' apartment."

"Is that okay with them?" Tahiri asked. He nodded.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He looked at her curiously.

Now Tahiri was incredulous at his completely obvious attitude. "Anakin, we still haven't told them we're dating."

"Oh, that." Anakin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, that? Oh, that?" She almost hit him on the face for his unperturbed reaction. "Anakin, how are they going to react if you tell them we're dating then that you want to come stay at their apartment with me there?"

"I'll handle it." He said, seeming slightly affronted at her lack of faith in him.

"Uh, huh." She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, Anakin. You've never been able to say anything like this in your life."

"Well, you are my first girlfriend, what do you expect?" Anakin frowned. "Tahiri, if you're that worried about this, we don't have to go to Coruscant."

"No, we're going. You have to tell your parents eventually." She sighed. This was going to be at the very least, entertaining. At least from an outsider's perspective. Tahiri was only amused that Anakin thought he could handle his parents' reaction easily.

"You better tell them now, Hero Boy, or you'll lose your nerve later on." Tahiri joked. Anakin scowled at her.

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement, Tahiri." He shouted back in the most sarcastic voice she'd ever heard him use. Then he started back to the Academy, leaving Tahiri in fits of laughter.

Anakin walked to his room and took out his holo-communicator. After turning it on, he plugged in the numbers to call his parents. After waiting in jittery silence, Leia's face appeared on the screen.

"Anakin? Why are you calling? Is everything all right?" She asked, immediately using the force to sense Anakin's physical condition. Not feeling anything out of the ordinary she narrowed her eyes at her youngest son.

"Um, I was wondering if Tahiri and I could come visit you on Coruscant." Anakin said, feeling his stomach do a somersault of anxiety.

"To do what?" Leia asked. Not sure where Anakin was going with this, Leia casually poured herself some coffee.

"To go on our first date." That did it. Leia spat out the coffee and starting coughing. Once she caught her breath she stared at Anakin.

"You're dating?!!" She cried incredulously. Anakin flinched at his mom's volume. Han came into the room at quick speed.

"Who's dating?" He inquired, looking from Leia to Anakin, who was slinking into the background on the screen.

"Anakin's dating Tahiri." Leia said, her own voice clearly doubting the words. Han's face almost turned purple.

"What? Since when?" He folded his arms across his chest. "How long have you been doing this behind our backs?"

"I'm not doing anything behind your backs. That's why I'm telling you now." Anakin replied, hoping that would calm his parents down. It didn't.

"Telling us now? Does that mean you've already-" Leia turned a new shade of scarlet.

"No, Mom, we're not having sex!" Anakin yelled, he couldn't believe that his parents thought he'd already had sex. Anakin groaned and rested his head in his hands. This was unbelievable. _Why can't I just have normal parents? _

Han scowled at his son. "When did you start?"

"On Tatooine, we met up there and decided to date." Anakin could feel the frustration boiling from his father from all the way across the galaxy.

"Anakin, do you mean to tell us that you've been dating for over a month and haven't said anything?" Han slammed the table. "That's it, you are coming here, alone."

"Han. Enough." Leia cut in. She looked at Anakin with stern eyes. "You can bring Tahiri here, Anakin. But you're not allowed to go anywhere without telling us first."

"Right!" Han agreed, nodding. His eyes burned into Anakin, who bobbed his head, grateful that he wasn't grounded. Anakin said his goodbyes, telling his parents they'd leave for Coruscant that day, then he signed off. With a low sigh of relief Anakin leaned back on his chair. He'd take fighting Yuuzhan Vong any day to having that conversation again.

"That was certainly well handled." Anakin turned to see his uncle standing in the doorway. How long had he been standing there? "You really dropped the bomb on them. I heard Leia's voice from down the hall. I think there are a few planets on the outer rim who didn't hear her."

Anakin rubbed his eyes. "I'm so dead." He moaned. Anakin had not expected his parents to be this uptight about his relationship and worse they thought he'd had sex with Tahiri. He would never be able to look her in the eye again.

Luke laughed and smiled at his nephew. "If it's any consolation, my sister was abnormally calm just now."

"That was calm?" Anakin looked at his uncle as though he'd just told Anakin he was eating batha poodoo for breakfast.

"In Leia's realm of reactions? Yes. Be thankful you weren't telling her you did have sex." Luke pointed out.

"Don't even mention that word again." Anakin slumped over with another groan. Luke laughed and went out. Anakin would figure things out eventually. Though Luke decided he did not want to be around when Anakin did make it to the next level. Leia would scream then faint. Luke had known Leia long enough to know that when it came to her kids, she was the most sensitive about what happened to them. Dating was no exception.

Anakin left his room to go find Tahiri. Though he did not relish the idea of looking at her after the conversation he just had.

The smoke rose from the forest and Lowie was the first to notice it. Fearing that the forest might have caught fire, he summoned his family and neighbors to the sight. As they neared the area. They found the trees were on fire and many branches on the surrounding trees were broken. Lowie then saw the smashed bits of metal littered on the ground.

He ran across the forest floor and found the remains of a small shuttle. It was blackened in several places and had burn holes from lasers. Some of the trees had gone straight through the metal. The glass to the frontal view port was shattered completely and Lowie looked up to see a tree branch sticking out of the center of the ship. It had probably broken in the crash and went straight through the outer hull. Lowie barked to the other wookies to walk around. Then he himself decided to see if there were any surviving passengers.

Lowie stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the limp form slumped over the place where the frontal viewport's glass used to be, with the tree branch going straight through his side. Jacen Solo's pale face was cut in several places, his arms had glass sticking out of them, and the worst was the blood coming out of the place the tree branch was in. Lowie climbed over and roared for the others to bring a doctor. Lowie placed a paw on his friend's neck, feeling for a pulse. It was faint but there. Relieved but now knowing he would be racing against time to save his friend, Lowie roared again, this time wookies appeared with a stretcher and the wookie healer.

With a growl the healer told everyone to back off. The healer worked to cut the branch from the hull then began to operate right on sight. Her eyes scanned quickly as she worked to remove the branch from Jacen's side. Lowie decided now was a good time to let Jaina know where Jacen was. She probably already felt her brother go unconscious.

Lowie made his way back to the wooden hut that served as his family's house. He entered and immediately pulled out the holo-messager that his friends had given him. Lowie called Jaina's number and in a second, her face was staring back at Lowie.

"Lowie? Long time no see, how are things on Kashyyk?" Jaina said. Lowie growled his own health was good but Jaina immediately sensed Lowie's anxiety and paused.

"What happened, did the Yuuzhan Vong attack?" She asked. Lowie growled a negative then went on to explain slowly what he'd seen in the forest. He paused before telling Jaina it was Jacen that Lowie had found.

"Jacen?" Jaina was almost speechless. Her brother? Why had Jacen crash landed on Kashyyk? Jaina frowned.

"You're sure it's him?" She needed to know. Lowie barked an affirmative. There was no denying it, Lowie was telling the truth, Jaina felt that. "Thanks for telling me, Lowie."

He apologized then signed off. Jaina, who had just gotten out the infirmary herself, was now more worried than ever about her brother. From what Lowie had told her, Jacen was in a critical condition. She and Jacen had been in tough situations and almost killed on a number of occasions, but it had never been this uncertain or frightening.

Jaina had felt Jacen's pain but didn't know how badly he was hurt. She needed no second telling to figure out where she needed to be at the moment. Jaina got up and went to Wedge Antilles' office.

Upon their arrival on Coruscant, Anakin felt sure his parents would embarrass both himself and Tahiri beyond repair but to his surprise they acted the way they normally did when Tahiri came over.

"Tahiri, your room is this way." Leia said leading Tahiri towards the other side of the apartment, "I'll put you in Jaina's room since she's away." When they'd left, Anakin made to follow but Han caught his son by the arm.

"We need to have a talk, Anakin." Han said and gestured to the kitchen. Anakin followed his dad into the kitchen, wondering what his dad could possibly have to say at this point.

"I want you to be straight with me, Anakin. Are you two having sex?" He asked, Anakin's face turned red. "If you didn't want to say because your mother was there, you can tell me now."

"Dad, we're not having sex and I wouldn't lie just because mom was there. She's a Jedi, remember? She can tell when I'm lying." Anakin sighed, "All we've done is kiss. I don't think we're ready for anything other than that."

Han nodded his approval. "Well, good. Because I don't think I'm ready for grandkids." Then he smiled at Anakin's exasperated expression. "You thought about where you're taking her for your date?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know where we can go."

Han stroked his chin. "I think I have an idea."

Anakin stood in front of his bathroom mirror, attempting to comb his hair. Though it lay flat on his head most of the time, combing it into a nice part was difficult. After finishing, Anakin pulled out a clean white shirt and freshly ironed pants Leia had pressed for him. Anakin tucked his shirt in in his effort to look presentable. A half an hour or so before he'd come out of the shower, now he was only a short time away from his date. Anakin put on a nice vest over his shirt and briefly paused in front of the mirror, wondering if he looked like a complete idiot.

Anakin sighed. He knew he didn't look great in nice clothing anyways, this was as good as he could get. Anakin pulled on leather shoes and then stepped out of his bedroom to walk to the door. As he waited, he nervously fidgeted with his collar. Then his blue eyes turned as Tahiri walked out of Jaina's room. Anakin used the force to keep himself from turning into a bright red pumpkin.

She was wearing a green dress that matched her eyes, her hair had been pulled back and was more curly than usual. He also noted that she'd gotten makeup on her face.

"What? Does it look that bad?" She asked, seeing his blank expression. Anakin only managed to shake his head, he had to forcefully push the words out of his throat.

"You look great." He blurted. Tahiri raised an eyebrow.

"You're not just saying that?" She watched as Anakin became frantic to respond. She had to note that he looked a lot more hansom in his own attire. He looked older somehow.

"What? No. I'm uh," He opened the door, "Should we go?" He finally used a force relaxation technique to calm his nerves. It was so weird having to use a force relaxation technique just to spend time with Tahiri. A few years ago that would have sounded ridiculous to Anakin.

Anakin smiled at her and grasped her hand as they exited his parents' apartment. Han and Leia watched them leave.

"You did a good job dressing up Tahiri." Han observed with a chuckle. "Anakin couldn't stop staring at her."

"She's got her own natural beauty, Han. All I did was let her have one of my old dresses." Leia seemed complacent and this brought Han's eye on her.

"You seem to be a lot more comfortable with this than before." He said. Leia shrugged.

"I'm just comfortable seeing Anakin happy. If they want to be together then I'm okay with it." Leia looked at the now closed door. Han put an arm around his wife.

"He's not a child any more." He sighed and smiled.

"No, he's our child." Leia corrected and Han nodded.

"Of course, Princess, he will always be our child." Han then went to the kitchen. "How about I fix us some eggs? I learned some new recipes from Mara."

"Egg recipes?" Leia arched her eyebrows and came to watch Han as he cracked the eggs over the pan. "This should be interesting." She mused.

Anakin stopped the rented landspeeder in front of a small restaurant. He came around and helped Tahiri out of the land speeder as the valet took it away and gave Anakin a ticket.

"How'd you get your parents to let you drive that?" Tahiri asked.

"I didn't. I just used up the last of my money I had saved." He walked up to the front door of the restaurant when Tahiri noticed the name.

"Tatooine Suns Restaurant?" She read and turned to Anakin. "You found this place?"

"Well, my dad suggested it. I thought it'd be good so I took the suggestion." Anakin wished he could say it was his idea, he felt dumb having his dad pick out a restaurant for his date.

"It's fine, Anakin. You were thinking about it and I appreciate it." She pulled him into the restaurant and the person at the desk looked up as they walked in.

"Reservation for Solo." Anakin said. Tahiri glanced at him. He smiled back at her. The person nodded and led them to the back of the restaurant and onto a small private patio, After they were seated and given menus, the server came by.

"Anything to drink?" The server looked from Anakin to Tahiri. Anakin scanned the menu. They were too young to drink the majority of the drinks so Anakin decided to just have water. Tahiri did the same. She finally leaned on her elbow as she gave him a knowing look.

"Okay, you picked this spot out, didn't you?" She gestured to the patio. Anakin laughed and nodded.

"This part I did pick. I came by to see if this is where I wanted to take you." He took a drink of his water and saw Tahiri's expression go from being suspicious to being confused.

"You did? When?" She leaned back. He shrugged.

"While you were getting ready with my mom. I went out." Anakin suddenly seemed sheepish, "Was it too much?"

She glanced around at the cityscape over the railing. The buildings with their glass glowed and their lights seemed to light up the sky and compliment the stars. Most of all the sky itself was a rich blue and the planets in the distance were visible. It was a clean night and from here they could only hear the low hum of the city's life as it settled in for the evening. "I like the view." Was all she said and that put Anakin at ease. They sat in relative silence while they both looked over the menu. Anakin looked over his menu on occasion. He was still unable to believe this was the same Tahiri that talked his ears off at the Academy. She wasn't a girl any more. She was a woman, and it wasn't even the green dress that made Anakin realize that. He'd noticed a while ago that she'd changed. Though he guessed she probably thought he looked the same.

When Tahiri glanced up, he hid his face behind the menu again. He didn't want her to know he'd been staring at her again. The server came around and they both placed their orders and then Anakin found himself searching his brain for a topic.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what did you do while I was gone?" Anakin said finally. Tahiri looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean? I just did missions for Master Skywalker." She waved her hand. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Mmm." Anakin averted his eyes for a second and focused on the scenery. Then he looked back at her. "You mean you don't want me to think you were actually hurting the entire time?"

"Why would you think that?" She asked. Though she knew the answer, she didn't know if she wanted to go down this road of conversation.

"Because, if anyone knows that you have only a few close friends that you trust, it's me." He replied firmly. "From now on, I don't want to be the reason you're upset or hurting so I need you to be honest with me. Do you feel like I'm the-"

"Anakin, you're the whole reason why I'm not as upset as I might have been." Tahiri cut in. "The reason I was upset was because you weren't there for eight months. I do have friends, but you're right, I don't trust anyone like I trust you."

Anakin felt a little heat from his cheeks and took a gulp of water. Tahiri watched this with some amusement. He was an open book of emotions, though they were all jumbled. Anakin cleared his throat softly then faced Tahiri directly with his blue eyes.

"I don't care about anyone like I do you. So I was upset too." He grinned, "That won't happen any more."

"Better not." Tahiri grinned back, and they both laughed. When they finished, Anakin decided to return the landspeeder an walk back to the apartment with Tahiri. As they strolled, Anakin felt a lull fall over them. He wasn't nervous any more. It was as though what he said at the restaurant covered all his fears and now all he felt was contentment. He wasn't sure how he'd even earned a friend like Tahiri. She just came into his life out of the blue and now he couldn't imagine any time he'd want to be away from her. It was like that even when they were kids, always inseparable and wanting to spend every minute of their Academy days together. Now it was different only in that Anakin felt more strongly about his feelings towards her. He wasn't sure if she felt the same amount of attraction he did, but he pushed it aside. They were dating officially and for all that it was worth, Anakin could not have been happier.

Lowie sat outside the medical center's main operating room. It was the only building there made of material other than wood. Jacen had come out of the bacta tank but his wounds weren't healing as well as the healers had hoped. Jacen was also given a breathing aid because his internal organs weren't functioning properly.

Lowie looked up as a brown haired girl came down the hallway at a fast walk. He stood up to greet his friend.

"How's Jacen?" She asked. Lowie made a few growls and a mix of other noises then Jaina looked at the closed doors. She went forward and before Lowie could stop her she went in.

All the healers looked up and then one ushered her out, making a soft barks, telling Jaina to wait until they were done. Then she could come in. Jaina sat down next to Lowie. It was going to be hard to wait, even though she'd spent her life learning Jedi tricks for patience, Jaina found it hard to sit still. It was going to be a long night.

**A/N- Introducing the official Star Wars coffee: "Jawa Coffee." Made from real Jawa beans. When the button goes "click" I go "YAY (Jawa)!!" **


	20. Against the Wind

**Chapter 19**

**Against the Wind**

_A/N- This chapter was inspired by the song "Against the Wind" by Bob Seger Thanks to everyone for reading! You guys rock! _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaina stirred in her sleep outside of the operating room. She felt her head resting on something firm and blinked to look into the green eyes of Zekk. She'd been sleeping on his shoulder without even realizing it.

"Hey." He said, smiling at her. Jaina sat up quickly, then immediately regretted doing so because her head hurt. Jaina held her hand against her head. Zekk continued to carefully look Jaina over for any signs of bad health as stress often caused problems for the body as well as the emotions, which made it worse for Jedi because having the good balance between the two was key. Though Zekk's worry went beyond just simple Jedi facts.

"I heard from General Antilles that you'd left to go to Kashyyk, so we came here to find out what's going on." He nodded his head in the direction of the door where Tenel Ka was standing and waiting with a look of severe concentration across her brow.

"Any word on Jacen?" Jaina asked. Zekk shook his head. She sighed and slumped against the wall.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine though. Jacen's tough." Zekk said. Jaina knew that Jacen was tough but even the toughest of Jedi were susceptible to death when it called. That was what worried her. Even the great masters like Yoda, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Qui gon Jin, all of them were powerful in their prime but every one of them was not immune to death.

Jaina could not remember the last time she actually thought someone close to her was going to die or was badly injured enough to do so. She wasn't there when Chewie had died so she couldn't really say that was an example. Anakin and her father could. They were there when Chewie died. Jaina guessed Anakin had also felt Jacen's physical state and no doubt her parents had too. At least Jaina's mother had. Leia may not have studied the force like her brother, Luke, but she still was sensitive to everyone's force presence.

The only comforting thing was that Jaina could feel Jacen's presence though it was far away because he was unconscious. She worried that if he died while unconscious there would be guilt and questions about the last things she'd said to him, or what she felt she should have said.

What would she say? That she didn't take Jacen's life for granted? She knew she didn't, it just never occurred to her that anyone in her family or her closest friends would be fatally wounded or that they would die. Everyone managed to pull through. Her brother fell through the sky on cloud city and lived. Jacen had also survived all the adventures of the past and the Yuuzhan Vong war. Maybe it was all just dumb luck that no one had died so far. That fate was kidding them into thinking they were invulnerable.

Jaina's head came up a little as the door to the operating room opened and a wookie doctor emerged. He immediately began to growl at Jaina, explaining that Jacen's condition had stabilized but that he was close enough to death that if he ever got hit in the same area again, he wouldn't make it.

Relief spread through all the way to Jaina's face. She smiled and let out a long sigh of relief. Zekk held out a hand to pull her up. Jaina took it.

"You look terrible." He said, looking over her appearance. It was true. Jaina hadn't eaten or slept since she got the message about Jacen's condition. Now the effects were only starting to set in. Jaina nearly fell over but Zekk caught her. "Let's get you some fresh air and food." He said and half carried her out of the building. Lowie followed them out, growling that they could eat at his home. Zekk and Jaina accepted with tired nods. Tenel Ka came over to join them.

After going to Lowie's home and eating, Jaina, Tenel Ka, and Zekk returned to the Med-Center to find Jacen was already situated in a hospital room. Not only that, he was awake.

He looked up with a hearty grin as Zekk, Lowie, and Jaina walked in, shortly followed by Tenel Ka, who remained silent throughout most of the series of questions and talking that Zekk and Jaina had.

"What were you thinking?" Jaina blurted, without really thinking about what she was going to say to her brother. Jacen made a mock hurt face then shrugged.

"Hey, don't blame me, I was only going on the mission uncle Luke assigned me to." Jacen protested.

"And that involved crash landing on Kashyyk?" Jaina asked, her brown eyes flaring. Jacen flinched.

"Cool your jets, Jaina." He said, "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Barely." Jaina, Zekk, and Lowie said in unison. Lowie grunted his disapproval.

"Love you too, Lowie." Jacen said. He ran a hand through his brown hair. Jacen really didn't want to worry his friends, or Jaina. Especially not Jaina. If they knew he had been tracked by either an assassin or a bounty hunter, whichever one it was, Jacen was sure they'd never let him do anything on his own ever again. But his nature of honesty kept him from leaving it unsaid. He just didn't know how to say it.

Jacen's brandy eyes went to Tenel Ka who stood by the door, away from everyone else. Her granite eyes were fixated on the floor and she stood rigidly against the wall. Her body language said it all: she was not happy about what happened and had been scared literally stiff. To save her face, Jacen decided to talk to her in private when the others left.

"Well, whatever it was, don't do it again. This isn't a joke, Jace." Jaina's cross look made Jacen put up his hand in surrender, as the other one had an IV running through it.

"Okay, okay, I'll be careful." He flashed her a grin. "Despite what you think I can be serious, Jaina." He then narrowed his eyes, "I don't want you guys to worry about this, but the reason I crashed was because someone tracked me from Yavin 4."

All eyes were now staring intently at Jacen. He swallowed, this was a little more intimidating than everyone yelling at him. Zekk was the first to speak.

"A bounty hunter?" Zekk knew a lot more about the profession than anyone else did since he spent a good deal of time as a bounty hunter before coming to join his friends fighting the Yuuzhan Vong.

"That or an assassin, but I think it's the former." Jacen replied, his expression still contemplatively serious. "I can't think where anyone could have known that I was leaving."

"It was probably someone waiting for anyone to leave Yavin 4, it didn't matter who it was." Zekk said, his green eyes meeting Jacen's. "You're lucky you managed to get out alive, this bounty hunter, whoever it is, tried really hard to kill you."

"It could have been anyone." Jaina said in a low voice. She could only imagine that if it had been a younger group of students they would most certainly have died. Jacen was a much more experience pilot, though having a fighter rather than a shuttle might have helped.

"I don't think you should leave Kashyyk for a while, Jace." Jaina said firmly. Jacen rolled his eyes.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" He blew a long sigh. "Look, I know you're worried, but things aren't going to get any less dangerous just because I'm here. In fact they could get worse with one less living Jedi out on the battlefield taking out Vong." He grunted his frustration at the order to stay put, "I'm not a kid, Jaina. None of us are. So none of us can afford to be lazy or to not take risks."

"But there are some risks that are just plain stupid, Jacen." This comment surprisingly came from Tenel Ka who was now looking at Jacen directly, her granite eyes burning into his brandy ones. With the two of them staring each other down, Jaina, Zekk, and Lowie decided to leave them alone. Jaina gave a fleeting glance at Tenel Ka, who seemed to get the message: Jacen was going to get a thorough chewing out.

Jacen faltered at her stare after a while. "Will it help if I say I'm sorry?" He asked. She arched her eyebrow.

"For what?" She asked plainly. "If you were simply following Master Skywalker's orders, then you did nothing wrong."

"But you're still mad at me, Tenel Ka. I can tell." He cocked his head to the side then straightened. He got the feeling she wanted to chew him out but something was holding her back. What that thing was, Jacen couldn't tell.

"I am not mad at you, Jacen." She replied, coming over to sit down on the side of the bed. He looked at her curiously.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked. "Don't lie to me either, because it would just hurt us both."

Tenel Ka finally met eye to eye with him. Jacen's face, which was full of bandages covering the cuts, met her clean smooth skin and granite eyes. "What the doctor said about you not being able to make it through another situation like this one worries me."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to get into another situation like this one." He smiled, then it faded as she shook her head.

"You did not plan this one, Jacen. In this war, there will be unexpected casualties and you could be one of them." She saw the resolve in his eyes but did not trust him to know how things would turn out. Neither of them knew.

"I'm really fine, Tenel Ka." He said, his eyes softening. "No Yuuzhan Vong is sending me away without my say-so." He fought back the cracking in his voice as he said that. Despite his confidence, Jacen had felt his closeness to death, he'd felt the crushing pain on his lungs as his system began to give out along with his slowing heart, then it came back.

Jacen now knew what Anakin had felt when he'd come back from Tatooine. Jacen had only heard some second hand information but Anakin had almost been killed at the Yuuzhan Vong base. Jacen had only imagined what that was like at the time, now he knew. It was an unnerving feeling because one was helpless against the force which was taking one's life away.

He understood the fear Tenel Ka had now. The feeling that life was slipping through her fingers like water and not even cupping the little droplets could stop life from ending right then and there. Jacen felt now more than ever that he couldn't hold back saying the things he meant to say. If the time came that he had another unexpected attack, his life wouldn't get another chance after that. He'd be gone faster than he came. Still his words were stuck in his throat. His head dropped into his hand. Why did life have to be so fragile?

Jacen didn't even know the answer to these questions after crossing with death and it was only now that he considered them too. He felt something warm touch his arm and he looked into Tenel Ka's granite eyes and glanced down briefly at Tenel Ka's hand which was now on his arm.

"Jacen." She said. "I will not make you stay here. But I will come with you on the next mission. I have held back because I felt needed elsewhere but right now anywhere Master Skywalker sends you or anyone else, is important enough for me."

Jacen smiled wryly. "This is a fact."

Han Solo sat on the couch reading a paper when his youngest son, Anakin Solo came in from his room, scratching his head. Han arched an eyebrow at his son. Anakin's face already had some facial hair that was forming a small stubble and his face was also more structured and elongated than it was the last time the two had met. Han put the paper down.

"Anakin, you do know how to use a razor, right?"

Anakin's blue eyes locked onto his father's seated form, he already sensed his father's thoughts before he'd said them. "Yes, Dad, I know how to use a razor."

"Good, because the scoundrel look doesn't suit you." Han replied, picking the paper back up and starting to read it again. Anakin leaned on the back of the couch.

"Dad, you're still a scoundrel." He dodged out of the way as Han swiped the rolled up paper at his son.

"Go pick a fight with your mother, would you?" He said and chuckled as Anakin disappeared. Han sighed as soon as Anakin disappeared into the kitchen. Han still hadn't apologized for fighting with Anakin and he was sure Anakin still didn't feel comfortable apologizing to Han, probably because Anakin had reacted violently. Han wouldn't press the matter but he knew he'd have to bring it up because he was sure Anakin wasn't going to.

Anakin reemerged from the kitchen with a spoon in his mouth and a box of cereal in one hand and the milk in the other. He held them up as a sign to offer them to Han, but the older man shook his head. Han had already been up for a while. While Tahiri and Leia were still sleeping, Anakin and Han were up early.

Anakin poured the cereal and then the milk and sat down at the counter to eat. He'd never felt so hungry in his entire life and cereal tasted really good for some reason. Han entered the kitchen.

Anakin smirked, "Change your mind?" He glanced at the cereal. Han shook his head.

"I'd actually like to talk to you when you're done eating, Anakin." Han said, and then gestured to Jacen's unoccupied room. "I'll be in there when you're ready." Han left Anakin in deep thought.

_Oh, no. _Anakin thought. _Not a repeat of "the talk." _He'd already gotten that conversation from his father. Which seemed to have come at least two years too late. Anakin was going to be eighteen on his next birthday so it seemed silly that his parents could still treat him like a hormone driven teenager.

"Morning." Tahiri yawned as she walked in. Seeing Anakin's unnerved expression she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Having indigestion?" She inquired. He shook his head mutely before responding.

"I wish it was that." He replied, the actual topic, though Anakin didn't know what it was, seemed more daunting. She joined him at the counter and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Anakin left his bowl sitting half eaten on the table while Tahiri ate. She glanced sideways at him.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tahiri examined her friend. He was acting too strangely for it to be anything simple. It didn't seem serious, but he seemed anxious about something. "Okay, spit it out, what did your dad say to you?"

"That he wants to talk." Anakin moaned into his hands. Tahiri shrugged.

"It can't be that bad." She said, attempting to get Anakin to get somewhat more upbeat.

"It can and it will." Anakin said, meeting her eyes.

"Come one, what could your dad possibly say that's this bad?" She gave Anakin a skeptical look. He felt his teeth clench down of their own accord so he couldn't talk.

"Anakin." Tahiri pressed, her eyes getting fierce. When did he start acting like words were going to kill him? He hadn't done that in years.

"Tahiri, he already gave me the talk. I think the date made him think he had to do it again." Anakin finally said, his whole body going stiff.

"Why?" She asked. "We didn't do anything."

"Yeah, but they don't know that." Anakin replied. Tahiri smacked Anakin on his arm and he rubbed it, making a face at her.

"If we're not doing anything then you've got nothing to worry about. Right?" She grinned at him. Anakin wasn't sure. Then something new occurred to him. He still hadn't talked to his father about the fight they'd had. A new feeling of unease filled Anakin. That was even worse than having a repeat of The Talk. Anakin wasn't ready to talk about what had happened. He slid off his stool.

"I'll talk to you later." He said. She nodded. Tahiri wouldn't admit it, but she sensed his new feeling of unease near the end of their conversation. She wasn't sure what it was but this fear was different than the one Anakin had mentioned feeling.

Anakin opened the door to Jacen's room to find Han seated on the edge of his older son's bed. "Have a seat." Han's voice wasn't threatening and it wasn't an order, so Anakin let himself relax, if only a little. He sat down next to Han.

"You're probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you, and it's not unfair to wonder that." Han gave his son a smile. "Anakin, I thought it was about time I stopped ignoring how I treated you after Chewie died. It was uncalled for and it wasn't your fault."

Anakin shook his head, "Dad, it was my fault and what I did was out of line. I shouldn't have hurt you, so I should be the one to blame. No matter how much you said, I should have remained calm enough to keep my temper in check and I didn't." Anakin lowered his gaze. "A Jedi should never get that angry."

"A Jedi isn't superhuman." Han replied firmly, gripping Anakin's shoulder.

"But I should be above that!" Anakin cried, "I shouldn't have to attack people to tell them what I want to say."

"What did you want to say?" Han asked. Anakin paused then sighed.

"I wanted to tell you that no matter how many times you blamed me, I still wasn't mad at you for it. You wouldn't listen so I ended up getting angry. I always admired and loved Chewie like he was one of the family and I regretted leaving him as much as I would have regretted leaving you, mom, or Tahiri behind. Or Jacen and Jaina. I wouldn't do that. I should have stayed with him to make sure we both got back. I only realized I was in the wrong now."

Han grabbed Anakin and pulled him into the tightest hug Anakin had ever felt. "You're never in the wrong about wanting to survive, Anakin. I don't think I could stand losing either of you, and definitely not both of you. I don't blame you, Anakin. I was upset but it wasn't your fault, it was the damn Vong. If anyone should be blamed, it's them." Han pulled away and looked Anakin in the eyes, still holding his shoulders. "I don't ever want to see you put yourself in that kind of danger just to make me happy, because losing you or any of our family wouldn't make me happy." He smiled at Anakin. "Now get back outside or Tahiri's going to worry herself to death. I think your expression gave her quite a scare."

Anakin smiled at his father and left the room to find Tahiri standing outside the door. "I think I need another bowl of cereal, how about you?" He said with a broad smile. She shook her head.

"After that conversation all you can think about is food?" She then snorted with laughter and Anakin scowled at her, though he couldn't keep it up for very long before he started laughing too. They then made their way back to the kitchen where Anakin poured himself a second bowl of cereal and then another for Tahiri. He handed it to her and then they sat at the counter for the second time that morning.

Leia walked, still in her bathrobe, in and saw the two eating. "I thought you two were up earlier than I was. Maybe I sensed wrong." She went and poured some coffee for herself then left the room. Anakin and Tahiri laughed then stopped abruptly as Anakin suddenly felt something he'd not noticed before because of all the commotion. He doubled over and felt onto the floor, pain searing through his entire body.

"Anakin? Anakin!" Tahiri was off the stool quicker than she could dismount a bantha. She knelt next to Anakin, his face was scrunched up in pain and he was curled up in a ball.

"Jacen…" Anakin muttered then passed out. Han and Leia came into the kitchen to find Anakin on the floor and Tahiri kneeling next to him.

"What happened?" Han demanded as he came over to examine Anakin.

"I don't know, he suddenly started acting strange then fell off his chair. I think he said something about Jacen." Tahiri said. Leia used the force to scan Anakin, he wasn't the one who was hurt. She sensed Jacen's presence and then knew. She was surprised that she hadn't felt it before. No, Anakin wasn't the one who was hurt, it was Jacen.

"It's all right, Tahiri." Leia said soothingly. "Anakin's not hurt."

"Then what happened?" Tahiri asked. Leia knew it was hard for someone who had no close family members in the force or siblings to understand that one could feel their injuries and physical state from far off.

"You can feel Anakin's presence and condition through the force, and Anakin can feel his brother's just as strongly. What he reacted to was Jacen's pain, not his." Leia explained. Tahiri nodded, understanding what that was like. But Anakin had definitely looked like he was the one who was hurt. Han lifted his son up in his arms, like he was still a small child, and laid him down on the couch.

"He should come around soon." Han said, giving Tahiri a comforting ruffle of her hair. Han then disappeared into his bedroom. Leia smiled at Tahiri and gestured to the counter. They both took a seat.

"Men in this family aren't low maintenance." Leia said gently. "I can have a hard time dealing with Han and he's a full grown man."

"I heard that." Han yelled from the bedroom. Tahiri giggled. Leia's eyebrows went up at the sound.

"That there is the reason why we stick with them." Leia smiled at Tahiri, who nodded. Though Anakin wasn't the best joke teller in the world she laughed a lot more when she was around him than when she wasn't. He'd always say something that was unintentionally funny and Tahiri would laugh at it. Unlike his brother, Jacen, who told jokes to be laughed at, Anakin never tried to be funny, he just had a natural gift for making the people around him feel at ease and light hearted.

"Don't worry, in the end you'll both be happier than you can imagine." Leia said, "Despite all the junk you have to go through to get to that point." Leia made a face and waved it aside. "I feel like I'm lecturing you. If you'll excuse this married woman, I've got to take care of the overgrown boy in the other room." She whispered the last bit so only Tahiri could hear. Tahiri smirked conspiratorially at Leia who returned the look. Then once Leia was gone, Tahiri made her way into the living room where Anakin was. She'd wait around until he woke up.

It was time to stop denying the inevitable. Something had to be done about the Yuuzhan Vong and it would take a lot more faith in the unlikely. Anakin felt this and knew it in the back against his mind. There would be a time when they'd get to sit back and look over everything that had happened with a bird's eye view but now wasn't that time. Anakin wasn't sure if he or anyone else would make it past this war, if there would be any Jedi left at the end if all the Jedi sacrificed themselves or if someone else killed them off. The blood of the most feared of all Jedi killers of all time flowed in Anakin's veins. He bore the namesake of the man who not only accepted, but was deeply involved in supporting order 66.

There would be no second Darth Vader. Only Anakin Solo and his heritage as a scoundrel and a lost planet's son. Blue eyes flickered open to face the ceiling of his parents' apartment. Fear of his own death would only make things worse, he couldn't deny his name and heritage any more than he could stop his own blood from flowing. Anakin had veered from that option a while ago. He was called Anakin because he was strong with the force. Nothing more and nothing less. Because the force was not yet unified, he'd have to make the stand between the dark and the light. Anakin understood both and was neither.

He wasn't Luke Skywalker, he wasn't Han Solo or Leia Organa Solo, and he wasn't Darth Vader. Anakin was a force user and that was all that mattered when the time would come to face those without it. Somehow Anakin knew he couldn't run from the dark side or the light, because at this point neither one drew him in. It was possible that this was the most bizarre kind of experience he'd had in his entire life: not being afraid of the dark side or being at peace with the light. Neither hating nor loving. Just existing.

Anakin felt a presence on the edge of his mind, unsure of what it was, Anakin sat up only to find himself in the living room with Tahiri next to him. The presence wasn't gone but it wasn't as prominent as it was before.

He promised to embrace the mask, and he would. But without being a Jedi or a Sith. _I have no idea how to do this. _Anakin thought before getting up.

"Are you okay?" Tahiri asked. He ran a hand over his chin, sending hairs into disarray. Anakin knew that his thoughts just now didn't come just from him. He'd sensed it off of someone or something else. Though what, he didn't know.

"I will be." Anakin said. "I think I've started to figure out why I can't succeed at being a Jedi or at being a Sith." He replied, "I don't know how to explain it just yet. But I'll know soon. When I do, that's when I'll be completely okay."

Despite his up front answer, Tahiri was still confused. "Jacen's okay. Your parents called Jaina and she's with him on Kashyyk." Tahiri said. Anakin nodded. He still felt unnerved by the amount of pain Jacen had been through. Anakin could only say when the next time he'd feel that much pain from himself or anyone else would be. When it came, and it would, Anakin would be ready to accept it.

He met Tahiri's gaze. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She tugged on one of her bangs, "You didn't scare me so much just now as confuse me. What were you talking about?"

"I'll tell you when I know myself." Anakin sighed. He wasn't even sure if he'd come to a solid road to follow or even a lead to his true force abilities, but he would know. When the war was over, Anakin knew he had to go look for clues on his grandfather, when he was human. Somehow that seemed to be the best place to find answers about the man who had crossed both the light side and the dark in his lifetime. A man who returned to the light after the dark had consumed him. Maybe Anakin really was like his grandfather, though not as blinded by the need to be acknowledged.

A voice in Anakin's head murmured words. Once again Anakin knew the voice but didn't know who or what it was. All he heard was, _The boat of the Jedi will rock, sink a little, then settle and sail into the clear. _


	21. Going Beyond the Self

Chapter 20

Going Beyond The Self

**A/N- I made a mistake in chapter 18's author's note, I meant to say there would be gap between the posting of chapter 22 and 23 (which is a little later). But as it turns out, I will be done with my "research" which some of you may already know about because I talked about it in my author's note for "Revenge of the Cookie Sith"- when the newest chapter was just posted. The research was basically me going to the bookstore at the first chance I got to reread one of the NJO books (well, not the whole thing but part of it) because I sold my copies of the NJO series on ebay before I realized I needed them for my fan fiction. (I was fed up with not having Anakin in them so I got them out of my room and sold them- stupid me). Anyways, there might be a slight delay because I'm spending a lot of time on 23 and onwards (detail and length wise), so either keep checking or do story alert if you want to know when each new posting comes out. **

**For this chapter I decided I needed to do some more in depth character first person thoughts Each one is marked and separated so you don't get confuzzled while reading them. **

**Okee dokee!**

**-Don "QuixoticQuest" **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anakin**

_I'm not always sure my existence is for the sake of others. I find that most of the time I'm doing something for someone else but they feel the need to return the favor. _

_Maybe it's because the debt is too much to hold on to. I don't want anyone to feel indebted. They should accept that I just want to do something for them because I want to. I do want to. I've never not wanted to give up part of myself to another. Even the Yuuzhan Vong. They'll take it even if I don't offer it. _

_Tahiri won't take anything from me. No matter what I try to give her it's never enough because she does everything in her power to even the score and in the end it becomes uneven. Again, that's probably my fault. _

_I can't help but think she's got everything planned so I can't do her any favors. At least not without her repaying it. When we were younger she'd evened out the score in our first trip to the temple by saving me from the Kryt Dragon. Then again by sitting and listening to me talk about everything that was wrong with me, not her. I would listen to her, but it seems like my problems are always more important to her than her own. I can't stand it. When I know that the Yuuzhan Vong poisoned me and it won't leave my body, among other things I still haven't told her are piling up, I still only want to hear what she has to say. But she won't. I know she won't. Because she's Tahiri, the only person I know who's completely selfless without trying to be. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zekk**

_The Empire will never let me go. I've struggled against it for long enough to know that even when I die, it will be printed on the memories of everyone that I was once one of them, that I betrayed what I should have protected. I will never fully understand the light side of the force because I'm already on the dark side. _

_Jaina thinks I don't know what she believes about me. I know. I know she doesn't think I should give up and let myself just float through life in a distant cloud from everyone else. I've never known someone who so wholeheartedly believed in something so crazy. Even though I completely, and without a single doubt, tried to kill her, she still thinks I was pure hearted. _

_I almost wish I hadn't kissed her in the kitchen. Not because I didn't want to, but because she deserves someone who actually can achieve more than being a lost bounty hunter who's afraid every time he picks up a lightsaber. Even Mara Skywalker is more revived than I am. And she served the Emperor directly. _

_I was much worse. I served myself. I joined because I thought no one cared about me. Because no one noticed me for just being a low life. Well, when Brakiss did, I couldn't have been happier. He gave me everything I wanted. Everything I needed to be acknowledged. Everyone did notice me. Everyone did know my name. Now they can't forget Zekk, Lord Zekk, who single-handedly led the assault on Yavin 4 and nearly demolished it. _

_Now I can only hope that everyone forgets me. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tahiri**

_Parents. I never had them. Because I didn't, I never thought about wanting them or that I might actually need them. Sliven was the closest family I had and I didn't spend nearly enough time with him to really be his daughter. I left him on Tatooine when I should have been with him. If I'd been paying attention to the force, I'd have known he was in pain. Instead I only noticed after Master Skywalker told me. I had to be told that my family was in danger. I had to be told that my only father was dying. The person who had raised me from age four was dying and I was off somewhere else. _

_I can't even imagine how I've made Kam and Tionne feel after all this. They're my mom and dad and I can't even tell them what's going on with me. I can't even tell them I'm dating Anakin. _

_I can't even tell Anakin how much he means to me. No matter how much I talk, it won't ever match the five words he gets out in one day. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Jaina**

_I've spent my life with a bunch of reckless, oblivious and reserved boys who can't seem to understand what they do to everyone else each time they take another step over the fine line of sanity and into the insane. _

_Every time I look at Jacen he seems to have less and less of a care for his own life and has almost killed himself twice within a short span of time. Anakin has done much worse, every time he steps out he ends up in the med-center. The Yuuzhan Vong are only happy to oblige those two in their endeavors to die. I live with the world's biggest nerf headed brothers. You could say they have hutt slime for brains with how they act on a day to day basis. I have to hold both of them together. You'd think Jacen would at least be mature enough to make level headed decisions. Well, at least Tenel Ka is looking after him. Anakin has Tahiri too. I'm not sure which has the worse end of the stick. _

_Zekk on the other hand, hasn't done anything but right since he decided to help us. He hasn't taken any unnecessary risks. Unless you count the capture by the Yuuzhan Vong which wasn't really his fault. He's avoiding confrontation about our kiss in the kitchen, and I can't figure out if he wanted to do it or not._

_With Zekk, all I can think of is how much I don't see him as the same person he was when he attacked Yavin 4. All I see is the fun loving boy who avoided being taken in by the Lost Ones. Now he's more serious and doesn't ever try to enjoy anything. I can feel his tense and stiff nature in the force. I don't think the imperials squeezed who he was out of him, he just doesn't want to be that person anymore for some reason. _

_I don't think I can let him avoid it any more. Because whether he likes it or not, I'm stubborn and I don't like giving up until I get answers. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Jacen**

_You'd think there'd be an easy way to talk to the one person you cared about. But when she's as stiff and formal as they come. You can only hope that she interprets "Yes, Your Majesty" as "I love you." That would never happen in a million light years. Especially not with Tenel Ka. _

_I guess the simple thing would be that it's her rigid personality that makes it easier for me to talk to her. If we were both informal, things wouldn't be the way they are, and I like things as they are. _

_But if there was an easier way in the force to give hints without actually saying it, nobody told me about it. Nope. Good old Jacen Solo, stumped. That's the best joke I've ever heard. I guess I could always do what dad did, except I already got Tenel Ka ejected from her own family and planet._

_Well, there's always Plan B. Just tell her. But I'm not sure I like that idea any more than I like listening to Em-Tedee translate for Lowie. _

_Does every Solo man have to marry a princess? Anakin is one lucky son a of a bith. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Tenel Ka**

_If there was ever a simple solution to regaining your planet when it was your own family who took it from you and did it in addition exile my grandmother neglected to inform me of it. In fact she was the one who taught me of the ways to avoid assassination, uprising sings, a coup, all of these from the outside, but never from the inside._

_Perhaps Jacen was correct that I must confront this directly. There seems to be no other way to gain back the Hapan alliance when the Jedi need it most. I cannot imagine what my grandmother has in store, but she never plans anything pleasant when she decides she does not like something. _

_Jacen and I will go. He may be the reason she kicked me out, but we are Jedi and if she is to accept me, she is to accept him as well. Both of us represent the Jedi, we both follow the ways of the force, and have faced more danger than being exiled. That should not stop us._

_Then there is the matter of Jacen and my relationship. I am sure she will not accept him as my friend now, let alone something more. Though I do not think it will matter once I accept the throne. _

_Hapes will have to be ready to have two Jedi in its borders since I am still the heir to my home. While I am, no one will stand between the Jedi and their victory in the war. Not even my grandmother. _


	22. When the Past Catches Up

**Chapter 21**

**When the Past Catches Up**

_A/N- Bit of an intense chapter and it's only going to get more intense from this point on. I'll have another note to go into detail about the next chapter and the ones following it because it might need a little explaining in terms of what I decided to do with the story (in regards to the NJO books and their content). Otherwise, please enjoy, as always I appreciate everyone taking the time to read my stories. _

_Thanks,_

_-Don "QuixoticQuest" _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kirk exited his room on Yavin 4 to hear the loud talking of Tahiri Veila coming down the hall. _The two must have just returned from Coruscant_, Kirk thought. He saw them come around the corner, Tahiri laughing at something Anakin had probably said and Anakin explaining something in small detail. They disappeared around the corner. Kirk felt himself sensing through the force the strength of their bond. Not that Kirk hadn't noticed it before.

He just hadn't thought much about it. They were kids after all. Friends who had just started dating. It was a sight to see during the Yuuzhan Vong war. A sight Kirk hadn't seen in a long time, mostly because he hadn't come back to the Academy or been in any well populated areas in ten years, but also because Kirk deliberately avoided looking at those types of things a long time ago.

What he felt just now was the most feeling he'd felt towards seeing a relationship, and it was cold. Empty. Drained of any kind of emotion that would normally have been in its place. Kirk didn't even feel envy towards them. If anything he felt they were only destined for disappointment. Bonds could only do so much against the force when it made its decision.

Kirk wandered down the passageway, his thoughts drifting.

"_Kirk, did you see what they did to the temple? The padawans put graffiti all over the wall!" _

" _I'll fix it later, Cerner, Master Skywalker wanted me to help him with one of the classes."_

"_You can do that later." Cerner had replied. The dark brown haired boy who wore a vest over his orange jumpsuit waved his hand in front of Kirk's eyes._

"_I really can't, Cerner."_

"_It's her again, isn't it?"_

"_What?" Kirk froze, his round seventeen year old face going wide with surprise._

"_You know." Cerner said, in a knowing voice. "Come on, I've already seen you and Nina together."_

_Kirk avoided looking at his friend and Cerner grinned in his victory. "I knew it! You two are dating!" _

"_Shut up, Jake." Kirk muttered. He never called his friend by his first name unless he was mad or annoyed, which was rare. Jake Cerner never liked being called Jake anyways. _

"_I'm dating her, so what?" _

"_He admitted it!" Cerner then tried to call everyone on the grounds when Kirk pulled him into a headlock. _

"Whoa, Kirk, watch out."

Kirk nearly ran over a dark haired, broad shouldered man with a beard that went around his face and was cropped short at his chin. Though it was still layered in tufts. The man's hazel eyes went to Kirk's face. A broad grin spread across the man's face until he looked Kirk over.

"You don't look so great, Kirk."

"Tell me something I don't know, Jake." Kirk replied curtly. Jake Cerner stood up taller.

"I've started using my first name now. I'm married, I don't know if you've heard. I tried contacting you to invite you but…" Cerner trailed off. He wasn't yet a master but Kirk knew Jake Cerner had only time before he did become a master.

"It's okay. I didn't want to have everyone tell me how long it's been and how much they missed me. That's all a bunch of hutt shit." Kirk replied none too gently. He then continued down the hallway. Cerner followed his friend.

"Kirk." Cerner grabbed Kirk's arm and turned him around. "You need to stop acting like it was your fault. It wasn't."

"We made the decision and I could have said no, Jake." Kirk answered coolly. "We should have known it was a mistake and that mistake killed her."

"Kirk, it's not your fault."

"I don't care if it's not!" Kirk roared back, his chest went in and out at a rapid pace. His fists were clenched and almost ready to fly at Cerner. He backed up a little but didn't walk away.

"Look, Kirk, I may not have been with you for the past ten years, but even a child could tell that you're still mad about what happened." Cerner narrowed his eyes, "Neither I or you was responsible for-"

"I don't feel guilty for no reason, Jake. If I'm the one who didn't say to wait, then it's my fault." Kirk turned his back on his old friend and went back down the hall before he could say anything more.

"You couldn't have known, Kirk. No one could have." Cerner said quietly to himself.

"_You're sure?" Kirk stood in the doorway of Nina's room. The entire Academy was asleep except for the two of them. _

"_I'm sure." She replied. "Kirk, I've known how I've felt for a while. You don't need to ask me."_

"_But this is different." Kirk made a face. He couldn't believe he wasn't the one suggesting this._

"_It's not." She replied. "Do you feel the same way?" _

"_Of course I do." He said in a raspy whisper, trying not to be loud despite the amount of force power he put into his response. Nina then used the force to close the door. He approached her, slowly and then removed his shirt. _

"_You're the only one who knows how much I hated this place when I first came here. Everything thinks I'm a mischief maker but I still listen to Master Skywalker. The only one I'll give myself, body and thoughts to is you." Kirk replied and she smiled._

"_Then we're agreed on something, Kirk Dekim." She laughed, "For once."_

_Kirk had woken up with the largest headache he'd had in years. He was also sore all over his body. He glanced over at Nina who was sleeping next to him on the too small bed. He grinned. She'd really shown him how much she liked him the night before. Kirk couldn't have felt better._

Kirk went into the empty kitchen and sat on an empty milk crate, his head in his hands. It had been ten years and he was still unable to let go of the fact that he had been the one to let Nina down. One who did nothing was as responsible as one who made mistakes doing something. Kirk, in his own mind had done nothing to stop himself or Nina from having intercourse that night. So he did nothing to stop her from dying nine months later in childbirth.

He'd killed his best friend and the first person he'd shared his entire self with. For that, Kirk would never forgive himself. As he drifted off, images of Anakin and Tahiri swam before his eyes. Their shocked faces as they returned from Hoth only to get in trouble, their laughter in the hallway earlier, and then finally he saw Nina. She was standing there in her orange jumpsuit with her dirty blonde curls falling gently across her cheek and her fierce dark eyes stared back at Kirk. She said nothing and she faded to show Tahiri and Anakin there, smiling and enjoying themselves. Kirk could only think that joy was fleeting, because in his mind it was.

Zekk stepped over the boxes stored in Peckhum's tiny apartment. The sudden call from the man who'd been Zekk's caretaker whenever Zekk chose to let him be, and his long time friend, had surprised Zekk. Moreover the fact that the old cargo delivery man had good news and that was a rarity. Jaina followed, also having trouble navigating the small apartment with all the metal boxes and crates. Some were wooden but the majority were metal.

"I've got some information for you. It's really for all the Jedi, but you can pass it on." The old freighter smiled warmly. He went to one of the crates which was covered in coral, and pried it open with a crow bar. Zekk leaned forward to see the contents.

Inside were dozens of little Yuuzhan Vong weapons, all of them ready for battle. "I've got two more I found on the shuttle I intercepted." He jerked his thumb towards the back room of his home. "Peace Brigade's been delivering goods to the Yuuzhan Vong. Or rather from them. I traced them to this planet." He brought out a map and pointed to a planet near the colonies.

"Mykyr?" Jaina read the name. "Never heard of it." She glanced over at Peckhum. The man shook his head.

"Most people haven't. I only just found out a bit about it myself." He jabbed at the planet, "But when I decided to investigate, I found out a bit more." He went over and pulled out his holo-computer. "According to the trade data base, the creatures you call Sytars had traded with this planet a long time ago. They might know a thing or two about it." Peckhum then added, "It was also heavily guarded by Yuuzhan Vong ships, it must be important."

"That's great. We might be on to something here." Zekk said, giving his old friend a hug. "Thanks, Peckhum. We'll put this to good use."

"What do you think, Zekk?" Jaina whispered as they took a step back. He smiled at her.

"I think we've hit an armory of some kind, a supply depot. And a big one at that." Zekk said, this time in a normal tone so Peckhum could hear. A feeling of confidence spread through Zekk that he had not felt a in a long time. This time they could actually make a large dent in the Yuuzhan Vong's forces.

"We owe you one, Peckhum." Jaina said, "Thanks." The old man chuckled.

"We've all got to do our part, Jaina. I'm only glad I stumbled on something useful." He then went over to Zekk. "Zekk, I don't know what you're going to do regarding this, but if it is an armory or supply depot like you say, then it'll be full of Yuuzhan Vong and-"

"I know, I know. It's dangerous. Don't worry about me, Peckhum. If anyone's got anything to worry about, it's the Yuuzhan Vong."

"You sound like Jacen." Jaina said, rolling her eyes at Zekk. He shrugged.

"One of us has to."

"Take care of yourself, Zekk. Please." Peckhum clapped the dark haired man on his arm, since he couldn't reach Zekk's shoulder. Zekk nodded and hugged Peckhum one more time before exiting with Jaina. As they boarded their ship, Jaina turned to Zekk, staring at him.

Despite Zekk's confidence, Jaina couldn't help but feel a sense of fear in the idea of going to Mykyr, whatever this planet was, it wasn't safe, and that only meant that it was probably likely to be an important place to go. They would have to scout it out first. Jaina was not about to go to a place where they had no idea what it looked like or if there really was a base there.

They wouldn't take any more unnecessary risks. She'd had enough of those. Zekk guided the ship into space then noticed Jaina staring at him.

"What?" He narrowed his green eyes at her. Jaina raised an eyebrow.

"You sounded really cocky back there." She observed, folding her arms across her chest. "More than usual."

"Shouldn't I? This was good news. It doesn't happen that often." He had a point, but Jaina still wasn't convinced Zekk was taking this seriously. This place could be the last place they wanted to go right now in terms of safety. She just had that feeling.

"I don't know. It sounds like the real thing but that doesn't mean it's safe." Jaina felt stupid saying that. She didn't want to sound like she was afraid. Because she wasn't, she was only thinking about the risk factor, which was important.

"Safe? That doesn't sound like you." Zekk gave her a hard stare. "You got something you're worried about?"

"Only that it's a heavily guarded Yuuzhan Vong base and that it might be an armory makes me think it's got to be ten times worse than what we had at Cloud City." Jaina replied, her brandy eyes meeting Zekk's green eyes. He shrugged.

"It's nothing we can't handle. We'll just be really well prepared." He said and flicked a switch to take them into the next jump. As the stars turned into blurred streaks, he turned around to face Jaina's stern gaze. Now what was she giving him that look for?

"Didn't Jacen crashing on Kashyyk show you we don't know what to expect? He wasn't planning to have someone attempt to kill him and guess what? He was shot down and lucky to not have a giant hole through his chest instead of just in his side." Jaina's insides began to grow heated.

"Jaina, I'm aware that there are risks we don't know about. Why do you think I said we'll be prepared?" Zekk replied, his green eyes flaring briefly.

"And I'm saying there are things we can't be prepared for no matter how long we take." She snapped back.

"So what do you want me to do? Because I'm not staying on Kashyyk or Yavin 4 while everyone else goes on the mission without me." He put the ship in auto-pilot while he turned his chair around completely to face Jaina, his arms folded across his chest in equal frustration.

"I want you to take some consideration into your own life. You haven't exactly been caring about yourself lately and it's starting to tick me off, Zekk." She frowned her deepest yet and waited for Zekk to respond.

He sighed. "Look, Jaina, it's not worth worrying about, okay? I'm not worth a bunch of Jedi risking their lives for or any extra planning. The Shadow Academy taught me some things that can help me with that." He'd barely gotten the words out of his mouth when Jaina's fist collided with his mouth, and cut into his lip. Zekk held his bleeding lip and stared wordlessly at Jaina.

"You're not a Sith, Zekk. I don't know when you're going to get that through your thick head but it better be soon because I'm not letting you go on the mission if you're planning to use dark methods."

"Why? Because I'll go back the dark side?" He gave her a wry smile, "I'm already there. I have been for years. I just haven't killed anyone close to me. But I've killed Yuuzhan Vong the way I killed at the Shadow Academy."

"No, you're not!" She grabbed his collar, "The reason you haven't killed anyone here is because you're back on the light side. If my Aunt Mara can come back, so can you. I'm not giving up on you, Zekk. Even if it kills me."

"Whoa, hang on-" He held up his hands but found Jaina was already kissing him hard. After they broke, Zekk gaped at her.

"You kissed me in the kitchen and I've been wondering if you actually wanted to do it, I felt your hesitation, Zekk. I wasn't sure until now that you really did feel that way. It's obvious that you do feel something, even if it's just a little, stop pretending you don't have any emotions because it annoys the Sith out of me."

"There isn't any Sith in you." He objected but was silenced by her glare.

"Shut up. The same goes for you, Zekk." She grunted and leaned back in her chair. He smiled then. Jaina was stubborn and fierce but he knew it wasn't out of sheer ignorance. She understood how he felt and knew that he really could try to make up for what he'd done by starting over.

"Okay." He said, and took her hand. "I'll try."

"There is no try, there is only do." Jaina replied curtly. He smiled.

"If you say so." He then turned back the controls and steered them back to Yavin 4 where Luke Skywalker was waiting.

"I've got some news for you two, but first, what did Peckhum have to say?" Luke asked his niece and Zekk.

"That he's found a possible Yuuzhan Vong supply depot. A monster sized one." Jaina replied with a famous Solo grin. Luke brightened and nodded.

"That is good news. I have even more good news." He gestured to the Sytar standing next to him. "Kenthor, tell them what you found."

"We have found a route and information about a base on the planet Mykyr. If we are not mistaken, might this be the same planet you were just told about?" The Sytar turned to Jaina, who nodded.

"Then we know for sure that there is an armory in there. Our scouts have been in there. We have traded there so we know the planet well, so we snuck in and found the armory and the quickest way into their base."

"That was fast." Zekk mused with a low whistle. The Sytar smiled.

"We are not without skill, Young Jedi." He gestured to a small hologram of the planet. "I have constructed a planet diagram for you to follow. You can scan through the entire planet up to the details we programmed in. That is where Synthor has had us exploring for the past week. He was sure there would be Yuuzhan Vong on the planet and he was correct." Kenthor then put away the hologram and held out a vest to Zekk. "This is a vest we designed to block the majority of hits by the Yuuzhan Vong staffs. Though it will not protect you from all blows, it will lessen the impact." He gestured for Zekk to try it on. Zekk did so and found it stretched to fit his body size.

"It's light." Zekk said. Kenthor nodded and walked over to touch the outside of the vest.

"The fabric is one we've spun to be light but it is strong. Much like spider web." Kenthor grinned broadly. "We have studied both technology and also the art of making clothing for years. We enjoy inventing to put it simply." Kenthor held out his hand and Zekk took off the vest, handing it back to the Sytar's webbed hand. Kenthor draped it over his arm. "Synthor will give you a full briefing. I am sure you wish to start preparing for this mission as soon as possible."

"Yes." Luke replied, then cast a glance at his two students. "Though not too soon." He thought about his nephew, Jacen. "We will wait at least a month before going." Jaina felt relief spread through her. She couldn't think about how much mental preparation this was going to take. This was an undercover mission, if they were seen, they would pay with all of their lives.

Kirk leaned against the door, listening to the conversation. He wasn't sure what to make of all of the talk. He only knew he'd be going on this mission. There were kids that were not ready for that kind of experience and Kirk would be there to make sure that no one got blindsided by the Yuuzhan Vong.

Anakin twisted in his bed that night, his mind clouded with images of his vision from Dagobah. Every time he saw himself lying on the ground, still. No matter how many times he tried to fight his way out it didn't work. Then Anakin saw someone else fighting beside him, cutting down the Yuuzhan Vong with his lightsaber. When the light flashed as it always did at the end of the vision, Anakin found himself looking into the still form of someone else, right beside his own body.

Anakin sat up. He slid onto the floor and made his way down the hall. As he reached the door he'd been looking for he knocked, feeling the person inside was still awake.

"Come in, Anakin. I felt you coming." Anakin entered and stared straight into Zekk's green eyes.

"Zekk, we need to talk."


	23. Planning the Impossible

**Chapter 22**

**Planning the Impossible**

_A/N- Just to note, as you've probably noticed already, the Mykyr mission has some changes in my version. I thought the whole idea of going on the mission for killing a bunch of voxyn was kind of pointless so I changed it so the base was one that held most of the Yuuzhan Vong's fleet and arms. In that way it's more of a worthwhile risk rather than it just being risky for the sake being risky. Also, like I said before, there will only be more intense moments from now on, so if you don't like when things become sad, now is the time to jump ship (no pun intended). That said, I might get chapter 23 up soon depending on how long it takes me to finish. There will also be some major action scenes (part of the reason it's taking me longer to write this part of the story) coming up in the next few chapters. I'm really excited and I hope you all are too. _

_I hope everyone is enjoying the story! (Also for those of you who had problems with the Namesake story having the wrong content in Chapter 10- I fixed it so you can read the correct chapter now). _

_I believe this is the longest chapter yet. Seeing as the other two were short I guess you could say this is a treat depending on your length preference. _

_Laters,_

_-Don "QuixoticQuest"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zekk sat on the floor next to the younger Jedi, unsure of what to expect. Anakin took a few minutes before speaking. He himself wasn't sure how to broach this subject. It was hard enough for Anakin to think of himself in the vision, let alone having to tell Zekk he had the same fate if the vision was to come to fruition.

"Would it be easier if you told me later? I mean it's pretty late." Zekk said, noticing Anakin's expression and feeling his initial hesitation. Anakin shook his head.

"I need to say this now." He knew that even if he didn't tell Zekk the vision could still happen and Anakin figured if he and Zekk were going to have a choice in the matter they needed to know. "As far as I can remember, my visions have always been accurate. They've always come straight from the force, so it's hard not to believe they're true." Anakin began, his eyes focused on the floor instead of at Zekk.

"Your vision came back, didn't it?" Zekk asked. Anakin nodded. "It'll be okay, Anakin. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. The force won't be able to take you if you're still meant to be here."

"Zekk, you're in the vision too. I saw you. Both of us were lying on the ground after the battle. And I'm positive it's Mykyr that the vision is showing." Anakin steadily looked into Zekk's eyes. The older boy shifted to a cross legged position.

"That doesn't say anything, Anakin. The force shows us what's in our own minds, right? You're probably just afraid of the mission. We all are." Zekk gave him a grin, "Don't think you're the only one who gets his nerves jolted before we throw ourselves to the lions."

Anakin laughed at that. "I didn't mean to say I think it'll happen, I wanted you to know because we might be able to choose what we want to do. It's not like my own thoughts are the same as yours, Zekk. I can't choose for you, any more than you can choose for me." Anakin replied calmly. He surprised himself at how rationally he'd handled telling Zekk something that had made Anakin's mind reel with infinite possibilities of how the end would be for both of them.

"I won't let you, that's for sure." Zekk winked and leaned back on his hands, letting his legs splay out in front of him. Anakin turned to Zekk.

"What are you doing up anyways?" Anakin glanced around for signs of activity but found none.

"Meditating. It's about the only thing that helps me keep sane these days." Zekk replied sourly.

"Sorry for interrupting you." Anakin said, sounding ashamed. He hadn't meant to walk in on Zekk's personal training. Zekk waved his hand.

"I'm not mad, Anakin. It's not like me meditating is going to solve every problem I'm dealing with."

"You should talk to Jaina about it." Anakin's blue eyes watched Zekk as he stared at the wall.

"She's got enough on her plate."

"Yeah, including you. The thing she thinks about the most is you being so reclusive." Anakin frowned. "Cut her a break, Zekk."

" Are you saying that as her brother?" Zekk asked, his tone dropping in volume.

"And your friend. Does it matter?" Anakin narrowed his eyes. Zekk shrugged.

"I guess not."

"Don't you want to talk to her?" Anakin asked, softening his voice as curiosity crept in. Zekk nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not like it's anything new what I've got to say. She already knows I hate myself for the Second Imperium thing." He began fiddling with his lightsaber, fixing the switch.

"Here, let me see it." Anakin took the lightsaber and began to use the tools he carried with him to fix the switch. While Anakin's attention was on the lightsaber, Zekk continued to talk.

"She wants me to let go of my past and forgive myself." Zekk said. Anakin's eyes flicked up for a moment.

"And you can't do that?"

"Yeah." Zekk said, sighing. He stared at Anakin. "How'd you forgive yourself for hurting Synthor, Anakin?"

Anakin's gaze came up completely. He was surprised that although indirectly, the older boy was asking him, Anakin, the youngest of the Jedi Knights in their circle of friends besides Tahiri, for advice. "I didn't." He replied simply, focusing back on fixing the lightsaber.

"So how do you make it from day to day? You don't blame yourself?" Zekk folded his arms in thought.

"I do. I just don't let it drive me from doing the things I want to do. Every day I want to take back what I did to Synthor and my dad, but I can't. So I just make sure I don't make the same mistakes again." He smirked at Zekk. "I'm surprised I'm not the one asking you these questions."

"You seemed more collected about it." Zekk answered.

"That's a lie, Zekk." Anakin said with a laugh. "I am far from being collected about it."

"You do a good job of fooling me." Zekk said, amused.

"Yeah, try getting around someone who knows more about you than you probably do about yourself." Anakin rolled his eyes. Zekk laughed.

"Been there, done that. Jaina's got the dossier on me." Zekk rubbed the back of his neck and looked the other way as he said that.

"Then neither of us is collected." Anakin said, handing Zekk back the lightsaber. Zekk flicked the switch and his blade hummed to life.

"You've got a talent with mechanics." Zekk said, thumbing the blade off. Anakin sighed.

"Jaina's much better." He raised an eyebrow, "You seem to want to talk about me more than you do yourself."

"That's probably because I'm really not that interesting of a person." Zekk said with a wry smile, "Anything that's interesting is connected to the Shadow Academy."

Anakin nodded, he understood that very well. His own heritage was in some regards "interesting" but in the long run, he'd rather talk about something else. Anything else in fact. Anakin accepted his bloodline but wanted to talk about it as little as possible. He was the grandson of a person who was long dead and his death cursed Anakin's namesake from birth.

"You should lead the mission, Anakin." Zekk suddenly broke into Anakin's thoughts. Anakin's head swiveled to face Zekk.

"Me?" Anakin repeated. The last thing Anakin needed was to be the one to be responsible for the mission that he'd had negative visions about. Anakin was sure he was the last person anyone would want at the helm of something as crucial as this. If anything, Anakin thought someone older should do it.

"First time for everything, Anakin." Zekk said with a smile and arched brows.

"No." Anakin said flatly. "I'll just get everyone killed."

"Come on, Anakin. Just because you had a vision doesn't mean you can't be the reason everyone gets out alive." Zekk used the force to nudge the back of Anakin's mind. Anakin glared at Zekk.

"I'm not doing it. They're probably letting Synthor lead or Kirk. They're the ones who are older and know how to handle this kind of thing."

"Then show them you're ready."

"What got you singing an upbeat tune? I just told you my vision showed you dead and you're telling me I should lead the mission?" Anakin blurted incredulously. He rubbed his forehead. "This is going to take years off my life."

Zekk laughed and clapped Anakin on the back hard enough that the younger boy winced. "You're being dramatic."

"I'm being realistic." Anakin retorted. "If you had any sense you'd see that."

"I don't, so sue me." Zekk challenged. Anakin muttered a curse under his breath.

"I might be the son of a nerf herder, Anakin, but I'm an older Jedi and I have a good sense of who has the guts to lead and you have it."

"You really must have bantha dung for a brain." Anakin said with a scrunched up face. Zekk smirked.

"No matter how many times you insult me, Anakin, my opinion still stands." Zekk replied adamantly. Zekk's expression was bemused at Anakin's reluctance to see his own ability to galvanize others into action. He'd done it on several occasions for Zekk, and Zekk knew he wasn't one to cave easily. Anakin stood up. He wasn't in the mood to argue leadership right now.

"Think about it, okay? Zekk said. Anakin stopped, his face stern, then he nodded and closed the door behind him.

The next morning was filled with activity in preparation for the mission. This came as no surprise to any of the older Jedi and least of all Anakin and Zekk. Anakin's face spared no detail that he was still mulling over what Zekk had said. It was tired and had bags under the eyes. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to reopen them but it didn't help. _Zekk, why couldn't you just leave me alone? _Anakin shot his thought in Zekk's direction. Zekk gave him a mischievous grin and thought back at Anakin, _Because you know I'm right. _Anakin promptly ignored Zekk for the rest of the day.

Anakin made his way to the temple and found Tahiri there. He walked in and stood next to her as she examined the mossy walls.

"It's been a while since we were last here together." She observed. Anakin nodded. It was true, they hadn't been here since Anakin had left the Academy for the war, maybe even longer than that.

"You forced me to be your friend here." Anakin pointed out. "I was trying to find a place to be alone and I ran into you."

"You weren't exactly the social type." Tahiri said with a laugh, "I did all the talking until I forced you to talk about yourself."

"I'm still not." Anakin replied with a smile. He knew he talked more than he used to, but he still liked to isolate himself and think. He just didn't get that feeling every time he was in large groups of people as much. It still bothered him, but he'd gotten over his initial fears of being in a group. Anakin briefly considered if being at the Academy was the reason or if it was mostly Tahiri's poking that made him eventually come out of his shell. It certainly took a long time for him to come out as much as he had.

Tahiri thought about her answer when a voice from the entrance to the temple turned her head.

"Hey."

Tahiri turned around and gave a small gasp. James was standing there, bruises and partially healed cuts all over his face and body, bedraggled but otherwise fine. Tahiri ran over and hugged James. He stood awkwardly and glanced at Anakin who was watching the whole scene with an impassive expression.

"I can't believe you're alive." James broke the embrace and stepped backwards.

"You would have felt it if I wasn't." He joked. Then his face became more serious as he looked at Anakin.

"So you're back?" James asked.

Anakin nodded wordlessly and continued to regard James with a cold stare. James sighed, he never found it easy to get along well with Jedi. _I should have guessed this would be the same. _

"How'd you escape?" She asked.

"Well, it took me a while to figure out their guard pattern in the cells. They weren't going to kill me outright since I wasn't a direct member of the Peace Brigade any more. But one or two of them really wanted to," He paused, noticing Anakin's facial expression becoming less cold but still unreadable. "So after I'd figured out the pattern, during the break between shifts, I smashed the automatic lock with a rock I found in the cell. It opened and I ran out. But not before I got into a fight with a guard on the way out." He indicated to his cuts and bruises.

"You should get those checked out." Anakin said. James turned to look at him.

"I will, thanks." James replied, his voice obviously devoid of any gratitude, a false smile playing on his lips. James faced Tahiri again and smiled at her before walking out of the temple. Anakin watched him leave then looked at Tahiri who was scowling at him.

"Why do you have to be so rude to him, Anakin?" She asked her voice sharp and annoyed.

He didn't answer her, but instead scrutinized her face for a moment before answering, "You were blushing when he came in."

"I was not." She snapped back. Anakin was being difficult and overly sensitive.

"You were." He shrugged, "It's okay, Tahiri. I'm not mad about it. You two probably talked a lot while I was gone." He started out of the temple, "Go catch up with him. He's probably waiting to talk to you." Then Anakin was gone.

Tahiri was unable to focus as she sat in her room. Anakin's impassively cold expression kept coming up in her mind. She couldn't ignore how mad he seemed. She didn't think it was possible, but Anakin actually seemed, jealous? She shook the thought from her mind. There was no way that was true. But then why was he acting so weirdly when James came?

Anakin got up as a knock came on his door. He'd been fuming in his room and wasn't exactly ready to talk to anyone. Especially to Tahiri.

He opened the door and his face contorted into the fiercest scowl possible.

"Um, can I talk to you Anakin?" Tahiri asked, biting her lip slightly. Anakin continued to gave her the cold shoulder with his eyes.

"You should go talk to James." Anakin replied and averted his eyes. Why was he so mad? This was Tahiri he was talking to, not some Sith or Yuuzhan Vong. Still Anakin's insides burned.

"Anakin, please. I need to talk to you."

He stepped out of the door way and glared right into her green eyes. "Listen, I don't know what's been going on since I've been gone, but I know when I'm not wanted."

Tahiri's face became stricken with hurt but she still tried to reach out to Anakin in the force. But she came up against a hot barrier of anger. She recoiled for a moment but then renewed her efforts.

"Anakin, that's just not true." She stared hard at him. Anakin laughed.

"Oh, really? So why did you immediately find a new best friend?"

Her face twitched at his comment but kept its calm. She wasn't going to rise to the bait. "I didn't. You're still my best friend." She tried reaching out to him in the force but this time was pushed back completely by Anakin's mind.

"Don't come here acting like you can just start things up from where we were. You moved on. I know how to take a hint." Then he flared up, "You know what, maybe I should have stayed dead. Then I wouldn't have to look at you again." Then Anakin lost control and yelled the most hurtful thing he could muster, and did so without knowing why he was trying so hard to cause pain to the one person in the entire galaxy who truly understood him. "You can just stay with James because you make me sick! If there's something I can't stand it's someone who's selfish and can't even keep up her friendships. So you can forget about us being friends because I've never liked being friends with you anyways." Then the door slammed in Tahiri's face, which was now streaked with tears.

Tahiri lay on her bed, curled up in a ball, her strangled sobs still racking her body. She hadn't felt so hurt since Anakin died and that nearly brought her to the brink of insanity and grief. She thought she'd never recover. Now that she was sure Anakin hated her for trying to move on, she couldn't forgive herself. Not only that she felt pathetic for not being able to do anything but get upset. She dried her eyes but didn't move other than to sit against the wall behind her bed.

It was getting dark and she'd missed the evening meal. By now Anakin had completely shut himself off from her and was in his room as well. Tahiri could only guess that Anakin was probably hurt by her own actions, that she'd made a new friend, a close friend, while he was gone.

Still she felt betrayed by him. The words about how little their friendship meant cut her so deeply that she knew there was no way she could mend it. Not if Anakin meant what he said and Anakin usually didn't say those kinds of things unless they were true.

Anakin remained leaning against his door after he'd shut it. A sad smile crept onto his features. One that was free of malice, anger, or any emotion he'd shown towards Tahiri a few minutes ago. He sighed. "Good," He said to himself, "She probably hates me now." Which was what Anakin had built himself up to doing. He'd forced himself to get angry so Tahiri would feel mad at him rather than feel the pain when he followed through with his plan to end the war. Every second of his yelling at her, stabbed through him like a thousand knives. Nothing was worse than imagining the pain he must have caused his best friend in the world. But he knew why he'd done it. Towards the end, he decided he'd push her away so she'd feel nothing when he went over to the dark side. There was no other way he could have done it. Anakin felt a pang of guilt but pushed it aside. This was his choice. He had to do it.

Tahiri's eyes were dry and red when she heard a soft knock on her door and was surprised to see Luke Skywalker walk in with a tray of food.

"Well, it's not like you to miss the evening meal, Tahiri. But I thought you might have a good reason." He placed the tray on her bedside table and sat down in the chair next to the desk. He gave her a sympathetic look, "Anakin said some pretty hurtful things to you."

Her eyes went wide. Luke smiled, "Don't be surprised. He was yelling loud enough for the entire Academy to hear." He gave her a sympathetic look.

Tahiri looked down and hugged her pillow. "He did."

"And why do you think he did that?" Luke asked, his voice soft and wistful.

"Why? Because he hates me!" She retorted, though inwardly she didn't want to believe her own words.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Now why do I not believe that you think that?"

_Maybe because it's true. _Tahiri thought to herself. "He said it, so he probably means it. Anakin doesn't just tell people things unless he means them."

Luke gave the girl a small smile. "That's true. But Anakin also doesn't just say things to hurt people."

"Well he did." She averted her eyes. There was nothing more that she wanted than for Master Skywalker to leave her alone. But it was clear that the Jedi Master wasn't leaving.

"Tahiri, I'm not sure that you know this but Anakin has never warmed up to anyone quite the way he did when you two met."

"Yeah. I know he's not exactly the talkative type and that he didn't have any friends other than his siblings."

Luke narrowed his eyes, "Then you also know that Anakin was also given the cold shoulder by many kids that he met while Jacen and Jaina had their friends at the Academy?"

"What?" This brought Tahiri's attention straight to Luke's face which was now serious and almost sullen. She'd never heard that from Anakin.

"Just because he didn't talk to other kids doesn't mean he didn't try to spend time with them. But they ignored him. What was worse, he started to expect anyone his age to do the same. Leia told me that one time a child even told Anakin he should go join the dark side and made fun of his name. Anakin didn't feel hurt by it because he was so used to being hurt."

"That's not… how come Anakin never said anything about that to me?"

Luke shrugged. "Possibly the same reason he said those hurtful things to you today." Luke's lips curled up into a genuine smile that reminded Tahiri of Anakin's smile. "He didn't want you to worry."

"I don't get it, Master Skywalker. Why would he tell me those things if he didn't want me to worry?"

Luke chuckled as he stood up and went to the door, "I suppose we males do funny things when we care about something deeply." Luke closed the door, leaving Tahiri even more perplexed than she was before.

Days passed in quick succession and Anakin still hadn't spoken to Tahiri. His decision to push her away was part of his acceptance of the position of leader on the mission. His uncle had even told Anakin he should be the leader of the mission. Luke believed Anakin could do it. So Anakin's response, albeit stupid, was to push Tahiri away. If he was going to die, then he wanted Tahiri to hate him. It was the most childish thing he'd ever done and he felt like a bantha's ass for doing it. Her face was enough to make Anakin's entire being split in two. If he made it through he could only hope he hadn't permanently ruined things between himself and Tahiri.

Anakin found himself surrounded by papers, maps, records, diagrams, and holograms of Mykyr. He had finally decided that distracting the outer fleet guard while pods were shot onto the planet was the best plan. Those in the air would have to make their way in far away from those in the pods so as to not give away their position, they were to meet up at the swamp and continue to the cave where the base was located. If all went well, that was how Anakin planned it to be. Anakin explained this to the Sytars chosen by Synthor to be on the mission. Synthor chose three of the best Sytar pilots to be part of the distraction team. Anakin already knew he'd have to lead the squadron, it was his responsibility as leader.

Zekk pointed out details on flying patterns while Anakin looked through the diagrams of the village pictured on the map. It was a village built by the Yuuzhan Vong to host their slaves. Anakin intended to avoid hitting the villagers as much as possible. Though he wasn't sure how they'd react after having been slaves for who knew how many months. Anakin poured over the village and found a route that would lead them straight into the cave.

"That won't be a safe route, but it is the fastest." Synthor said, following Anakin's gaze. He drew his fingers and then considered the other route. "Once inside I think we'll be away from the enemy for a while. We can split up to reduce the damage."

"In theory that would work, Anakin-Sarka, but remember that the Yuuzhan Vong are not easily fooled."

"There's a first time for everything." Anakin cocked a Solo grin which was lost on the Sytar, though not on Zekk who cracked up before composing himself. Anakin nodded and took down notes on the new battle plan. He relayed the plan to Zekk, who agreed. "It's better than trying to take the long way around where we have a longer time to be caught."

"True." Synthor said, nodding. "Then this is the best plan. We will follow your commands, Anakin-Sarka." He inclined his head to show respect and the other Sytars did the same. Anakin felt himself grow a little red.

He composed himself. "I think that covers the village. What about the swamp?" Anakin had begun to discuss the swamp's layout when the door to the room opened and Jacen walked in with Tenel Ka.

"Jacen, I thought you weren't going to be out for another week." Anakin blurted in his surprise.

"Happy to see you too, Little Brother." Jacen replied with a smirk. He came over to see the plans. "I went through another series of bacta treatments so I could come on the mission. How's that?" His cocky grin threw off any comment Anakin was about to make.

"I tried to tell him it was foolish but Jacen wanted to help." Tenel Ka put in.

"We can use all the help we can get, Jace. But don't you think you're pushing it?" Anakin said. Jacen frowned.

"You worry about yourself, Anakin. I'm not the one distracting the Yuuzhan Vong who don't exactly have a long attention span." He arched his brow at his younger brother, who shrugged.

"Then get busy making the plans to meet at the swamp, you and Zekk are going to lead that team."

"Why both of us?" Jacen asked.

"In case one of us bites it." Zekk replied cheerfully, patting Jacen on the shoulder. Anakin continued to sift through the papers, oblivious to the discussion going on around him.

"Where's Tahiri?" Jacen asked before anyone could stop him. Anakin's face remained unemotional but his force presence was completely out of whack. Jacen decided not to probe Anakin any more, knowing that Anakin could snap if he did.

"Okay, help me with this, Zekk." Jacen said, he gestured. Then he turned to Tenel Ka, "You can come over you know."

The red haired girl walked over and began looking over the maps. "There are few routes that seem even remotely safe."

"Now you see why we need another month, other than to let Jacen heal." Zekk said, and glanced at the details gathered on the swamp.

"It's toxic." He said, glancing up at Synthor. "How'd you figure that out without dying?"

"We can smell the chemicals, but we are immune to them. We are immune to most liquid poisons." Synthor replied simply. "You will have to bring masks, though."

"Great." Zekk muttered, "More complications." He groaned, "Remind me who made the suggestion to make you leader?" Zekk said to Anakin, who grinned.

"You did."

Zekk hit himself on the forehead, then resumed griping at anyone who would listen until they all told him to just work. That's when Jaina came in. Zekk's head shot up faster than Anakin had seen it. He averted his eyes though he knew they were about leave to talk about something. Zekk had told Jaina to come get him later. As soon as she came in, Zekk excused himself and left with Jaina. Anakin turned his head to the maps again and continued working.

"So what's this about, Zekk?" Jaina asked as they sat in the cafeteria. Zekk nearly choked on his food.

"Well, it's not really about anything, I just wanted to talk to you. Is that not okay?" He stared at her.

"I just thought you had something specific to talk about, I don't care if you want to just blabber away."

"Huh, and here I was about to say something important." Zekk muttered. Jaina's ears caught the undertone.

"Okay, spit it out. What's on your mind, Zekk?" Jaina's brandy eyes held Zekk's gaze, she wasn't about to let him run away now that he had her attention.

"I wanted to say I've been an idiot in the past and no matter how many times you told me you'd accept me for trying to be better, I didn't listen. So now I'm going to listen. I'm going to try for real this time. No more running away every time my past comes up, I'll be straight with you. So, um… I'll start by saying that I hated myself for betraying you since the Shadow Academy attacked Yavin 4, I don't think I can ever forgive myself for trying to hurt anyone, especially not you. I…" Zekk paused then focused his eyes on Jaina's eyes. "I don't know how far back my feelings go, but I know I don't like anyone as much as you. I've ignored it for the better of these years and now that it's beyond friendship, I can't keep avoiding it any more than I can avoid telling you about my past. How I feel about it anyways. So if you can accept me for being a moron, I'd like that." Zekk gave her a feeble smile. He wasn't sure how she'd react to his semi-confession.

"I've been trying to tell you for months I don't care, Zekk. What about 'I don't care,' don't you get?" She demanded. He smirked.

"I guess the whole thing."

"I accept you for being a moron. But you have to accept that I don't care. Deal?" She said holding her hand across the table, he nodded and grasped her hand.

"Deal."

The last week flew by almost as quickly as the last three. Anakin found no time to himself as he had to prepare all the plans and brief everyone on what their assignments were within the mission squad. The air squad would be Anakin, Kirk, Jaina, Negthor, Hennathor, and Benthor who were the three best Sytar pilots, Raynar Thul, and James, who was the son of two pilots, and he'd already shown Anakin he had the ability to pilot a Sytar ship easily. So, despite his irritation at James, Anakin accepted that James would be the other pilot in the squad. There couldn't be any feuds or the whole mission would fail. So Anakin meditated in his free time, what little there was, and got rid of his resentments. Making up with Tahiri would have to wait. Besides, Anakin still didn't want her to forgive him if there was still a chance he wouldn't make it. So he avoided her except during the meetings. The ground team would be Zekk, Jacen, Tenel Ka, Henthor; the Sytar who healed Anakin on Tatooine, Tesar; who had been sent to help Luke by his mother, Saba, Genthor, Synthor, Tekli, Renthor; a young Sytar who had been studying fighting methods for the mission, Tahiri, Dagnar and Alignar; two female Sytars who were now trained sharp shooters among the Sytars, Lowie, Kobacca; who was a friend of Lowie's and a well trained fighter despite his not being a Jedi, Orrentheor; a Sytar healer, Lusa, and Alema Rar.

Once everything was set and everyone briefed, Jacen and Tenel Ka found themselves sitting in Jacen's room, going over the details with each other to be sure they had it all memorized. There would be no time to use the com channels to communicate plans and it wasn't safe either. They had to be swift. Jacen knew that as well as anyone. He was more worried about those having to get to the planet without a pod.

"Anakin will be fine." Tenel Ka said, sensing his thought process. Jacen nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"I know, I just can't shake this bad feeling I have." Jacen replied.

"I would be more worried about your own condition slowing you down." Tenel Ka pointed out. Jacen looked affronted, his eyes getting cold.

"I'm not going to slow anyone down. I'm fine. I went through five bacta treatments and I can still taste the stuff." He made a face. Tenel Ka continued to give him a skeptical frown.

"I still think you are taking an unnecessary risk, Jacen." Tenel Ka argued, her voice actually tense now.

"And I think you need to let me think for myself." Jacen replied evenly. They stared at each other then Jacen sighed. "Come on, Tenel Ka, let's not fight, okay? I just don't want you to worry, I'll take care of myself."

"You tell me not to worry and each time the stakes get higher, Jacen." She arched her eyebrows. "Is that some kind of Solo family curse?"

Jacen grinned almost proudly, "Could be." He laughed and stroked Tenel Ka's cheek with his hand. "But it's not going to be my curse. I'm not just any Solo."

"Ah, aha." Tenel Ka nodded, "This is a fact. But you are still a Solo."

"Stumped." Jacen moaned good humouredly, and flopped back on the bed. Tenel Ka leaned in over him, her granite eyes flickering. Jacen's brown eyes went wide with the depth he found when looking at Tenel Ka's own eyes. There was a glow there he'd never seen before. Nor had he ever seen her seem so intensely focused on him without it being related to something he'd done wrong. "What'd I do this time, Tenel Ka?" He asked with an aloof smirk. She shook her head.

"Nothing, Jacen." She then smiled genuinely and kissed him. Jacen returned it, before brushing one of her curly locks of hair from her face.

"I love you, Tenel Ka." Jacen said before he could stop himself. Despite that he knew it was the truth, he knew there was probably a better time to admit it than the night before they were leaving to go on a mission where the level of success depended on their level of focus. Everyone else was meditating in order to get rid of anxieties and anything that could distract them. But here Jacen was, with the only person he'd ever felt in love with, sure he'd loved his family and other friends, but he was in love with Tenel Ka. Irrefutably and irreversibly. Tenel Ka's eyes didn't change, they remained as gentle but passionate as before. Her response was the last thing he expected to hear.

"I love you as well, Jacen." She watched as his expression became surprised then relieved.

"Glad we cleared that hurdle." He said with an awkward laugh, then pulled Tenel Ka closer to him, then realizing his actions, sat up. "Are you okay with this, Tenel Ka? I mean we both know how we feel but don't you want to take this one thing at a time?"

Tenel Ka shook her head, "Jacen, no matter how many suitors my family brings up, none of them will mean anything to me. This I know is a fact. I do not need you to ask me how I feel or what I want to do because I have always done what I think is best." She replied, and waited for Jacen to answer. He laughed, this time with no hesitation left in his eyes. They met Tenel Ka's.

"You might want to close the door though." He said, pointing. She rolled her eyes at Jacen, an expression he never thought he'd see on her face. _She must've learned that one from Jaina. _

"Jacen, did you forget that you are a Jedi?" She raised her hand and used the force to push the door closed. He blushed vibrantly at the sound of the door closing at her accusation that he forgot.

"I didn't, did you?" He replied but that was all he got to say because Tenel Ka was then kissing him again. Jacen responded with equal force. For that night, the formal Tenel Ka and the long time animal loving and comedian, Jacen, their emotions and physical feelings were naked to the eye. Both let their bodies share what had been a long time in coming and what would change how they viewed one another not only in private, but how they exchanged glances around their friends and family.

Most of all it was a broad statement on Tenel Ka's part that she cared about Jacen on the same level if not more, than her throne, because there was little chance that Hapes would accept a man from outside of Hapes, let alone a Jedi become the next King if Tenel Ka returned from exile.

Jacen breathed softly as he lay next to Tenel Ka. His bare torso was partially covered by the blankets. Tenel Ka pulled her clothes back on. While they would one day tell everyone what had transpired, it was probably a good idea to keep it between them. Tenel Ka smiled at Jacen's sleeping form. There was no one else she'd rather have shared her entire being with, physically or emotionally. It only made her think why she didn't tell Jacen sooner. Maybe because she never thought she would continue to like him or that she'd love him over anything her family wanted.

Tenel Ka climbed into her own bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Despite that everyone else was trying so hard to meditate, she found herself perfectly at ease and relaxed. It was strange the way emotions worked.

The morning came and Anakin was the first to wake up. He immediately got dressed in the flight suit the Sytars had designed to camouflage their presence on Mykyr. It was a blue green with hints of brown to match the swamp and brush. The blue was to make a small amount of their presence stick out visually so that they couldn't be hit by friendly fire. On each of their arms was a patch sown in that had a lightsaber crossed with a blaster across a black background with little yellow and multi-colored dots to represent the stars and planets. Anakin buckled his lightsaber onto his belt, put his Sytar made blaster in its holster, and in the three pouches he dropped mines, grenades, explosives, and over his shoulder he slung the bag with the second copy of a time bomb. The other was in the hands of Zekk, the second leader of the ground team. If Anakin couldn't make it into the atmosphere of the planet, Zekk would planet the bomb. It was big enough to blow up the entire armory and more, so they both understood that only they were allowed to go into the armory and plant it so everyone else had the time to get away. Anakin didn't plan on not making it into the atmosphere. He was going to make sure both bombs made it in and both destroyed the base, armory, fleet storage depot, and everything else the true abomination of the galaxy held.

Anakin clipped his pack onto his back, the two clips went in front like a military bedroll and pack, they were parallel to one another and then one more strap went across Anakin's chest just over the belt. He grabbed his helmet, breathing mask, and goggles then went to the docking bay to wait by his ship. When everyone got there, they'd leave. Anakin glanced up as the first person entered the docking bay. It was Jacen, much to Anakin's surprise. Anakin wasn't going to talk because he hated mornings, but by the look on Jacen's face, his elder brother could not have been happier.

Between the cocky grin and Jacen's complacent look, in addition to Anakin's male force intuition he knew something had gone on between Jacen and Tenel Ka. But Anakin was not about to start up before the mission or in the morning. Mornings just plain stunk. Anakin wished everyone would hurry up because then they could just speed along into the afternoon, a time of day Anakin preferred over mornings though he liked nighttime the best since it was the time of day he didn't have to vie to be alone.

As everyone else entered the docking bay, Anakin waved his hand to signal a brief meeting. The pilots all had their flight goggles hanging about their necks and helmets on. Even the Sytars had decided to wear the new flight suit designed for the mission in addition to their other garb.

"Okay, so we're not going to waste any of our comlinks with idle chatter and anything you think or want to say has to be about the mission or you keep it to yourself. Also when you get onto Mykyr follow the orders of your group leaders. He gestured to Zekk and Jacen. I'll be leading the air squad, so I hate to be an ass but whatever I say goes, it's safest if we just follow orders and not do random patterns all over this place since we're in enemy territory and we're also at a disadvantage because unlike them we've never been on Mykyr before. Also if one of the Sytars makes a suggestion, listen, they know this place better than we do. Otherwise stick to the plan. If there aren't any questions, we'll leave." Anakin glanced around, noticing the serious emotions he sensed, Anakin nodded. They were ready.

"Move out." He said and the pilots went to their ships and those taking the cruiser carrying the pods went to the far end of the internal docking bay. Anakin set his breathing mask aside as he put on his goggles and helmet. Then he clipped his belt. He turned on his com.

"This is Blue Leader, com in." He commanded.

"Blue Two, ready." Jaina said.

"This is Blue Three, ready when you are." Kirk called.

"Blue Four, ready." Negthor replied.

"Blue Five, ready." Hennathor replied.

"Blue Six, standing by." Came James' cool voice. Anakin couldn't tell if he was simply calm or just impassive by nature.

"Blue Seven, sorry for being late. I'm ready." Raynar said into his com.

"Blue Eight, all systems go." Benthor said cheerily. Anakin then switched all his systems on and moved into position to take flight. "Blue Carrier, status?"

"We're ready." Came Zekk's voice along with Jacen's. Anakin then nodded through the glass to his uncle who opened the metal doors to the docking bay. Then all eight blue Sytar fighters zoomed into space followed by the large carrier.

Luke watched them go and closed the docking bay door. No sooner had he done that when a streak of green light struck the outside and burned a hole straight through and struck an opposing wall. Luke needed no second telling to know he felt the Peace Brigade. This time they weren't alone, Luke felt another presence through the force. _Hapes? This can't be good. _Luke ran to alert the rest of the Academy.


	24. Entry Point

**Chapter 23**

**Entry Point**

_A/N- Hey All! Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. As it turns out, I may continue with my usual pattern of posting, it depends, there might be a day or two (which I'll let everyone know about in advance) that I won't be able to post the next chapter right away. I'll be working on them, I just might not be able to put them up right away (but that also means I'll be posting multiple chapters at once!). Tonight is a double chapter night, so you'll get a bonus for reading as each chapter comes out. ^_^_

_Sounds like fun, right? This chapter isn't as long as the last one (though I don't think it's the length that matters most, but that's just me) but I worked hard on it. I don't force a chapter meant to be shorter into a longer piece because I believe in quality over quantity. I also like pacing myself which would be the reason I make things longer if at all. _

_I don't think anything needs to be said about the content, I think by now everyone knows that this story is rated M and that pretty much states everything. Reading Star Wars stories is not for those who are faint hearted in the force. In the words of Tenel Ka "This is a fact." _

_Please enjoy!_

_Thanks,_

_-Don "QuixoticQuest" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke found himself busier than he'd ever been at any point in all of his years as the headmaster of the Academy on Yavin 4. It wasn't even with teaching. He was now trying to get all the students to stop their studies and hide within the deepest parts of the Academy. Though Luke knew not everyone would make it there before the first wave reached the Academy's doorstep. In fact Luke already sensed the presence of at least a hundred Peace Brigade soldiers in the jungle making their way towards the Academy.

Luke left the students to the care of Kam and Tionne while he went with the remaining experienced Jedi to defend the Academy. With their numbers under a hundred, it was going to be difficult to make even the slightest stance against the mass numbers of Peace Brigade and what Luke was now positive were Hapan warriors and ships.

Luke stood next to Kyp Durron, Kyle Katarn, and Corran Horn and the dozen or so Sytars that Synthor had left behind. They were all armed with blasters, even Luke had taken one. If he could help it, Luke would stop the soldiers before he had to resort to using his lightsaber. Luke took aim and fired at the figures he saw moving in the direction of the Academy. Two fell while more appeared out of the shadows of the jungle by the hundreds. They moved in droves, all opening fire on the defenders. Luke reluctantly used the force to break an old and dead tree down to block the path of some of the soldiers. Though he knew it would not be enough to hold them, it could at least stall the soldiers until Luke could call for help. He reached out and touched on Leia's presence. He showed her what he was seeing through their bond and then left it at that. She'd know what to do. If anyone knew how to handle diplomacy, it was Leia. Luke knew that better than anyone, except maybe Han. Luke was sure that Han had no luck arguing with Leia. Even after being married, Leia remained the stubborn, and not to mention inarguably correct princess. She knew how to argue well because she knew how to hold her ground and support her points.

Luke was sure with those skills she could be anything she wanted to, including a lawyer, and an undefeatable Jedi Master because no one dared question her logic. Luke smiled at that, he wondered why he was the one to defeat Vader and not Leia, she could have argued their grandfather into submission.

Luke refocused his attention on the battle as another boom sounded and part of the platform crumbled followed by several laser blaster from above. Luke deflected them with his lightsaber and gazed skyward. Hapan fighters soared through Yavin 4's atmosphere and floated just above the trees. Luke frowned. They weren't even trying to be indirectly involved, they were openly staging an attack on the Jedi. Luke's heart went out to Tenel Ka. Her bravery in leaving was more than anything an act of faith in the Jedi Order, no matter how weak it seemed to be now.

Despite his reservations, Luke would not wait long to retaliate against the Hapans if they crossed the line between himself and the Academy. If it came to choose between his students and the already broken alliance with Hapes, he would choose his students, because they represented the hope for the end of the war. Or at least ideally they did. At this point, even Luke wasn't sure what to think of the situation.

Xillanor's dark armor glinted in the morning sunlight, he turned his head skyward, watching the Hapan ships fly overhead. Then his T-shaper visor that masked his eyes stared at the Peace Brigade soldiers trying to get around the tree crumbled by the Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker. Xillanor watched Luke from a distance. He would continue to keep an eye on the Master of the Academy, as Luke was the factor that would determine victory or defeat. Xillanor knew how to deal with sentimental types like Luke Skywalker. Xillanor was, after all, a bounty hunter, but first and foremost a trained killer, a soldier conditioned to follow orders. There would be a time to take matters into his own hands, but for now, orders came first. They always did.

"Tell the ships to fire on the tree. Step back." Xillanor commanded. The soldiers backed away while Xillanor remained where he was, right next to the next target of the Hapan fighters.

"Blue Six, what in the name of the force do you think you're doing?" Anakin growled into his com channel as they exited their hyperspace jump with Mykyr's misty gray and green sphere in front of them.

James' Sytar fighter had dropped out of formation and was now drifting towards the approaching coral skippers.

"Blue Six, pull back." Anakin commanded. If James had heard Anakin, the non Jedi didn't acknowledge it. Anakin slammed his control panel, then quickly assessed the situation. Anakin followed James' drifting course and finally realized what he was doing. He was leading them to think he wasn't coming to Mykyr on purpose and thereby allowing James to get more chances to attack. _A good plan_, Anakin admitted, _But it's still not the one I laid out, and that kind of risk could jeopardize this mission_.

Anakin clicked his com. "Split up, Blue Five, Seven, and Eight go with Blue Six, the rest come with me. Blue Cruiser you are entering from the center. That's an order."

"Copy that, Blue Leader." Zekk replied along with the other members of the fighter squad and from then on the com channel was quiet. The ships moved to their respective teams and Anakin floated, watching the Yuuzhan Vong fleet hovering in front of Mykyr. They didn't seem to want to attack unless provoked, so Anakin decided it was best to strike hard and fast. The ground team needed to get down to the atmosphere as quickly as possible.

Anakin glanced sideways as a group of coral skipper came zooming towards his squad. _Sith spawn, I spoke too soon. _"Commence Part A of the plan. Squad Two cover the left flank of Blue Cruiser, Squad One, follow me." Anakin ordered and switched off his com channel. He only hoped James would use his head this time.

Anakin rolled his ship as the coral skippers opened fire then Anakin returned fire, taking down two of the seven. The others went for Anakin's comrades, Anakin flipped so he was now facing the other direction he fired straight into what he guessed was the Yuuzhan Vong's version of a cockpit. The coral skipper exploded, sending pieces of colorful once living debris into Anakin's ship. It made a few tiny scratches and a minor dent but nothing serious. _Next time, I'm moving before it explodes. _Anakin noted to himself. He'd taken an unnecessary risk by not trying to dodge the debris, even if the damage to his ship was minor, it was just one step closer to having his ship in pieces.

Anakin didn't plan to let himself die because he got hit by debris, that really wasn't the way to go, if at all. He jerked his head around and his goggle clad eyes watched as the cruisers now moved towards him. Anakin decided now was a good time as any to make that opening for his own cruiser to get inside. Anakin switched on his turbo-lasers that he himself had installed doing their one month period of preparation. Since the Sytars didn't know much about weaponry, the ships lacked advanced attack systems despite their fast movements. Anakin made up for it by making his own. It helped that he'd learned quite a bit of mechanics from Jaina and the tinkering hobby he developed on his own.

Anakin shifted to the next speed gear and shot forward without any warning to his comrades who quickly followed him. Anakin opened fire with his green turbo-lasers and grazed the sides of the coral skippers in front of him. They then fired back and the left wing of Anakin's ship began smoking. Anakin cursed. He wasn't having a good day today and right now he needed all the luck he could get.

He flipped another switch and gunned down the coral skipper that had shot him and moved on to the next one.

James spiraled around the enemy fighters and cleanly shot them down before swerving to avoid being hit by a blast from the cruisers. James flicked his eyes to their own cruiser, which was making its way towards Mykyr's surface. Its heavy cargo made it a sitting duck in the middle of a space battle between Yuuzhan Vong and their enemies. James' anger flared at the coral skippers and rapidly fired at the coral skippers drifting into the path of his team's cruiser. James grinned and launched a missile at the Yuuzhan Vong cruiser that kept firing in his direction. The missile struck and the hull of the cruiser exploded, sending any ships near it spinning and some collided with each other and with their engines twisted together, they exploded.

James scanned for more coral skippers but none came his way. So he decided to move closer to the territory covered by Anakin's squad. Just as James' ship moved closer to the other side of the planet, a cry when up in the com channel. James' head switched around to see a Yuuzhan Vong cruiser attacking the Blue Cruiser. James' didn't think twice about what needed to be done. He fired up his engines and flew straight into the line of fire of the Yuuzhan Vong cruiser, which was firing from in front of Mykyr's surface, James swore, letting loose two more missiles. As they struck the cruiser gave its last attack and sunk through the space in a burning cloud of flames. The final blast was from the core weapons and pierced straight through James' ship's hull. With his cockpit crackling and spitting flames, James resorted to charging the next coral skipper he saw and rammed it on his way into the atmosphere.

Anakin's attention turned as Jaina's voice came across the com channel, "Blue Six is down." He flicked his eyes to the disappearing ship in Mykyr's atmosphere, Anakin couldn't tell because of his lack of bonding with James, what the condition of the other boy was or if had even hit the ground yet. The impact would determine James' survival if his reckless smashing into a coral skipper didn't kill him.

"Continue with the plan. Blue Cruiser speed up, we need to get into the atmosphere." Anakin replied firmly. Then he turned his blue eyes to the new reinforcements coming from the cruisers.

Leia had never had a more trying attempt to convince the other members of the New Republic gathered in the grand audience chamber that the Peace Brigade and Hapes were attacking Yavin 4, and that they were allied in the effort to eliminate the Jedi residing at the Jedi school.

"This is quite the accusation." One member said. " Do you have proof?"

"My brother, Luke Skywalker, contacted me with the news and I have seen through the force that he saw the attackers. They are in fact Peace Brigade and members of the Hapan military." Leia replied, refusing to falter at the amount of skepticism she was receiving.

"Yes, of course you would side with him," Drawled a representative of the Hapan colonies standing next to Ta'a Chume, "He is, your ah, brother and you are both Jedi."

"We may be Jedi, but deserve to have this investigated, if it is false you have my permission to remove me from this council." Leia challenged. This seemed to bring ecstasy to Ta'a Chume's face and to her voice.

"Well, if you are that willing to stake your position on it, why not send some of our own Hapan representatives to investigate?"

"I agree, if Hapes is indeed involved, we must send a member from their planet to investigate."

"I think external members should go as well." A wookiee with a translator standing next to her said. "It is only fair that there is a non biased judge to go along."

"Then why not go yourself, Senator Kashaa?" The Hapan representative replied coolly. Kashaa smiled, her teeth showing.

"I have no objection to that. But be careful what you try to do, I am not going to look the other way while lies are spun by the Peace Brigade or yourselves." Kashaa nodded to Leia who sent her gratitude through the force. Kashaa's son, Kobacca, was on the Mykyr mission, so she was definitely a good ally for the Jedi to have. She had no qualms with the Jedi and was not about to make any for the sake of making them.

"If we find this is a fact, I want a military intervention fleet ready to take the appropriate actions." Leia added to the low murmurs of the council.

"We shall grant you this, Senator Solo." A high council member spoke out before anyone could object. "There is no reason why, if it is truthful, that we should not put an end to this attack." He turned his face to Leia, "Right, Former Queen Ta'a Chume?" The speaker was the dark haired Chiss representative sent by his father, Jagged Fel, and his expression could not have been more smug as Ta'a Chume scowled.

"Yes." She said coldly. As much as Jag did not care for politics, his father said it was crucial not to let Hapes risk allying themselves with the Peace Brigade lest things come to war between the planets and the Yuuzhan Vong would take over Chiss territory. Jag agreed only because he didn't want his home planet to be destroyed, it was that simple.

"Good, Chiss military will stand by for protection of Yavin 4 should you find Senator Solo's claims are accurate." Jag nodded to Leia. Her surprise matched everyone else's at Jag's offer to help the Jedi. More so because Leia knew that Jag's father, Baron Soontir Fel, was not on good terms for one reason or another with Han. Leia was also not unaware of the fact that Jaina had a particular distaste for Jag's personality. He certainly didn't seem altogether friendly or gracious aside from his exterior show he put on, otherwise Leia could sense he had a lot of other negative feelings floating around.

"Wookiee military will also stand by." Kashaa put in as she hit her chest on her belt that represented her right of passage. With that, the matter was closed, but Ta'a Chume immediately exited the chambers, giving orders on a comlink to the commander waiting on the other side.

Anakin leaned forward to see exactly what was transpiring in front of him. As his own ship, being sleek and small, much like the design of the Naboo ships, though much sturdier and durable, despite this the nose of his ship was now completely smashed in, like someone had done the metallic equivalent of breaking its nose.

He rubbed his head, one second he'd been flying to confront the carriers and the next he'd slammed straight into a coral skipper. The Yuuzhan Vong ship wasn't as lucky, it had shattered upon impact and the pieces were now floating around Anakin's ship. Anakin checked his sensors, despite the initial damage, he was unhurt and his ship was still fully functional. He grunted a brief moment to vent his frustration. More than anything this threw his confidence to handle a simple task of flying to attack the enemy. Something he as the leader should have been able to do. Anakin reached out with the force, deciding not to trust his bodily senses, and trust the force to tell him if he was going to hit something or not. Even if the Yuuzhan Vong couldn't be felt, the force was in the air and in space so it could feel motions. That much Anakin had found out from experience and that experience gave him more abilities than anyone else. Except maybe Tahiri. She was part Yuuzhan Vong now and so she understood the language as well as sense the Yuuzhan Vong. Anakin had to find ways around that barrier in the force.

He concentrated and flew a straight course into the midst of the combat zone. He swiftly rolled side to side to dodge attacks from coral skippers before letting loose a barrage of lasers, taking down two coral skippers in quick succession. He then turned his ship sideways and slipped between two more coral skippers, straightened out and flipped around to shoot them down. After that he continued on a straight course, locking his turbolasers onto the central most carrier. Anakin's ice blue eyes narrowed once more to find the ship before the force guided his movements to swing in a smooth rhythm from one side to the other before speeding up on what looked to the outside eye a head on collision course, only this time it was deliberate. Anakin fired the turbo lasers right as he was feet from crashing into the carrier that was unloading the new reinforcements. It cracked and as soon as the air from space leaked in it contorted, expanded and exploded in a mass of flying coral and then flames tore into the rich blue space around them, even the stars weren't visible for a moment. When the flames died down, which happened quickly due to the cool air in space, Anakin brought his ship around and sighed. Once again it was in even worse shape, but he knew there were worse fates, like not having a ship at all.

"Blue Cruiser, what's your status?" Anakin commed. Anakin absentmindedly blasted another coral skipper while he waited for an answer. With the biggest carrier taken out, Anakin relaxed a little, but not entirely, there could be more, after all this was one of the few supply depots the Yuuzhan Vong used.

To Anakin's surprise it was Tahiri who answered for the Blue Cruiser, "We're approaching the atmosphere, Blue Leader, stand by for permission to enter." Her cold voice did not go unnoticed by Anakin nor how abnormally formal, despite their situation, she was being. Anakin knew he had a lot, if not everything to do with that fact. But right now was not the time. He had to make sure they finished this mission and that meant getting on the planet's surface at all costs.

"Go ahead and enter, we'll hold the Vong off until you get inside. Blue Leader, out." Anakin switched off his com channel before anyone, even Tahiri, could get a word in. Anakin shut out all sounds from his mind and body. It was just him and the battle. His eyes watched as the Blue Cruiser carrying pods as well as the shuttle that would take the survivors, which Anakin hoped would be everyone who came, entered the first layer of the atmosphere. As was true with many planets, Mykyr had different layers, not unlike Coruscant, except Coruscant didn't have toxic air. At least if you stayed on the upper levels it didn't.

Anakin used the force to signal that all squads were to ensure the safety of the Blue Cruiser's entry point from now on. He received silent confirmation from both teams through the force. Anakin then resealed his mind. He opened his mind only to the force now, and it was guiding him around the coral skippers in a slow winding dance as each ship fell to his laser blasts.

The other Sytar ships fired and took down any coral skippers attempting to come anywhere near the Blue Cruiser. Anakin noted that Jaina was taking down the most with ease and had the best fighter pilot skills of the whole group, even James. Since Anakin had not felt James die, he knew the boy must be okay. Anakin turned his targeting computer back on and waited as another coral skipper tried to pass him. He blasted it out of existence before it could even come within fifty feet of Anakin's ship. Blue eyes scanned the space in front of him, occasional flashes of light as the ships exchanged fire. Then silence. There weren't any coral skippers and the Blue Cruiser was about to enter the range where the pods and shuttle, which would be piloted by Zekk and Jacen, would enter the planet's surface. Anakin bitterly held on the idea that no one would open fire again, either side because that meant they could all get onto Mykyr without losing a single being.

A motion in Anakin's blind spot when unnoticed for a split second before Anakin saw the carriers both moving to intercept the Blue Cruiser, they were already past Anakin's post that he'd taken in watching the battle and shooting down anyone who came in range. Only now he couldn't just shoot down the carriers. He had to do something, and fast.

Anakin was good at quick thinking, at solving puzzles, but this was nothing like the puzzles he'd solved, even the Golden Globe had given him more time than he was getting right now. Anakin reached back and put on his breathing mask and then his space helmet over it. He only hoped what he was about to do wouldn't take years off his life. As his ship neared the two carriers, Anakin hit the eject button and he stood on top of his ship. With a force leap he bounded on top of the carrier and used his blaster to create a small hole in front of the carrier where the cockpit was. Anakin had seen enough of the carriers to know where that was and not only that, there was a different shape in Yuuzhan Vong ships when it came to the front part too, they needed to see what their targets were as well. Anakin reached into his pouch and pulled out two small time bombs, after clicking each five times for forty seconds, he leaped off the carrier and back into his cockpit, the cold air finally sinking into his skin. Anakin closed off his cockpit and pulled away as the first carrier blew up in the front, then without any controls began to drift aimlessly.

Anakin then turned his attention to the other carrier. He locked his lasers onto it and fired. It only scratched the surface. Anakin fired again, this time scoring a deep gash in the hull. Then as soon as the carrier opened its side to let out a coral skipper, Anakin charged it, taking the masses of coral skippers on his own, his ship taking each hit with a shudder. Anakin gritted his teeth as another hit shook his ship, his power had gone down another level.

"This is Blue Leader, all ships are to enter the surface and follow through with the mission as planned." Anakin commed without stopping his firing of the carrier, like he was using his ship as the plug to a drain leaking the coral skippers. Anakin locked his ship down in place and locked on his missiles.

"We're coming to help you, Blue Leader." Came Jaina's voice. Anakin's face was now sweating, his cockpit was heated beyond normal temperatures. The engine would go any second.

"Neg that, Blue Two, you get-" Anakin's ship blared an alarm that set his entire cockpit in shades of red lights. Another blast took out Anakin's left wing entirely and the right wasn't going to hold out much longer. He had one shot to blow the carrier straight onto the planet and away from his friends. Anakin barked his final order before squeezing the trigger, "That's an order, go!!" Then the missiles sailed straight into the open coral skipper carrier's docking bay. The flames wrapped around the entire ship and blurred anyone's view of Anakin's ship.

Jaina resisted trying to turn her ship around, everyone needed follow Anakin's orders. Despite this she couldn't help but think she should go back to get her hard headed younger brother. That was when she saw the carrier explode completely and all signs of Anakin's ship were blocked by the flames, smoke, and debris. The entire space around Mykyr was littered by blown up ship parts, all of them belonging to coral skippers and carriers of the Yuuzhan Vong. Except the metal now floating around the hollow shell that was once a Yuuzhan Vong carrier directly in front of Mykyr. Jaina didn't wait very long but she watched behind her as she entered the atmosphere, Anakin's ship still hadn't emerged. She sighed. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw his ship slowly make its way out of the carrier, which was blasted straight through to make a clear path. His ship drifted, then she saw it, the spark and felt the boom that Anakin must have felt in higher magnitude.

His engine was gone, now his ship was on a spiraling collision course onto Mykyr, and it was going in the wrong direction: it was going to crash into the swamp not land on the ground.

**R&R if you have the chance! R&R Rail roads! The Ta'a Chu Chu Hapan granola bars, good for on the go snacking! (Especially if you're snacking on the way to attack Yavin 4- bleah). ^_^  
**


	25. First Blood

**Chapter 24**

**First Blood**

If Jaina hadn't been ordered by Anakin's second in command, Kirk, she'd have dove in after Anakin when she saw his ship plummet. Because Anakin had said if he was somehow incapacitated Kirk would take over the air command and when they split up on the ground mission, Zekk and Kirk would be the leaders, Kirk in Anakin's stead. That was what she'd agreed on, but that didn't stop Jaina from having brief thoughts of insubordination. This was her brother she was talking about. He wasn't even twenty and already he was trying to shoulder the world by himself. Not that age had ever stopped her family. Solo or Skywalker, you tended to do the most incredibly adult things at a very young age. It was a gift and a curse. You'd lose years off your life but gain abundant amounts of experience. Jaina could not help but feel sour about this whole getup. When did Anakin up and become an adult? By rights he shouldn't have even seen Chewie die at his age. But wishes for fishes, they were at war and they had to deal with things as they came.

Jaina guided her ship to the ground next to the others. As she stepped out of her cockpit she made sure her breathing mask was securely fastened to her mouth and nose. Then she cast a glance around at Mykyr's forest floor. It was definitely dirtier and murkier than anything she'd ever laid eyes on. It smelled as foul as Dagobah, she regretted that the breathing mask didn't block out smell completely, instead it just blocked out the toxins. Zekk led the group out of the cruiser and came to join the pilots who landed.

"Where's Anakin?" Zekk asked. Jaina shrugged.

"Decided to hold off the carriers by himself and crash landed someplace." She didn't bother to keep her frustration out of her voice. Zekk nodded and went to talk to Kirk. As they talked, Kirk kept his own irritation in check, they hadn't planned on their mission commander being of commission so early in the game. But it wasn't like they had any choice at this point. Alema Rar grunted in distaste.

A crunch of twigs made everyone turn their blasters on the newcomer, only to lower them when they saw the familiar blue coloring in his partially burned flight suit. "You might want to save that for the enemy, you know." James muttered as he glared around at all the blaster muzzles pointed in his direction. When they were down, he limped over to the small group massed near Jaina's ship.

"Here, we should treat your wounds." Tekli said, and Henthor followed her. They began to check James' condition and bandage what they could. While they busied themselves, Zekk and Kirk decided on their next plan of action.

"Should we wait?" Zekk asked. Kirk shook his head.

"Anakin has to know where he's going to meet us if he took such a brash course of action." Kirk replied curtly. Zekk nodded, although he had his doubts. Apparently Jaina shared his sentiment because her next comment was a blunt statement of the fact.

"You can only hope." She muttered sarcastically and exchanged glances with Zekk, who didn't say anything, only confirmed that he agreed through their bond. Kirk then thought over the situation for a brief second.

"We're going to stick together until we get to the village, that's when Zekk will plant the time bomb in the armory. Everyone else knows what they should be doing. Follow the orders that Anakin laid out and no one should get killed."

_Hypothetically speaking, _Jaina and Jacen thought at the same time. Jacen ran a nervous hand through his hair, this did not go unnoticed by either his sister or Tenel Ka, who was immediately beside him.

"You should express your opinion if you have your doubts about the plan, Jacen." She pointed out. He shook his head.

"Anakin's plan isn't the problem, Tenel Ka. I just have a really bad feeling about this place in general. Not to mention Anakin himself isn't here." Jacen replied, his voice faltering on the last statement. Tenel Ka gave his hand a brief squeeze, something Jacen did not expect her to do while in public.

"We will be fine. Anakin will meet us and he shall be able to figure things out. We are not incapable of leading either. If Anakin trusts us to be able to handle the mission until he gets here, then we must trust him."

"I do trust him, Tenel Ka." Jacen affirmed. _I'm just not sure I trust myself to be able to do this. Maybe I should have said something. _"Never mind, let's just go." He followed everyone as they filed out. Hennathor would take the shuttle as close to the village as possible without being seen. The Blue Cruiser would have to be left behind along with the pods. It was too large and would make their presence immediately known. Aside from the fleet outside, no one knew they where they were on Mykyr and Anakin had taken care of the entire fleet almost single handedly.

The rest of the group moved in a pattern of threes, so each group could cover their comrades' backs if anything attacked. Synthor had explained that the walk to the swamp, which was the closest thing to the village, could take hours, so Zekk and Kirk were eager to get the group moving now rather than later when it became dark.

As they trudged through the mud, Jaina sensed something was close by. Though what, she wasn't sure. It wasn't Yuuzhan Vong because she could feel it in the force, but that was the strange part, there was also a piece she couldn't feel too. She turned to Zekk, his nod confirmed that he'd felt it too.

Zekk turned his head slightly to see a familiar monster crash through the trees, but before he could get any words out of his mouth, the beast had smashed into their group of marchers, bashing several members into the nearby trees.

Luke slashed the first Peace Brigade soldier to finally step onto the platform and the soldier went flying from the blow down into the trees. Luke winced. He definitely didn't want to resort to violence but he did promise that if anyone stepped on the platform, he wouldn't hold back. Luke intended to keep that promise.

The Sytars opened fire, cleanly shooting down the soldiers with the lasers. Of course they had no trouble piercing the thin armor the soldiers were wearing since the blasters were designed to kill Yuuzhan Vong, who had much thicker skin. But that didn't changed how efficiently cold it was. Luke could not help but see how many soldiers now lay dead with one blood stained burn hole in their chests or in some cases, their heads.

It was only when Luke noticed the approaching Hapan warriors that he revised his thoughts. They were not likely to go down as easily because they could dodge much better than the Peace Brigade soldiers who fought like stormtroopers, meaning their only advantage was numbers.

The Hapan warriors came swiftly through the jungle and avoided the blasts from the Sytars, all of whom then gave Luke a questioning look. Luke decided it was time to confront them directly. He nodded to Kyle and Kyp to stay while Luke and Corran went down to the ground to battle the Hapan warriors face to face.

As soon as he got down there however, there were not Hapan warriors who were waiting to fight him, but just one person, one solitary figure, or rather an armored figure in a T-shaped helmet.

"Master Skywalker, an honor it is to see you in person." The armored figure said. Luke gestured for Corran to go on, and the other Jedi understood. Luke was skilled enough to face this person alone.

"And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" Luke replied, not lowering his lightsaber.

"If you so choose, you may call me Xillanor. I am as far as you know a nameless, faceless soldier who is now your opponent." Xillanor replied, his voice sounding clearly but still somewhat raspy through his helmet com.

"Ah." Luke raised his lightsaber to fight Xillanor who quickly drew his blaster and fired at Luke who deflected it with his blade. If Xillanor was surprised, he did not show it. Bounty Hunters rarely were, they did their research.

"You are as skilled as my records say." Xillanor said, putting his blaster into its holster. Luke stepped back, unsure why his opponent was disarming himself. Then to Luke's surprise Xillanor reached into the pack strapped onto his back, and in a swift motion ignited a blue blade. "You will be the first to know that I am not just a bounty hunter, Master Skywalker." The cool voice said, it was devoid of any emotion, even Luke was never this calm. Only a skilled force user could be this adept. Who was this Xillanor? The blue blade flickered and in a quick fluid motion the bounty hunter slashed at Luke, then moving to the side to deflect Luke's counter attack. Wordlessly the bounty hunter matched Luke in his every attempt to better Xillanor. With each new attack Xillanor seemed to grow faster and faster in his movements and they were always clean as though Xillanor's body had been born to move to the beat of Luke's force moments. Even when Luke tried Xillanor's blind spots the blue blade came up from in front and then Xillanor twisted around and slashed a hole in Luke's robes.

Knowing they would only slow him down, Luke cast his robe off, stripping down to a plain tunic and loose pants. Xillanor did not waste a moment before renewing his attack, though Luke sensed no aggression from the bounty hunter, he knew that Xillanor was driven by something. Though what Luke couldn't tell, like his face, Xillanor's entire force presence was a mystery. It had no distinct identity. That made Luke fear his own ability to best the bounty hunter.

Zekk was on his feet in seconds, he knew how to defeat this monster, he and Anakin had fought it before. The half Yuuzhan Vong half Rancor wasn't unfamiliar to Zekk, but he also didn't think it was a good thing the beast was there. After all, they were trying to be discreet and this thing was roaring loud enough for the entire forest to hear.

Anakin heard the roar from where his ship had crashed in the swamp. He was glad that it cushioned what would have been a painful impact, despite that he knew he shouldn't stay long in the swamp. His flight suit was ripped in several places and blood trickled down from his forehead, but Anakin didn't have time to worry about that. He felt his friends nearby and he could sense they weren't having fun with whatever was roaring.

He ignored the burning sensation he got from his arm, which was exposed completely because the flames in the cockpit had gone straight through the fabric. Anakin pulled on his vest that the Sytars made to help deflect some of the attacks of the Yuuzhan Vong and gripped his lightsaber as he nimbly ran through the forest as quickly as his legs could carry him.

Zekk ducked as the beast swung at him. _I'm having major déjà vu here. _Zekk thought as he used the force to propel himself onto the beast's back and stabbed downwards. The beast roared and reared up, throwing Zekk against a tree. Jaina had recovered by then and was on her feet.

"Wait, Jaina, don't!" Zekk cried, but she was already attacking the monster head on. She was then hit in the face by the creature's claws and fell against the ground. Zekk's green eyes flared and he lunged forward to block the beast from crushing Jaina. It snapped fiercely as Zekk's blazing blade crackled and burned the creature's scaly skin. If the creature could make a yelping noise, it did so, though it was lower and more anger driven than out of surprise. The beast reared and brough its jaws down to try to crush Zekk in them when a violet blade flew through the air and pierce straight through the beast's skull, temporarily stunning it, before it collapsed down on its knees, growling in pain.

All eyes turned to the brown haired boy who was now walking towards the beast he'd brought down by using his lightsaber as a spear. Anakin wrenched the blade out and with the force he healed the beast's cut on its head. Then Anakin put all thoughts of harming his friends out of the creature's mind before sending it away. Then his blue eyes examined the condition of his team.

Zekk was cradling Jaina, who was unconscious with a large gash on her head, Zekk had a few cuts but was otherwise fine. Raynar had received a head injury when the creature originally smashed through the forest, so he was being treated by Tekli. Everyone else seemed unhurt. Anakin put his lightsaber into his belt and went to talk to Kirk.

"You had us worried that you weren't going to be able to meet us." Kirk said with a smirk. Anakin's brisk tone told Kirk that Anakin was in a no-nonsense mood.

"I'm not going to just ditch the mission. I intend to finish it. If that means getting beat up here and there, I'll take the price." Anakin glanced at Zekk who was making his way over now that Jaina was being treated by Henthor.

"Helps having more than one healer." Zekk said, trying to sound more upbeat than he actually felt. Anakin noticed the distinction but said nothing about it. They didn't have time to talk about small things right now.

"That's the idea, I think." Kirk replied, adjusting his goggles so they were further up on his face. Anakin then decided they would wait until Jaina woke up because carrying unconscious forms would only complicate matters if they got into a battle. He wasn't about to cause more casualties because his team members were down for the count.

"We'll stay here tonight." Anakin decided. "We shouldn't push our luck with everyone injured." He cast a worried glance at his sister and Raynar. He wasn't letting his emotions guide his actions but he still didn't want to take risks, that was all.

Zekk nodded and went to inform the rest of the group. Kirk looked Anakin up and down.

"You should get your own injuries treated, Anakin." He suggested, "If you're hurt we can't move either."

"I'm fine." Anakin said and went off to sit under a tree. Synthor distributed rations to all the members canteens of water. It was all they were going to have for the majority of the trip, so Anakin didn't plan to eat his food. He took a swig of the water and rested his head against the tree.

Darkness fell across the team as they all settled in for the night. By now Jaina and Raynar were simply sleeping off the injuries and their healers informed Anakin that they would be awake by morning. Anakin thanked them before doing rounds on the rest of the group to make sure everyone was settled. Then Anakin took up sentry duty for the first part of the evening.

He winced as something cold touched his arm. His head turned to see Tahiri dabbing his arm with a wet cloth.

"You burned this pretty badly, you should have listened to Kirk." She chided, her green eyes narrowed as she used the cool water from her canteen to wet the cloth, he held her hand. She was wasting her rations and Anakin would have none of that. He held out his own canteen.

"It's my cut, use my water." He said firmly. Tahiri took Anakin's canteen and put the stopper in her own. They sat in silence as she then bound the cool cloth to Anakin's arm.

"Let me know when it gets dry, I'll wet it again." She said, putting away her water and handing Anakin's canteen back to him.

"It feels great, it's okay now." He replied, his voice backed by his self assuredness in his condition. Tahiri didn't respond but stared out at the darkened trees. She shifted so that her hands were resting on her knees.

For the past month before they had left for Mykyr, Tahiri had, on multiple occasions, tried to talk to Anakin about their fight. Anakin had said some things Tahiri resented but only because of how deep their bond was and because of what Master Skywalker had said, found it in herself to try to resolve the issue. But each time she tried to talk to him he was either too busy or had come up with a reason why he had to be elsewhere. Tahiri didn't know, despite Master Skywalker's insight, the exact reason why he had been so distantly cruel, other than he didn't want her to worry. Even that was too vague for Tahiri. What didn't he want her to worry about?

"I knew you were lying when you yelled at me." She said, continuing to stare into the night and not even bothering to look when Anakin's expression showed his initial shock at her realization. "After I'd thought about it I realized your emotions were saying the opposite of what you were saying to me." She then turned her steely eyes to Anakin. "But you still hurt me when you said that. Even if you want to push me away, there's no reason to say those things because it just insults me, nothing more. I don't care how much you say I'm a bad friend or that I mess up everything we do. I don't give a bantha fuck about it. So I want to know why you've bottled yourself up and decided it's a good idea to hurt me enough to keep me away from you."

She stared intently at Anakin who didn't look her in the eye. He opened his mouth and just as Tahiri was about to open her ears to listen to the truth, Anakin said something else.

"It's time to change shifts. You should get some rest." He got up and went to get Zekk and Jacen who had the next watch duty. Tahiri found herself feeling more hurt than when Anakin had yelled at her at the Academy, because now he was either avoiding that he'd hurt her in the first place, or was well aware of it and was going to continue to give her the cold shoulder until the mission was over. The last thing she wanted was to have their relationship be chilly when they had a dangerous situation at hand where anyone could die. As much as she didn't want to consider it, she wanted to be on good terms with him if anything happened to either of them.

Otherwise she'd never be able to forgive herself. Tahiri returned to her sleeping spot near the other female members of the team and slept light because she couldn't get the conversation she'd just had out of her head.

A cry broke the silence and this time it was followed by strange sharp words that Tahiri knew as Yuuzhan Vong. This time they weren't going to get off easily. She was up in seconds to see dozens of glowing blades igniting around her.

Luke stepped sideways at a fast backtrack to deflect the ongoing onslaught by the ever cool Xillanor. He swiftly raised his blade and brought it down on Luke's arm. Luke only managed to catch part of it on his own green blade. Luke scowled at the cut bleeding on his forearm. Xillanor stepped back, looking up at the Academy. Luke followed his gaze as a new group of soldiers and warriors was already swarming the above platform. Luke tried passing to the platform but Xillanor's blade slashed Luke again, this time across his cheek, making a tiny precise cut.

Xillanor's attack resumed, Luke knew he wasn't going to be allowed to rescue his students if this battle continued.


	26. No Turning Back

**Chapter 25**

**No Turning Back**

Anakin was on his feet, having slept for half a minute with one eye open. His lightsaber was among the Yuuzhan Vong, slicing off an arm before they struck down someone that Anakin couldn't make out in the dark. Though when he saw Tahiri's blade blazing and the attention she was drawing with her Yuuzhan Vong battle cries, Anakin bolted over. She was going to get herself killed the way she was fighting.

Tahiri struck out and scored a blow on one of her opponents then spun to slice the armor of another, but she wasn't trying to chop off their limbs or disarm them. That was what Anakin was worried about. His violent blade blurred as a warrior stepped between Anakin and Tahiri. In a second, a smoking two halves of the warrior lay on the ground and Anakin's blue eyes flared in the light of his blade. He saw Tahiri move aside then was struck by a staff, it sunk deep into her shoulder and it took all her strength not to cry out. Anakin's body moved without his command between the next attack and Tahiri. The staff pierced Anakin's already poisoned abdomen. _It wouldn't make any difference_, he thought. "I'm already dying, you bastard. Don't think about it." His barely audible voice seethed through gritted teeth.

Without another thought Anakin ran the warrior through and decapitated it to make sure it was dead. He then ripped the staff from his abdomen before either Henthor or Tekli could stop him. Anakin's ragged breathing was lost under the sounds of the battle on the other side of the camp. He moved swiftly to help the others. Anakin drove his blade through another warrior and then made a full arc to cut the arm off another. The one armed warrior went at Anakin again, this time hitting Anakin on his head. Ears ringing, Anakin grabbed the staff as it came at him again and pushed it back so it knocked its master down. Then Anakin stabbed the warrior with his lightsaber.

While his back was turned, another warrior came charging, its staff hefted in a stabbing position. Anakin's head turned to see the staff coming down into his bent over back.

Luke deftly dealt a blow to Xillanor, finally knocking the bounty hunter off balance. As Xillanor went down, Luke wasted no time in slashing his opponent's exposed underarm. Xillanor staggered back a pace, then brought his lightsaber up in a salute to Luke. Then he was charging again, this time mercilessly pounding Luke's defenses, scoring several blows on the Jedi Master's arms and then two on Luke's open defense spots near his shoulder. Luke gripped his lightsaber tighter than he'd ever held it. He blocked out the pain with his mind.

Blasters fired around them, but Xillanor ignored it. His only target was Luke Skywalker, the JedI Master of the Academy. He would not let Skywalker back into the Academy. He had to keep him occupied. That was his order, and he intended to follow it until his intuition in the force told him otherwise. Xillanor flicked his blade and deflected Luke's thrust, then responded with a thrust of his own. Luke clutched at the growing red spot on his clothes. He stiffened and used a brief force heal to seal part of the wound before going on the offensive again.

Xillanor took his blaster and fired over Luke's head at one of the defenders, causing the Sytars to fall off the platform. Then he put his blaster into its holster in time to deflect Luke's next attack. His helmeted face barely moved to see Luke's movements, all of them were clear through the force, through Luke's body shape, each movement was a part of a pattern that he body moved in before making a stance. That was what Xillanor had learned. He knew human anatomy better than anything else.

A quick extension of his arm stopped Luke from advancing any further. Luke fell back, stunned, he gazed up at Xillanor, who pulled out his blaster and aimed it at Luke, then turned the muzzle on another Sytar, before he could fire, Luke used the force to shove his opponent over and pierce a hole in the bounty hunter's chest plate.

Luke rushed forward and used the force to propel himself onto the platform before Xillanor could stop the Jedi Master.

Several Sytars lay dead on the platform and Hapan warriors were now battling the Sytars into submission. They were not strong close range fighters. Luke slashed and parried blows and felled two warriors before reaching Corran and Kyle who were defending a small force of Sytars who were firing at a long range at the soldiers in the jungle below.

"Anyone get inside?" Luke asked, using his lightsaber to block another Hapan warrior's attack. Corran shook his head.

"Not as far as I can tell. You looked like you met your match down there, who is that, a bounty hunter?" Corran jerked his head to the form of Xillanor who was now blasting up at them from below.

"I thought he was, but he's strong in the force."

"A force strong bounty hunter?" Kyle repeated and slashed down a Peace Brigade soldier who'd gotten too close to the Academy's doors.

"It's not impossible. That's what Zekk was." Luke said, firing his own blaster at two more soldiers, who went down and were instantly replaced by five more. He shifted and force pushed himself up into the air and brought his blade down on the five warriors, slicing them all in a circle before landing cleanly in a crouching position. Luke used the force to pick up another tree and hurled it at a Hapan ship. The tree smashed into the hull, denting it and going straight through to the other side then it became lodged in the center and dragged the ship down to the ground where it burst into flames.

Luke breathed heavily. He hadn't used so much of the force in a long time. Corran grinned at him.

"You've still got it, Skywalker." He clapped Luke's shoulder.

"I'm glad you think I'm not old, Corran." Luke replied with a bemused smile. The two then went at the next wave of soldiers and warriors, slashing and blocking in sync with their opponents' attacks. Then Luke twisted around kicked a soldier off the platform and glared at Xillanor who had to dodge the falling body. The bounty hunter raised his head and fired, hitting a Sytar square in the back of his skull. As the Sytar crumpled to the platform, Luke's eyes went to the sky where a hundred new Hapan ships were descending from the clouds.

Anakin couldn't move without the staff sinking further in his back and possibly hitting his spine. He did however manage to grab his blaster and moved his arm to fire from his position. The blast hit the warrior in its face and it fell back. Anakin took that moment to blast another hole in its skull before kicking it to be sure the creature was dead. Then he felt the burning pain from his back, the staff was still protruding from it and Anakin couldn't reach any further than his side. His head throbbed as he fired wildly at the incoming warriors and then his whole body flinched as he saw a Yuuzhan Vong ampistaph run straight through the body of Benthor. The dark blood of the Sytar poured onto the muddy ground mixing blackish blood with the brown. Anakin felt Benthor's presence go. They had lost their first team member.

Anakin decided he wasn't taking any more chances. He pulled out a grenade and flung it at the largest group of Yuuzhan Vong. The explosion caused others to jump in all directions but it did its work. Limbs and burnt pieces of Yuuzhan Vong flesh clung to the trees and ground and a black hole was now present on the ground. Anakin dropped to his knees, unable to take the pain any more.

"We need help over here!" He heard Zekk cry as a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Don't move." Henthor's voice sharply ordered Anakin. Anakin needed no second telling. He could feel the Sytar at work trying to work the staff out of Anakin's back. When it left the skin, Anakin felt his insides scream at him. He was commanded to lie on his stomach while Henthor treated his injury with a bacta patch and cleaned it to prevent infections. Anakin then had to turn over to have his abdomen examined. Zekk left to see to Jaina.

Benthor lay where he'd been killed, the staff still in his chest. Synthor bowed to his fallen companion and removed the staff before covering Benthor with some mud to at least make a decent grave. There would be no time to carry a dead body all the way through the village.

Anakin pulled his jumpsuit top back over his freshly bandaged chest and back. With Henthor's pain killer, Anakin was able to move freely without worrying about pain shooting through him. He made his way over to check on Tahiri who was being treated by Tekli. She gave him a cold stare.

"That was stupid." She spat at him.

"You weren't paying attention either." He retorted. Tekli finished binding Tahiri's shoulder and moved to the next injured team member, leaving Anakin and Tahiri staring at each other none too gently.

"Yeah, at least I wasn't letting them stab me. You didn't bother to wait, you just ripped it out, what if something's permanently damaged?"

"Then I'll deal with it. But I'm fine now." Anakin replied briskly, his blue eyes narrowed. She shook her head.

"You just don't get it, do you?" She growled, standing up to face him. Anakin folded his arms across his chest.

"Get what?"

"You _can_ die, Anakin! You're not invulnerable. For some reason you think you can keep getting hurt and it will all be okay! One day those wounds will catch up with you, what then?" She asked without breaking for a breath. Anakin hadn't moved the entire time.

"I know I can die, Tahiri." He said, his entire body getting more rigid by the second. Anakin felt his anger rising, he didn't have time to focus on arguing, they had a mission to complete. His condition would have to wait until later, but Tahiri wasn't about to leave him be. "But we're in the middle of a mission and I can't afford to worry about my injuries while we're still far from getting to the village."

"Then if you want to make it you'd better start caring, Anakin. Because the way you're going you're drop dead before you get there." She stated impassively and without any sympathy. She kept her steely gaze on him. "Can't you just stop and think for a second? Getting yourself killed is not the way to accomplish this mission."

"I'll do what I have to, Tahiri." He said evenly and started away from her, Tahiri's eyes followed him.

"You're nothing short of bantha headed, Anakin!" She yelled bitterly as his back disappeared from her. Zekk watched this whole argument with a frown on his face. It was time to talk to Anakin before he destroyed every ounce of humanity left in his body. No mission, no matter how crucial, was worth losing humanity over.

Zekk approached Anakin, standing behind the smaller Jedi, Zekk's arms folded across his chest.

"Want to explain to me why you're being such an insensitive prick to her?" Zekk asked. Anakin's blue eyes found Zekk's scowling face.

"Because I'm dying at the end of this mission, remember?" Anakin said, none too loudly but his voice still seethed with indignation at being lectured by Zekk.

"So that's your excuse for treating Tahiri like shit?" Zekk demanded, "Listen, you won't die if you start acting like you give two flipping siths about your own skin. But she's right, if you keep going the way you are, you won't even make it to the village."

"I'll make it there, trust me. My vision didn't show me dead in the middle of this wasteland." He cast a look around at the murky forest they were in. trees hung low and vines curled around the forest floor and around the branches of the trees. It seemed, despite the life it held, lifeless because everything here smelled of the Yuuzhan Vong's infestation.

Zekk grabbed Anakin's partially unzipped flight suit, "Anakin, listen to yourself." Zekk was almost pleading. He shook his friend roughly, "Don't think for a second that just because you push everyone away, that they'll just stop caring at the drop of a hat."

Anakin's blue eyes blinked and he met Zekk's green, "Zekk, I can't tell anyone else what's going on, so what I say here stays between you and me." Zekk stared blankly at Anakin's sudden change in tone.

"I'm not even sure I'm going to make it out of here. Almost a year ago I was stabbed by the Yuuzhan Vong, the Sytars neutralized the poison but it didn't remove it from my bloodstream. Then I was hurt again by that monster we fought. The poison reentered my body and this time because of the effects the first antidote had, I can't take it again." Anakin met Zekk's gaze head on even though Anakin really wanted to look away. "If I don't make it, it's because the poison will take my life before anything else does."

That wasn't the only thing Anakin had on his mind, he knew he was keeping his anger in check, but if the need arose, he'd use it to complete the mission. Zekk's grip slackened and he let go of Anakin. Zekk's hands dropped to his sides.

"You're not joking?" Zekk said. Anakin shook his head. Zekk's face contorted with the frustrated helplessness that Anakin had been feeling for a while now. "I can tell you're not. Ha." Zekk shook his own head. "We're just not lucky, are we, Anakin?"

Anakin shrugged. "The force does what it does for a reason. I'm not unhappy with taking down the Vong's fleet and armory reinforcements when I go." He smiled at Zekk, "It's not so bad if the galaxy finally gets to breathe for a change."

"How can you be so selfless? Won't you feel sad that you left your entire life behind?" Zekk asked, hardly believing that Anakin was accepting whatever the force threw his way. Even if that meant dying at the age of seventeen.

"I will, but I'll feel better dying knowing the Yuuzhan Vong aren't out there to haunt the rest of my family and friends than being alive and having failed to get rid of them." Anakin picked up his bag, clipping it around his chest. He touched Zekk through the force, in his own way telling Zekk he'd take care of everything.

Zekk watched Anakin walk to the head of the group as they prepared to move out once more. Jaina came up behind Zekk and stood next to him, following his gaze.

"Something wrong with Anakin?" She asked. Zekk shook his head.

"He's just a little nervous about leading but I told him he was doing fine, he's okay now." Zekk smiled at Jaina.

"Thanks, Zekk. You guys get along really well. I'm surprised Anakin opens up to you like that."

"Me too." Zekk admitted softly before starting forward with the rest of the group, Jaina fell in step with Zekk. Anakin called commands up ahead while Tahiri lingered towards the back. Zekk glanced at her, Tahiri's face was obviously pained by its constant shifting and she was doing a poor job of hiding her furtive glance at Anakin.

"I'll meet you up front." Zekk said to Jaina and slowed down so he could walk beside Tahiri. Jaina nodded and sped up to catch up with the front of the group who were discussing the next plan of action.

"Is it that obvious?" Tahiri asked, as she stared at Zekk. He turned.

"You're not exactly trying to hide your emotions, but yeah, I think most of us can tell you're upset." Zekk replied, his voice gentle. Tahiri laughed at herself.

"I can't figure out what Anakin's being so secretive about. It's not like there's anything dangerous that he's experiencing that he's not. Is there?" She noticed Zekk's silence at that. Her eyes became narrow slits. "He told you something, didn't he?"

Zekk nodded. "What was it?" Zekk shook his head. "You have to tell me, Zekk!" Tahiri said frantically. Zekk placed a hand on her hand.

"I can't. I promised Anakin I wouldn't tell you. He thinks it'll distract everyone, especially you." Zekk said, knowing if he said any more, he'd be breaking his promise to Anakin to shield Tahiri.

"So he only wants to tell you? Why's that any better?" She blurted, confused. Telling Zekk, who was another leader, may have been safe because they both had to shoulder responsibility, but it was still a risk to trouble anyone in the team over something that sounded serious enough to be a burden.

"I don't know, Tahiri. Anakin's mind works in a strange way. He doesn't consider that others might be able to help him shoulder his responsibilities and pains." Zekk ruffled Tahiri's hair. "All I know is that, even though he acts like a complete wampa's ass to you, there's nothing he cares more about than you." Zekk's green eyes glowed brightly with his smile that crept slowly across his features.

Jaina watched Zekk talk to Tahiri and wondered where he got the ability to talk to anyone and understand how to revamp their confidence even at its lowest. It was incredible to watch as Tahiri's force emotions matched the brightly lit expression on Zekk's face. _I didn't know Zekk paid so much attention to everyone else. _She didn't realize Zekk was always a considerate and sensitive person until now. She knew he was wonderfully sweet but this was a side she'd never seen, it was that of an older brother, he was maturely handling the spat between Anakin and Tahiri without getting agitated or angry. He was calmer than he liked to admit, Jaina noted.

"Zekk, how do you deal with a problem Jaina's going through?" Tahiri asked. Zekk thought for a moment.

"Jaina? Well, she's pretty independent, but I guess I'd just let her talk about it until she felt better. I mean there isn't much you can do instantaneously except stand by the person you care about. They wouldn't expect you to do anything more because then you'd be able to solve every problem. Time is usually the best thing for most problems." He glanced at her furrowed brow, "Anakin will come to his senses and make it clear that he didn't mean anything by what he said. Maybe not until the mission's over, but he will." Zekk sent confidence to Tahiri through the force.

"Thanks, Zekk." She said, their green eyes meeting in a brief moment of mutual understanding.

"Any time, Squirt." He joked with a chuckle, then clapped her on the back. "Give him a hard time for me, will you?" He smirked. "Sometimes we guys need a smack or two to get our heads on straight."

Tahiri nodded, her emerald green eyes flashing. "You bet I will." She affirmed. Zekk laughed and went on ahead to meet Jaina. Tahiri quickened her own pace and brought up the rear, glancing around to see her surroundings. Zekk had renewed her confidence and her determination to ensure Anakin got out alive so she could punch the living daylights out of him for being a complete ass to her. She wouldn't forget that promise to Zekk, just as Zekk was keeping his promise to Anakin.

Alema Rar walked over to where James was trudging through the mud. She smiled at him.

"So, your name is James? Where are you from?" She questioned, making her voice sound as innocently curious as possible. James' flicked his gray eyes at her, his intuition was sharp even though he wasn't a Jedi. It didn't take him but a second to know what she was up to.

"Get lost." James said and stalked on ahead, leaving Alema to fume that he'd broken her cover. How did he figure it out that quickly? Even non-Jedi weren't that quick to catch on. Maybe he's had other girls hit on him, Alema thought. Her eyes flared with new vigor, James was going to be a challenge, but at least he was available unlike Anakin.

Luke's gaze scanned the battle, it wasn't getting any better and now lasers were hailing down on them from the ships. One struck the Academy's docking bay door and it gaped open to anyone who tried to get inside. Luke didn't need to wait to know where the next attack would be aimed. He bolted over to the burned open door and stood with his lightsaber poised to batter back anyone who attacked.

Another blast struck what remained of the door and soldiers crowded the platform, filling it with lasers, which were deflected by the four Jedi defending the Academy. Luke felt himself tiring. He'd lost blood in his fight with Xillanor. But he wouldn't stop fighting because his students depended on him to protect them.

He wished his Jedi friends weren't right about everything, then there wouldn't be an attack. Luke blasted another soldier away from the door and slashed a spear, thrown by a warrior, in half. In a moment Xillanor himself was on the platform, attacking Luke in addition to the other soldiers and warriors. Luke deflected the blows from Xillanor's lightsaber and blasted another soldier before returning his attention to Xillanor's relentless barrage. Corran battled his way over to help Luke and crossed blades with Xillanor. Luke stepped in front. He flicked his eyes at the other Jedi. Corran understood, Luke would handle Xillanor since Luke had already fought the bounty hunter and knew his attack patterns to a certain extent.

Corran ran a warrior through and felt out in the force to check on the students. Nothing seemed wrong so they were still safe in the confines of the Academy. When Corran's attention was turned he locked blades with a Hapan warriors who was not giving ground unlike the others. She stared him straight in the face, parrying his advances, then she brought her blade down on Corran's shoulder blade, and he was sure he heard a crack. Corran winced and with the force slashed out once, twice, then bowled the warrior over until his glowing lightsaber was sticking out the other end of her body. He pulled his lightsaber out and his attention went to Luke. Something seemed wrong. Luke was battling intensely and two soldiers were now inside the docking bay. How many had gotten in. That was when Corran's force senses erupted in a sharp pain in his gut. He glanced around, where was Kyle and Kyp while the students were in danger? He swore and rushed inside, past Luke and down the hallway at top speed. He had to help Valin.

**A/N- Yoda and Harry Potter have a staring contest. Both are incredibly well matched until Harry Potter starts cracking up. "Lose you did." Yoda says. Harry Potter rolls on the floor sputtering these words in between laughs: "He's a green monkey… a green monkey…" Actually, Harry, Yoda isn't a monkey. But you wouldn't know that when you're a wizard. Go Jedi! ^_^ (Just kidding I mean no offense to wizards). **


	27. A Jedi's Volition

**Chapter 26**

**A Jedi's Volition **

_A/N- At this point, there is going to be a lot intense battle scenes and blood, so if you're squeamish I don't suggest reading onwards. But by now you'd probably have quit since the rest of the series hasn't exactly been action or blood free. That in mind, note that some readers will get upset, but I am warning you with the hope that I won't get flamed because someone was not aware of the content. THERE IS BLOOD IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AND IN THIS ONE. (not to be mixed up with the film with a similar title). There I said it. Now I'm going to continue with the story with the hope that everyone is enjoy the intense action despite the blood. _

_"It looks like it was written in blood." -Armstrong "It was, it's my blood." -Ed *Sweat Mark* "Blood." -Armstrong (FMA manga reference if you're wondering). _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team's ongoing trek took them to the swamp and to the inevitable crossing they'd have to do to reach the other side. Anakin eyed the seemingly bottomless water it was gray colored and could have easily been made of melted ship metal. The texture was definitely thick enough.

"Masks secured?" Anakin turned to face his team, everyone had theirs on, so Anakin proceeded to wade into the water shortly followed by Zekk who led everyone else. Anakin held his lightsaber and blaster above the water in case he had to use it. He got the feeling there wouldn't be a time on this entire mission when he wouldn't need the lightsaber. Anakin kept going without bothering to glance back at his team, he instantly regretted doing so when he heard a loud cry from behind. His head whirled to see Zekk and Jacen dive under the water after the quickly dragged form of Jaina. Anakin's mind went blank and he too dove under the surface to come face to face with the glowing eyes of a large long fish with rows of teeth. Anakin didn't bother to waste time thinking about whether or not the beast was going to eat him. He didn't have time. His eyes went to the other creature, much like the one he was facing, only its jaws were clamped around his sister's leg. Anakin ignited his blade and slashed out at the monster in front of him. The sea creature opened its jaws in anguish and Anakin propelled himself backwards before the jaws came down on his head.

He then went forward, grateful that he'd learned to swim from an early age because his speed matched the movements of the sea creature, or at least they would if Anakin were in less thick water, if that's what this liquid was. Anakin swam straight at the monster, a move the beast wasn't expecting and he gripped the beast's thin arms and drove it backwards, straight into the other monster. As the two crashed into one another, Anakin let go and they snapped at each other, and Anakin watched as Zekk and Jacen took Jaina back up to the surface. Anakin remained where he was, because at that moment the two monsters had lost interest in each other, and were heading in Anakin's direction.

Jaina gasped as she clung to the grass. Zekk slid out and sat, panting through his mask as he looked around. Jacen was standing, dripping wet on Jaina's other side.

"Where's Anakin?" Jacen asked. Zekk's eyes immediately went to the water, Anakin had still yet to emerge from it. Zekk wasn't sure the masks were intended for underwater uses and on top of that, Anakin had been the last person to attack the monsters. Zekk shed his pack and leaped back into the water. This was a point where Anakin had to at least try to kick the habit of battling everything that posed a threat, but he wasn't going to succeed without a push. Zekk intended to be that push, whatever it took.

The clacking of boots on the smooth stones of the Academy's floor sounded through the eerily silent halls. Valin clamped a hand over the mouth of one of the younger students as they hid behind the crates in the kitchen. He wanted to be out there fighting but he knew his father nor Master Skywalker would let him do anything of the sort. Valin gripped the blaster Luke had given the boy for protection since Valin had yet to build his first lightsaber.

The boy stared out at door from the corner he crouched in, he sent comforting waves through the force towards the younger students. As funny as it was, Valin was the oldest Jedi among the students in the room. Besides Sannah, who wasn't even on Yavin 4 at the moment, Valin had been the oldest student around while the others were on missions elsewhere. He inwardly envied Anakin and Tahiri for being able to go and fight the Yuuzhan Vong on their own turf while Valin was stuck here keeping a bunch of little kids who could barely sleep at night without their parents, safe so they could grow into Jedi. It wasn't going to happen overnight either. Although at times Valin wished it would.

More clacking of shoes and five soldiers in blue body armor and helmets appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. One of the kids squealed in discomfort and Valin sucked in his breath as one of the soldier's eyes rested on the child who had made the noise. A smile curled around the lips of the soldier as he came over, his blaster still slung around his shoulder by a strap. It was a larger blaster, with double lasers, and Valin knew his own blaster was no match for one, let alone five soldiers with those types of guns.

"Come on, kid." The soldier said, faking a sweet voice. "We'll take you somewhere special."

"Eat bantha dung." Valin stood up, aiming his gun at the soldier.

"What-" Valin blasted the soldier before he could say another word. As he fell over the others opened fire on the small group of kids. Valin turned his head as he fired back.

"Get behind the shelves, now!" He yelled, putting the force behind his words. The younger students scrambled for cover as more soldiers came into the room, still trying to take down Valin, who was putting up a strong fight despite his lack of experience and his only having one weapon against what was now two dozen soldiers. His only advantage was sensing where the blasters were shooting before they did, but now that there were more than ten, Valin's ability to predict was lessened. A laser struck his shoulder and another hit the shelf behind him. Valin gritted his teeth and blasted the soldier who fired the laser into the wall behind him. Another soldier stepped up and shot a laser past Valin and hit a younger student in the arm. She wailed and Valin's blood boiled. They were trying to hurt little children, forget that they were Jedi, these were children who didn't even know how to lift a rock for force's sake! Valin doubled his blasting speed and took down another soldier before stepping sideways to block the shelves entirely with his body. He felt two more blasts that would have hit the shelves burn into his body one by one. They pounded hard at his chest and soon Valin was losing his ability to concentrate.

Valin moved forward and swiftly called one of the double blasters a fallen soldier had dropped to his hand and used the two blasters in his hands to fire wildly, now only trying to stall for time before someone came to help the kids. Valin would not die until that happened despite that his body was now covered in burn holes. He blasted another soldier back and he collided with one of his comrades. More soldiers filled into the room and their lasers struck the shelves. Valin roared and was among the soldiers, out of the corner of his eye he saw a lightsaber lying near one of the shelves. It was old but it would help Valin. He called it to his hand and struck out, slashing down one soldier after another while lasers struck him form all directions. As any soldier moved to attack the students, Valin thrust his borrowed lightsaber into their chest and quickly fired the blaster to hit someone else.

Then the doorway was occupied by ten Hapan warriors. Valin's eyes flared and he gave a cry before charging them, he was battered back with spears and one pierced straight through his shoulder and another flew to go into his leg. Valin was standing by sheer willpower now. He faced his opponents and slashed and parried blows from all directions, feeling their motions through the force. Then he was bashed by a five lasers at once, and with his bleeding chest soaked in red, Valin slumped against the floor.

The warriors and soldiers approached. One soldier raised his blaster to fired at Valin's head and a warrior raised her spear and as they flew a blur crossed between Valin's fallen form and the weapon's course of attack. The figure took the spear directly through the chest and the laser hit through the side his skull, then the figure was barraged by a dozen more lasers that had been intended for Valin. With the glowing blade of his lightsaber the figure raised it over his head and set about slashing the warriors and soldiers down when a final laser took his life by going straight through his skull and into the wall behind him.

The Jedi crumpled as Corran Horn entered the room with Luke Skywalker behind him. They slashed down the remaining soldiers and warriors, then went to the sides of their fallen comrades. Corran cradled his son's body in his hands, feeling for some sign that Valin would get up again. But the eyes of Valin Horn flickered open for a second to look at his father before closing for good.

Corran felt his son's presence slip from the force and hugged him closer, unable to control his sobs as he tried to get Valin to move, but Valin had passed along with the force life that had once been his.

"Kyle's gone too." Luke said softly. They'd come too late to help either Jedi and now a young student was gone in addition to an experienced Jedi and friend. Luke's eyes blinked the tears that were coming into them. He then looked up as Cilghal entered, upon seeing the two bloodied Jedi, her face fell, then she ushered the remaining younger students out of the room to a safer location on Yavin 4. Luke trusted her to take care of that. He saluted the two JedI on the ground and strode back out to the battlefield. He would finish this now. The Hapan warriors and their planet had crossed the line when they killed Valin, it was bad enough that they were attacking to kidnap young students but killing one was no light matter. Luke knew he'd get retribution for the two bodies added to the long list of casualties of the war. The Peace Brigade would not be allowed to set foot anywhere without shame from now on, that much Luke promised, and a Jedi's, especially the Grand Master Jedi's, promises were always kept. Luke laid about his enemies with new ferocity, they were making war with the wrong people, but they'd chosen that path. Luke would make them regret betraying the Jedi. Despite his anger being bad, Luke knew it was out of a protective rather than hateful nature.

He raised his lightsaber and brought it down on the shoulder of Xillanor who rolled off the platform to clumsily land on his feet. The bounty hunter gripped his shoulder as he glanced skywards. The sky was clouded by hundreds of ships, some of them slim Chiss claw crafts, wookiee ships, and what Luke felt as Kenth Hammer's presence on board a smaller shuttle along with several other Jedi. The lasers hailed down on the retreating warriors and soldiers and Luke breathed a sigh of relief before collapsing to the ground, his own injuries were bleeding but he knew they were nothing compared to what pain Kyle and Valin suffered when they died.

Kenth Hammer stepped off the ship followed by a dark haired man in a Chiss uniform, behind them stood an informally dressed wookiee who fixed her hazel eyes on Luke.

"A pleasure to meet you, Master Skywalker. Though the circumstances could be more desirable." The wookiee said, "Your sister said you needed help getting rid of some Hapan warriors, but you seemed to have gathered more enemies since you last spoke to her."

"Senator Kashaa, a pleasure indeed. Though as it were, we are in great need of repair help and an honor guard." Luke replied from his seated position on the platform. He stood up, using the force to steady himself.

"Honor guard?" She asked.

"We have lost a follow Jedi today. No, two fellow Jedi. They deserve the respect and honor the New Republic has to offer its fallen warriors." Luke frowned as Corran carried the limp form of Valin out in his arms. Kashaa's eyes saw the small body and her gaze returned back to Luke's in shock.

"But he is a child." She said skeptically, "Surely they would have spared a child."

"To them all Jedi are the same. Monsters." Luke replied his voice grim and completely disgusted with the idea. When did the protectors of peace, of honor, and of all that the galaxy valued in its code of ethics become the targets of those who once relied on their aid?

"I will do as you asked, Master Skywalker. No murder of a child is unpunished by the wookiee code or any code of the New Republic. This was clearly murder. You have my word." Kashaa inclined her head to Corran then to Luke and left for her ship. The other wookiees followed in suit.

The Chiss officer regarded Luke, "You're Luke Skywalker?" He asked. Luke turned with cool eyes on the officer. "I am sorry that this is your burden to bear. Even in Chiss territory, this type of behavior is unacceptable." He saluted and issued commands to his soldiers to post around the area before returning to his ship to patrol the exterior of Yavin 4 as he promised he would do.

Zekk pushed through the reeds under the water and saw Anakin's shadowy figure slashing with his lightsaber at the two sea monsters attacking him. The monster then slammed Anakin hard and his mask came loose, the water seeped into Anakin's mouth and that was when he went still. Zekk used his arms to shoot through the water and pulled out, ignited, and stabbed one of the monsters in a series of quick motions before slicing its eyes. It roared as wisps of red slid into the water. Anakin himself had a gash on his face from being bashed by the tail of one of the monsters. Zekk swam over, Anakin was losing blood fast and his mask was hanging loosely from his face. Zekk put it back on and kept propelling himself through the water.

Zekk kicked the other monster backwards into the far end of the swamp as the second flailed blindly in the murky depths, Zekk swam fast to the other side of the swamp until he reached the shallow part, and dragged Anakin's unconscious form onto the bank. Zekk wiped the slime from his eyes and put his head against Anakin's chest. There was breathing, he had sensed Anakin's life force through the force but Zekk couldn't tell how much of the toxins had gotten into Anakin's mouth.

He ripped the mask off again and pressed hard on Anakin's chest, Zekk pumped his arms several times, sending all his energy into getting whatever was in Anakin's system out. A second later Anakin sputtered and coughed, water mixed with some throw up spilled over the ground. Zekk backed away as Anakin regurgitated a second time. This time he looked marginally better. Anakin's blue eyes went to Zekk, he sent his gratitude through the force, knowing if he spoke he might regurgitate again. He fastened his mask back on and felt the nice flow of fresh air in his lungs. It made a world of difference to the toxic swamp he'd just been in.

Anakin took a few deep breaths before noticing everyone's eyes were on him. Anakin particularly noticed Tahiri's wide expression. The sight of Anakin's bleeding forehead and his motionless body when he came out of the swamp nearly stopped her heart. Zekk's quick thinking was the difference between Anakin choking to death on swamp water and him throwing up the stuff instead.

Anakin pushed himself to his feet and was relieved to see his bag was undamaged. The bomb would still work. Tekli came over and examined his forehead, as she cleaned the cut and bandaged it, Anakin's eyes never left Tahiri. There she was, watching him with all the worry a long time best friend who cared and looked after him, and he was treating her like dirt. Maybe coming clean a little was okay. Then a resounding _No _echoed through Anakin's mind. _It will come to more risks if you reveal the truth now. Wait until the mission is over. _Though it was his own voice in his mind speaking, Anakin could not help but feel there was something else there. He glanced backwards at Synthor who was now standing a few feet from Tahiri, talking to her. Anakin narrowed his eyes.

He couldn't feel Synthor at all in terms of a life force energy but physically Anakin could feel the Sytar. It was strange, it had not been apparent before that Synthor's presence in the force was different. It wasn't like the Yuuzhan Vong who weren't felt at all, or like the other Sytars who could be felt like anyone else who was living. Synthor was there, but not. It didn't make any sense. How could someone be alive but not at the same time? Anakin shook the thought from his head.

They had to get to the village before nightfall. "Let's go." He ordered as soon as Tekli finished placing the bandage around Anakin's head. He went forward, this time wary of his surroundings, he would listen to Zekk so he could get to the point where his decision of his fate in the force would make the most difference. To the team, success was important because without it, the war would not end and they would be stuck here with an entire fleet reinforcement ready to kill them.

Luke would not live down the death of a student. Valin Horn was the son of a friend, but more importantly, he had been Luke's student, someone Luke was responsible for. That Luke had failed to protect his student was a true mark of failure as a teacher. Luke knew he'd never be able to look at himself the same way. Look at Ben or Mara without thinking about if someone failed to protect his son while at school what Luke would do.

The Grand Jedi Master had failed to protect one of his own. There would be no living this down. Luke bowed his head as the lightsabers raised around the two bodies as they were raised on a funeral pyre.

Flames would continue to spark between the planets until the Yuuzhan Vong were gone.

**Sometimes I crack myself up. Just like right now I have this split right down the center of my hair… wait, no, that's just my part. Never mind. Please R&R!! **


	28. One More Time

**Chapter 27**

**One More Time**

_A/N- Just to let everyone know I will be away August 3__rd__ and possibly also unable to post August 4__th__ as well. So look for the next posting on August 5__th__. _

_Any other spaces between posts will be announced in my A/Ns but for now those two are the only days where I am probably not going to be able to post. That will give some readers a chance to catch up to the latest chapter. I think I might do a double posting tonight to make up for missing the next two days. _

_Wishing you all a great rest of Sunday night and a good start to the week,_

_-Don "QuixoticQuest" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready, Senator Kashaa?" Leia turned to the wookiee who was once again clad in formal robes of her senatorial seat, brown with gold around the rims, it was rare to see a wookiee in clothes, but Kashaa seemed to enjoy it. Kashaa's silvery eyes flared as she turned her almond colored head to face Leia as they walked down the hallway to the grand audience chamber.

"I am always ready when I have to be. Now is not the time for me to be insecure when it is not my life I am discussing."

"Other's lives before yours?" Leia questioned though she nodded, "A noble way of doing things. Though dangerous."

"There is nothing in this galaxy that is not dangerous, Senator Solo. I would think you'd already know that having been in the rebel alliance." Kashaa raised an eyebrow, "And having that roguish husband of yours."

Leia laughed, "True enough. Han is quite a handful." She grew more serious as they both mounted a platform and it moved out into the already crowded floating audience chamber. "We are here to defend the crimes against the JedI, I am grateful that you stand by us, Senator Kashaa."

"A Jedi is a living being, like all of us, there is no reason not to defend them unless you have a death wish, the force can be quite karmic." She narrowed her eyes though there was a sparkle there. Leia smiled. If that was true, she felt badly for Ta'a Chume, but mainly for Tenel Ka because this was her planet that had killed two Jedi, and not too cleanly at that.

"Representatives!" One of the organizers of the council called, "The council is in session. First issue on the agenda is to be addressed by Senators Solo and Kashaa." She turned to face their platform as Leia rose along with Kashaa. The wookiee stepped forward, eyeing out of the corner of her vision, the fierce and aggressive stares from the Hapan representatives.

"I went on the council's examination of Yavin 4 and I have found that all claims were completely accurate." Kashaa stated, her silver eyes meeting Ta'a Chume's without falter. "What I saw was not just an assault but a full out battle staged by the Peace Brigade and Hapes."

With that statement the murmuring and outcries began to surface. Some even shouted disapproval at the Hapan representatives. Ta'a Chume looked slightly unnerved, which brought a smile to the face of Leia. She felt the sympathy and anger from the council's many representatives pouring out at the Hapan representatives and those of the Peace Brigade. Leia now noticed the absence of the bounty hunter Luke had mentioned seeing by Ta'a Chume's side a few times.

_Probably trying to disprove the claims by disengaging themselves from him. Well, I've got more evidence than just a bounty hunter._

Kashaa stepped back as Leia took the podium. She lifted her hand to signal the holo screen to drop in the center of the council chamber. On the screen were pictures of the wreckage and damage done to Yavin 4. The slide changed and showed the massive hole in the door of the docking bay, then the burned trees, then the last photos were of the bodies of Kyle and Valin. At the sight of the younger boy covered in blood and burns made by blasters the council immediately erupted into loud outbursts and shouting.

"Murderers!"

"A vote to remove Hapes from the council!" Another shouted. Leia felt their anger radiating through her, but it felt right. Valin needn't have died, he was protecting children who should not have been put in danger, no matter how much Hapes or the Peace Brigade resented the Jedi, Leia would not fail to punish those responsible.

"Order!" Yelled a higher representative. "All in favor of a vote to remove Hapes and the Peace Brigade and Hapes from the council?" There was a resounding vote of yes and then they took the vote to remove Hapes and the Peace Brigade.

"All in favor to remove them until further notice?" The same higher representative asked. Leia noticed that it was Baron Fel. He gave her a smug smile. He too was sick of the Peace Brigade's antics. With only a small number against their removal, Hapes and The Peace Brigade were forced to leave the chamber. Leia sighed in relief and Kashaa sat back down with a knowing smile.

"For one strong in the force, I am surprise you did not see that coming, Senator Solo. When a child is hurt, there is hardly a member here who does not know the pain of losing a daughter or son." Kashaa folded her arms into her robes in a Jedi like fashion, and Leia chuckled. There were some things that could not be explained even in the force. Even the Jedi did not know every wish the force had planned and would never know until the force revealed itself.

When that time would come, Leia didn't know. No Jedi knew as far as Leia could tell. Not even Luke.

Jaina felt Zekk approach behind her. He smiled.

"That was some talking you did back there." She raised an eyebrow, "When did you become the master of advice?"

Zekk puffed out his chest, "Maybe I'm turning over a new leaf?" He smirked and Jaina rolled her eyes. They paced themselves so that they'd walk fast enough to please Anakin, and to be able to hold a normal conversation.

"So why are you and Anakin always talking in secret?" Jaina asked, making Zekk stumble over his own feet. He jerked his head to face her.

"What? I told you, he just needed some advice and he didn't want the team to know he was insecure, it's bad for the morale, you know." Zekk nodded in self affirmation.

"Uh huh." Jaina arched her eyebrows, not buying Zekk's excuse for a minute. "Is that also why you jumped into the water like you knew something bad was going to happen to him?"

"I was worried about him. Anakin's a bit reckless you know." Zekk replied evenly.

"He's my brother, Zekk, of course I know he's reckless. Both my brothers are. But I don't go around jumping in toxic swamps to save them." Jaina frowned.

"Look, I had a bad feeling in the force, I'm just following my gut feeling here, Jaina." Zekk said, waving his hands in exasperation. Jaina sighed.

"It was meant to be an accusation. I just thought that there might be something wrong that we could talk about. If Anakin's going through something, I can help." She softened for a moment, hoping Zekk might open up. He didn't.

"I'm not allowed to say." Was all Zekk said in response. Jaina's scowl deepened.

"Not allowed to say? What? Did Anakin make you promise not to tell anyone?" Jaina felt it through the force, that was it. Zekk was keeping a secret from everyone that Anakin had told only him about. This worried Jaina. She wasn't sure if it had anything to do with the mission or it was something about Anakin's past fears, Jaina knew Anakin was afraid of becoming Darth Vader since he was young, so she wasn't going to get all worked up about it. So that couldn't be it. Anakin wouldn't hide something unless he was afraid of the reaction ruining the mission. That was the only reason he was concealing it now.

"I'm sorry, Jaina. He won't let me tell Tahiri either." Zekk managed finally. He tried to push the words Anakin had shared to the back of Zekk's mind. He couldn't let Jaina sense them.

"Not even Tahiri? Is that why you're talking to her?" Jaina needed no confirmation. It was true. That much she could tell. Anakin shared everything with Tahiri and if Zekk had to get involved to keep Tahiri calm about Anakin hiding something, there was definitely something serious going on.

"Zekk, if it's this serious you have to tell me what it is." Jaina stated firmly, Zekk shook his head.

"I can't, Jaina." He stiffened as Jaina prodded him in the chest.

"Look, Zekk, this is my brother you're talking about, I have a right to-"

"And he's my friend, Jaina!" Zekk bit back. He calmed himself. "I'm sorry, Jaina. I shouldn't be getting mad at you, but I stand by what I said. You not knowing is probably for the better."

"For the better? How can this be for the better?" She asked, gesturing to the group, "Anakin's already in bad shape, if this has anything to do with that-"

"It doesn't, not directly anyways. That's all I can say." He squeezed her hand, "Jaina, I would never keep anything from you unless I thought it was for the best. You have to trust me on this." He gave her a look of questioning, "I need you to trust me on this. Please."

She lowered her eyes for a moment then looked at Zekk again. "Fine." She grumbled then glared at him fiercely, "But the moment this mission is over, we're going to have a talk about this. You, me, and Anakin. Got it?" She barked, Zekk mock saluted her.

"Yes, Captain Solo." She punched him in the stomach and while Zekk was doubled over she hugged him hard then moved on ahead. Zekk's green eyes watched Jaina go. They were now reaching a thinning of the trees and Zekk could see a clear path up ahead. The village was nearby. They'd been traveling all night long and it was now midday.

But at least the village was up ahead now. Zekk thought about the task he had to accomplish once in the base. He had to plant the bomb and hope the others held the Yuuzhan Vong off long enough for him to set it and for the bomb to explode. They could easily destroy it. It was an abomination after all. Zekk wondered if he could honestly succeed. Anakin was glancing back at Zekk, their eyes met for a moment and Zekk knew Anakin felt the same fears Zekk did. At least he wasn't alone.

"Lightsabers ready, we're exiting the forest." Anakin called. No sooner had he said that then a dozen thud bugs flew out of nowhere and nailed an unsuspecting Dagnar to a tree, the female Sytar groaned before having the dark blood of her body trickle out of her mouth. Anakin winced at the sight then ignited his blade to deflect the incoming thud bugs that were shortly followed by the Yuuzhan Vong guarding the village.

Anakin signaled for everyone to come out of the trees and they charged forward, Anakin slashing down the front most warriors without breaking. Jacen fought close to Anakin's side, his brown eyes flicking to check occasionally on Tenel Ka who was fairing well on her own despite Jacen's constant worrying.

Anakin blasted a Yuuzhan Vong about to attack Jaina with his blaster, he nodded to her to be careful then parried a blow aimed at himself. Anakin felt the force flowing through him, it warmed his senses to all the movements around him and as he rushed further and further forward, he felt more immersed in the force's energy. Though once again Anakin could not feel Synthor directly through the force, it was as though he felt Synthor like he did the force energy flowing through him at the moment. Anakin didn't understand it. Synthor was a living creature so why did he feel like he wasn't?

Anakin raised his blade again, bringing it down on the skull of a Yuuzhan Vong warrior who had tried to duck under to stab Anakin but ended up having its own skull split and fall into two pieces. He deftly kicked the body aside and lowered himself into a thrusting position to attack the next warrior. This one did not go down after a single strike. Its armor was much thicker and it carried more scars.

Anakin slashed at the warriors who blocked his blade by flicking its ampistaph in each direction Anakin directed his attacks. The warrior seemed unperturbed by the fact that it was facing a Jedi who had felled all its previous comrades. Yuuzhan Vong warriors seemed to know no fear because they did not fear pain, therefore they had nothing to be afraid of in battle. Pain was the only hurt in war besides defeat. Though Anakin imagined they would be fearful if they were to lose completely. That idea galvanized Anakin forward again so he dodged another blow and sliced upwards to sever the warrior's left arm from the wrist up. The chopped arm and hand dropped but the warrior attacked more fiercely than before, slashing hard on Anakin's defenses. He got in one blow to Anakin's upper arm before Anakin ran him through with his violet blade. As the body dropped Anakin moved forward. Right in front of them was the multi- layered village with catwalks and many different slave homes on each level of the village.

More warriors appeared, armed to the tooth. In addition to the warriors, Anakin saw Peace Brigade soldiers standing there, pointing their blaster rifles at the incoming team of mixed races.

The Yuuzhan Vong with the most scars that Anakin guessed was the commander barked an order to the Peace Brigade officer who nodded.

"The Great Commander of this village orders you to halt and surrender yourselves. You are infidels and will become slaves to the great gods." The commander flicked his hand and the soldiers clicked their rifles, the safeties were off and the rifles were set on kill.

Anakin held out his arm before anyone could answer. "Traitor." Then he blasted the commander down with his blaster rifle. There was no time for anyone to question Anakin's decision because the soldiers and warriors were now bent on killing all them.

"Zekk, Anakin, try to get to the cave, it's up that ramp!" Synthor called, pointing to the ramp directly to the far right of where the team was fighting. Anakin nodded and blasted another soldier aside as he made his way over.

The Yuuzhan Vong commander jumped in his path, its ampistaph hefted up. It snarled at Anakin, who didn't flinch. Anakin turned on his heel to catch the ampistaph on his blade then twisted it around so he got under the Vong warrior's defense and stabbed it. The warrior let out a cry of what sounded to Anakin like masochistic joy. This was not normal, none of the warrior's feelings were.

Zekk grinned as he cut down one warrior after another, his lightsaber whistled as it blurred again to cut a warrior's head off then swirled around to run the glowing blade through the chin of another. Zekk threw the warrior on his blade off to the side, it struck Tesar who hissed.

"Do not hit thiz one, Zekk!" Tesar then blasted a warrior of his own and slashed one down with his tail before stabbing it with his lightsaber.

"Sorry, Tesar. I was aiming for Jaina." He smirked at Jaina who had just smacked down a warrior with her lightsaber and was glaring blades at Zekk. He couldn't believe he said that to her when she was clearly in the mood to slice someone head off. Zekk decided he'd harass her when she didn't have that fierce look in her eyes.

More warriors came down from the catwalks. The team was retreating slightly so they were backed against one the village's white walls. Jaina hefted her blade and used the force to jump over the warriors then pivot and blast one and decapitate another. She then fired wildly, since the warriors were all around herself and the rest of the team.

"Jaina!" Came a voice, not knowing which direction to turn in, Jaina turned to the right side. Wrong one. Her head turned half an inch to see the exact monster Anakin had scared off earlier pounding down across the village headed straight for her direction. Jaina saw several things happen at once. Anakin leaping over warriors to get to her side, Zekk screaming something as he fired at the monster who was now centimeters from Jaina's face and then the flash of red as something wet splattered across her chest and face.

She blinked to see the horn of the monster sticking straight through the center of someone's back. Jaina looked at herself, this wasn't her blood. She saw Anakin rushing over to finally end the life of the monster, as it fell, the horn releasing its prisoner. Jaina looked up into the neck of the person in front of her, the brandy brown hair down the neckline and then the flashed grin before he fell nearly stopped Jaina's heart where it was in a fast beat.

"Jacen!" She cried, grabbing him as he fell. She held her brother in her arms as the others gathered around. The warriors were dispersing. Anakin knelt down next to them. Jacen's eyes turned to Anakin then to Tenel Ka. He could only smile because his entire body was vibrating. Tekli examined his wounds.

Jaina could feel Jacen shaking, she could feel his internal organs were badly damaged from this impact and from being hurt on Kashyyk. Jacen coughed violently and shivered. Jaina grasped his hand. She looked up at Tenel Ka whose expression was one of extreme worry. They both knew that Jacen had already been warned that if he got struck again, he wouldn't make it.

All eyes were on Tekli. She worked fast, trying to stem the bleeding. Though she was trying her best, no one could deny the feeling they all felt. One more time meant one more time. Henthor also bent over to help but then they both felt the shudder running through Jacen.

Jacen's eyes flickered for a second then the force presence he held vanished from those around him. Anakin grasped at his brother's force presence, but it was gone. Jacen's hand went limp in Jaina's arms and everyone standing there lowered their heads.

Synthor then stepped forward, with everyone's attention on Jacen, his brief glow in the force when unnoticed by everyone but Anakin. Slowly the energy around him felt looser, and the energy moved in one direction: towards Jacen.

**A/N- One more chapter before I'm done for the next two days! Please review! **


	29. The Boat Rocks

**Chapter 28**

**The Boat Rocks **

Anakin felt the force moving, a sensation he'd never seen it do without being channeled through a living being. Jedi moved the force all the time but this was different. Anakin's eyes went to Synthor who was standing as though nothing was happening, his eyes fixated concerned on the group gathered in front of him. Slowly the moving energy went into through the air, past the other teammates and Anakin. He could feel the force now pumping its way into Jacen. It was moving unusually fast. Then Anakin felt something twitch in his senses. He turned and his eyes did a double take.

Jacen's chest was rising and falling, still covered in blood but Anakin could feel no injuries threatening his brother's life. Jacen's eyes were still closed but he wasn't dying that much was clear. In fact, Jacen's force presence had been completely gone, Anakin had felt it leave. Then Synthor did something. He definitely had something to do with this. But what? Anakin's thoughts questioned, he narrowed his eyes, And how?

Tenel Ka gripped Jacen's hand in hers and her face filled with light that had faded when she felt Jacen die. They all had. This was too strange to be real. Yet, it was. Anakin noticed that they'd wasted time here. The Yuuzhan Vong could return with reinforcements any second.

"Zekk." Anakin's voice cut into the now relieved group. Zekk's eyes met Anakin's. They hadn't seen Jacen's death coming, which meant that either one of theirs could actually be real if something had stopped Jacen from dying. Anakin was not about to open that door for discussion though. He gripped his lightsaber so tightly his knuckles turned white. Jaina noticed her younger brother's expression as he looked to the caves.

"Jaina, take Jacen back, and meet us at the caves." He said flatly. Anakin nodded to the rest of the group. "We'll only need a few to distract them. Everyone else goes back to the ship."

"Then I'm going." Jaina replied curtly. "I've almost lost one brother today and I'm not losing another." Anakin regarded his sister coldly then nodded, he then turned to Kirk. "I'm counting on you."

Kirk nodded. "We'll get the ship ready for you in the caves. Let's go." Kirk lifted Jacen's unconscious form between himself and Hennathor. Tenel Ka followed them along with Alema, Lusa, the three healers: Oretheor, Hennathor, Henthor, and Tekli, Tesar, and Negthor. The rest stayed by Anakin, who noted that Tahiri refused to leave. Anakin decided not to argue, but he would not let her take any risks without his say so. As selfish as it was, Anakin wanted her to live more than anything, but didn't care if that meant he didn't survive.

Anakin moved with the small group towards the cave, they walked up the ramp that lead directly into the cave which acted as the Yuuzhan Vong's base. As soon as they entered the passageway, Anakin sensed something different about it. It may have been the fact that it felt like something had once lived here besides Yuuzhan Vong, but Anakin knew it was more than that.

He walked at a fast pace, at this point they had to keep going quickly or risk not being able to plant their bombs. The Yuuzhan Vong were close, that much Anakin could tell. What he couldn't tell was if the feeling of life somewhere in the base was coming from the Yuuzhan Vong, which Anakin doubted, or if there was something they hadn't anticipated. Anakin now found himself completely sick of surprises. I hope I never get another one as long as I live. Which would not be long if there really was something alive in the core of the base.

Anakin found himself staring at a break in the passage. It split into two new passageways divided by a thick wall of rock. He turned to Zekk.

"We'll split off here. I'm not sure which way will lead to the armory or the docking bay."

"We'd best stick together though," Zekk replied, gesturing between himself and Anakin. "It'll take both our bombs to blow this thing. So the others will have to let us know if they find anything down the other way."

Anakin nodded his approval. "Zekk will come with me. Synthor and Genthor you're with us. The rest go down the right passageway." Anakin instructed and didn't wait for a response before he started down the left passageway, using his lightsaber to guide the way through the black tunnel.

Jaina watched her brother go down the passageway along with Zekk, as they disappeared she briefly wished she'd argued with Anakin and kept the group together. She felt Lowie's paw on her shoulder. He growled.

"I know, Lowie, we're going." She noticed that Tahiri was also watching the left tunnel with a strange expression on her face. "Tahiri?"

"Nothing. Let's go." The younger girl followed Jaina down the right passageway. They walked in silence, knowing that their voices could echo through the tunnel to the other end. Occasional thoughts were exchanged between them but for the most part everyone kept their eyes up ahead.

James lead the way, his blaster in his hand. He could feel the cold air emanating from up ahead. Either the Yuuzhan Vong had forgotten to turn on the heat or there wasn't any to begin with. James toyed with the idea of it being the former. That was the worst joke, the Yuuzhan Vong had never cared about heat or any kind of physical feeling. If it was painful, it was good. Damn sadistic motto. James thought to himself bitterly. Sometimes he wanted to rub the hurt he felt into the Yuuzhan Vong. He'd certainly not been merciful in the village. James had blasted the dead Yuuzhan Vong many times even after they were dead. He'd bashed them with the side of his blaster and kicked them. Nothing seemed to lift the pain he felt inside. His parents were gone because of these creatures.

James had avoided killing the Peace Brigade soldiers though. Although he knew he should have attacked them, because his reluctance could have cost the life of one of their teammates, but James could only see the faces of those who'd smiled at him as a young boy, pulling him out of the clutches of the Yuuzhan Vong and into the arms of a friendly Peace Brigade officer. The man had smiled at James, telling him that things would be okay now, that he wouldn't be harmed while with the Peace Brigade. He'd also been the one to say that the Jedi had been responsible for the situation that killed James' parents. Whether or not that had been true, James never found out. That officer had been killed on the ship Tahiri found him on. So much for being safe, James said to himself.

Anakin exited the passageway to find himself in the middle of a wide room with corridors running in several directions. While the floor was natural rock, the walls were the coral of the Yuuzhan Vong. Anakin knew they had to be in the center of the base. He reached out in the force, the life force he'd sensed before was still there. As he stretched his senses, Anakin felt the lifelessness of the cave. The Yuuzhan Vong made every base into a cold, lifeless hunk of coral. Anakin was grateful that he hadn't eaten since his incident with the swamp because the smell made him nauseas.

He flicked his gaze to the widest corridor and nodded to Zekk. They walked down it, continuing to keep their eyes open for enemies. To their surprise they found none. After ten minutes the corridor remained silent and ominous. Zekk's green eyes found an entrance blocked by coral. A laser hit the coral before Zekk could even start to cut it with his lightsaber.

Anakin whirled around to see dozens of Peace Brigade soldiers running down the corridors. Anakin waved to Zekk to continue cutting the coral, then Anakin ignited his lightsaber, moving swiftly to attack the soldiers before they could open fire on Zekk as he did his work.

Jaina glanced up and down the hallway they were in. Its walls were laced with coral and what looked like fungus. Though Jaina was sure it wasn't any kind of fungus she knew about.

"What's down here?" James questioned, breaking the silence. Jaina shrugged. It didn't matter if they talked now, if anyone was going to spot them they would have already. Or at least Jaina hoped so.

"Not sure. But we're going to find out." She answered before starting down the new corridor, glancing around at the walls. It was as creepy as creepy got for Jaina. She really wasn't squeamish or afraid of much. Nature was Jacen's thing but Jaina never minded the animals or critters he brought back to his collection. But the coral and the way it clung to the resistant walls made Jaina's skin crawl, a feeling she wasn't used to having. She kept going with Tahiri close behind her.

Jaina knew what must be on the younger Jedi's mind, it was the same thing on Jaina's mind as well. They both wondered about the two mission leaders in the other team searching the base. Anakin was Tahiri's boyfriend, and Jaina's younger brother. Zekk was Anakin's closest friend aside from Tahiri and Jaina's boyfriend. Zekk and Anakin were important people in both Tahiri and Jaina's lives. Anakin had led this mission without much thought to himself and Zekk had kept both Jaina and Tahiri in the dark about whatever Anakin was concealing. The two were obviously trusting of each other to not worry their friends and family. As far as family went, Zekk's family was composed of his closest friends: Lowie, Jacen, and Jaina. Then there was Anakin who Jaina noticed from his feelings in the force, had come to regard Zekk as an older brother.

The way her younger brother looked to Zekk for advice, tailed behind him, and often times took his advice over Anakin's stubborn will, was more than Jaina had seen Anakin do with Jacen. The two got along but were prone to fight more than rely on one another for advice and support. That was what made Jaina know for sure that Anakin thought that about Zekk. She was happy that Anakin had close connection to Zekk. It seemed to calm whatever had been bothering Anakin all those years he worried about becoming like his grandfather.

But that in no way changed the fact that Jaina disliked the secrecy going on between the two boys. It was disturbing that there was something that Zekk, despite that Jaina knew Zekk had hid things from her, and Anakin couldn't tell her or Tahiri or anyone for that matter because of the fear that it might endanger the mission. If it was that serious, Jaina strongly believed they should have told her or Tahiri. At least someone else. Maybe she was just paranoid, but Jaina had the feeling it had something to do with Zekk's or Anakin's life being at stake. It had to be close to that level of seriousness for that secrecy to make sense.

Whatever it was, Jaina didn't like it.

Hennathor sat in the pilot's seat of the small shuttle and lifted it off the ground, steering straight for the village. It would take a while to get to the caves, but with a ship it would definitely take less time than walking. The group had run quickly, using the force to shorten the amount of time it would have taken to reach the landing location of the shuttle. As the Sytar lifted off, the passengers each took a seat somewhere on board. Most of them sat against the walls of the ship near the cockpit, but Tenel Ka remained in the back where Jacen was lying on the bed of the infirmary. He still had yet to wake up but Tenel Ka could not hide her relief at Jacen's sudden recovery at the village.

She sat next to the bed, her granite eyes noted his breathing had steadily stabilized and Tekli had told her that there wasn't any long lasting damage to Jacen's body. For some reason he'd healed completely in the span of five minutes. Tenel Ka wasn't sure what to think of it and she had nothing against it because there was a brief three minutes where Jacen's presence had slipped away from her. He'd gone where she couldn't. Jacen had been dead, she couldn't feel him breathing then, couldn't feel his force presence next to her as he lay on the ground. She wouldn't be able to hear his voice telling her a joke.

Jacen stirred in his sleep but didn't open his eyes. Tenel Ka wondered if the force had suddenly decided to revive Jacen. The notion was somewhat ludicrous, but what else could have revived Jacen so quickly? On top of that, Jacen had truly been dead, so what had the power to bring him back from the force other than the force itself?

Tenel Ka shook the thought from her head. It was impossible. Or was it? What had transpired was certainly not a light subject. A dead person with a fatal wound had suddenly healed completely in less than ten minutes. She'd felt his heartbeat stop then start within that time. She was sure Jaina had felt it too. Both their faces were a mix of relief and shock. Anakin's was a different story altogether. He looked almost furious about what had happened as though he'd seen something happen that wasn't meant to. Tenel Ka didn't have a close bond with the youngest of the Solo children but she could tell Anakin had something on his mind that wasn't helped by Jacen's sudden revival.

Tenel Ka turned her head to see Jacen's eyes open slightly. He drearily stared up at Tenel Ka, as though only seeing her first the first time.

"Tenel Ka?" He opened his eyes completely now, but he couldn't sit up, his body was still recovering from the impact even though his body was unharmed.

"Jacen." She said and watched as his eyes got wider. He winced while taking a look around.

"What happened? Why aren't we at the village?" He asked. Tenel Ka thought for a moment, unsure of what to tell him.

"You were badly injured so Anakin wanted you to return to the ship." This wasn't untrue but at the same time Tenel Ka felt uncomfortable telling Jacen he'd suddenly come back from the dead.

"Oh, that must be why I feel like something kicked me really hard." He smiled faintly at her. Tenel Ka nodded.

"This is a fact." She replied. Jacen continued to stare up at the ceiling then he turned his head slightly.

"Tenel Ka, you're worried about something. I can feel your anxiety. What's wrong?" Jacen's brown eyes scanned her for a second before she shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong, Jacen. I am simply worried about the rest of the mission." Again she told the truth, but it was still selective truth so it wasn't all of the answer Jacen was looking for. But this time Jacen wasn't going to settle for that kind of answer.

"Tenel Ka, Anakin might be a terrible liar, but you're much worse at it." Jacen raised an eyebrow at her. His gaze softened and he reached out a hand to touch hers. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"I cannot tell you." She replied. Jacen frowned.

"Why?"

"Please, Jacen. I will tell you, but not right now." Tenel Ka said. Jacen's eyes remained steely but he nodded wordlessly. Tenel Ka could feel his suspicion and his anger at being left in the dark, but she knew he couldn't know about his own death until she knew more about the situation herself. Tenel Ka was also scared. Scared that Jacen had actually died and come back. That if it happened again she might not be able to handle it. She was sure at that moment that Jacen was gone then he returned. It was enough to stress a person out for a while.

Jacen didn't say anything more. He felt strange enough as it was. His body felt like it had been through the wringer yet as he moved his hand over his body, he felt no wounds, nothing. Jacen wasn't sure if something had thrown him around or something hard had slammed into him. He could barely remember anything about the village battle beyond the point where they'd come in.

"Tenel Ka, what happened to me in the village?" He asked, deciding to leave the other subject alone. At his question Tenel Ka's facial expression became one of confusion.

"You do not remember?" She fixed him with her granite eyes. He shook his head.

"I remember going into the village but I can't remember anything else." He rubbed his head. Why couldn't he remember anything?

Tenel Ka paled. Jacen couldn't remember anything about what had happened. That was fact enough that he'd been dead, he couldn't remember the situation that had killed him. Tenel Ka's mind had never hurt so much in her entire life as right now. She should have been feeling joy at Jacen's return, but instead all she felt was frustration. She wasn't sure what to tell him about the village or what had happened to him there. What was worse, once he knew, what kinds of trauma would that put him through? As much as it killed her, Tenel Ka forced herself to lie a second time. If Jacen couldn't remember what happened, he probably wouldn't be able to detect the lie.

"You were hit in the head by an ampistaph, it was a hard blow so your memory may not be at its best." She answered, waiting for his response. Jacen regarded her carefully.

"Oh. I don't get why my entire body feels so achy though. But I guess that's part of being hit." He smiled ruefully. Tenel Ka took his hand and held it. For now she'd have to continue to keep him the dark until she figured out how to explain his death. This was going to be difficult. Given the choice, Tenel Ka wanted to forget that Jacen ever died, but she knew he'd ask again. Nobody in the Solo family let an issue lie once they knew about it.

After years of knowing all of the members of the Solo family that much was abundantly clear to Tenel Ka.

Anakin ran the soldier he was fighting through the chest before another shot Anakin in the leg. He cringed but didn't break his stance, he pivoted, spun and sliced across two more soldiers' chests. They didn't fall, so they fired at Anakin who deflected the lasers without moving much himself. He then charged them cutting them at the legs. As the bodies dropped, Anakin turned to see Zekk breaking the coral to reveal the hundreds upon hundreds of coral skippers, carriers, and arms lining the walls of the huge room. Against the wall tied by coral were thousands of ampistaphs and thud bugs.

Anakin smiled then grimaced as another laser burned into his already injured back. The vest's protection had already started wearing away from too much use. Anakin whirled on the attacker and decapitated the soldier before coming to the entrance to the armory. He scanned the room. Now they had to decide where to plant the bomb and fast. Anakin sensed more soldiers were on their way and this time there would be Yuuzhan Vong in larger numbers among them. He wasn't sure how he knew but Anakin just got that feeling.

Zekk and Anakin entered the docking bay, both searching for the best place to set their explosives while Genthor and Synthor guarded the door, their blasters at the ready. Anakin glanced left and right at the rows of the carriers. It was unnerving that so many carriers existed in just one place and if they were caught in here, Anakin was sure that they would be killed instantaneously by sheer numbers. Even if they stood their ground, the Yuuzhan Vong were their strongest here.

Anakin got down on his knees and mentally measured the room. Then he stepped to what he thought was the centermost point and called Zekk over.

"Placing it on the ceiling and floor in the center will held to crush all the carriers in the center and it'll spread to each end." Anakin said, glancing at Zekk as the older boy thought about how to get the bomb on the ceiling. He could force jump onto the carriers and then plant it in the coral where the Vong couldn't see it. Zekk nodded.

"I can get it up there if you plant yours down here." Zekk turned to Anakin who had already gotten to work with wiring the bomb through the coral. Zekk leaped onto a carrier and stretching out he wound his own wires through the coral covering the ceiling. Once done he looked at Anakin as he too finished. Anakin gave Zekk a nod. They both flicked their timers for ten minutes. That would give them enough time to wait for the shuttle to arrive and to meet up with their friends. Most of all it gave them time to get out.

"The coral covers them, it's almost too convenient." Zekk observed as he came down to the floor again. Anakin nodded. It really was too easy to just plant the bomb, the base seemed to be almost abandoned. His mind twitched at that moment and saw the lasers and heard the roar of another of the monsters that he and Zekk had fought. Anakin decided to call them Vongcors since they were half rancor and half Yuuzhan Vong.

Genthor went down, an ampistaph emerging from his chest. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and rushed forward to slash down the Yuuzhan Vong who had just killed Genthor. Anakin's eyes flicked to the sides of the room where Yuuzhan Vong were now pouring out of them. He saw the passageway that lead to where they were going to meet the shuttle but he couldn't lead the Yuuzhan Vong down it.

Anakin drew on the force and began hacking away at the new enemies as they poured from all sides of the docking bay, it was now around five hundred to two. Anakin slashed faster than he'd ever fought, receiving several slashes in return to his already battered body. Zekk was fairing no better and Synthor was firing at half the speed the Yuuzhan Vong could strike him. In seconds the Sytar had been pierced in several places on his body, and he glanced at Anakin as he fell.

Anakin's insides wailed for relief but he wasn't going to give out, not until he was sure Jaina and the others were out. Anakin checked his chrono, five minutes had passed since the bombs had been set. Five minutes to go, he thought. Hurry up, Jaina. Anakin thought into the force.

As if she'd heard him, Jaina appeared from one of the corridors, running at top speed with her lightsaber brandished. Zekk felt pain from his shoulder as two staffs hit him at once, Zekk blasted the two Yuuzhan Vong responsible then he saw Jaina.

Three minutes. Anakin turned his head to Zekk who was already reaching into his bag, he pulled out a sticky bomb, a tiny bomb able to cling to any surface, and clicked it two times. Twenty seconds.

"Jaina, go!" He yelled. Anakin cut a Yuuzhan Vong in half then glanced up as the bomb ticked down to ten seconds. He raised his blaster and shot the Yuuzhan Vong warrior trying to get over to where Jaina and the others were. They were now running to get to Anakin and Zekk's side, but just as they were about to get there, the bomb went off.

The entire ceiling crumbled, rocks tumbling through the air and smashing into the coral floor, through the falling rocks Anakin could see his sister's mouth moving but the rocks smashing and breaking as the bomb exploded drowned out her voice. Anakin watched as the rocks fell then glanced sideways to see where Zekk was. Zekk was still fighting the Yuuzhan Vong, to hold them back until Jaina could escape. Lowie grabbed Jaina's arm and pulled her, but Jaina wouldn't go, Kobacca had Tahiri's arm but she wasn't leaving either.

Anakin bashed another warrior back against the masses swarming around him. He had to help Zekk. That was when the entire ceiling over where the Yuuzhan Vong were battling Zekk came crashing down.

Zekk's green eyes flicked up as he held a Yuuzhan Vong in place with his lightsaber then the rocks came down on top of him. Anakin's voice caught in his throat as the dust from the falling rocks and boulders now blocking the Yuuzhan Vong's path to the passageways and the ones crushing Zekk. Anakin smashed another Yuuzhan Vong aside. Then he noticed the large gap in the rocks. The Yuuzhan Vong noticed it too because they were now climbing the boulders to get through the hole. Anakin pulled his own bombs out of his pocket, clicked them five times.

Five. Anakin pulled his arm back. Four. He grimaced as a rock smashed on top of the ones covering Zekk. Three. He threw the first one at the ceiling and the other at the docking bay. Two. Just then the docking bay exploded, sending more debris into Anakin's line of vision. But it mattered little. One. Three bright lights flashed for each bomb and more rocks came down to cover the exit to the side of the base where Anakin and Zekk were, ensuring that no Yuuzhan Vong would attack the team exiting through the passageway.

Then there was nothing but glowing energy as the explosions melded into one.

Tahiri, Jaina, and the others felt a shudder in the force as two people vanished entirely. Tahiri's eyes began to water and Jaina's jaw set. She kept going until they reached the exit where the shuttle was waiting, but even in that central room where the shuttle was, she wanted to wait for the two people who were not likely to return to come back. Jaina glanced back. Still no one came. She bit her lip and listened as Tahiri sobbed.

Energy poured around the cave, bright swirls and waves engulfing the entire docking bay. Even the Yuuzhan Vong felt some of it. As the energy cascaded over the bodies lying on the ground, two force presences were scooped up into the waves and drifted away.

Anakin found himself in a swirl of energy that was circulating around his head and feet. It was almost so bright that he had to shield his eyes. Anakin had never in his life seen such a place.

"Of course you haven't seen a place like this in your life. This is not life." A voice said. Anakin turned to face the last being he expected to see.

Synthor's body was naked as usual but there was something different. He seemed less solid and filled with more energy. Anakin wasn't sure how that was possible. But it only served to bring his thoughts back to what occurred in the village with Jacen.

"You seem to have a death wish, Anakin Solo." Synthor said, coming to stand next to Anakin, looking around. "It makes me wonder if you really do want to be alive." He took a seat on a thick ball of energy and stared curiously at Anakin, the way that Anakin's Uncle, Luke Skywalker did when he was patiently waiting for a student to spill the truth.

"What makes you think I don't?"

"For starters you threw yourself into that cave with a bomb. Your body is well-" He waved. Anakin glanced at himself, even though he was glowing and mostly pale like the energy around him he still showed the injuries he had sustained in the cave.

"I wanted to save my friends." Anakin replied.

"And what about yourself?" Synthor clasped his hands. "I am not berating you, Anakin." For the first time the Sytar spoke Anakin's name without an honorifics. "Do not think for a moment that I doubt your actions. Any Jedi would have done the same."

"I'm sure what I did was the right thing." Anakin affirmed. "I don't regret it."

"You threw your life away, it must have been right."

"Are you saying I had to choose between myself and my family or friends' lives?" Anakin demanded, scowling.

Synthor shook his head and indicated to the vortex of energy swirling around them. "You have always had a choice, but that wasn't it."

"How come you think you know everything about the force." Anakin asked coldly. Synthor was starting to sound like a know-it-all and he wasn't even a Jedi Master or anything of the sort. "You think you know the force better than anyone?"

Synthor smiled gently and simply folded his arms into the energy surrounding him. "I am the force, Anakin."

**A/N- Until the next chapter that I will post August 5th****, please enjoy the work up until now and if you have the time please review! **


	30. A Place Like No Other

**Chapter 29**

**A Place Like No Other**

_A/N- Back! Okay, so this took me a lot longer to edit than I thought so I'm sorry for the late posting. But you'll get more later so I'll make up for it. Please enjoy and review if you get the chance! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Luke felt it. He knew Anakin was gone. The force presence where Anakin Solo had once been was now empty. It was just force energy without a distinct presence. Luke sighed. No doubt Leia had felt it too and was broken over it. Luke glanced at the workers from the Chiss army who were helping to rebuild Yavin 4. He was sitting outside against the wall, not quite recovered from his own battles, so not able to help under Cilghal's orders. Luke's face formed a wry smile. At least he felt they'd accomplished the task.

Though of course he'd rather have not lost anyone, especially not his nephew. Or any more young Jedi for that matter. Luke would easily give his life any day to get back at least one life of a younger JedI.

Is that what you really wish? A voice asked. Luke wondered if it was his own conscience or the force's voice speaking through himself. Either way Luke nodded. Yes, my time as Master is almost past, I'd have no regrets passing the baton down soon.

Then on your own head be it, Luke Skywalker. The voice replied. Luke laughed inwardly. He had to be crazy to promise, even to the version of the force his own body held, about giving his life. Luke couldn't be sure when that would come back to hurt him later. Being careful of what you wished the force would do, was crucial. You were a fool if you didn't know that. I guess I'm a fool. Luke mused and bowed his head.

Anakin's mouth gaped at the Sytar, not quite believing what he'd just heard.

"That's funny." Anakin said, chuckling hollowly. "The force is a-"

"Power that surrounds and binds all beings?" Synthor smiled again and then grew grim. "I'll admit it is not a believable thing. The force after all is not something that manifests in a single form." The Sytar waved his hand and then the energy around them changed and then his being changed. "I can be any being I wish to be."

Before Anakin stood the silvery form of Obi-Wan Kenobi. "So it was you." Anakin said, realization dawning upon him. "You're the one who brought Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan to speak to me that night."

"I figured you needed some advice from the masters."

"But how?" Anakin blurted. He was growing more confused by the minute.

"I am the force, I have no distinct gender, form, or path. Anything that is distinct is not what I am. I can manifest the form of anyone who has passed into the void here." He gestured to the swirling energy around them. "But you do not want to pass through. So I am asking you why if you are so willing to die, why you don't want to become one with the force."

Anakin's jaw moved but no sound came out. He couldn't believe the Sytar he was staying with was actually a manifested form of the force itself. Just pure energy.

"So the Sytar known as Synthor was already dead?"

Obi-Wan's form nodded. "Yes. Long ago. But the rest of the Sytars do not know that. As far as they know, Synthor is still alive because his energy form is still there." Obi-Wan changed into the form of Chewbacca. Anakin's stomach lurched. Even though it was just energy now, he still felt a distant tug at his insides.

"You wanted to die, why?"

Anakin sucked in his breath. He couldn't lie to the force. He could certainly try but there wasn't any point, it was like lying to himself. "Because I was ashamed. I'd caused nothing but grief and I'd gone so far towards the dark side that I thought I'd hurt everyone. So I tried to do something for them before I left."

"Yet you stayed."

"Huh?" Anakin stared at the form now in front of him. It was that of his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker.

"There is no shame in wanting to live for the things that are right in this world. Or thinking that you deserve a second chance to right the wrongs of the past."

"Even if those wrongs included killing the force itself?" Anakin now knew that the Sytar he had tried to kill was just force energy, it was like strangling thin air.

"Perhaps." Anakin Skywalker smiled. "I am not ashamed of you, Anakin. I never thought you were a person who wanted to destroy because it was not in you to do so." The form changed back into that of Synthor and he pressed his hand onto Anakin's forehead.

"So that's why you were able to do that." Anakin said, meeting his grandfather's eyes.

Synthor smiled or rather the force smiled at Anakin. "I was the only one who could truly do that. I took the force from the Yuuzhan Vong long ago, they had to find out that connecting went beyond the force. You too must learn that."

Suddenly Anakin began to feel pain shooting through his entire body and the shimmering form of Chewie, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan, and Synthor faded until there was nothing but a voice, "You are a single force entity so you cannot pass through the void, Anakin Solo. You must go back."

"Oh, and Anakin." Synthor said. Anakin looked at Synthor, who was now in the form of Yoda. "Go you must. Find a Jedi pupil you will. Look to the planet called Zenoma Sekot."

"But, Master Yoda, I'm not a Master." Anakin replied. He wasn't even sure if he'd live, after all that had happened to his physical body.

"A Master, you will be." Yoda raised his glowing hand, "A price, there is. Take care you must, but the force you must let flow. It must whichever way." Yoda narrowed his eyes, "My family, you will find. Only there will there be hope for the Jedi."

"Your family?"

"A family I have. Children of my sister, they are. Hidden they were, when the Empire came." Yoda nodded. "You will teach the child who has force potential."

"There's only one?" Anakin asked. All this was already unbelievable.

"Yes, one. Of Jedi potentials, there is only one, find the pupil you must." Yoda affirmed. "A master you are not, no, but you will be." Yoda's eyes brightened and his confidence shifted into Anakin, who nodded.

"Anakin." A familiar voice said. Anakin turned to see the form of Zekk standing there. Anakin could feel his heart breaking to see the young face of Zekk before him.

"Zekk, come back with me." Anakin pleaded.

Zekk shook his head. "My time is gone, Anakin. I made a choice to protect what was important to me and because of that, my body is already moving on. You've still got time left. You can go back." He smiled, "Please, take my body back to Jaina and tell her I'm sorry."

"You can't do this, Zekk." Anakin's voice strained. "You're still able to fix what you've done. Don't do this."

"I'm not strong enough to make it back. My body accepted the loss. Your body didn't. Anakin, you have a task. You can't stay here."

"I can use my strength to get you back too." Anakin argued. Zekk gave him a sympathetic look.

"But then neither of us might make it back."

"I'll take that risk." Anakin stated fearlessly. "What happened to making me want to live, Zekk? You said I should. I'll take the risk, you have to come back!"

Zekk shook his head. "It's not your responsibility to risk it. And I know you would. You're a person with a generous heart, Anakin. That's why you're the one who has to go back. Not me."

"Don't you get it? Jaina's waiting for you!" Anakin's voice was now angry. "She's been waiting for you to just talk to her and you're afraid. That's why you won't go back."

"No. The reason I won't leave here is so you can return, Anakin. Take care of Jaina for me."

"Zekk…" Anakin moaned and tried grabbing Zekk's arm but it fell through his.

"Anakin, we're giving you our life force. Take care of it." Zekk's figure said, now Anakin's entire being was breaking,

"Zekk." Was all he could manage. "Why? Why can't you come back like Jacen did?"

"Because," Zekk said, touching Anakin on the shoulder, "There are more important things than being a physical being. I may not be there in person, but my life force is myself, not my body. The force is yourself, not you. That is why anger doesn't matter as long as it is used to channel who you are in the force." Zekk pressed his hand against Anakin's. "I'm right here, right here in the force." Zekk's smile then vanished along with his figure.

"Synthor! You're the force, why can't you bring Zekk back? You've got infinite energy here, so why can't you just bring him back!" Anakin roared at the now visible form of Synthor. The Sytar shook his head.

"I am sorry, Anakin. But there is a being waiting to receive that energy on the other side." He inclined his head.

"Another being?" Then Anakin's mind clicked, "A baby? If I can find the energy to exchange for it can he come back?"

"Each being's energy is recycled to another when they die. The reason Zekk is able to die and not you is because you have no being on the other side to receive you. Your body is still trying to drag you back. I have tried to bring Zekk's energy back to his body but it is already disconnected. There is another being. One you will meet, Anakin." Sythor's smile broadened.

"Wait, Synthor." Anakin commanded, surprised at his own gall at speaking directly to the force. Synthor turned to face Anakin. "Zekk isn't any more dead than I am. We could switch places right now in fact. But you won't. So I'm asking you to wait. I'll bring back energy enough to bring him over. So leave his force being alone until then. If that doesn't work, then I want you to take my own force energy in place of his."

"Anakin, you know that if I do that, you truly cannot come back?" Snythor's face became serious.

"I know. But I don't plan to fail." He smirked. Synthor shook his head and smiled in a strange way.

"Life after life ends is no terrible thing." Synthor replied, folding his arms behind his back. "But I accept your request. Unless someone else comes here before you do with the energy you promised, Zekk will return to the world of the living and you will enter the void. If you do not have the energy, Anakin, you cannot leave. You are sure about this?"

"Don't ask me again, Synthor. My life isn't the only one in the force that matters." Anakin said coolly. Synthor's eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Regardless, you neglect to see that no matter how insignificant you see your life as, there is always another who values it more than you do." Synthor raised his hand. "You have promised to return with the energy and a promise to the force is a promise to your entire being, to all beings. Because it will disrupt the flow if you do not. Do you understand, Anakin?"

"I do." Anakin replied with a curt nod.

Anakin watched as the forms of the four beings: Yoda, Obi-Wan, Chewie, and Anakin Skywalker, Anakin known for so short a time it seemed vanished, forming a large cloud of force energy. "That means they can't ever come back as force spirits." Everyone but Zekk was giving their force spirit to bring Anakin from the void.

Synthor then became one with the energy around them.

"No. But in the end, their time is passed. Zekk has given you some of his energy to heal your poison wound. That is all he can give back to the world of the living for now." The voice had a small jump in energy, a feeling Anakin took to be a laugh, "It is not so bad, Anakin. To come here when you are finished. I think that you will find that the force, including everyone in it, is closer than you think. You just have to look beyond the physical."

"Zekk, I'll bring you back." Anakin stated as Zekk's nodding face disappeared from view.

Anakin's insides burned like hot lava as he let out a loud scream and searing pain made him see white before his eyes. He held his side and looked around, his side was open and bleeding profusely and he had severe burns and gashes all over his body from the blast of the bombs he'd thrown into the cave and collapsed it.

That's right, he'd fought with Zekk and the others to destroy the armory and then the Yuuzhan Vong warriors arrived and he trapped them outside by collapsing the cave. He'd fought the Yuuzhan Vong but where were they?

He then glanced to the side where he saw a flicker of energy then it faded. For those Yuuzhan Vong, the return of the force meant it was their turn to pass through the void. Tears welled up in Anakin's eyes. Despite all the pain the Yuuzhan Vong had put him through, he still felt sympathy for them as their presences vanished one by one into the void.

Anakin stood up, his knees shook violently but he leaned on a stray Yuuzhan Vong staff for support. He brushed his bangs from his face, blood trickling from a facial cut into his eyes.

Even though he was alive, Anakin sure didn't feel so hot right now. He limped towards the rock barrage he'd caused by collapsing the cave. If he could collapse it he could reopen it. That much he was sure of. Anakin reached out in the force and began to imagine, like he had when he was at the Academy, that the rocks were light and feathery. He envisioned them floating like clouds to form a path.

Soon he heard a promising booming noise as more than a dozen large boulders levitated themselves and moved to the side to form an open path. Anakin let go and opened his eyes. To his surprise he had just moved at least twenty four boulders on his own and all that without breaking a sweat. The force was truly an amazing thing and for once, it was with him.

"Come on, let's go!" Jaina cried. She had finally decided to leave. But a hand touched her shoulder.

"Wait." The cool voice of Henthor said, "I sense a familiar presence."

"You're force sensitive?" Jaina asked.

The Sytar smiled, "Aren't we all connected in some way?" Then Henthor closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. "Yes, someone is approaching."

"Friend or foe?" Tenel Ka asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not sure. The presence is mixed."

"Mixed?" Jaina repeated. "As in you can't tell who it is?"

"Yes. There are many presences in one."

Jaina reached out and felt a similar feeling. Then she saw a small figure making its way over, another form was slung over the smaller one's shoulder. After passing into the lighter end of the cave Jaina saw clearly who the person was. She could hardly believe her eyes.

"I thought I told you to go." Were the first words Anakin said as he mounted the ramp. He nearly fell over from blood loss but Jaina caught him.

"You were dead, how are you-?"

"It's a long story. But we're fine now." He let out a long exasperated sigh and Jaina helped him into the cockpit and then into a chair. She noticed Zekk and withheld her questions.

"Tahiri!" Jaina called. In a few moments, the blonde haired girl appeared, her eyes red and dry. Immediately her eyes went to Anakin who gave her a small smile because it hurt too much to do anything else.

"Hey."

"Anakin!" She ran over and threw her arms around him. "How?"

"It's a story that will have to wait." He said and looked at his sister. "Jaina, is Jacen okay?"

"He's fine." She replied. "He's still in shock." Anakin nodded. He was too, but that would have to wait. Anakin was beyond exhausted.

"Good." Unable to stay awake any longer, he slumped in the chair, the effects of his wounds finally setting in.

"Anakin!" Tahiri cried, pulling his hands away from his chest where the gaping wound was. It hadn't healed since earlier when the Yuuzhan Vong had stabbed him in the forest. Tekli came over and began to examine Anakin.

"We should start heading back fast. He needs medical attention." Tekli said. Jaina needed no further telling and went to get ready to make the jump into space.

Kirk and Henthor helped lift Anakin and take him into the med-room on board the ship. Tahiri followed at a close distance. As soon as Anakin was settled Kirk took the seat opposite Jaina's in the cockpit.

"What I don't get is how he made it out of there." Kirk shook his head. "You said he threw an explosive in there and the whole thing collapsed, right?"

Jaina nodded as she flicked switches to close the ramp and then turned on her radar to calculate the jump. "I'm having a hard time believing it too, Kirk. What's more, he came out when Zekk didn't."

"I do not think it has anything to do with Zekk's strength, Friend Jaina," Tenel Ka replied.

"I'm still worried about it, though. Anakin's return is great, but he's changed somehow. It's like he's more-" She shifted uncomfortably, "Connected to the force if that's even possible."

"He's always had a knack for it." Kirk pointed out. This was true. Anakin had learned many things in the force more quickly than anyone else had. Even Tahiri probably felt left behind. What worried Jaina more was that Anakin had managed to break out of the cave collapse on his own. Had he moved all those boulders on his own?

Again Tenel Ka read her thoughts, "Size matters not." She stated plainly. "Master Yoda had a point when he talked about the irrelevance of size when it comes to power. There are no limits, even in age." Tenel looked thoughtful, "He has potential that is even beyond what some would say is normal for a Jedi Knight."

"He can certainly do some things that would make a Master's skin crawl. He can sense things that even I can't." Kirk put in. "It's almost like he's got the ability to control people through their own minds and bodies."

"You mean like Darth Vader." Jaina said.

"When he was Anakin Skywalker, your grandfather, but yes." Kirk sighed, "It's tough to imagine but it's possible that Anakin is already on his way to mastering the force."

"Now that," Jaina replied with a chuckle, "Is something I can't see happening. Master Anakin Solo." She mused at the sound of the name.

Kirk threw his arms up in a full body shrug, "Hey, it could happen."

"You're just making things up now." Jaina chided. Kirk made a fake pouting face.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"No, what I don't believe is that you want a squirt like my brother to be a high rank Jedi than you are."

Kirk smirked mischievously, "And you don't either. It's so obvious!" He laughed and clapped his hands and received a punch in his arm by Jaina. Kirk didn't act anything like a Jedi Master sometimes. Which was why he was more welcome on the mission than anyone else. Then the ship roared and shot off into the stars.

Jaina took Zekk's body into the other room. Anakin had probably gone to great lengths to retrieve his body just for her. She'd have to thank him later.

Now she just looked at the lifeless form of the person who had been her friend through thick and thin. It had only been hours since he died but she already missed his cocky smile and lack of care for etiquette.

Maybe that was what she'd liked about him. He wasn't a stiff and rigid person, he loved adventure and being casual. Or it was just he was great company to talk to. No matter what it was, Jaina knew that there was going to be a hole where he used to be.

A hole that would never be filled again.

Thoughts whirled through Anakin's head, what if he couldn't get Zekk back? Anakin himself would be gone because he promised the force he'd give his energy up. Sometimes I wonder if I'm sane. Anakin thought. Anakin only knew he had to try to get Zekk back or Jaina would be hurt. But he felt bad because he couldn't tell her that there was a chance Zekk might be alive.

That if anything, was the worst part. Anakin didn't know if either of them would make it out of the mess Anakin had created, and if they didn't make it out, it wasn't the Yuuzhan Vong's fault, it was his.


	31. The Detrimental Will of the Force

**Chapter 30**

**The Detrimental Will of the Force**

Jaina could not have felt more numb. Even though weeks had passed since they returned from the successful Mykyr mission, Jaina couldn't feel any more alone. She didn't feel any ounce of joy that only one person had died. Because that person meant more to her than anyone else. Sure she cared that Anakin had gotten out alive, but she felt some resentment towards him for being alive when Zekk wasn't. If Anakin could make it out, why didn't he take Zekk with him?

She knew in the back of her mind blaming her younger brother wouldn't bring Zekk back any more than Han's blaming Anakin for Chewie would bring Han's best wookiee friend back. Still, Jaina couldn't shake this feeling that Anakin, with his new strength in the force, could bring Zekk back, but he didn't seem like he was going to. So she resented it. Even if it was wrong and she knew it was wrong, Jaina wasn't going to let Anakin forget that Zekk died on Mykykr. She was not going to let him forgive himself for letting Zekk, the only person Anakin had trusted with every secret of his past, besides Tahiri, die.

Jaina stomped down the hallway of Yavin 4's corridors, her bag slung over her shoulder. She was returning to Wedge's squad now that she was finished with Mykyr and he only reason for staying was gone. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep Zekk's face from her mind. That made forgiving Anakin harder.

She didn't know why she thought it was Anakin's fault. Maybe the force told her, she wasn't sticking around to find out.

Anakin blinked and opened his eyes. He seemed to be spending a lot of his time in med-centers these days. He made a mental note to try to avoid them from now on. After all, the smell of disinfectant and bacta was nauseating after being around it for so long.

He noticed his face had a small bandage on it from the cut he had sustained, and his hand, arms and chest were bandaged as well. _Great_, he thought, _I'm a mummy_. He noticed the IV running into his arm and knew he'd be "chained" here more or less until Cilghal said he could leave.

Anakin's spirits perked when he sensed a familiar presence approaching his room. Tahiri appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" She asked, coming in and taking a seat next to his bed.

Anakin made a face, "Like a bantha kicked me in the chest." Tahiri laughed.

"Cighal said you'd be in here for a few more weeks. Until your chest heals. But the bacta helped." Tahiri replied.

"How long was I out?"

She averted her eyes. He sensed that her worry and fear and reached out to placate her with the force. She relaxed and finally found her voice.

"A month." She said. Anakin's eyes went wide. No wonder she was so worried. After a month someone could have gone into a coma and never come out.

"Tahiri, I'm sorry." Anakin said. She shook her head.

"It's not your fault-"

"No, hear me out, Tahiri. I haven't been taking care of myself or thinking things through. I've almost killed myself on countless occasions and I'm sick of being so careless. I won't go throwing my life away again." He fixed her with a solid stare to show his conviction and she felt it. "I won't be an ass to you ever again either. I regretted it and it'll never happen again."

"Can I get that in writing?" Tahiri raised an eyebrow at Anakin who laughed, despite his chest hurting. At least she was in a humorous mood.

"You'll have to wait until they de-mummify me." He lifted one of his hands which was covered in bandages. Tahiri shrugged.

"It's worth the wait. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about the thing you mentioned before you passed out on Mykyr."

Anakin's stomach gave a sickening jolt. He knew this question was a long time in coming but he had no idea how quickly it would come up. It was clear that Tahiri wasn't going to take any flimsy answers like the ones he'd given on the ship before leaving for Yavin 4.

"You sure you want to hear this?" He asked. His experience in the void had left Anakin with little about the force he wasn't aware of. More or less he could feel more presences living and dying. People he didn't and most likely would never know. After the three force entities were combined to bring Anakin back from the void, he received more force energy and all of their memories as well. That included his grandfather's, and that Darth Vader's memories too. Even while he was in his month long coma, Anakin had felt all the force presences. Including everyone he knew and cared about. He could feel their every feeling, their every emotion. It almost killed him to feel the grief rolling off Tahiri during that time. She just wanted him to wake up. To talk to him and he could feel all that and felt hopeless.

How on earth was he going to tell her all those things?

He felt Tahiri's hand on his. "You can tell me anything, Anakin. I'll listen. You can take as long as you want. But," She held up a finger and pointed at him, "I want you to tell me everything. Because it's time we stopped leaving each other in the dark."

"Well," Anakin began, "When I left I went to this place called the void."

Anakin explained about how he'd gone into the void and talked with Synthor, the physical manifestation of the force, and then learned about how the Yuuzhan Vong had their force taken from them a long time ago. Then how Synthor had actually been gone the whole time and was just force energy made into the form of the Sytar once known as Synthor. Then Anakin told Tahiri about talking with Obi-Wan and Chewie. Then he talked about the vision he'd had a long time ago. He told her about how he couldn't get Zekk to leave and what Yoda had said about Zenoma Sekot.

"Now I've got more force in me and it's not just the energy, it's the ability to sense anyone in the force. I can feel a lot of people and creatures I don't know living and dying, going into the void because I've been there. I won't be able to get rid of that either." He lowered his eyes and stared at his hands. "I feel like all I can do is let them slip away."

Tahiri took a deep breath, letting all that Anakin had said sink in would take a long time but she knew she wanted to just sit here and listen. She wanted to support Anakin right now. He had been through a lot and so had she. But they had to do this together or not at all. That was what it meant to her to be someone's best friend. It was all or nothing.

"Anakin, I don't know if I've got all the answers to the questions right now. I don't if either of us really will. But I know that because you can feel so many people or creatures living you can now have a better feel for how to serve the force as a Jedi, how to protect those living beings. You can't stop everything from dying. But you can protect those things that are living now." She kissed his cheek and placed her hand on it, "And I'll help you."

He reached out and tugged gently affectionately on one of her hair strands. "Thanks, Tahiri."

"Dummy, I would have done it anyway. What kind of best friend would I be if I let you do everything alone?" She put her hands on her hips. "If there's anything I've learned, it's that you're really as hard headed as a bantha. You won't let anyone help you unless you feel like it. I won't let you do anything by yourself. I can't believe it's taken you that long to notice."

Anakin chuckled at that. Tahiri was good at making him laugh and feel better even when he felt like the whole galaxy was going to crush his shoulders. That was what he loved about her.

Anakin suddenly realized after all this time why he hadn't been able to pass through the void. It was so obvious, he didn't know why he hadn't realized it before. Zekk had been telling him the whole time he couldn't go with Anakin and that Anakin had his own mission in the world of the living. Anakin would have hit himself on his forehead if it hadn't been for the fact that he had already injured it.

"Tahiri?" Anakin said. There was nothing holding him back now. He'd come back from the force void and been dodging the subject for a long time.

"Mmm?" She absentmindedly turned her head to face him.

"I love you." There he'd said it. Anakin couldn't believe how long it had taken him to say three words, despite that he had never been the most talkative person, he kicked himself mentally for not being able to say three words that were probably the most logical to him right now. He'd been with Tahiri for a long time now, they'd been best friends since their Academy days and now he felt nothing less than passion for her. For the woman sitting here with him, Anakin would do anything. Excluding self sacrifice since he'd promised to rule that out of his life plans from now on.

Tahiri's expression became somewhat stunned. Anakin waited and felt himself grow cold. What if she didn't feel the same way? Had he gone too far? He'd followed his impulse and said what he'd been feeling because he felt like he'd waited too long, but he wasn't sure if rushed things. Even if he felt that way, he wasn't sure if she did too and if she was ready to accept it. Anakin's fears were dashed as soon as he saw a grin creeping across her face.

"Anakin Solo… those are the most articulate words you have ever said and I've known you for a long time. You've said a lot of things but none of them-" Anakin interrupted her rambling by kissing her. She laughed, realizing that this time she only wanted to say four words to him and that would be enough.

"I love you too."

Anakin blinked. "Um…" He wasn't sure what he should do now that he'd said that and that she'd responded in kind. "I just wanted you to know. Because you said we should stop keeping each other in the dark."

Tahiri shook her head. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Anakin." She smiled, "I'm happy you said that."

"You are?" He nearly hit himself for saying that. _She'd said she loved you back, so why'd you say that, you nerfherder? _Now Anakin felt guilty about having made the promise to Synthor. Because if he couldn't keep it, he'd have to go into the void. Anakin felt a lump rise in his throat.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Hero Boy, I am. If you'll get your head out of the clouds for a second, I'll show you." Anakin could only gape as Tahiri kissed him the hardest she'd ever kissed since they'd acknowledged their feelings. More than anything Anakin felt through the kiss that she was honest. He kissed back, wanting to send back the exact same feelings. Then they broke off. Anakin caught his breath, but grinned through it.

"You believe me now?"

"I never didn't believe you, Tahiri." Anakin replied with a chuckle. "But that summed it up for me."

"Good. Because I won't do that every time." She blow a long sigh.

"Too bad." Anakin raised an eyebrow at her statement. "You didn't enjoy that?"

"What kind of question is that?" She blurted back.

"Did you?" He repeated, grinning and now arching both eyebrows.

"You're devious." She frowned at Anakin who was now laughing hysterically. Tahiri found it hard to be angry at him when he was laughing so hard. She hadn't heard that sound in a long time. "By the way, Anakin, what did happen to Zekk?"

Anakin's blood stopped cold. His blue eyes met Tahiri's green. If the past discussion had any positive effect on him, it wasn't apparent now. Anakin's eyes were now so impassive that Tahiri had to move her face back a few inches.

"He died." Anakin replied flatly. Which was more or less the truth. Anakin couldn't tell her what he planned to do, or she'd be mad at him for no reason. Neither of them could stop the will of the force once they agreed to abide by its laws.

"Anakin, I'm not trying to force you to talk about it. But we have to accept what happened to Zekk."

At that Anakin suddenly broke down, his whole body shivering for no reason. His every nerve rejected her words. Tahiri placed a hand on his shoulder, sending waves of comfort through the force. Anakin couldn't accept Zekk's death and neither could she if they were going keep each other informed.

"Tahiri," He said, his voice shaking with both resolve and the fear of what she'd say. "I didn't want to tell you this, but I think if we're going to be honest with each other, I need to." He took a small breath then continued, "When I went into the void, I made a promise to Synthor. To the force. That I'd bring energy to exchange for Zekk's, and that if I couldn't find it when I go back there, I'd use my own to bring him back." Anakin refused to look away from her, no matter how much his body protested and wanted him to avert his entire being from her, to protect himself from the reaction, and to shield her from the truth. But Anakin was through trying to hide everything.

Tahiri searched her mind for answers. She wasn't sure what to think. The kind of circumstances Anakin must have been in to make that kind of promise had to have been serious enough that Zekk may not have been able to come back otherwise. Anakin cared a lot for the older boy, that much was clear, but for Anakin to go this far, there had to be another reason.

"Anakin, I'm sure he didn't think you were serious-" She began.

"I made sure he took me seriously, Tahiri. I wasn't about to leave Zekk behind in the void while I left without a scratch." He replied, cutting her off. Anakin's face contorted.

"But Anakin, where are you going to find that kind of energy?" She asked. "It wasn't your responsibility to bring him back."

"The galaxy isn't just about you and me, Tahiri. So I did have a responsibility to him. He was on my team, he was my friend, in all ways that matter, he was my responsibility." Anakin stated firmly. "I'm not asking you to help me, but it's a promise that I have to keep."

"I'll help you. But I still think it was stupid." Tahiri replied with a scowl. Anakin shrugged.

"It was the only way I could get Jaina to be happy, so I had to try. But Tahiri, you have to keep this between us."

"What?" She gaped at him. "We can't do this ourselves!"

"We have to. Or no one will let us try." Anakin's voice spoke truth that Tahiri was forced to accept. They really didn't know what Luke, Mara, or any of Anakin's relatives would say if they heard about this. Tahiri wasn't sure what her adoptive parents would say if they knew. Tahiri could only imagine what they'd say.

"I thought you were done taking risks?" She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"One last time, Tahiri." He said with a pleading smile. She sighed then glared at him. Then when he sensed some acceptance, he said, "Thanks."

"You're not getting off the hook this time, Anakin. I still haven't said it's okay." She stood up and started out. "You'll have to find some kind of miracle way to pull it off without any risks or I'm not helping you." She then exited the room. Anakin felt his stomach drop. This was not going to be easy.

Jacen stood in front of the bathroom mirror in his parents' apartment. They were out and he was staying there temporarily with Tenel Ka while Yavin 4 was being repaired. His hands gripped the sides of the sink as he stared at his reflection. Why did it seem so strange for him to be alive? He couldn't remember a single thing from the village battle and no one seemed to want to tell him anything. For some reason he couldn't feel the same kind of excitement he did about life. He noticed his breathing more and more, as though it were strange that he was inhaling and exhaling. No matter where he went, he felt distanced from everything. He couldn't look at his parents the same way without thinking that he was supposed to be somewhere else. It seemed like his very breath had been forced into his body.

All these strange feelings were coming up one by one. Each time Jacen felt like he was enjoying himself he'd suddenly feel this tugging towards the force that was empty. He had visions of a monster crashing into him and his body's force presence leaving. Jacen couldn't understand it.

Some nights he wake up and feel nauseated. Which was like now except that it was mid-afternoon. His stomach convulsed then he puked in the sink, he wiped his mouth. He'd never felt such heaviness in his life. Jacen couldn't remember ever feeling like his own existence was a problem. Jacen felt another lurch but it wasn't coming from his own body. His head jerked then he bolted from the bathroom to the kitchen sink where Tenel Ka was standing.

"Tenel Ka? What's wrong?" He came over, holding her up from behind as she bent over. He tried to get a read on her thoughts but couldn't sense anything specific, only roiling emotions.

"Jacen." She turned her granite eyes around, they were smaller, almost scared. This unnerved Jacen. He stood still, watching her. Whatever was bothering her, he could handle it.

"Tenel Ka?" He said again, she leaned her own arm against his, steadying herself.

"Jacen, I… I think I'm pregnant." She met his eyes for a second right before Jacen fainted.


	32. Reality's Face

**Chapter 31**

**Reality's Face**

"Jaina Solo reporting for duty." Jaina saluted Wedge on the bridge of his ship. His eyes noticed her expression, the dark lines under her eyes, and the sobered eyes as they stared listlessly at him. It could not be more obvious that Jaina was deeply bothered by something. It didn't take a Jedi to notice and Wedge Antilles was certainly not a Jedi, though a good General.

"Right, your first assignment is to patrol around the outer rim. We're watching for some of the loose Yuuzhan Vong forces. They're not in large numbers so we're in good shape, but this is a necessary precaution. Your full orders are on here." He handed Jaina a packet then scanned her face.

"If that's all, General Antilles, I'll get to my ship." Jaina said, her voice neutral and impassive.

"Of course. Dismissed." Wedge watched her leave. He wasn't sure what had happened on the Mykyr mission, as one of the few people privy to the information about the mission, Wedge felt he could ask Luke about it. After all, Jaina was not only one of his Captains, but also a family friend.

Wedge turned on his heel to go to his quarters, he had to find out why Jaina, despite her usually strict ability to focus on missions, was being completely unemotional. It concerned Wedge in that any person who acted that way could end up making an irreparable mistake. Wedge was not about to let that happen to anyone he knew. She was about twenty years too young to make a mess of her life.

Jacen lay on the couch, his head hurt from having fallen on the hard kitchen floor. What was it he'd passed out from again?

"Jacen, you are awake, are you alright?" Tenel Ka asked. He turned his head to face her.

"I feel fine but I can't remember why I was out." He rubbed his head. "What was it you told me?" He watched as her face grew red.

"I'm pregnant, Jacen." She stated, this time without hesitation.

"You're sure?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly. She nodded. "Aw, Rodian crud." Jacen held his head as he leaned back, unable to sit up much longer.

"I confirmed it while you were out. I went to a local clinic."

"It's mine isn't it?" Jacen asked, even though he wasn't really asking, he knew. Tenel Ka hadn't been with anyone else but him.

"Yes. It is." To Jacen's surprise, she didn't seem in the least bit concerned about this fact. He frowned.

"You're actually happy about this?" He said, almost incredulously.

"I understand your concern, Jacen. But I am not sorry about what we did."

"Huh." He sighed then, "I'm not either. But how am I going to tell my parents? I mean they'll figure it out eventually, so…" He got up and began pacing back and forth. "Worst case scenario we could just run away."

"Jacen." Tenel Ka's sharp voice cut across his rambling.

"What? This is like the death sentence for me. My parents will never let me live this down. Besides, I'm barely twenty years old and I'm a father!" He said, a little more loudly than he intended, then he sat back down with his head in his hands. Tenel Ka took his hand and pressed it against her stomach. Jacen, both through the force and through his hand felt the life growing inside.

"Does that really seem like a bad thing."

"I'm not saying the baby is, Tenel Ka. It's getting my parents to think that what we did was right."

"Who was the one telling me that I had to face my own family?" She countered, raising an eyebrow. Jacen held his hands up in surrender.

"Do I have to tell you you're right?" He asked exasperatedly. He shook his head. "Don't answer that." He moaned again then straightened.

"I am going to be with you when you tell them, Jacen." Tenel Ka said. He looked at her in surprise. "This is both of our decision, not just yours. It is only right that we tell them together."

"It's going to be rough." Jacen told her, knowing that even that was an understatement. She shrugged, a very un-Tenel Ka like gesture. Jacen could not help but think that once again he and his sister had too much influence on Tenel Ka.

"I have faced many things with you, Jacen. I am sure we can handle it."

_Famous last words. _Jacen thought, knowing he'd said the same exact thing right before he fainted. His eyes flicked to the door as it opened. His mind nearly imploded on itself. Then he noticed that the presence he felt was not only singular but nothing like his parents. He knew that bond anywhere.

"Oh, hi Jacen, Tenel Ka." Jaina said as she came in. She looked from one to the other as she set her bags down. For some reason Wedge had given her the day off. She wasn't about to complain, because she was beyond tired. Even though she wanted to shoot some coral skippers, she wasn't about to argue about the decision either.

"What's with the expression, Jace? You're screaming that you want to hide."

"No, I'm not." He retorted. She raised an eyebrow then narrowed her eyes as he shifted uncomfortably.

"The force, Jace. Spill." She demanded. Jacen reluctantly opened his mouth though he knew it was the last thing he'd do before his embarrassment killed him.

"Well… um… Tenel Ka's pregnant." Jacen said slowly, lowering his eyes under his sister's frosty gaze. Jaina's eyes widened a little then shrunk in comprehension. She smirked in an almost amused way.

"You are so screwed, Jace." Jaina said. "Mom and dad won't let you off." She folded her arms and looked at Jacen.

"Tell me something I don't know, Jaina." Jacen muttered. She went into the kitchen and got out the container of juice and poured herself a glass. Jacen approached from behind, taking the container she'd set down on the counter, then in one gulp he downed the whole juice container. From Tenel Ka's blank expression to Jaina's stifled laughter as she took a drink from her glass. Then to the door opening and Jacen dropping the juice container on the floor. Jaina put her glass in the sink.

"Later." She grinned at her brother and went into her room. "I'd love to stick around and hear the music but I'm due to be back on duty tomorrow morning so I'll see you two later." Jaina went into her room, leaving Jacen to stare at the door as though it were going to jump out and attack him.

Right now the Yuuzhan Vong didn't seem so daunting.

Anakin poured over some of the books Tionne had lent him on the Clone Wars History files. There was only one person that interested Anakin more than anyone else in the clone wars than anyone else and that was Anakin Skywalker. He'd already read many books, but none of them mentioned anything about the person Anakin Skywalker had been on a day to day basis. That was probably because there wasn't anyone alive who actually knew. Anakin sighed as he set down another volume he'd combed thoroughly for information.

His grandfather, as Anakin found out, had also been interested in finding the power to revive one's presence in the force. Anakin Skywalker had tried to revive Padme before falling to the dark side. What Anakin wasn't sure of, was whether or not there actually had been a way through the dark side to revive someone or if Palpatine had just been manipulating Anakin's grandfather. Anakin knew it had to be the latter, but his curiosity had been piqued.

Anakin knew the dark side had been a bad thing for Anakin Skywalker, but for Anakin Solo, who was as far from the dark side as he could get in terms of being hateful, it could be different. Anakin had decided to stop being afraid of his emotions. He couldn't fear his own fear, or hate the fact that he hated someone, Anakin had to understand and embrace his emotions, like the mask his grandfather wore, Anakin would have to wear a mask to protect himself from the emotionless world the Jedi often lived in. Anakin ruled his emotions, not the other way around. As silly as it seemed, Anakin believed he could use his anger and hate for something positive.

Even stranger, what the Yuuzhan Vong commander had said made Anakin change his mind. "You are not like the other Jedi, you have anger." It was true. Anakin was not afraid of his anger. Because it was a honest emotion that made him human, he would use it.

Han and Leia exchanged glances as they saw Jacen in the kitchen, staring at them like they were the ones about to crush the galaxy and Jacen with it, and the carton on the floor, then at Tenel Ka who was now averting her eyes like she'd rather have swallowed a thud bug than look at Jacen.

"Did we miss something?" Han asked. Leia searched in the force, knowing it would tell her more than asking the silent as stone teenagers in front of her.

"Jacen, come sit down." She said firmly. Leia had sensed enough to know they had something to talk about, and she was not about to let them walk away. Jacen kept his eyes away as he sat down. Tenel Ka finally met Han and Leia's curious gazes.

"Is something the matter, Jacen?" Leia asked concernedly. Han nodded.

"We're not about to go and attack you if there is. It's our job to help." Han replied, trying to sound as welcoming as possible. Jacen became even more uncomfortable. They would attack him as soon as he said his piece.

"We have something to tell you." Tenel Ka decided to speak first since Jacen's throat had the biggest stone he'd ever felt in his.

"We?" Han questioned, glancing from Jacen's sheepish face to Tenel Ka's now confident expression. She looked at Jacen who finally met her eyes. He sucked in his breath. It was now or never.

"Mom, dad, we um, we've been going out." Jacen said, thinking it was best to start with the basics before he faced the music from the other part of the words he was saying.

"Oh, we've known you two were going to be together for a while." Leia replied with a smile. Jacen glanced at Tenel Ka then back at his mother.

"You two were inseparable. I figured you'd come out sooner or later." Han said with a shrug. Jacen felt his fear returning. "That's not so bad. I mean if that's what you wanted to say."

"Um, there's something else." Jacen fidgeted with his hair, running his hand through it five times in a row. Han noticed this nervousness.

"What is it?" Han's voice suddenly became cool. Leia tried to sense what Jacen was about to say but it was out of his mouth before then.

"Tenel Ka's pregnant and I'm the father." Jacen stated, his voice still wavering a little but it was nothing compared to the shaking in Han's voice when he caught his breath after the initial shock.

"You had sex? Jacen, what on earth were you thinking?!" Han roared. "Of all the stupid things you convinced her to have sex with you-"

"With all due respect, Mr. Solo, Jacen didn't force me to do anything. I wanted to." Tenel Ka put in.

"That's worse!" Han snapped, "You're both idiots! Jacen, you should have said something to stop her!"

"Like we said, this was a mutual thing, Dad."

"What in the name of the Millennium Falcon-" Han said, his face turning red, "What made you want to do that? Do you have any idea what this means? I'm too young to be hearing this? Haven't you ever heard of waiting?"

"Han." Leia cut in. She turned to Jacen and Tenel Ka. "I admit Han is right."

"Admit? You better admit! They had sex, Leia. At nineteen!" He rose and pointed at his oldest son.

"I know how old Jacen is, Han. Sit down." She frowned at Jacen and Tenel Ka. "What do you two think of this?"

"You're asking their opinion? They should be separated and grounded until the end of the Yuuzhan Vong war!" Han snapped.

"She's not your child, Han." Leia replied curtly then repeated her question. "What do you two think?"

"Well, we think that it wasn't a mistake, Mom." Jacen said, nodding at Tenel Ka, and grasping her hand. "We both wanted it and we well, I guess we're just getting the results."

Leia continued to frown. "The only reason I'm not exploding like Han is because Luke taught me about relaxing." Leia said, then regarded her son solely, "Jacen, I want to know if you think you can raise this child. It's not a light responsibility and you're going to have to share it."

Jacen felt his hair stand up on the back of his neck.

"You're just going to let them decide what to do?" Han blurted, "Leia, they're just kids! How can you just calmly talk to them-"

"I am not calm, Han. I am soberly displeased." Leia retorted coolly and Han fell completely silent. She rounded on Jacen.

"I'm not taking lightly to you making me into a grandmother, Jacen. As happy as I am that you two are making decisions in your lifetime, it affects others and you completely ignored that." Then she smiled slightly, "Just like we did. Although I waited before I went off with this scoundrel." She gestured to Han.

"I feel like I'm getting the short end here." Han muttered. Leia then stood up.

"Until you two know what your exact plans are, you are not leaving this living room." She got up and went into her room, with Han at her heels. Jacen looked at Tenel Ka who nodded.

"You want to be the mother, right?" Jacen asked. She nodded. "Then we'll have to figure out how to raise a kid." He ran a hand through his hair. "How, I'm not sure."

"We've got the entire day here to figure it out." Tenel Ka pointed out. Jacen laughed.

"This is a fact."

Anakin stopped reading as he noticed a name on one of the record books. "Submitted by Kitster?" He narrowed his eyes. Kitster. Someone who knew Anakin Skywalker as a child.


	33. On the Paths Taken

**Chapter 32**

**On the Paths Taken**

Anakin stared at the page, his eyes kept going back to the name Kitster. Why did that sound familiar, he'd never met anyone named Kitster. Anakin rubbed his chin, then he almost hit himself. Because of being in the void, he'd received many of the presences of the people he'd met, including his grandfather. _So Kitster had to be someone my grandfather knew. _Anakin knew he had to somehow find this Kitster. But first he had a promise to fulfill to Yoda. To go to Zenoma Sekot. But he had no idea where or what Zenoma Sekot was.

Anakin continued to read until he felt a rapping on his forehead, he looked up into Tahiri's face.

"I've been standing here for a while. What're you reading that's got you so distracted?"

"I'm reading up on my grandfather. I think it might help me to get Zekk out of the void." Anakin replied, marking his place with a slip of paper and turning his head so he could face Tahiri as she sat down on his bed.

"Help how?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but I get the feeling this is the way I'm going to get the answers I need."

"It's not going to be easy, Anakin. It could take years." She said, giving him a serious look. "I don't get why you made that promise. How did you expect to fulfill it?"

"Synthor is- I mean the force is different when you actually talk to it, Tahiri. It makes you feel like you can do things that you wouldn't normally feel like."

"In other words it makes you insane." Tahiri raised an eyebrow at Anakin who shrugged again.

"You could say that. Mainly it just makes your energy level abnormal so you feel like you can do things. When you're pure energy there isn't much you can't do." He explained. Tahiri fixed him with a hard stare.

"Except live."

"Well, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Then he frowned suddenly as a thought occurred to him. What if Zekk couldn't make it through the void because he wasn't solid. Anakin had to create a new vessel for Zekk in order for him to return. That was why Synthor had said there was another body taking Zekk's energy, his body was disconnected so there was nowhere to go. Anakin felt a slight pang of doubt about his promise. There was a chance he was truly attempting the impossible.

"Didn't your grandfather try to save your grandmother from something?" Tahiri asked, leafing through the books. Anakin nodded.

"She was dying. My grandfather wanted to save her and wasn't sure how. Then Palpatine told my grandfather he could save her through the dark side. That's why he began to use dark methods, which ended up killing the thing he was trying to save in the first place." Anakin said, somewhat bitterly. He hated telling the story mainly because it was part of the reason Anakin had been so afraid of the dark side. He'd been afraid that if he used it, even if it was for good at the start, he'd lose himself eventually. Or indefinitely, at least Anakin used to think that. Now was different. But his view on the story hadn't changed. He still resented that his grandfather had killed the person he'd been trying so hard to save.

"Anakin?" His head turned to face Tahiri who was holding up one of the books to point to a picture of a floating forest planet.

"What is that?" Anakin leaned forward to examine the picture. Tahiri read the page.

"It's a planet called Zenoma Sekot. It says Yoda discovered it a long time ago but it was hidden away in the records until recently when his recordings of the place were uncovered." She glanced at Anakin whose face was now brightened.

"Tahiri, you're a genius." He said with a broad grin.

"Thanks- wait, what?" She blinked as Anakin marked the page with a piece of paper and then began to read it through.

"In the void Yoda told me to find a planet called Zenoma Sekot and that I'd find his family there." Anakin explained. Tahiri stared at him for a minute.

"His family? But, Anakin, Yoda didn't have any kids, the Jedi back then weren't allowed to have children." Tahiri pointed out. Anakin continued to look through the book.

"Yoda never told anyone he had a sister. Or that his sister had a child who was strong in the force. They've been living on Zenoma Sekot this entire time." Anakin finally met her eyes again, smiling. "That's where I'm going."

"To Zenoma Sekot?" Tahiri repeated, "I don't get it, why would Yoda want you to go there to find his force sensitive relative?"

"I think he expects me to become his or her teacher." Anakin replied, a tad nervously. Tahiri shook her head, holding out her hand.

"Whoa, wait. Hold on. You're supposed to be the master of this new JedI student when you're just a JedI Knight yourself?" Tahiri asked incredulously.

"Apparently Yoda thinks I can do it, or he wouldn't have told me about it." Anakin said. Tahiri sighed, leaning back on her hands.

"Not that I don't think you're strong, Anakin, but I have a hard time seeing you as a master." She said, giving Anakin a sidelong look.

"I do too. But if Yoda thinks I can, I might as well try."

"In his case, he expects you to just do it, not try." Tahiri said with a laugh. Anakin rolled his eyes at her then pushed himself up into an upright position. His chest screamed in protest as he moved forward so that his feet were touching the floor.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Tahiri blurted, holding him up as his knees shook when he attempted to stand up. He didn't respond and began to concentrate his force power on his knees, steadying them. Then he moved away from Tahiri's support. He slowly walked until he reached the other side of the room. Tahiri watched all this in stunned silence, not sure what to make of his sudden strength in his injured condition.

"If I can't help myself, then I can't help others. I was just testing myself to see if I could heal myself." Anakin made his way back to the bed at a normal pace, as though he had no injuries at all.

"Testing yourself? I seriously think you lost your mind somewhere in that void." Tahiri said as Anakin sat back down on the bed. Anakin laughed.

"The only thing I lost in there was Zekk and I intend to get him back." Anakin replied. Then he glanced at the book. "First, Zenoma Sekot. Then we can find out more about how to get Zekk back." Anakin felt his impatience rising and he let it. From now on, all emotions were going to be allowed. Even in his teaching of his own student.

Tenel Ka and Jacen finally managed to convince Leia that they knew what they were doing in regards to raising their child.

"Did you find out if it was a girl or a boy?" Han asked as they sat once more on the couch. Leia poured them all coffee and despite her sour mood, she seemed to be warming up to the idea of having a new child in the family.

"I could feel it in the force before they even told me." Tenel Ka replied. "It's a boy."

"A son, eh?" Han smirked thoughtfully, "He'll probably be as much trouble as his dad." Han chuckled.

"And his grandfather." Leia said, sipping her coffee without looking at Han who looked indignant at the comment.

"Any name ideas?" Han asked, attempting to change the subject he started. Jacen shook his head and looked over at Tenel Ka.

"We will figure it out. We have time to think about it." She replied. Jacen nodded.

"Tenel Ka and I have also talked this over and we think it's a good idea to get married before the baby's born." He smiled at Tenel Ka whose granite eyes shone brightly.

"Married?" Leia repeated.

"You're my kid, alright." Han said with a laugh. "Sounds good to me."

"Han, don't you think they should think this over?" Leia said crossly to her husband. He shrugged.

"What's there to think over? They're already at step two, so why not backtrack to step one?"

"Han!"

"Mom, we think that it was going to happen soon anyways, so I think for our son we should be married. I guess to show that we're both in this to raise him."

Leia sighed, "Well, if that's what you've decided, I guess I have a wedding to plan." She got up and went to her room.

"You've done me proud, Jacen." Han said, winking. "I would have done the exact same thing."

"Premarital sex?" Jacen said.

"Sure." Han said with a smirk.

"But you were reacting pretty badly back there." Jacen replied, raising an eyebrow.

Han laughed. "Well, it shocked me, but after I thought about it, I figured it was what I could expect from a Solo." He clapped Jacen on the shoulder. "Don't tell your mother that though." He then went to join Leia in their room.

"I don't get my parents." Jacen said, narrowing his brandy eyes.

"Ah, aha. But your father seems to understand you." Tenel Ka replied. Jacen sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"That's what I don't get."

One week later found Anakin sitting on the table getting his body checked out by Cilghal, who finally said he was fit to leave the med-center.

Anakin could not have felt any better. Even though his arms still had some bandages on them, and his body was somewhat sore, he felt marginally better than he had a week ago. He entered the cafeteria, eager to eat something since he'd barely gotten much other than an IV for the past month.

As he sat down and began shoving food into his mouth he looked up as his uncle sat down across from Anakin.

"Good to see you're up and about, Anakin." Luke said. Anakin nodded, still eating. "Tahiri told me a little about your void experience, but I want to hear about it from you directly, Anakin." Luke's expression became serious. Anakin swallowed, then explained how he go there, that he'd met Anakin Skywalker, Chewie, Yoda, that Synthor was the force, and that Zekk wasn't able to come out. Anakin decided to leave out the part about his promise to bring back Zekk.

"I see. I'm sorry you had to be the one there when Zekk died." Luke said gently, putting a hand on Anakin's arm. "You've been through a lot, and I'm worried about how you're dealing with it."

"I'm fine, Uncle Luke. I just have things that the Masters told me I need to do." Anakin replied, his blue eyes coolly staring back at Luke, who nodded.

"Then you should do them. If any of the masters told you to do something, it must be important." Luke paused, "But don't overdo it, Anakin. You especially tend to go overboard with these missions."

He nodded. "I only do what I have to."

"That's why I said that, Anakin." Luke's suddenly cross voice took Anakin by surprise. "You worry everyone around you when you decide to take a path that requires more risk than you actually need."

"I don't do things unless I have to, Uncle Luke." Anakin replied curtly, he then got up and dumped his tray, his appetite was now completely gone.

Anakin sat in the temple, deep in thought. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take waiting until the right time to go to Zenoma Sekot. Or how much more he could put up with everyone worrying over all the paths he'd taken and would take. Why couldn't they just trust him to know what he was doing?

Would he ever be accepted as a true master if they didn't trust him? Anakin wondered if his uncle ever planned to let Anakin ascend to the rank of master. He put his head in between his knees. He couldn't tell what he was supposed to do between the words of the masters in the void and the words of his uncle, the current leader of the Jedi council.

"So you're in here." Tahiri's voice broke his thoughts as it had for many years. It was about six years ago that he'd come into the temple hoping to find time to think alone and been surprised by the blonde haired girl who never stopped talking he found in there. Anakin didn't think he'd like her much since she'd always broke into his thoughts. Anakin preferred his privacy and thoughts to being around other people.

Tahiri had changed that, but only so much. Right now Anakin wanted to be alone. But like before she wasn't about to leave him by himself. She sat down beside him.

"I was thinking about going to Zenoma Sekot and I think I'm starting to like the idea. You know it's actually a really fascinating place by the sound of it. I looked through the book you had and it seems like it's pretty much uninhabited. I wonder why Master Yoda let his family stay there. Well, aren't you going to say anything?" She paused to smile at him. Anakin raised his head, unable to remain moody when she talked like that.

"I was just waiting to get a word in edgewise." He said, completely their childhood exchange.

"Well, at least you're somewhat normal." She said, leaning back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, frowning. She grinned.

"If you kept on acting all strong I was worried you'd become some kind of force incarnation." She replied. "But I'm glad you're back to normal."

Anakin nodded. "So am I." He then felt a presence and turned to see Ikrit enter the temple.

"I hear you are going to Zenoma Sekot."

"Who told you that?" Anakin asked. He hadn't mentioned their trip to anyone and neither had- "Tahiri?"

"Sorry, it slipped." She winced sheepishly. He shrugged.

"I would be honored to accompany you if you are willing." Ikrit said. Anakin nodded.

"You can come. But I'm not waiting another day. This place is driving me crazy." He stood up and glanced around the temple. Except this place, Anakin would never grow tired of the temple. It was too full of the beginning of the decisions and paths he'd taken and ones he'd take later on.

They'd leave tomorrow. Anakin knew that whatever his new student had to offer, it might help the war, and it would have to be his own knowledge that taught the new student. No one else's.


	34. In Between the Darkest Light

**Chapter 33**

**In Between the Darkest Light**

Kirk walked down the hallway of the Academy on Yavin 4, since the Mykyr mission, he'd had little tasks to do. The Chiss, wookiees, and even some New Republic volunteers had come to help repair the Academy. Even though a month had passed, the damages still stood out.

Nothing seemed more ironic than the fact that there had to be direct assault on the JedI to create sympathy, it took losing a child before the New Republic, aside from the allies of the Jedi, to realize that the Jedi might actually be telling the truth. But Kirk, having grown up under intense hatred of those who were different, those who had gifts that seemed like curses, wasn't surprised.

When Kirk was a child, some people were still hanging on the misgivings about Lord Vader and thought that every force sensitive child would become a sith. Not even Luke Skywalker's great feats changed the way Kirk's parents reacted when they noticed he had the same talent.

In the end, Kirk was abandoned in the middle of Tatooine's hot desert when his parents fled in fear of their son's eventual fall to evil. Kirk fended for himself from the age of five onwards, his Jedi abilities allowed him to sense dangers before they happened, and even brought him back to Mos Eisley where he got himself a job repairing ships and helping the types who roamed with their business. With his force sense, Kirk could tell the difference between a bad dealer and a good dealer and this won points with even some of the hutts who came through. A Jedi who helped smugglers, black market dealers, and the worst criminals in the galaxy, this brought amusement to all who heard about Kirk.

At the age of seven, Kirk was well known for his abilities which he had honed strictly for his business. When not working alongside the dealers and criminals, Kirk spent time on his own, enjoying the comfort he'd gained through dirty dealings. It was the only way he knew to live. In Mos Eisley, if you weren't a criminal doing deals, you were a law enforcement officer, and Kirk had chosen the former. He did deals and earned his way into a solid reputation.

It was only after Kirk turned nine that a problem arose. His force senses were beginning to gain more insight into the deals he was making than he was supposed to know. Upon expressing his misgivings about one deal he'd struck, which was outside of his contract, Kirk was marked on a hit list by one of the most notorious hutts.

That was how word reached the ears of his grandfather that Kirk had been abandoned on Tatooine and that his parents hadn't been seen in years. Kirk's grandfather, Ferin Dekim, came to Tatooine to pick up his grandson and brought along his friend, Terry Solusar, the father of Kam Solusar. Kirk was already deep in trouble, his payment suspended on several deals and his name on the top hit lists all over Mos Eisley and elsewhere, Ferin took Kirk away from Tatooine. Immediately Terry noticed Kirk's force sensitivity and told Ferin he should bring Kirk to Luke's Jedi academy on Yavin 4, when it was just beginning to come into being. Ferin placed Kirk in Luke's hands, and from that point on, Kirk was trained to become a Jedi.

Here he was almost two decades later, and he was a Jedi Master, but hadn't been able to protect anything he truly wanted to. In the end Kirk's grandfather had died while Kirk was at the Academy. Everyone died while Kirk wasn't paying attention. He'd already heard that somewhere along the line his parents had died too. Kirk didn't care much for them. It had been almost ten years since they abandoned him on Tatooine, so he could care less about the people who gave him life. It was a bitter way of thinking about it, but Kirk thought of his grandfather and the Solusar family as his only parents. All of them had taken him in when he would have fallen prey to the fears his parents had harbored, the same fears that made them run away from him.

More than anything, Kirk understood Anakin Solo's problems. They'd been pinned with similar assumptions. Kirk's ears broke his reverie as he heard an argument in front of the docking bay doors. He walked over to see a Chiss guard arguing with a presence Kirk recognized right away. It was hard not to know one of the students Kirk had known at the Academy.

"Look, you can't come through here." The Chiss Guard was saying.

"I'm a Jedi, see, I've got a lightsaber, now let me through." The other person said, then turned to see Kirk round the corner, his expression tight lipped.

"Get out." Kirk said coldly. The person flinched.

"I'm here to help-"

"I said to get out, Claus. You kidnapped one of the students here, and you'll leave. Now." Kirk's eyes narrowed, his voice without his usual upbeat and silly tone. It was completely embedded with the confidence he'd gained when he reached the rank of master.

Claus Neros gazed at his old friend then frowned. "I came here to apologize."

"You're not sorry, Claus. You took James because he was in the Peace Brigade. He's not any more, but you didn't bother to find that out. You were out of line. Get out." Kirk returned to his original command. His anger was only in check because Kirk had experience dealing with aggressive opponents who tried to pull the wool over his head.

"You're damn right I'm not!" Claus snapped, " But I'm not the one sitting around when we could get back at the bastards who did this!"

"The Peace Brigade or Hapes." Kirk stated, "Killing them won't do a thing, Claus. We both know that."

"I'm more inclined to try than to wait around until the next attack comes. I'm going to stage my war against all the enemies of the Jedi. If they attacked us, they're the enemy. It's that simple. But I'm guessing you'd rather follow your master's orders and stay idle." Claus retorted. Kirk didn't move or seem to take offense at the words Claus threw Kirk's way.

"A JedI's job has been, and always will be, to protect those around them. I won't seek to destroy anyone who destroys us. We're finished here." Kirk replied and stood firmly until Claus went off to his ship and took off. Kirk watched the ship leave, then started down the hallway once again.

He turned his head as he saw James out in the hallway, Kirk could tell James was frustrated by the force emanating from his body. James let out a groan then out of his room flew a blaster. It clattered across the floor. Kirk stopped in his tracks, then a smile crossed his face.

"James." Kirk said as he approached, picking up the blaster. "Come with me." James, in his surprise at being caught in his moment of anger, followed silently. When they reached Kirk's room, he shut the door. Kirk then faced James.

"I think you have a little explaining to do, James." Kirk said, though not in a chiding way, it was praise. James blinked.

"What?" James' normally aggressive tone was subdued and almost soft in its confusion.

"You're force sensitive."

Anakin flicked the switches in the cockpit. They'd already been traveling for a few hours. Zenoma Sekot was at the far end of the galaxy near the Tingle Arm. Anakin had been piloting for the past few hours without stop, and Tahiri who had been sleeping in the chair next to him, looked up.

"Aren't you tired?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I spent most of my time in the Med- Center sleeping. I'm pretty awake." He kept his eyes on the stars as they turned into lines in passing. Tahiri rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. Ikrit sat on Anakin's right shoulder, Ikrit's tail flicked back and forth as he too watched the frontal viewport.

"Most interesting, I do not believe I have ever heard of this place, even in my years of travel." Ikrit said.

"Only Yoda seemed to know about it. I'm beginning to wonder if this place actually exists." Anakin said, his eyes narrowing as he switched into the next speed level.

"Oh, it exists." Ikrit said with a knowing smile. "As much as the void exists." Anakin looked over at Ikrit, their eyes meeting. Anakin couldn't really argue when he'd come from the force void alive, and seen the most strange sights anyone could see, Jedi or not.

"In all literal senses, Anakin, you were dead. You must know that if you were in that realm you can feel things others can't. Including the presence this planet must harbor even if it is not alive in our physical sense, it is alive as you were in the void."

"How do you figure that?" Tahiri asked. Ikrit turned his gaze on her.

"Because, if Yoda still knows his family is there, it is only because his force senses as one who is pure energy, can only sense a like force energy."

"Oh." Tahiri said, then fell silent as she processed what the master had said.

Anakin's eyes rested on Ikrit. The truth was, Anakin had been dead, and coming back was the most painful thing he'd ever experienced. It left him with the ability to connect to the force presences he now held inside him, and to connect to force energy without a strict presence to it. If anything, it was confusing.

"What's that?" Tahiri pointed. Anakin's gaze snapped to the frontal viewpoint. Two Yuuzhan Vong carriers loomed in the viewport.

"Trouble." Anakin said and felt glad the Sytars had equipped this ship with weapons.

"As Master Skywalker is incapacitated at the moment with his duties at Yavin 4, we have elected a new Grand JedI Master to take over." One of the JedI in the council said. The others nodded. "Kenth Hammer, you will preside over the actions of the JedI until further notice by the council."

"Understood." Kenth said, inclining his head. The Masters began to mutter amongst themselves. Luke would not be happy to know they were electing someone behind his back. Kenth wasn't going to let Luke sit in the dark about it, even if Luke not knowing was for the better.

Trust was important among the Jedi, and lately, there had been very little of that going around.

Jacen braced himself as his mother examined the plans he'd made for the wedding. Although she was doing most of the planning, Jacen had the task of deciding the place. He wasn't sure what he was going to get in response to the small place he'd chosen. Jacen wasn't too thrilled about having a huge wedding, and he hoped his mother shared his view.

"This looks fine, Jacen." Leia said finally, nodding. "You might want to talk about decorations with Tenel Ka though. The colors you two want."

"I will." He said, feeling relief spread through his entire body that his mother had accepted his proposal for the wedding location. He could still feel her irritation at his rash decision to have sex with Tenel Ka but she seemed marginally calmer than before. But that wasn't saying much as she still regarded Jacen coolly.

"I want you to know I still think you made a very irrational decision before Mykyr." Leia folded her arms across her chest. A gesture Jacen had rarely seen his mother do. "Han may have gotten used to it, but I'm not." She then checked the clock before getting up. "I have to go to a meeting. Make sure you talk to Tenel Ka."

"Yes, Mom." Jacen said, as soon as she exited the door, Jacen sighed. He wasn't sure how much more intense lecturing he could take. That wasn't a good thing because he really was happy that he was able to get married to Tenel Ka, and be the father of their child. But he still felt some insecurities because he knew he was at least five years too early to be having a child, let alone be getting married.

He turned his head as Tenel Ka entered the living room. She noticed his strained expression and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Are you feeling well, Jacen?" Tenel Ka asked. He nodded.

"Just thinking."

"About?" She questioned. He knew there was no point in hiding his fears from her. After all, they had to be in this together or not at all.

"I just don't know if I'm ready to be a father. Am I really mature enough?" Jacen felt silly asking the question, but it was honest. Tenel Ka didn't respond at first then grasped his hand.

"You will be fine, Jacen. If you can be strong enough to hold yourself together in the missions, then I think you can be a father. If that is what you decide you want to be." Tenel Ka replied, turning her head sideways. He nodded.

"I do. I mean I really want to, I just don't know if I have what it takes to raise a baby." He felt himself shiver a little.

"I have no experience either, Jacen." Tenel Ka pointed out. "We are starting from scratch. But I think we are more than capable of raising a child." She felt Jacen's confidence rise a little.

"Well, I can't argue with that, can I?" He smiled then stood up. "I'll make us both some tea. You should be drinking lighter now that you're pregnant." She nodded, Jacen would figure it out. He already had good instincts as far as caring for one's self went.

Jaina flew a straight course with her squadron, as they patrolled. She swerved as a coral skipper sailed by. She fired and took it down. There really wasn't much out here. She began to wonder if Wedge deliberately gave them a mission without a risk. After a moment she dropped the idea. He wouldn't avoid putting her on the battlefront simply because he thought she couldn't handle something. Plus her squad was out here too, he wouldn't waste fighters in the middle of nowhere.

She ran the conversation she'd had with Anakin shortly after he woke up. She'd gone in to visit him by herself, which ended up being a mistake. At first she'd listened carefully to his story about being in the void and how Zekk died. Even though at first she didn't blame him, when he opened up and told her the truth, that was when she lost it.

"Jaina, I'd feel guilty not telling you this, but I was there when Zekk died and I couldn't get him out of the void when I left." He lowered his head, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Is that all you can say, Anakin? Zekk helped you through all your problems, backed you up on the mission and you can't even help him? You left him there! You abandoned him! I can't even remember why he cared about you, Anakin, because you're obviously self centered. Zekk wanted to help you and you left him to die." She averted her eyes as she started out of the room. "I don't think I can see you as my brother, because my brother would never do something like that."

Jaina had left the room without another word to Anakin, leaving him in silence. He hadn't even argued. It was as though he was willing to take her anger and felt it was well deserved. Though that didn't make Jaina regret what she'd said. It only served to make her confident that Anakin truly had left Zekk behind.

Jaina swerved around a meteor then was met by a group of coral skippers, she wound around them and shot them, before another laser intercepted the last two. She turned her head to see Jag's ship hovering close to hers. Jaina's insides seethed.

More than anything she wanted to shoot Jag. He'd helped at Yavin 4 but now he was back in the squad showing off his fighting skills. It didn't make sense why a guy like him had to be chosen to be in her squadron. Even if the Chiss allied with the Jedi, she didn't like Jag Fel and never would. If she ever liked him, she knew the person she'd have to shoot would be herself. Because it was an insult to Zekk's memory if she ever became friends with someone who cared more about his reputation and his planet than anyone or anything else. Including the rest of the galaxy. That was why it surprised Jaina that Jag was assisting in the repairing on Yavin 4. Then she found out he'd been ordered to patrol there by his father, Baron Fel.

Sounds about right. He's a soldier who listens to everything his father says. Jaina thought to herself. She fired at the coral skipper that Jag was about to shoot down. She could almost feel his anger after she stole his target. Take that, Fel.

Anakin narrowed his eyes and concentrated on shooting down the coral skippers crossing into his targeting range. "Tahiri, move the ship left!" He called into his com.

"Okay." Her voice came through. As soon as the ship did move, Anakin shot down the coral skipper. Then the ship rattled as a blast from two more coral skippers hit their ship.

"Stinking hutts." Anakin muttered and blasted the two coral skippers from existence. Then the frontal viewport filled with the shadows of two more carriers coming up behind the first two.

"Anakin, we've got a problem." Tahiri called into the com. She could feel Anakin's frustration and that he already saw the new enemies.

"I see them." He bit his lip then fired. The blast did little damage to the carriers. "Tahiri, prepare to hyper-jump. I'm going to handle these guys." He said and took aim and began rapid firing at the carriers. The burns were minor and the carriers only seemed to be getting closer. Anakin frowned.

They were running out of time. "Tahiri?" He questioned.

"Give me a minute, Anakin. I'm going as fast as I can."

"Sith shit." Anakin blasted another coral skipper before a blast struck the hull. Immediately the damage monitors began to blare. He heard a banging as something struck the ramp. He reached for his blaster as the ramp was suddenly punctured.

"Tahiri, quick, put on a breathing mask!" He cried, placing his own breathing mask on. As he did so the ramp fell inwards and several gray blue faces appeared, their ampistaphs in hand. Anakin fired twice, taking down the first two warriors before the others charged him. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and rushed forward, cutting down the warriors that were now boarding their ship. Anakin then force shoved two out of the gaping hole where the ramp used to be.

The air sucked outwards, and Anakin grabbed on to the ship to make sure he didn't get sucked out with it. That was when the ship shook violently as a coral ramp latched onto where the metal ramp used to be. Twenty warriors that were heavily scarred entered the ship.

"We have captured a Jeedai." The most scarred of all the warriors said. Anakin raised his lightsaber. He was not about to be captured by warriors again. He focused his attention on the warriors then lifted his blade to strike as one of the warriors pulled out a small object that looked like the coral of their ships but it was shaped like a blaster. The warrior fired and what came out was a strange blue goo that struck Anakin on his shoulder. He cringed and ripped it off. The pain seared through his body. Tahiri appeared with her own blade ignited.

"Tahiri, wait." Anakin called. The warrior fired and Anakin moved to deflect the goo with his blade. The warrior smiled.

"You learn quickly, Jeedai." Then other the warriors drew the same weapons and fired quicker this time, striking Anakin and Tahiri where they couldn't dodge. Anakin breathed heavily, his eyes watching them. He raised his blade but it was slipping from his grasp. His knees hit the floor.

The warrior approached, signaling. Another warrior approached. "One Jeedai is enough. Take the girl. Kill this male Jeedai, Shamed One."

To both Anakin and Tahiri's surprise the unmarked Yuuzhan Vong drew a metal blaster and aimed it at Anakin's head. Tahiri moved swiftly, her blade blurring as it slashed to hit the blaster before it could fire, but it was blocked by an ampistaph. The warriors surrounded her and she battered two aside, trying to get a view of Anakin. The blaster was still aimed at his head. The Shamed One hadn't fired.

"Surrender Jeedai." The lead warrior commanded then turned to the Shamed One, "Kill him! You dare disobey me?"

The Shamed One turned its head slightly, then bowed it before moving its finger to the trigger. Anakin tried moving but the blue goo had numbed his muscles. He wondered when the Yuuzhan Vong had bothered to study human anatomy or if it was pure coincidence that they knew how to render a person immobile.

Anakin felt his anger rising. He couldn't die and he couldn't let them take Tahiri. Those were two things he wasn't willing to let happen. Anakin inhaled and his anger filled him and pushed his body to his feet. The blaster fired and the laser went straight for his head. But instead it met Anakin's hand where it was blocked by the force. Anakin's eyes flared then he lashed out and cut down the warriors in quick succession. The Shamed One tried to fire, but Anakin deflected them with his blade or his hand. Then he used the force to crush the lead warrior's throat, it croaked and struggled as it was lifted up. Anakin felt no hatred, but determination to end this.

His grip slackened when his eyes fell on Tahiri's wide eyed expression at what he was doing. Anakin let go, but that was all it took for the Shamed One to fired and hit Anakin in his neck. He collapsed, blood trickling down the floor. The leader warrior stood up from where it had been dropped and raised its ampistaph over Anakin's head.


	35. The Planet of Mysteries

**Chapter 34**

**The Planet of Mysteries**

_A/N- Sorry for the delay in posting, I couldn't get into my account all day yesterday and while I'm actually able to post and leave a note here, I'm letting everyone know that from the 10__th__ to the 17__th__, I will be away so I'm not going to be posting for (exactly) one week. Sorry! Bad timing. If the site works tomorrow, I'll have a few more chapters up. Otherwise, I wish everyone a good week and I'll be posting again when I return._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ampistaph went forward, headed straight for Anakin's unprotected chest as he clutched at his bleeding neck. Tahiri started forward but was stopped by the other warriors. She decapitated one then another.

The warriors called to each other in Yuuzhan Vong then Tahiri responded in a loud Yuuzhan Vong battle-cry and force shoved two of the warriors into the one about to impale Anakin on its staff. Caught off balance, the warrior fell over only to be cut in half by Tahiri's glowing blade.

Anakin blinked and stared up at her; he reached for his blade and winced as a nozzle was pressed against his neck. The Shamed One was staring Tahiri down. She said something to the Shamed One in Yuuzhan Vong then it barked back, gesturing to the blaster pressed to Anakin's already bloody neck. He looked up; the Shamed One wasn't paying Anakin much attention. He used the force and his lightsaber flew into his hand, then he was up, slashing the Shamed One. It jumped back then fired, grazing Anakin's forehead. He didn't stop, instead he charged forward despite the blasts hitting him.

Then a furry white blur passed him and blood splattered across the floor. Anakin's voice left him. Ikrit had jumped to block a blast headed straight for his head. Anakin's mind snapped then. His hands felt like fire then suddenly that was exactly what was glowing around his fingertips then shooting at the Shamed One. Anakin then stopped himself, shocked that he'd created force fire from his fingers. He slumped against the floor. The burned corpse of the Shamed One lay on the floor near him. Anakin couldn't look at Tahiri. She was as shocked as he was.

Neither of them said anything as Anakin lifted Ikrit up, the small body was still breathing, but only just. He nodded to the cockpit and went over. He'd jump them to Zenoma Sekot.

For the next hour and a half, they sat in silence, the bodies of the Yuuzhan Vong pushed out of the ship and into space.

Anakin wasn't able to let himself let go. He'd used force fire, something he didn't even know was possible, but he knew it was of the dark side like lightening was.

As they approached the planet of Zenoma Sekot, Anakin was surprised to see it was mostly forest and that he could feel something alive about it, though not alive in the strictest sense, like Ikrit had said. As their ship touched down, Anakin got up, still holding his hand to his neck.

Tahiri came over to him, and pressed a cloth to his neck. Then she began to look for a first aid kit. Using the small amount of bandages and the two bacta patches on Anakin's forehead and neck, she tried to stem at least some of the blood flow. Although Anakin hardly felt that she should because of what he'd done. He had killed a creature, even though it was a Yuuzhan Vong, it had been killed in cold blood by dark method. Anakin was beginning to wonder if using his anger had truly been a good idea. Anakin wanted to embrace his emotions, but if they ended up killing so brutally, he wasn't sure if he liked the idea.

Anakin stepped onto the soft ground outside the ship. He gazed around. The planet seemed to be purely natural, nothing unnatural had ever touched this place, but it wasn't like the natural the Yuuzhan Vong had, this planet was definitely more welcoming. Anakin walked out, still cradling Ikrit in his arms. He took the cloth from his head and used it to stem the blood flow coming from Ikrit's bleeding body. The blaster wound had gone deep and Ikrit was unconscious. Anakin wasn't sure how long he could stay awake with the blood coming from his neck and head.

He held a hand to his face as his vision went in and out of focus in just seconds. He blinked, trying to regain control of his eyes, but it wasn't working. He lost his footing and fell against the grass around him. He could hear Tahiri's voice but didn't know what she was saying.

Then he heard another voice. "You can feel me, can't you?" Anakin raised his head. The voice was coming from the planet itself. "How strange, you must have been with the force completely to be able to know I exist right away."

Anakin's eyes drooped. "Who are you?"

The voice replied, "I am Zenoma Sekot. I am the non-living but force inhabited planet." Then Anakin passed out completely.

Much to his surprise, Jacen found that his parents were slowly getting used to the idea of him getting married. Han was particularly enjoying the thought of getting an excuse to throw Jacen a drinking party. Though Han made no mention of this to anyone but Jacen, Han was busy planning that event while Leia in her formal political sense, planned out the wedding setup. As far as Jacen was concerned he could care less if he was married in the Millennium Falcon, he just wanted to be with Tenel Ka. He was going to make that clear to her, though how, he wasn't sure beyond getting married, how could one hope to show that kind of feeling?

Jacen regretted that the wedding was something that came of their decision to have sex rather than it being a choice to be together because they wanted to be. He could only hope that Tenel Ka didn't think it was completely out of responsibility rather than feeling. He leaned over the cage he was tending to. He'd taken up brining in animals that were sold in exotic shops, and buying them with his saved credits. He didn't buy more than two, and that was enough. He needed something to preoccupy his scattered emotions.

With a piece of food between his fingers, Jacen opened the cage door and placed the food in the cage. But he didn't close the door, instead he sat with his knees drawn up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, watching the small furry creature nibble at the piece of food Jacen had put in the cage. Then the creature found itself being lifted and held in Jacen's arms. It was barely bigger than a young puppy and looked like a furry ball of cat fur with its strands falling in all directions. The owner of the shop had said it was a Rowler, a new species found in forests all over the galaxy. He cradled the Rowler and after a minute the small creature nestled against Jacen's arms.

With a smile on her face, Leia left the doorway of Jacen's room without alerting her son to her presence. There was little doubt left in her mind that Jacen would be able to handle the responsibilities of parentage, he certainly had the passion for it too.

She looked up to see Han on the couch, watching her. "We did okay, Princess. He's going to be a good father." Han cocked his famous grin. Leia came over and sat next to him.

"I never doubted it. Jacen had to decide for himself if he could handle it. I just gave him a much needed push." She smiled back at a stunned Han. Leia had managed to fool him, she'd just been testing the two kids so she could see if they were able to handle raising a child? _Boy, did I miss something. _Han thought with some amusement.

Tahiri heard the sound before she saw the approaching warrior. She ignited her blade and stood in front of Anakin's unconscious form.

"Don't move, I'm going to give you one chance to get out of here." Tahiri said, not taking her green eyes off the warrior, who didn't seem to be paying her any mind nor making any distinct move to attack her. He kept walking at a slow pace and came around to kneel next to Anakin. He touched Anakin's neck.

"Your friend is badly injured." The Yuuzhan Vong said in clear cut basic. He tilted his head. "If you will lower your weapon, I will help you take him to Kada."

"Kada?" Tahiri repeated, not lowering her lightsaber for one second.

"She is the healer here. I am sure you are already aware that this planet is not uninhabited." The Yuuzhan Vong's voice was almost gentle and soothing, not rough like warriors that had jumped Tahiri and Anakin's ship not too long ago.

"I will not harm you, Jeedai. I am a shamed warrior. I have no reason to follow the sins of my kind." The warrior then lifted Anakin in the warrior's battered arms with no sign of strain on his part.

"If you're shamed, why are you here?" Tahiri questioned, still not lowering her lightsaber. The warrior turned his head to face her.

"Because here there is no caste, no rank for me to obey as I am an outcast, there is no reason for me to return to be a slave of the system that cast me out. I have cast it aside as well." The warrior turned his head to look at Tahiri's scars. She noticed his gaze and scowled.

"Pitying me?" She asked coolly.

"Merely observing that you must have gone through a great ordeal to escape becoming one of my kind."

"Well, I had help." She said, glancing at Anakin. The warrior arched his brow.

"Your friend broke your free of the shapers?"

"Yeah, he did. What about it?" She continued to regard this warrior with suspicion. He was asking too many questions. _Was he a spy?_

"It is not easy to defeat the warriors who guard a shaper. They are regarded highly in the Yuuzhan Vong castes, so their protectors are strong. There are also many of them." He looked down at Anakin.

"Your friend is a Jeedai as well?"

"He is. Mind telling me something? Why did you get-"

"Exiled?" The warrior filled in. Tahiri frowned but nodded. "I was accused of letting prisoners escape from the hold I was at. This made the leaders angry. I was responsible for keeping them guarded. They stripped me of my rank and I was demoted to the level of a slave."

"Your prisoner was a Jedi." Tahiri stated, knowing why the Yuuzhan Vong would react that way over a prisoner. _All the better,_ she thought. Whoever the prisoner was, he or she was lucky.

"What's your name?" Tahiri asked. The warrior turned his head. "I am called Vua Rapuung. Your name, Jeedai?" The warrior asked, though again, it was not a demand. It was hard to believe this warrior used to be as ruthless as the others.

"Tahiri Veila and my friend is-" Once again the warrior filled in for her.

"Anakin Solo. I know the prisoner who escaped under my jurisdiction." Then the warrior to Tahiri's surprise inclined his head to her. "Your friend may have been sent by the gods to right our wrongs."

"That, I'm not sure about." Tahiri said quietly to herself. Even if Anakin did a lot of things right, he definitely wasn't sent by some deities to fix the problems of the Yuuzhan Vong.

Jaina swore under her breath. If she had to put up with Jag Fel's obnoxious flying tactics for another minute, she would shoot him and say she misfired. Better yet, she'd tell Wedge she got the bastard off his hands.

She stomped down the hallway, her helmet tucked under her armpit and found herself walking behind the very person she wanted to avoid. She sped up so her walk was level with his.

"Solo." He turned his head and nodded then continued to face ahead.

"You're a real arrogant asshole." Jaina spat at him. Jag's cool eyes faced Jaina.

"For what do I owe the compliment?" He smiled wryly. Jaina Solo certainly had a way with words, though their etiquette left much to be desired.

"Your fighting style, it's like your own space." Jaina replied dryly.

"I am simply completing the mission to the best of my abilities, Solo." He replied curtly.

"Yeah, well, you're really terrible at it. Because you almost got your comrades killed."

"I shall keep that in mind. Though I'm not the one who needs a crash course in steering." Jag arched his eyebrow as Jaina's brown eyes flared.

"Fel, next time I fire in your direction, it might not be an accident that it hits you." Jaina replied evenly. Although she thought it was not a good idea to threaten to shoot her squad members, she made an exception for Jag. She then turned on her heel and walked down the corridor to the left. Jag watched her go.

Jaina Solo wasn't much to look at, but she was a skilled pilot. That much Jag would give her credit for. He couldn't imagine why Wedge would let such a hot headed person be the leader, though. Jaina couldn't keep her act together. It was unprofessional and under Chiss standards, she'd be removed immediately. Jag regretted that his father insisted that Jag be on the squadron with such an incompetent leader.

Though it was a challenge, and a Chiss never backed down from that either.

Anakin felt a twinge in his neck which didn't go away so he muttered, "Ouch, that hurts, Tahiri." He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at not Tahiri, but the skeletal gray blue face of a Yuuzhan Vong with heavy scarring. Anakin tried sitting up but found that the warrior was the one pushing him back down.

"You are badly injured, Jeedai. Do not try moving." Anakin stared at the warrior then noticed a blonde haired figure in the background behind the warrior. Then he noticed something else. Two small green creatures with stretched ears and round heads came around to Anakin's left side. The first one was older, her hair graying and the second was smoother skinned, his body shaped well and even for his small stature, he was clearly strong. Anakin also sensed the force around the younger one.

"You're Yoda's family." He said. The female nodded.

"Kada I am. A Jedi, are you?" She spoke just like Yoda did, her voice even similar in its rise and falling pitch.

"Yes, I'm a Jedi. Yoda sent me here." He knew it would sound strange but his surprise Kada didn't ask him how Yoda told him.

"After the Empire fell, came here no one did. Little news we've had, until Vua Rapuung came." Kada nodded.

"I'm sure you'll find this a little strange, but I'm supposed to become your son's teacher." Anakin said to Kada. The younger one stepped forward.

"Told me, my uncle did, of the force, enough to see that I am force sensitive," Then the younger relative of Yoda lowered his head to Anakin, who found himself stunned. "If told you to teach me, my uncle did, then teach you shall."

Anakin opened his mouth then nodded. His neck still hurt but it felt better than before. "Edo, I am called."

"I'm Anakin Solo." Anakin said, inclining his head to Edo.

"Master Solo, an honor it is to have a Jedi Master here." Edo said. Anakin felt somewhat unsure of himself, he really wasn't a master yet, the council hadn't acknowledged him, even though the long dead Jedi Master Yoda, had told Anakin he was strong enough to become a Jedi Master and have a student. That had to stand for something.

"Anakin." Tahiri came over. The three others took their leave, noticing the tone Tahiri took as she spoke Anakin's name. She sat cross-legged next to him. Anakin knew what this was about.

"Tahiri, I lost it back there, and I'm sorry." He said. "I have no idea why I completely went and used a dark method."

"I didn't even know you learned that. But I could tell you weren't holding back then. You really wanted to kill those warriors, you let yourself in to your anger." She frowned, though more out of concern than trying to chide Anakin. "I don't understand what you're doing, but whatever it is, using the force to choke someone to death isn't the answer."

"I- that wasn't me. For some reason when I let my emotions go, they just do things on their own. I mean I want them to, but it's all subconscious thoughts."

"Then you have to stop thinking about it, Anakin." She replied firmly, "Because the next time, you could end up doing something you'd regret."

"I already did." Anakin replied. "Even if the Yuuzhan Vong were trying to kill me, it doesn't make my actions okay." He lowered his eyes. If this continued, he'd have to accept dark methods because by then he'd truly be on the dark side. He'd already used force fire.

"Anakin, it could have been my imagination but did you use-?" He nodded.

"No, you saw it. I used force fire."

"Fire? I didn't even know that was possible." She said, more confounded now than afraid. He shook his head.

"I didn't either and I don't want to find out how I did it." He scratched the back of his neck since he couldn't touch the injured part.

"Is it dark side power?" Tahiri asked. This brought Anakin to be confused.

"What? Of course it is. That kind of force has to be of the dark side." He said. She shrugged.

"It's nothing that the masters know about, so it could be either one." She thought for a second then posed a question, "What were you feeling when you used it?"

"I don' know, I was feeling anger, but also I was feeling a lot of positive things too. I was thinking about how I had to protect you and Ikrit." He explained, Tahiri listened carefully, taking note of the fact that he said his emotions were mixed. It wasn't purely dark or purely light. Anakin's emotions had all come out at once.

"I think you might be wrong, Anakin." She said, smiling, "The choking may have been a dark method, but the force fire wasn't made out of fear, anger, or aggression, at least not completely."

"So what are you saying? I used a method that was halfway between light and dark?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't believe that, it just wasn't possible. "Tahiri's impossible, no such technique exists."

"Until now." She grinned at him. "Maybe you really are cut out to be a master."


	36. The New Order

**Chapter 35**

**The New Order**

Jaina returned for the second time home, because she'd started to get sloppy with her shots. Mostly her lack of concentration was due to the fact that for the past few days she'd been unable to sleep. She kept thinking about Zekk as he talked to Tahiri, giving her advice on how to handle Anakin's tactlessness, smacking his head against the refrigerator, and his smiles when they went on adventures at the Academy. He loved every minute of risk and each time he managed to make Jaina believe there wasn't anything to worry about.

Zekk had become the very reason Jaina didn't think this war was going to break the galaxy. Sure she'd thought that Uncle Luke knew how to resolve the conflict, but Zekk never gave up on fighting the inevitable for a minute. Then he was vulnerable when he tried to brush aside his past. He wanted to ignore it and doing so he'd never forget that it was there. Zekk had shown Jaina that even a flawed human being who had made irreversibly dark mistakes in the past, could end the war in way that no one else could get hurt under his watch. Zekk wanted more than anything to wipe the Yuuzhan Vong away and was willing to do anything to make sure nothing threatened the galaxy and people he once betrayed. It was something one could only learn from being a traitor.

No matter how she thought about it, Jaina knew Zekk had been a traitor. He'd led an attack not too different from the one that the Peace Brigade and Hapes launched not too long ago on Yavin 4. Although the last time it wasn't necessary for the students to be moved elsewhere, at least the students who weren't at least fourteen or fifteen, and almost Jedi Knights. Still, it was the same, the damage, the feeling of betrayal. Jaina could only imagine how Tenel Ka viewed the attack. If it'd been Jaina, she'd cut herself off, but that was already taken care of, Tenel Ka was already in exile. Although Jaina doubted that Tenel Ka did not feel responsible for the attack even if she was in exile and also disowned by her family.

Now if Hapes came under fire they were out of luck because they weren't part of the New Republic Council and most certainly not on favorable terms with the Jedi Order or its council.

Not too long ago Uncle Luke had been temporarily removed from the position of Grand Jedi Master until further notice. Kenth Hammer, who had taken the position from Jaina's uncle, made sure that Luke knew what was going on. It didn't change that Luke was truly incapacitated, or that the council had ignored all that Luke had done to push the war forward towards the end. With Luke's injuries healed, he was sure that Kenth would ask the council to take Luke back as the head, but that was still in question. If the council felt it necessary to remove Luke during the time of his injury, would they find it necessary to keep him away during the time of turmoil in the war?

Something else was up, that much Jaina was sure of and she knew her uncle felt it too. The council was planning something and it required Luke to be off the council in order for it to be handled.

Jaina opened the door and walked in, looking at Jacen who sat on the couch reading a book titled "Parenting for Beginners," he shrugged as he felt her inward questioning at the book. "Mom got it for me. She figured I could use a starting guide."

"Well, you'll definitely need a guide, but with your situation even the force may not be enough."

"Ha, ha." Jacen said sarcastically, "Very funny."

"I thought I was." Jaina said as she dumped her bag in her room and came back up to find Jacen staring at her.

"What?" She asked, frowning.

"You haven't spoken to Anakin in weeks. Zekk's death wasn't his fault, Jaina. You can't keep avoiding that." Jacen pointed out. Jaina laughed hollowly.

"You shouldn't be talking, Jace. You're the one who always disagrees with Anakin."

"But I don't not speak to him for weeks at a time," Jacen said sharply. "I don't know what you're thinking, Jaina. But whatever it is, you can't go on blaming Anakin for something that happened of Zekk's own volition."

"You're saying it's Zekk's fault that he died?" Jaina repeated incredulously. "I can't believe you, Jacen. Zekk wouldn't go off and kill himself."

"And Anakin would kill Zekk? You can believe Anakin killed Zekk on purpose but you can't believe that Zekk sacrificed himself for what he thought was important? They're both good people, Jaina. Neither one of them would die unless they thought it was worthwhile." Jacen said, softening his voice. "Just talk to Anakin. He needs to know you don't blame him. Remember what happened to Chewie?"

Jaina flinched. It was still a sore subject with all of them. She knew it wasn't Anakin's fault Chewie died, but the fact that Jacen was accusing her of blaming Anakin the way their father had, struck a nerve.

"He did let Zekk die, Jace. Anakin was there and didn't try to stop Zekk from blowing up the cave." Jaina's voice became cold and hostile.

"If you haven't forgotten, Anakin almost died too. Are you mad at him for being alive?" Jacen demanded.

"Yes, I am!" She snapped back, "Anakin should have come back with Zekk from where he was. If Anakin came back, he should have come back with Zekk."

"I'm sure he tried, Jaina." Jacen tried again to say things gently but Jaina continued to grow more and more aggressive.

"Tried? Wake up, Jacen. Anakin didn't try to get him out. He left him there. It's Anakin's fault that Zekk's dead." She stated the words, and from the feeling Jacen got in the force, he didn't doubt that she honestly believed it. Jacen got up, closing his book, his brandy eyes narrowing as they focused on Jaina.

"I'm surprised Mykyr didn't teach you anything, Jaina. That nobody's invincible. Chewie taught us that. Any one of us could have died on that mission. Any one of us could have be killed, you, me, Anakin almost was, if Anakin could have done anything, I'm sure he would have done that. I know he would. Even if I fight with him, I know that Anakin is more loyal and caring than anyone I know. Same with Zekk, if Anakin was in danger of being killed and Zekk could have stopped it, he would have." Jacen furrowed his brow, casting his eyes in shadows. "I would have done anything to bring Zekk or Anakin back. Apparently you don't care about either of them, or you wouldn't have said you wished Anakin was dead. Because Zekk would have wanted you to continue caring about those of us who are still alive," Jacen then turned around and slammed the front door behind him as he left. Jaina stood in the living room, still fuming. She still adamantly believed that Anakin left Zekk behind. She wasn't sure why, but it felt like the truth.

Anakin breathed in and out as he meditated, his force trance was helping to heal his injuries so they could hurry back to Yavin 4. Anakin would have liked to have left today, but he was stopped by Kada who wanted them to stay and talk with Sekot. Anakin heard the planet's voice many times in his head. He was more aware of it than anyone else it seemed.

"You are worried, Anakin Solo." Sekot said. Anakin let the force roll around him.

"Well, it's not easy being idle while there's a war going on." He said with a sigh.

"That is true, though I think you would do them no good injured. Do you wish to return to the void?" Sekot felt everything like it really was sensitive to the force, though Anakin had quickly gotten used to the idea of the planet being embedded with the force, even if it was ultimately strange in retrospect.

"I have to at some point, there's a person there I have to get out." Anakin replied firmly.

"The force takes life for a reason, Anakin Solo." Sekot observed, "I am sure that your friend has a purpose in not leaving."

"I made the force promise to let me try to exchange energy." Anakin told Sekot, through the energy on the planet, Anakin felt Sekot's doubt.

"For many that would mean an exchange of life."

"That's what I promised." Anakin replied, "I can't break a promise to the force or to a friend." He shifted a little to adjust in the grass he was seated in.

"That's a noble endeavor, but you should know, that the only equal energy is one of another living being." Sekot's change in tone or rather the feeling Anakin was sensing from the planet.

"Meaning that someone else has to die," Anakin stated, his mind quickly following Sekot's inference. If the planet could nod, the wind blew in such a way that Anakin felt like the planet was nodding.

"Now you see why many would not make such a promise. Because it would most likely end up that the most noble of people would choose themselves even if someone else would give their life in the place of the one in the void." Sekot explained. Then it paused. "You are the type to use your own life. I wonder if you are truly capable of summoning the life power to take yourself and your friend out of the void at the same time."

"Why would I have that kind of power?" Anakin raised an eyebrow but kept his eyes closed. The small secluded space of foliage and brush creating an almost cave like appearance kept others away while Anakin talked with Sekot. He'd put up a force barrier and told Tahiri he'd be a while talking. She understood, knowing that Anakin probably had some private questions for the planet. At this point she was also aware that Anakin would tell her anything that concerned his health because he'd promised, and Anakin never took promises lightly.

"Because you had some power that made the force decide you were not supposed to enter the void." Sekot said.

"I don't get it. The force just said I was tied to the physical world and couldn't pass through." Anakin sounded doubtful and he felt skeptical. Synthor hadn't said anything about Anakin being strong enough to get through to the other side, in fact Synthor had said the opposite, Anakin couldn't take Zekk with him, it would have left them both there.

"Perhaps it believed that you were not strong enough then but was waiting to see if you could break into the void without losing a life." Sekot suggested but Anakin shook his head.

"I'm definitely not that strong. I don't think anyone is." Anakin then broke his contact with the planet and lowered the force barrier. Tahiri entered, stepping over the bushes lining the small area.

"What'd Sekot have to say?" Tahiri asked.

"Same old crazy banter, I don't get why everything thinks I've got super powers." Anakin sighed, running his hand through his hair. Tahiri walked back to Kada's small cave with Anakin.

"Well, you've proven that you can get out of the void." Tahiri pointed out, "That has to stand for something."

"I was just more attached to the physical world, in other words less dead than Zekk was." Anakin bit down on his lip at his own comment. Zekk was more likely to not leave the void than to leave. Anakin felt Tahiri's eyes on him.

"Sometimes I wonder what Ikrit meant about us being able to do things together when you always try to do everything by yourself." Tahiri frowned at him. Anakin looked at her, his blue eyes sad. He wanted to do everything with her, spend time, go fight the Yuuzhan Vong, anything as long as it meant they could just stand next to each other. Anakin felt too embarrassed to say that. Or to tell her that he'd thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met, and that he'd thought that ever since he'd left for the Yuuzhan Vong war. He'd told her he loved her, but he wanted to say so much more than that.

He groaned without even realizing he'd done so. Tahiri raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay?"

"What? Why?" He asked, turning his head to face her.

"Well, if I didn't know any better I'd say that was the loudest groan I've heard you make in your entire life."

He silently kicked himself for not being able to control himself. What was he thinking? All the thoughts about not being able to properly tell Tahiri all the things he wanted to express, made him uneasy and feel stupid. He now knew why the previous Jedi Order had forbidden marriage and love. It was too strenuous.

"By the way, happy birthday," Tahiri smiled at him. Anakin blinked, then remembering that today was his eighteenth birthday. She arched her eyebrows, "Don't tell me," She said with a bemused grin, "You forgot your own birthday."

He nodded sheepishly. Anakin had been so preoccupied with the war, with the void, and with his current roiling emotions to even think about the fact that he was a year older today.

"Dummy," She laughed. "Okay, close your eyes." She noticed he wasn't doing it and instead was staring at her curiously, "Just do it, Anakin." He obeyed and he felt her grabbing his hand and pressing something into it. "Okay, open your eyes." Anakin opened his eyes and stared at the necklace and the tiny stone hooked onto it. He held it up to stare at the fingerprint embedded in the stone.

"It's my fingerprint. I thought about how I have my parents' fingerprints around my neck, so I decided to give you mine. Kada helped me make it out of one of the stones here." She explained. She tried to get a feel for Anakin's reaction but his expression and force emotions were blank.

He suddenly turned around and smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. "I…. it's really wonderful, Tahiri. Thanks." His voice was choked with all the conflicting emotions, she'd managed to show him in one small gesture that she cared about him. But he was busy worrying about saying how he felt. It seemed a little backwards from the two kids they'd been about seven years ago. In the beginning Anakin might have been the one to want to show things in a more gestural way and not talk about it, and Tahiri would have talked non-stop. It was as though Tahiri was trying to show Anakin her feelings but doing something she wouldn't do otherwise with anyone else. She stood quietly while Anakin clipped the necklace around his neck. He smiled at her.

"Is it too tight?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, it's perfect." He replied and reached for her hand, taking it and holding it as they made their way back to Kada's. He'd have to find a way to show her that he was willing to go the mile to go beyond his normal boundaries to be with her. But that would wait. He'd think of some way to do it.

"Your Majesty, we've received transmissions of Yuuzhan Vong spotted on our radars." The officer stood before Ta'a Chume and Tenel Ka's parents as they sat eating lunch. Ta'a Chume waved her hand.

"Then shoot them down."

"The fleet is at least twice ours." The officer reported. Isolder frowned.

"Then be ready to defend. We shall appeal to the New Republic for aid." Isolder knew that the New Republic would not be happy to help, and leastways the New Jedi Order would not be either. Especially now that Isolder had gotten news that Kenth Hammer was in charge, not Luke Skywalker, who might help. Although Luke had been present at the attack on Yavin 4, which Isolder did not sanction. But men did not have much power on Hapes. He wanted Tenel Ka to return and right things, but could not summon her back himself or risk her arrest.

"The New Republic will not aid us, Isolder." Ta'a Chume cut in. "They are tied to the traitorous Jedi."

"Your granddaughter is a Jedi." He retorted. His anger at her exile of Tenel Ka had been mounting for some time now.

"I have no granddaughter." Ta'a Chume replied.

"You will appeal to the council or Hapes will fall." Isolder repeated, then he got up and left the room. Ta'a Chume ignored this.

"Have our fleet ready to defend. Do not ask for aid from the traitors." Ta'a Chume commanded. The officer saluted and exited the lunchroom. Isolder was prepared to be put on trial for his actions, but he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled out a holo-communicator from his desk, one Tenel Ka had given him to communicate with while she was at the Academy so many years ago.

He dialed her number then waited, in a second Tenel Ka's bright red hair was on the screen with her surprised face.

"Father? How come you are contacting me?" She kept her voice at a low tone, knowing Isolder may be calling under secrecy. He too lowered his voice.

"Hapes is about to come under attack and your grandmother refuses to ask for help from the Jedi Council or the New Republic. We need to appeal for help. You have to come back, Tenel Ka. No one will listen to me here." Isolder said, his voice full of the frustration and pain he felt. Tenel Ka narrowed her eyes. If she came back she'd have to explain why she was pregnant, it was starting to get more and more obvious by the day. Also, she was marrying Jacen, that would take explaining. But Hapes needed her help. Despite what her grandmother had done, Hapes was not the one who had committed the crime, the citizens were forced into it. Tenel Ka knew enough to not blame them.

"I will try, Father. But I am exiled." Tenel Ka replied. Isolder shook his head.

"At this point, we need all the help we can get. I will get clearance for you, or open a space for you to sneak it. Either way we need you here." He then turned his head. "I have to go, but please think it over and message me." He signed off then. Tenel Ka leaned back in her chair, meditating over the situation. She felt angry at Hapes for killing two Jedi but still knew she had loyalty due to her family and people on Hapes.

The child inside her was the heir of Hapes and of the Jedi. That would cause problems. The baby was also a male, which would mean that he had to marry a female Hapan to rule. Tenel Ka knew all these things were factors she'd have to deal with upon returning. But to just leave Hapes to its doom was not an option. She would contact Kenth Hammer.

Tenel Ka dialed the number of the new Grand Jedi Master. When Kenth answered, his face expressed surprise at who was calling him.

"Tenel Ka?" He said, "Is there something wrong? Is Luke okay?" Kenth asked, to each question Tenel Ka either shook her head or nodded. "Master Skywalker is fine. There is a problem on Hapes. They are about to be attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong." She explained.

Kenth nodded. "Isolder contacted us a while ago. But I'm sorry, the council has decided to ignore Hape's request. They attacked us without provocation and the council doesn't want to aid them." Kenth lowered his head, "I'm sorry, I tried, but right now they have more power over me than I do over them."

"I do not believe that the Jedi would refuse to protect a planet," Tenel Ka said. Kenth sighed.

"I'd like to not believe it myself, but they're decided on it." He inclined his head once again, "I wish you the best, Princess Tenel Ka, and I will be sure to continue to try to convince the council, but I think you may have to assume you're on your own." Then he signed off. Tenel Ka sat up straighter then turned to see Jacen standing behind her.

"Hapes is under attack." He stated, folding his arms. She nodded.

"I must return." She said, "I'm sorry, Jacen. We won't be able to have our wedding right now."

"I wouldn't stop you. You have a duty to your people, and to your family. I'll come with you." He said, and walked over. "Because from the sound of things you'll need all the help you can get."

Tenel Ka met his eyes and nodded. "This is a fact."

Luke found himself deeply troubled. One of his nephews and his soon to be niece in law, were going to Hapes because the Jedi Council denied them help. Jedi weren't supposed to hold grudges, no matter what happened to them. Still, Luke found it hard to forgive the killing of Kyle, which was why he himself didn't try to offer help of more of the Jedi on Yavin 4. He could have talked to the Chiss or to the Wookiees, but he didn't. Because two of his Jedi were dead and the Hapan government would not apologize or admit it was murder. Cold blooded murder. Not that apologizing would do any good.

Tenel Ka had to take power back somehow, but even then, Hapes was stained with blood. Even Luke couldn't overlook that.


	37. After the Storm

** Chapter 36**

**After the Storm**

Tenel Ka landed the ship where her father directed, using the force to make sure no one was around to spot them. She then buckled her lightsaber to her belt as Jacen buckled his. Then he tossed the warrior girl his blaster.

"You'll probably need it more than I do." Jacen said and before Tenel Ka could object Jacen was down the ramp and already entering the secluded docking bay. He cast a look around then saw the person he and Tenel Ka had been summoned by.

The tall form of Isolder approached Tenel Ka and Jacen, his face grim. "I'm glad you decided to come." He nodded to Jacen, "Both of you."

"That does not mean we forgive everything committed against the Jedi." Tenel Ka spoke, expressing the very thought on Jacen's mind. He nodded in agreement. Isolder inclined his head.

"My daughter, I am saddened that this is the circumstance that finally brought you home, but I will not allow your grandmother to rule any longer." He then looked her over, stopped as he noticed the difference in her appearance. It may have been a slight change, but Isolder had been married and a father at one point so he didn't take long to know what was going on.

He frowned, "You have a child?" Isolder questioned. Tenel Ka nodded and Jacen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You are aware of what this means?" Isolder asked. Tenel Ka lifted her head so she was looking straight at her father.

"I am through trying to do everything according to our laws, Father. This is how things will be if I am to take the throne," Tenel Ka's eyes narrowed, "With Jacen."

Isolder examined Jacen who could feel his whole body grow chilled as the man's eyes scanned him.

"You're the father?" Isolder asked, this time directly to Jacen.

"Yes, I am." Jacen replied, his palms were sweaty and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists to try to cool them off. If Tenel Ka noticed his nervousness, she didn't comment on it. Probably because it was the wrong place and time to talk about it and it was only natural when the father of the woman Jacen had sex with was now examining him for something. Jacen wasn't sure what.

"I suppose you know that you can never be accepted by the Hapans?" Isolder asked. Jacen shrugged.

"I'm not sure I wanted to be. I'm just a simple Jedi who happened to fall in love with the Princess of Hapes." Jacen knew how strange it sounded when he put the situation in that context, but he felt Tenel Ka's positive reaction to his statement through the force.

"I accept Jacen." Tenel Ka put in, "I will make sure that is enough for Hapes. There will be no more of this division between Hapes and its allies." Tenel Ka's granite eyes stared straight at her father, who smiled.

"I have no doubt about that." He said before turning his head. "Unfortunately, the present situation is one where we have no allies aside from you two. If anything can be done, it must be."

Tenel Ka exchanged glances with Jacen. He narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what I can do, but I can talk to my uncle about providing some Jedi." Jacen offered. He honestly didn't know how many Jedi would still want to protect Hapes after the attack on Yavin 4, but he could try. Even though Jacen himself still felt embitterment towards Ta'a Chume and the warriors of Hapes and he doubted whether they would accept the Jedi as allies when only a month or so ago they'd been enemies.

"Then do so. We have little time." Isolder replied. Jacen made his way back to the ship to send a holo message to his uncle. As soon as Jacen was out of earshot, Isolder turned to Tenel Ka.

"I understand you may have spoken out for the sake of your friend, Tenel Ka, but you and I both know Hapes will not change. As a people we are not accepting of those who are outsiders. I myself believe it is a mistake to bring an outsider in." He regarded Tenel Ka carefully, "I wish for you to be happy, Tenel Ka, but I do not think that you should stay with this Jedi."

"Then you should let me stay with him. If you wish for me to be happy, then I will be with him because that is what I have chosen." Tenel Ka replied stiffly. She was fond of her father, but she wasn't about to cast aside her previous decisions and all that she had been through just because her father said he didn't think it was best.

"But another suitor will be-"

"There will be no other suitors. Jacen and I are to be married as soon as this conflict is over." Tenel Ka stated, her voice cold so that her father would know that he couldn't convince her otherwise. Isolder sighed.

"Very well, if that is what you've chosen," Isolder gave in.

"I managed to get Uncle Luke to volunteer some Jedi-" Jacen stopped as he noticed the atmosphere he'd walked in on. "Um, am I interrupting something?"

"No, Jacen. We are finished with our discussion." Tenel Ka said with a quick glance at Isolder before they turned away.

"Uncle Luke said he'd send some Sytars here, and Raynar, Tesar, James and Kirk also decided to come." Jacen told Tenel Ka. "It's not much of a force, but it may help to hold them off long enough for the Jedi council to change its mind."

"If Tenel Ka takes command, the New Republic may change its mind also." Isolder put in as he came over to where the two were talking.

"Yeah, they might." Jacen said, rubbing his chin. "But they also might decide they're better off letting Hapes get retribution for attacking the Jedi." Jacen shrugged, "I'm not saying that's how it'll be, but it's a possibility."

"No, you are correct. All possibilities must be considered." Isolder said. Then he looked over at _The Rock Dragon _Tenel Ka's ship. "You have weapons equipped on there, so you can help in the air or on the ground. Wherever you feel it is best for you to be, you should go." Isolder told Tenel Ka. He nodded to Jacen, and turned to walk away.

"King Isolder." Jacen's voice broke the silence. The man turned, somewhat surprised, "Tenel Ka may not tell you this, but I think you should know, the baby is a boy and he'll be the first male Jedi to rule Hapes." Jacen felt Tenel Ka's eyes on his back as Isolder's confused look became one of amusement.

"I'll look forward to that change, Jacen Solo." Isolder replied then was gone. Tenel Ka turned to Jacen.

"Was it too much?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Your words mean a lot to me, and to my father. It shows confidence. For a leader, that is important." Tenel Ka's granite eyes continued to look at Jacen, he turned his head slightly.

"I get the feeling this won't be an easy fight, even if the Yuuzhan Vong forces are depleted, we haven't got the numbers to defeat them." Jacen's brown eyes flickered with some of his misgiving.

"No, we do not have the numbers. At best we have the strength to hold out for one day. That alone may not be enough."

"So what then?" Jacen asked then decided he'd answer the question himself. "Well, we can say we fell without holding a grudge." He grinned in the famous Solo way. Tenel Ka nodded. Though he didn't know it, Jacen had already died, and Tenel Ka was going to make sure it didn't happen again. Not for the sake of her planet. She was finished having everyone serve Hapes and its royalty. It was time Hapes did something for the rest of the galaxy.

James stared blankly at Kirk. "I'm not buying that."

"You don't have to. But it's true." Kirk then used the force to throw a book at James, who quickly moved instinctively to block it with his hand. Kirk only smiled. James was strong, and had plenty of potential.

"How did you dodge that then?" Kirk asked.

"It was obvious, I just sensed-" James stopped himself, realizing that he'd just said exactly what Kirk wanted him to. James had sensed the book coming at him, and the movements that Kirk was making. Something had told him that was going to happen.

"Most people don't realize they are force sensitive at first. It all seems coincidental, or that you just have good instincts. But the line comes when you're able to move things and sense things with the force that others can't." Kirk said, his eyes becoming serious, "If you decide to pursue your force talents, you can. It's up to you. No one will tell you whether or not you have to hone those skills. I won't, Master Skywalker won't, because the choice is yours. However I do want to tell you this: Just because your past makes you biased against Jedi doesn't mean that should prevent you from being the kind of Jedi that you yourself can respect. Perhaps those you've met have been despicable, but you don't have to follow that path." Kirk then picked up the book and handed it to James. "You can start with the basics, knowing when and where to react. There, you already seem to have a good start." James took the book, and his hand dropped, the book in it, as Kirk exited the room.

"Kirk, good, I was looking for you." Luke said, coming up behind Kirk.

"You look horrible." Kirk observed, Luke's face was unshaven and he had bags under his eyes.

"I feel better than I look." Luke replied curtly. He didn't linger on the topic, "Hapes is under attack, we need some Jedi to go there to help."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't they just fry our asses a month ago?" Kirk raised an eyebrow at Luke's new order.

"They did. But Tenel Ka and Jacen are there already and I'm not about to let any more Jedi die, even if it involves protecting those who don't deserve it," Luke replied, his eyes flaring. Kirk smirked.

"Sounds tricky, I'll go." Kirk turned his head as James stood behind the two masters.

"I'll go too." James said, his voice steady and icy at the same time. Luke smiled.

"Thank you, James." Luke inclined his head, then went to find more candidates for the mission.

"So, you decided to come along." Kirk raised his brow at the dark haired boy. James frowned.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Jedi. I'm not one of you and I never will be." James then brushed past Kirk on the way to James' room.

Anakin felt it through the force, something was happening. The Yuuzhan Vong were moving and none too slowly. He opened his eyes from his meditation. He gazed over at where Kada and Edo were talking and Vua Rapuung was standing watch, patrolling around the small cave that was Kada and Edo's home.

Anakin knew he'd have to leave, he felt the stress and fear of his family, of Uncle Luke, of Jacen, and the feeling in general he'd been getting from Sekot about the impending dangers was unavoidable. Anakin gazed around, his eyes narrowed as he focused on nothing in particular. Tahiri must have noticed his change of emotion in the force because she came over.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Anakin continued to stare at the trees in front of him, his eyes out of focus as he let his thoughts roll around in his mind.

"Hapes will come under attack. Uncle Luke's already sending Jedi and Sytars to help, but that's not going to be enough."

"You're sure about that?" Tahiri asked. She wasn't entirely sure herself of how Anakin knew all those things. There was only so much the force could tell someone, even a Jedi.

"We have to go there." Anakin said. "Now. The longer we wait, we'll end up with another Yavin 4 attack."

"Are you sure you want to help the people who killed Kyle and Vallin?" Tahiri asked. Anakin finally turned his head, a soft smile playing on his lips. Tahiri wondered what could possibly make Anakin happy in this situation.

"We're Jedi, Tahiri. We don't hold it against others when their lives are at stake. I'd like to just forget about them, I'm mad at them for killing Kyle and Vallin. They were both good friends of my family. Vallin was my friend too. I won't forget that they killed him. But I'm not going to punish them with being killed by the Yuuzhan Vong." Anakin replied, then started back to the cave, as he approached, Edo seemed to sense what Anakin was about to tell him.

"Leaving we are?"

"Yes, there's trouble that we need to handle. I'm sorry, it's sooner than we thought." Anakin inclined his head to Kada, who shook her head.

"Happy I am, that returned the Jedi have to Sekot and to serve the galaxy." She returned the inclination with the bowing of her own head. "May the force be with you, Master Solo."

"And you." Anakin replied. Then he turned and found himself facing Vua Rapuung.

"Jeedai Anakin Solo, I offer my help as payment for your saving me from the lies of the Yuuzhan Vong." He waited as Anakin's blue eyes fixated on the Yuuzhan Vong. Tahiri looked from one to the other, unsure of what was going through Anakin's head.

"I can't say how others will react to you, Vua Rapuung, but I accept." Anakin then continued to walk to the ship with his three companions behind him.

No sooner had Jacen and Tenel Ka arrived at the front of the now evacuated villages that they saw the Yuuzhan Vong ships arriving by the dozens and unloading coral skippers and the ground ramps coming down to let out warriors. Jacen drew his lightsaber and ignited it before running forward, Tenel Ka beside him.

The first wave hit the village and the Yuuzhan Vong ships laid waste to the homes and shops, crumbling them in seconds. Jacen moved quickly and cut down the first warrior to cross his path. The next two rushed Jacen but he quickly dealt them blows to their skulls with his lightsaber. Then he twisted around and slashed the next one, cutting its arm off. The other arm, holding the ampistaph came around and whacked Jacen on his wrist, but he reacted with a sharp jab of his lightsaber in the warrior's exposed throat. It gurgled and dropped to the ground.

Jacen turned then began fighter a more scarred warrior who deflected all of Jacen's oncoming attacks. Jacen gritted his teeth as he was driven backwards, he moved his foot back to get a more solid stance then stabbed forward only to have his lightsaber flicked away long enough for the warrior to get under Jacen's defense and stab his chest.

All at once, images flashed through Jacen's mind. He was running quickly to move in front of Jaina as a monster crashed into his chest, sending blood all over the place, then, nothing. His memory was blank. Jacen moved and pulled the ampistaph out, then decapitated the warrior. He clutched at his side, the blood trickled down his shirt and ran onto his pants. Why did he have the memory of being impaled by the horn of a monster on the Mykyr mission? Jacen held his head, it was throbbing and he couldn't think straight.

He deflected a blow from another warrior as he tried to get the images out of his thoughts. It was an unnecessary distraction. Just what had happened to him? The memory always stopped at the point where he was struck. Jacen didn't know what that meant, but there had to be a reason there wasn't any memory beyond that point. Had he passed out?

Jacen slashed another warrior, at this point his left hand, which was covering his wounded chest, was covered in blood. Jacen winced as he moved to parry another slash from a warrior then ran it through. Then Jacen moved quickly on to the next warrior, his slow movements allowed another stab in his arm then one in his leg from behind. They were small, but hindered Jacen's ability to move to deflect all the attacks coming at him at once. With the new reinforcements of warriors arriving, Jacen could only hope he'd stay awake long enough to do damage to them.

Tenel Ka wasn't fairing much better, though she'd managed to avoid being hit, she was completely surrounded by warriors. Out of the corner of his eye, Jacen saw the ampistaph headed straight for Tenel Ka's stomach, his mind commanded his body over to her, bashing aside the warriors with his lightsaber, and then the ampistaph landed straight in his already bloodied chest.

That was when Jacen went down.

**Well, that's all for now! Next posting will be August 18th. Please Review!**


	38. An Eye For An Eye

**Chapter 37**

**An Eye for An Eye**

_A/N- Hello from Europe! I didn't think I'd get the chance to update from here but as luck would have it, I managed to charge my laptop and I managed to finish 37! I can't say the same will go for the rest, but I'll try my best to find the time to update, so please bear with me. _

_So as I've mentioned I'm in Europe right now, so my posting time table will be a little skewed from what it usually is. I'm posting nighttime here which is in the middle of the day for most U.S. people. Any rate, please enjoy and thanks to JediBettyBug for the review! Thanks to Jediluver033 too for your constant feedback on my work! You guys rock! _

_-Don "QuixoticQuest"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Anakin couldn't have found himself wanting more than anything to just right to where the fight on Hapes was, but it would take them hours to get there. So he was stuck with sucking his breath in and out until they got there. He could feel something was wrong, and that feeling began with when he felt Jacen pass out. There was definitely a problem.

"Anakin, can you stop that? I can feel your tension enough without you sucking in your breath." Tahiri said, "We'll get there."

Anakin turned his head, "When have we ever gotten to a fight before it turned for the worse?"

She paused, raised a finger and said, "Point."

Ikrit, who had been surveying the scene from his perch on the Yuuzhan Vong's shoulder, decided it was time he gave his input. The creature had almost died but thanks to Kada's care and skills with medicine, he was well enough to do anything now. "I'm not sure either of you is correct." Ikrit closed his eyes as he did when he was advising and sensing the answers through the force, "While it is true that we have much to be concerned over in this fight, I have reason to think Tahiri is correct in saying we should remain calm. However, Anakin is also correct in saying that there is a greater risk at hand. I can tell something is disturbing the force."

Anakin rubbed his forehead, "Great." For once being right was not such a good thing. He honestly didn't know what the force wanted him to do sometimes.

"I don't know what's going on, but I can tell Jacen's in bad shape, and if we don't hurry, it'll only get worse." Anakin said, focusing on speeding the ship into its next jump. Ikrit scanned Anakin's emotions. They were unusually calm and resolute despite his external appearance of uneasiness. This brought Ikrit to think that Anakin had a plan of some sort forming in his mind. Whether or not that was a good thing for his student, Ikrit wasn't sure. He had saved Anakin's life once, and he'd do it again, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to follow Anakin's pattern of fighting, and therefore made it hard to protect him.

Even if Anakin was strong, and Ikrit was first to know that Anakin Solo had strength beyond that of previous masters, which was why it came as no surprise that Yoda chose Anakin to teach Yoda's nephew and not one of Anakin's siblings or an older Jedi. Still, Anakin worried Ikrit. The boy had a talent for the force that often caused him to overestimate the risks or even calculate them so that he didn't care what the risks were and the risks always involved Anakin being injured in some way. Ikrit wondered if he would be able to live with the strains of this student who never seemed to take a break. It was quite clear that Anakin had no intention of breaking either. If the dangerous situations he threw himself into didn't kill him, Ikrit was sure that Anakin's overworking himself would.

As if to elborate Ikrit's own thoughts, Tahiri said, "We're not taking an unnecessary risks this time, Anakin. If we have to pull out, we're pulling out." She fixed him with a hard stare. Ikrit watched this with some amusement. It almost seemed at times that Tahiri herself made for a much better master than Anakin. She certainly had the discipline and sense of rationale that a Jedi master needed. While Anakin, having the strength and skill, lacked the ability to tell when to move forward and when to retreat. When caring for a padawan, a master would need to be able to tell when to retreat and when to advance for both his or her own safety, as well as the padawan's.

Ikrit's own master, Yoda, excelled at learning when and where to take action. Yoda sensed situations in motion long before they occurred, and while Yoda died, the Jedi master had nine hundred years under his belt before passing on. In the end, Yoda was quite possibly the most powerful Jedi not because he was strong enough to defeat his enemies, but because he had the ability to outlast them in age and in much of his wisdom. Yoda escaped Order 66 because he sensed something wrong before the troopers could kill him.

Ikrit too survived that, but was hidden away for many years because the furry Jedi master had another task to accomplish, one that would require him to hide away. Now that that task was accomplished, Ikrit took it upon himself to see to it that Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila survived the Yuuzhan Vong war, and beyond. At the risk of Ikrit's own life, which was long like his master before him, Ikrit would make sure that whatever destiny Anakin's future held, and no matter where the road would lead Anakin, Ikrit would make sure the boy would not perish before he passed Yoda in age. Tahiri showed promise as well.

Ikrit was sure that both of their students would pave the way for the New Order. Ikrit also foresaw a little of their future, though he wouldn't tell them, he knew that Tahiri's student would be both a blessing and curse. _Although_, Ikrit thought with a smile, _Most students are a blessing and curse until they grow into the masters they are meant to be. _

Though Ikrit wasn't sure exactly what kind of master Anakin would be. As usual, the boy's future, though somewhat visible, was mostly clouded by uncertainties. Uncertainties Ikrit was sure were coming from Anakin's constantly changing mind and force power.

Though Anakin Solo was not Anakin Skywalker, Ikrit knew one thing tied them together: both would change the galaxy from what it was before.

Tenel Ka stood over Jacen's limp form, trying to keep anyone from hurting him any further. At that moment she cast her gaze upwards to see blue ships lowering themselves close to the village, the lasers struck some of the coral skippers and took down a carrier before she saw glowing blades clashing their way through the swarm of Yuuzhan Vong. Kirk was the first to emerge by her side. He force shoved five warriors back then with a flick of his hand threw them into an already crumbling building. The warriors didn't get up.

"You seem to have gotten yourself into quite the mess, Princess." Kirk said, his blade blocking an ampistaph, then he casually cut the attacker in half along with the ampistaph.

"Jacen's uncoscious, Master Dekim." She said. Kirk nodded as five Sytars blasted their way through to the small group gathering around Jacen. Henthor kneeled next to Jacen. "He's got severe injuries, we need to get him out now." Kirk raised his blade and brought it down on an unsuspecting warrior.

"I'll give you the time, take him out of here." Kirk concentrated and wrenched a building off its base then hurled it at a carrier. Tenel Ka's shock at Kirk's force abilties were stopped because Jacen's condition took precedence over it. Though she wanted to stay with him, she had to fight for Hapes.

"You should go too." Kirk told her. Tenel Ka shook her head.

"I am the ruler of Hapes, I have a responsibility to protect my planet."

"Not to be rude, but there's not much left to protect." Kirk replied, gesturing to the buildings in the village and beyond were being demolished in the crossfire between Hape's fleet, the Sytars' tiny fleet, and the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. Tenel Ka had to admit Kirk had a point. There wasn't going to be much left of Hapes in a few hours time. But she couldn't give up, not yet, not when there was a chance they could retake Hapes.

As if on cue, the whole village burst into flames from an explosion originating near the concentrated part of the Yuuzhan Vong forces. Henthor stood waiting.

"Princess Tenel Ka?" Henthor stood, holding on side of the stretcher Jacen was on, another Sytar had the other. She watched as a carrier crashed into the distant part of the royal grounds.

She shook it off. "I will remain." She stated firmly. Henthor then hurried off with Jacen in tow. Kirk watched them leave, then turned back to Tenel Ka.

"You know, it's not hard to tell that you and Jacen are hiding something. The risk he went to in order to protect you was dire." Kirk observed, his eyes narrowing.

"We have a son." Tenel Ka said, deciding she couldn't lie to Kirk. He was a Jedi and she knew he was trustworthy from Master Skywalker's talk about Kirk. More Yuuzhan Vong poured out of the carriers and cut down the defending Hapan warriors of the village then start moving in towards where Kirk and Tenel Ka were. The warriors cut down several other Sytars who were blocking the way then were met by heavy blaster fire.

The small group stood firing their blasters or slashing with their lightsabers into the masses of warriors. But no matter how many they cut down, more still came, each more scarred than the last.

Raynar was taking a hard beating. His skills were not as developed as the others, so his lightsaber style was a little rough, and that left openings for the Yuuzhan Vong to get slashes at him. Raynar took a step back and sliced at the exposed armpit of one of the warriors, but received a cut in his side by another warrior. Double teamed, Raynar decided to pull out his blaster, but was met by a third warrior, who cut Raynar's gun in half, along with the first part of Raynar's forearm. He let out a wail, then hacked the warrior responsible in half, followed by his two partners. In a pained frenzy, Raynar slashed and hacked against ten warriors at once.

He attracted more warriors with his seeming lack of care for his missing limb, though the other Jedi watching knew it was because he was in pain that Raynar had lost control. Suddenly Raynar's body convulsed and his eyes flared. Tenel Ka felt it, Kirk felt it, all the Jedi did. Raynar's anger was rising at a rate that would end up destroying any hope the boy had of escaping. Kirk jumped in to the fray without a second though, hacking aside the other warriors, then did the only thing he could to Raynar, he knocked him out with a small push on the boy's mind.

Raynar dropped to the ground, and in an instant Kirk was the new target. He raised his blade and cut down the warriors at a rapid rate, pivoting and manuvering around the ampistaphs, then he used the force to push a path for him to carry Raynar through. Kirk received a heavy blow on his back, but kept moving forward. He laid Raynar down next to where the others were fighting and took up his stance again.

Kirk twirled his lightsaber around blocking several ampistaphs in quick succession. Before he could do much else, the carrier directly above them blasted a hole in the royal palace. Tenel Ka immediately searched the force for her father, not finding anything, she started away from the battlefront.

"Tenel Ka!" Tesar called but the warrior princess was gone, she was off looking for her father. Her mother had died a short time ago from a disease and Tenel Ka was not about to let her father die as well. She entered the one entrance that wasn't completely in ruins. Tenel Ka reached out in the force, trying to get a feel for where her father was.

She sensed him nearby, and rushed through a hallway that had its ceiling caved in. She dodged around the falling rocks, then went into the docking bay, the ceiling was collapsed and Hapan warriors lay all over the ground either crushed or bleeding from ampistaph wounds. Yuuzhan Vong warriors also scattered the ground. Tenel Ka frowned, the Yuuzhan Vong had blown up the docking bay along with the soldiers from their own army? Tenel Ka scanned the room with the force then turned as a cough was heard.

Isolder lay on the ground, his body bleeding from several areas and his lower half was crushed by rubble from the ceiling. He looked at his daughter.

"Good, you weren't in here when it exploded, then there is still hope." Isolder said, his voice very raspy and quick breathed. Tenel Ka knelt down beside her father.

"Where is my grandmother?" She asked. Isolder gestured with his head. Over on the other side of the room was the limp form of Ta'a Chume lying on the ramp of a shuttle.

"She tried to flee and the Yuuzhan Vong killed her before I could stop them." Isolder explained. He coughed then looked at his daughter with proud eyes.

"Hapes will not survive if you stay here, Tenel Ka." Isolder tried moving out from under the rubble but his body had lost feeling from his hips down. It was all crushed. Isolder was only now feeling the pain consuming him and the weight of his own blood and bones suffocating him.

Tenel Ka would be lying if she said she didn't sense her father dying. She felt it the minute she saw him, maybe even before, though she could only hope she could do something. At least she could bury him properly. She used the force to lift the rocks off her father and looked away from the horrorific shape her father's lower half was in. Bones jutted out from all places and blood splattered the floor and his clothes. His legs were no longer in their original shape and were sticking in all the wrong directions. Isolder's eyes watched his daughter then he grabbed her arm.

"The future doesn't include me any more. Go back to Jacen." Isolder's voice was now harsh and commanding, something it had never been. Isolder was every bit the monarch Tenel Ka's mother was. They were both extradinary leaders. Now Tenel Ka truly felt like she was the only heir because her grandmother was dead, and now her father was giving himself up to the force.

Tenel Ka however, would not leave him. Isolder gave a last wheeze before his eyes clouded over and his breath was caught in his failing lungs. Tenel Ka lifted her father's body as she felt his force presence leave. Nothing could be done now. Her home was gone, the home as she knew it at least, was gone.

Tenel Ka carried her father at a run, cradeling what was left of his body in her arms, the door she'd used to enter was now smashed and burning. Tenel Ka sped up to a sprint and used the force to shield herself from some of the burns as she ran straight through the flames.

A loud bang shook the skies as another ship appeared, it lowered itself to the ground, through the smoke of the villages Tenel Ka spotted a violet blade glowing through and a blue blade behind it slashing through the enemies. A staff pieced through the Yuuzhan Vong warrior in front of the palace door Tenel Ka had come through. Three figures appeared through the smoke.

"Tenel Ka? Thank the force you're okay." Tahiri said as she lowered her lightsaber. The warrior girl looked at Anakin, whose neck was bandaged and then at Ikrit, whose side was heavy bandaged as well. They looked better than she knew she felt.

"We've got our ship ready to go. The Yuuzhan Vong are about to overun the planet, we need to leave." Tahiri said, she noticed the limp form in Tenel Ka's arms. The younger girl knew from Tenel Ka's feelings in the force that this was her father, and no one knew better than Tahiri what it was like to lose a parent. Tahiri had lost all of her parents, except for the ones who adopted her.

Tahiri started back to the ship when she noticed Anakin wasn't moving. "Anakin, what are you doing? Let's go." She called. His blue eyes turned to face Tahiri. She felt a chill run down her spine. His eyes were different somehow, they were radiating power straight from the force, and his entire body was channeling the energy. Soon Tahiri could almost feel the heat coming from Anakin's body as the fire slowly moved itself into tiny flames.

Had he figured out how to channel force fire already? She couldn't believe it. Anakin had been afraid to use it, so what was happening?

"This is bad, get out of here!" Kirk called, pulling Tahiri back towards the ship.

"Wait, we just can't leave him here!" She protested, trying to move around Kirk's grip but he stood his ground and pulled her onto the ship Anakin and Tahiri had taken to Zenoma Sekot. Vua Rapuung watched Anakin with cool eyes.

"He is as powerful as the gods willed." Vua Rapuung brough surprise from all the passengers of the ship except for Tahiri, Edo, and Ikrit.

By now Anakin's force energy was circulating around him and driving into the ground before it expanded and sent a tremor throughout the entire planet then there was a brief silence before all the buildings, villages, palace, and the ground they stood on cracked and were engulfed by fire made of force energy.

Tahiri's wide eyed surprise at the sudden destruction of the planet was forgotten as she searched the ground below for Anakin. From the ashes and the ravaged planet, she could sense nothing alive. She searched for Anakin's presence.

"Bring the ship down!" She yelled, before anyone could say anything she took the controls and lowered the ship to the ground to the place where Anakin had been standing the whole time. His blue eyes were now cool and his expression somewhat saddened. Tahiri ran out to him, breathing hard. She looked at the side of his face, it was strained. _Had he done that all on his own? _

To her surprise, the next thing she saw almost caused her to back away from Anakin. His face was now streaked with tears. "Vallin." Tahiri instead approached Anakin and wrapped her arm around him. He stood stock still for a minute before they both went back to the ship.

Kirk didn't look happy to see Anakin when he boarded. "That was no minor force use, Anakin. You channeled the entire planet's life force."

Tahiri looked from one to the other. "I learned a thing or two from Sekot. Sometimes a planet has to start over." Anakin replied.

"You weren't angry back there, were you?" Kirk asked. Anakin nodded and all eyes were now on him.

"I couldn't have done that with the light side of the force alone." Anakin replied. "Tell my uncle if you want, but I'm not following the Jedi code to the letter anymore." Anakin then went into one of the rooms and closed the door behind him.

Upon arriving on Yavin 4 where Jacen was being treated, Tenel Ka came into the med-center, but was stopped by Cilghal.

"Tenel Ka, I think there's something I have to tell you before you go in there." She said. Tenel Ka froze.

"Is Jacen alright? He's not severely injured is he?" Tenel Ka asked. Cilghal shook her head.

"He's not badly injured enough that it's anything to worry about, but-" Before Cilghal could continue Tenel Ka was at Jacen's bedside.

"Jacen?" She said. His eyes turned to face her, the brown circles widened then narrowed for a second.

"Who are you?" He asked. Tenel Ka entire body felt chilled to the bone.

Anakin sat in his room. He'd made a decision back there. One that could get him banned from the Jedi Order. He'd used the dark side in tandem with the light, deliberatly. He'd used a form of force lightening to destroy an entire planet. Though he knew he'd done it to protect Hapes more than anything, Anakin still felt bitterness towards Hapes for killing his friend, Vallin. The younger boy had looked up to Anakin and Anakin felt protective over him. Hapes had no right to kill Vallin.

"You can come in you know. I'm not going to use force fire on you." Anakin said to the person he felt come to his doorway a second ago. His bed squeaked as it lowered under the weight of Tahiri.

"Anakin, what was that back there?" She asked. "I don't know what to think about you anymore. Each time you get a new level of force control, I feel like you're losing yourself." Anakin turned his head slightly to face Tahiri. He smiled sadly.

"I think it's about time we both stop kidding ourselves, Tahiri. I'm not cut out to be Jedi or a Sith. I'm neither. Until I know how to balance my emotions they're just going to keep erupting all over the place."

"But, why can't you just not use your anger? What is it that you need so much about it?" She asked. Anakin could sense the fear inside her, and he didn't blame her. He felt just as afraid.

"If I get removed as a Jedi Knight, I don't expect you to come with me. But I know I can't keep fearing my past and my heritage any more than I can deny my anger." Anakin sighed and smiled wryly. "It's funny, I kept fighting it so hard and in the end I had to accept it was as much a part of me as the light side was."

Tahiri stared at him. She couldn't be sure if Anakin would still be able to be the loving person she knew from the Academy. If he kept going on with his mixed force training he might become someone she couldn't recognize anymore. Just like Padme lost Anakin Skywalker, he'd become somehing she couldn't love anymore. He wasn't human. As if he sensed her thought process.

"I'm not embracing just the dark side, Tahiri, I'm mixing it. I'm still here." He reached over and kissed her on top of the head. Through their force bond Tahiri could feel Anakin's care and passion in the mix of the other emotions he had. "The only thing it'll do is make me accept that I'm human, and that part of being human is being angry. Maybe not hateful, but anger is an emotion we can't ignore."

She shook her head. "But that emotion is what destroyed Hapes, Anakin, how can you say it's not purely of the dark side?"

"Would you say that killing when it's necessary to protect is the dark side?"

"Well no, but-"

"It's the same as what I did on Hapes. Only that was on a larger scale. I had to destroy the planet to destroy the Yuuzhan Vong. I didn't hate them when I destroyed them any more than fighting them on the ground."

Tahiri had to admit Anakin had a point. She too had fought and killed endless amounts of Yuuzhan Vong and Peace Brigade, she didn't hate them, but it seemed necessary as brutal as it was.

"So what now?" She decided to ask. Anakin leaned back on his hands, cocking his head ot one side.

"You know what?" He smiled at her. Tahiri frowned, what was he doing? "I'm pretty sure I can rebuild the planet too."

"Rebuild? By yourself?" She asked.

"Think of the dark as destruction, and the light as reconstruction, you need both to be fully unified with the force." Anakin explained, "It's a balance thing, so it's easy to go over the top and screw it up. So I understand if you think I'm out of my mind."

"I don't think you're out of your mind, Anakin. I just need time to get used to this change." Tahiri replied. He nodded.

"If you think I'm going too far from the person you knew-"

"Anakin, you're still yourself, no matter what you do. I just don't want you to forget that you have the ability to be a pure hearted person." She stared into his blue eyes. He was surprised by the compliment hidden in there. She thought he could be pure hearted? Anakin wasn't so sure about that. But he let it lie.

"Tahiri, I'm sorry I did that. Back there, I didn't realize it would scare you that much, and I don't ever mean to make you feel that way." He said, lowering his gaze. Tahiri looked at him.

"I thought you were going to do something to hurt yourself again, that's all." She said softly. He silently berated himself for worrying her like that. He'd only meant to stay down there a short time and was being careful despite the task he'd undertaken. Though from an outsider's perspective it probably looked like a suicide attempt at taking the whole Yuuzhan Vong army down with him.

"I promised I'd never do anything like that again and I won't." Anakin replied, his blue eyes filled with the most honesty and confidence Tahiri had seen in Anakin in a long time. Tahiri nodded. She believed him, but her instincts were always trying to protect the side of Anakin that she knew was vulnerable to himself.

"I'm going to bed, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said and Anakin squeezed her hand as she walked away.

Tahiri lay on her bed, the image of Anakin drawing all the force energy towards himself kept running through her head. It seemed like everything she knew to be one way was changing and changing constantly. Not that she didn't think things wouldn't change, but it was just unnerving the rate at which her life had flipped over from being a simple childhood at a Jedi school to the war that had taken a lot of things from her, and to a relationship with her best friend that in the past she never would have thought possible.

Tahiri had always been a sturdy person, but lately Anakin in particular had brought out her more sensitive and vulnerable side, just as she had him. Though Anakin was much better at hiding his faults. He almost seemed superhuman in the ways he'd stand strong through many situations. Anakin had shown more emotion at Hapes than she'd seen in a long time.

Tahiri closed her eyes only to be confronted with the image of Anakin as the rocks at Mykyr fell around him then the explosion blinding him from existence. She felt herself scream through the force. Only a non-Jedi could have not heard it.

She pulled the covers over her head as she felt a hand on her hair. The strong but soft fingers pulled back her gold blonde hair and two blue eyes stared at her. "I'm not leaving until you fall asleep." Tahiri relaxed a little and closed her eyes. After a few moments she spoke, "Anakin?"

"Mmm?" He turned his head to face her.

"Will you stay here. Please?" Tahiri could feel herself shivering on the inside, she'd never been so shaken by the events, the blood, the planet after what Anakin had done to it, and in the end, Anakin was the one she turned to. His presence just calmed her down. When he was his normal gentle self and not trying to be the stupid "hero boy" he always was, he was the best comfort Tahiri could think of.

"Alright." He said. Tahiri scooted over so Anakin lay on top of the blanets on her right side. He turned his body to face her, his blue eyes smiling their way through to Tahiri's green. "Just go to sleep, okay?" He brushed her cheek with his hand then closed his own eyes. Tahiri did the same then slowly drifted off.

Tenel Ka sat in stunned silence. "Jacen?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." Jacen said, his brown eyes scanned Tenel Ka. It was like Jacen had died. He didn't remember anything, he didn't remember Tenel Ka, and probably didn't remember anything about his past either. She stood up, feeling her loneliness all the way into her womb where the only comfort lay.

A/N- Ya, I know it's dramatic and sad, but it gets better! Until the next chapter, please review if you get the chance! Thanks!


	39. The Way I Choose

**Chapter 38**

**The Way I Choose**

_A/N- Thanks to Bad Company for the title (I thought it was fitting, and the song was something I was listening to while writing this). I don't own Star Wars or NJO, I'm just a humble FFN writer who loves to read and write. ^_^ _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin slid off the bed, noting for a second that if he hadn't gotten up so early someone, possibly his uncle, could have walked in and seen Anakin lying on the same bed as Tahiri. But Anakin wasn't worried, he'd gotten up early for a reason and it helped him to avoid more than one problem. Among them Tahiri's reaction at the fact that he was getting up at five in the morning to go training in the jungle and the other the worry of his uncle when he found out that Anakin was spending more than four hours training each morning. It was more than any Jedi trained, including Luke himself.

After returning to his room, Anakin pulled on his jumpsuit and pulled his jacket over it. Then called his lightsaber into his hand and strode out onto the docking bay platform then force jumped into the jungle below.

He started up at a fast run, letting his emotions run their course, something he'd been taught not to do. It was only after his conversation with Tahiri that Anakin decided it'd be best to learn to learn to direct his emotions rather than just letting them run rampant. It was different than suppressing his anger because now he was using whatever he felt at the moment to his advantage. With his heartbeat quickening, Anakin wiped the sweat from his face and leaped from one branch to another, then flipped catching his lightsaber in one hand and the tree branch in the other. He then swung again, this time catching the branch with his legs, gripping them tightly. With the force Anakin moved from his upside down hanging position to one standing straight with balance on the thinnest part of the branch. The branch snapped under his careless step and Anakin reached out in the force to cushion what would have been a severe fall. He touched his ankle, realizing it was possible broken by the way he'd fallen. The pain and the sense he was getting from it confirmed Anakin's assumption. _Fuck the force. _He thought without really thinking about what he was saying.

"You really do have a death wish." An amused voice said. Anakin glanced up at the tree where the shimmering form of Synthor sat on the branch Anakin had fallen off of.

Anakin brushed himself off and stood up, then sat back down, knowing his ankle wouldn't hold his weight.

"Any particular reason why you're up so early?" Synthor asked.

"Same reason you're here. I need to fix something." Anakin raised his eyebrow to the energy manifestation of the force. Synthor chuckled.

"You're sharp. Though it's no surprise to me. After all you figured out how to destroy an entire planet on your own." Synthor folded his arms across his chest, and was now standing next to Anakin. "Care to explain that to me?"

"Am I going to get a lecture?" Anakin asked, knowing that if he was he'd skip the explanation.

"Mmm, depends on how good your answer is." Synthor replied. Anakin sighed. What really annoyed him was that Synthor probably already knew the answer to the question and was just trying to hear it straight from the horse's mouth.

"Because Hapes needed to start over and the only way to do that was to destroy the planet as it was. Plus the Yuuzhan Vong weren't going to improve it. I only did what I thought was necessary to save a planet from becoming a breeding ground for killers." Anakin fixated Synthor with a hard stare.

"Care to tell me something? Why is it that you still take that form when Synthor can't come back as a force spirit?" Anakin asked. Synthor arched his eyebrows.

"You don't already know? I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. This is what you know the force to be, Anakin Solo. So that is how I appear to you."

"So it's different for everyone?" Anakin asked.

"More or less. I can decide to be something familiar or I can choose to be something more abstract. But it makes more sense to appear to a living being as they know me to be." Synthor replied slowly. Then he frowned at Anakin. "On to the important topic, you decided that destroying an entire planet would stop the destruction it was already going to face?"

"I know it would have scared the Yuuzhan Vong away until I got the chance to help fix the planet and get rid of the Vong too." Anakin responded with equal fierceness in his voice. There wasn't anything behind it but Anakin's own confidence and he still stood his own against the force in its incarnated form.

"Well, I must say I wasn't going to reprimand you. But since you seem defensive about it, I'll get straight to my original point." Synthor said, and smiled at Anakin's initial confusion. "What your choice did changed a lot of the debt you had promised in the void."

"Because more died?" Anakin asked, though he already knew that was why. Synthor nodded.

"Basically, yes. What I came to say to you, is that because a promise someone else made, your debt is already paid."

"Wait, so the deaths I caused didn't do anything?" Anakin nearly choked on his words.

"Not for Zekk, no." Synthor said, narrowing its eyes.

"Who made the promise?" Anakin asked. Synthor shook his head.

"I can't tell you."

"Who is it?" Anakin repeated. "It's someone I know, I can tell."

"If they made the choice, Anakin, it's not your responsibility to change it. Not everything rests on your shoulders."

"When will Zekk be back?" Anakin asked, immediately thinking of Jaina, who in the past month had grown more and more distant with Anakin as well as anyone who tried to talk to her about anything other than her new missions in Wedge's forces.

"As the price is paid, he will return, I can't say when." Synthor replied. "I don't control events or the minds of others, but a decision made will pay the price, it is only a matter of time." Synthor then inclined its head, "It is not my will, and it is the will of those living, for when they make decisions it alters the path their lives will take. Because this person agreed to pay the price, they will. But that is also because someone else decided to end their life. Now their paths meet."

Synthor then placed its hand on Anakin's ankle, in an instant the bone moved back into place, and Anakin winced as it did. Synthor smiled.

"There is always a price for the strong." It then vanished, though still speaking as Anakin stood up, gingerly touching his now healed ankle. "But you don't have to make that price up on your own if you don't wish to."

Anakin rubbed his eyes. He'd barely gotten any sleep the night before on account of his being in such close proximity to Tahiri. Though his presence calmed her down, Anakin was more than happy to be next to her, but still battling the urge to- Anakin shook his head. Finishing that thought would be the biggest mistake of his life.

He wondered what Synthor had meant when he said someone had promised whatever they had to Synthor. Anakin knew he couldn't do anything but it didn't stop him from being concerned. He then resumed his training, which took him another hour before he decided he was better off spending time at the Academy with Tahiri.

He mounted the steps and found himself staring at the person he'd just mentioned to himself.

"Where did you go? I was worried you'd gotten kidnapped or something…" Her voice drifted off as Anakin's blue eyes scanned her.

"Kidnapped? Tahiri, what's really going on?" He knew that really wasn't her real reason for being worried.

"I thought you might be using that technique again." Seeing his face as she spoke, Tahiri said fiercely, "It scares me, Anakin. I don't understand why you want to keep strengthening yourself under it."

"Because it's what I decided to do." Anakin replied softly.

"Then decide otherwise!" She shouted. Anakin didn't flinch instead he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't." He said, letting a bit of the remorse slip into his voice. He'd promised himself to complete the training and he'd do so.

"Don't- You have to!" She screamed, pushing him away. Anakin gazed at her, his blue eyes denying her before his voice could.

"Why won't you listen to me?" Tahiri asked. Anakin sighed, running his hand through his sweaty hair. His bangs were plastered to his face and his well formed jaw bone showed his closeness to being a full adult. Tahiri distractedly noted these details and hoped Anakin wasn't paying attention to the fact that she was now thinking about how attractive he was. Apparently Anakin didn't because he continued to argue with her.

"Because," He said, trying his best not to sound harsh, "Let me put it to you this way: if you had something you really wanted to accomplish and it meant changing who you are for the better, wouldn't you want to go through with it?" Anakin asked. Tahiri paused, then felt the reason in his voice, a sign that Anakin was now trying desperately to help her understand his decision.

"I don't know why you can't just be a Jedi like you were before." She said, looking down. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Neither do I. But by now I've tried everything I can to avoid the power that's cut out for me and it doesn't involve just being a Sith or just being a Jedi." Anakin lifted her chin with his fingers. "Hey, come on, I told you I'd still be myself, didn't I?"

"How do I know you won't forget? It's easy to forget when you're off training at five in the morning." She glared at him, Anakin turned red at being found out. "Who doesn't notice when their bed is suddenly empty when it had two people in it the night before?"

"Tahiri… you're being kind of loud." Anakin said. She grabbed his outer jacket.

"I don't care, and right now, I'd just love to leave you right here because you're off doing these things by yourself!"

"I can't ask you to be half a Jedi too." Anakin protested, Tahiri landed a punch in Anakin's stomach, and he doubled over and his knees hit the pavement. It hurt more than being stabbed with an ampistaph, Anakin felt tears of soreness coming into his eyes. _Sith, where did she learn to punch like that? _

"You might not like it, Anakin. But when you're in love with someone you won't let them do anything on their own. So it's tough luck that I'm in love with you." She said plainly. Anakin stared at her. Even though they'd admitted a while ago how they felt, he still felt warmth and confusion at the words.

"Dammit, Tahiri." He muttered and stood up. "You didn't have to punch me!"

"You wouldn't have listened otherwise." She replied simply, not feeling in the least bit sorry.

"Most girls don't punch their boyfriends." He wheezed, still catching his breath. Tahiri folded her arms across her chest and frowned at him.

"Most girls don't date boneheaded Jedi." She arched her eyebrows, her green eyes grilling into Anakin. He groaned, more out of exasperation than pain from the punch.

He mussed his own hair, looking around the Academy grounds and then turned to Tahiri once again. "Look, Tahiri, I'm telling you that what I'm doing is going to get me kicked out of the Order."

"And I'm telling you I don't give a Jawa's ass." She knelt next to him and held his face in her hands. "Can't you let me help you this once?" Her green eyes shone brightly and Anakin felt like his head was about to explode along with every single part of his body that wanted to just hold her close. _I think I'm losing my mind. _He smiled to himself as he felt Tahiri's response to his comment, _wouldn't be the first time. _

Anakin nodded finally then pulled Tahiri into the tightest hug he'd ever experienced. It really felt right to just feel that near one another that they could literally hear and feel each other's heartbeats against each other's bodies. Anakin could feel Tahiri's hands on the back of his neck, running through his hair. He leaned in and kissed her. This time he was pressing so hard he felt her move a little to readjust. Then they broke off, and he kissed her nose. She laughed. Anakin's cheeks turned red.

"You were waiting to do that." She observed.

"Yeah. Does it bother you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm just amazed at how much emotion I could feel in that." She leaned her head against his forehead. She kissed his forehead as Anakin brushed the bangs out of Tahiri's scarred face.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He grinned as she pushed him away.

"Stop teasing me." She said, beginning to laugh. He made a face, looking mock hurt.

"Hey, I was being honest." He tried kissing her but she dodged.

"I think you're full of bantha dung, Hero Boy." Tahiri tried standing up but Anakin pulled her back down and forced her to look him in the face.

"I mean it, Tahiri. You're the only woman I think is beautiful and it's going to stay that way." He then pushed himself up, now feeling the cramp forming in his stomach from the punch. Then he held his hand out to help Tahiri up.

"You mean it?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Would I joke about that?" He put the force behind his voice this time, "You're beautiful every time I look at you, any day and anywhere." Then Anakin started off, pulling Tahiri's hand with him. It was like when they were children, when Anakin would lead Tahiri through the Academy, only this time his hands were larger and his grip tighter in his attempt to make sure Tahiri wouldn't be too far behind him. She wasn't and sped up to walk beside him. Anakin glanced behind him then stopped as they reached the Academy doors.

His uncle was standing there, a smile on Luke's features. "You two are up early today. Not to mention one of you never went to bed." Luke raised his eyebrow at Anakin who turned even redder than he was a few minutes ago.

"That can wait. Wedge just called and said they're moving the squads closer to Coruscant, there might be a big attack there soon. I get the feeling the Yuuzhan Vong are running out of steam." Luke said.

"And they're planning to get one last siege in on our central most planet?" Anakin asked, Luke sighed.

"Seems to be their thought process," Luke rubbed his temples, and felt the comforting thoughts Anakin was sending to Luke, who sent back his gratitude. "Anakin, Wedge asked me to move all of you to Coruscant to help out with the squads. After Mykyr, he figured you two were strong enough to go."

"Jacen and Tenel Ka are going too, aren't they?" Anakin asked. Luke's face contorted. Anakin hadn't heard the news about Jacen yet? Luke's eyes narrowed.

"Anakin, I have some bad news."

Jaina found herself staring into literally the starry space in front of her. Her ship drifted along as she patrolled the seemingly clear space. There wasn't much to look at, let alone fight. The debris had long drifted away and Jaina knew that she wasn't going to be able to take one more minute of idle flying when there were battles going on all over the galaxy. Not only that, she was getting a strange feeling through the force.

She'd tried to contact Jacen a few times and each time there was this blank response, he wasn't blocking her, it was just blank, like he didn't know what she was doing. _Jace, come on, talk to me. This space crap is boring me to death. _All she felt was his presence but once again it wasn't responding to her, let alone acknowledging her.

Was he okay? Could Jacen be unconscious? She felt out. No he was awake. So what was wrong with him? Right then her radar beeped and her reflexes responded by sending the fighter shooting forward towards the new target. She focused her energy and force power on locating the coral skipper, then she locked on, firing. The coral skipper exploded and the pieces flew in several directions, others just floated nearby.

Jaina heard the radar again and turned just as a coral skipper grazed the top of her X-Wing with its firepower. The X-Wing shook then Jaina pulled back and flipped so she was facing the coral skipper head on. Then she shot a laser right into the cockpit. It started smoking then Jaina finished the job by firing another laser into the back. Then the flames consumed the ship as it tumbled down, weighted by its burning pieces.

Tenel Ka sat in her room, unable to even look anyone in the eye after listening to Cilghal's explanation for Jacen's condition. None of that mattered much. Jacen was as good as dead when his memories were completely gone.

"I'm sorry, Tenel Ka, he seems to have gotten so much trauma that his mind just blocked out anything familiar that could hurt him. It's a defensive thing. He must have experienced something horrible. Do you know what that was?" Cilghal had told Tenel Ka, but she'd replied that she didn't know. Though Tenel Ka did know, she knew exactly what had caused Jacen such trauma. He'd remembered that he was dead. So now he was suffering from amnesia.

It honestly did feel like her fault and there was nothing she could do about it. Not now that it was already a fact that Jacen had no memories of Tenel Ka, of his family, or of anything past the time he'd spent in the Med-Center. He certainly had no memory of being a Jedi or what a Jedi was for that matter.

That was the worst part. Jacen could lose his memories and memories of people but losing memories of his being a Jedi, of being Jacen, the person Tenel Ka had known from her Academy days, was the worst part of the situation to Tenel Ka. She knew she had to move on because Jacen might never get his memories back, but it was hard. It was hard as admitting that the real Jacen was dead and the person in the Med-Center was an empty shell that looked like Jacen.

After sitting in silence, Tenel Ka had left the Med-Center to sit on her bed, running her hands over her slowly growing belly. After almost two months since the week before Mykyr when she'd made love to Jacen, the baby was growing into its natural form. Cilghal had done a scan to check the progress and happily told Tenel Ka that the baby was healthy and she could tell it would be born that was too. Tenel Ka regretted deeply that Jacen would never even know this was his son, that he'd been the one who made Tenel Ka feel fully able to be the ruler of Hapes when it was rebuilt. Now she felt somewhat unsure. But she would rule the way she chose, when it came time to do so. The only thing Tenel Ka knew at the moment was that she had to complete the mission of rebuilding Hapes, of changing it to be the planet where Jedi and Hapan warriors were accepted. A planet where men and women didn't have to fear being ruled by the other, if anything, she wanted to show the Jacen in the Med-Center, who knew nothing of this galaxy that it was a good place to be and she wanted to show the child inside her that this was the galaxy his father had fought to his true wit's end to achieve.

Tenel Ka looked up to see Luke Skywalker standing in her doorway. "Tenel Ka." He inclined his head and came over. "Mind if I sit?"

"No, please sit, Master Skywalker." She gestured. He sat down and folded his arms into his sleeves.

"I don't think I can quite relate to everything you've been through. Especially not with what's happened to Jacen, but I can tell you, that losing your family never gets any easier. I know that losing your family can be hard when you know you'll never get to see the real them. My father was like that. I only met the real him once, and that was as he was dying. He told me to tell Leia that she was right about him. It's a funny thing to hear from a parent, them telling you that you're right. Not to mention that it was one of the last things he said. But I can't say I regret that he died being himself." Luke smiled with his own past mingled with the pain he knew was there for Jacen's current state. Both Tenel Ka and Luke felt the same. Lost.

"What do you think I should do, Master Skywalker?" She asked, sounding like a young child again.

"Whatever you originally planned to do is what you should do. But you don't have to do it alone, Tenel Ka. We're all here, even if Jacen doesn't remember anything, he's there. If he's not dead, then he'll remember it eventually. Trust me." Luke placed a hand on Tenel Ka's head. "You'll be the Queen of Hapes that no one has ever seen. When you are, Jacen will be right there with you." Luke stood up, and for the first time Tenel Ka felt her Master's weariness. He'd truly been through a lot in his life, fought his father, seen his aunt and uncle dead, lost many close friends, and now he too was suffering from the loss of memory his nephew was having.

How did he survive that long without breaking? Tenel Ka often wondered that about Anakin Solo too. The younger Solo brother was if anything the one who went through the most as a child. He'd been dogged by the fear of becoming the evil that his namesake was, and still Anakin had grown up strong and managed to stand up to face his ever changing future.

Luke looked at Tenel Ka. "Being a Queen is not for the weak minded." Luke said, "And being a Jedi is not for the weak hearted."

Tenel Ka nodded. "No, it is not." She smiled at Luke who bowed as he exited her room, saying, "We're leaving soon."

"I'll be there, Master Skywalker." Tenel Ka replied and started packing.

Jaina turned her X-Wing and flew in between two coral skippers and then barrel rolled to send them spinning. Then she pulled out and tailed two more. Just as she was about to fire, a blur of metal screamed past her ship's nose and then swooped under her ship, before the ship that just emerged from under hers fired and took out the rest of the coral skippers.

As the ship pulled up alongside Jaina's, she fumed. She didn't have to turn to know who it was. She'd almost crashed into Jag's clawcraft and now she was pissed. No, she was beyond pissed, she was livid. Jaina's gloved hands gripped the joint-stick, her thumb twitching to push the red button on top of the stick.

_Jag Fel, you are so dead_.

**A/N- Well, it took me a while since I was busy these last few days, but there you go. I'm hopeful that I'll get another chapter up soon, but it depends on how busy I am in the next few days. Otherwise, I'll be back and updating on the 18****th****. Until then, happy weekend!! (and please review if you have the time!). **


	40. Allies Don't Always Make the Best Friend

**Chapter 39**

**Allies Don't Always Make the Best Friends**

_A/N- Sorry for the late posting, I had jet-lag yesterday and I was too tired to post. Fortunately this post is a little longer, and I'll be posting more tomorrow too. The third part of the series will start a short while from now, depending on how busy I am getting ready for college, I'm hopeful that I'll finish part two before I leave. _

_Please enjoy and as always I appreciate the reviews! _

_Thanks,_

_-Don "QuixoticQuest"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jaina moved her thumb over the missile button on the joint-stick and applied a slight pressure when her entire mind erupted in a massive headache. Jaina felt the force moving through it and knew someone had tried to stop her from pressing the trigger. She didn't mean to kill Jag, she only wanted to send a warning shot, but apparently whoever had sent the force push through her mind thought differently.

_Jaina, no, _was the words she heard in her mind, allowing her to pick up on the force presence behind the voice. She grunted. The last thing she wanted was to hear her younger brother giving her advice on how to lead her life.

"Anakin?" She said none too gently in her mind, "What do you think you're doing?"

_Preventing you from making a huge mistake, _was his immediate response. Anakin was always pretty good at judging moral values, but was terrible at knowing when to keep out of other peoples' business in Jaina's mind.

"I'm not making a mistake, trust me. This guy has had it coming for a while. I'm just giving him a taste of his own medicine. That's it."

_Jaina, give it up, _Anakin said firmly, _this isn't the way to handle this situation._

"Like I need to hear that from you," Jaina snapped. If Anakin had felt the venom behind the words, he didn't show it in the force. This didn't go unnoticed by Jaina. Anakin had become better at handling his emotions for some reason. She honestly wasn't sure where his sense of control was coming from.

_Mom and Dad want you back on Coruscant, there're some important things to talk about. _

That time she sensed the unease in her brother's voice and immediately changed some of her attitude, though only slightly. "Fine." She broke off the mind connection, wondering when Anakin had learned to be such a good mind to mind communicator. There were a lot of mysteries arising around Anakin, and some of them made Jaina wonder if it had something to do with the events on Mykyr.

She flicked on her com channel so she could talk directly to Jag. "Fel here," Came Jag's overly confident but still aloof voice.

"Fel, if you ever do that again, so help me I'll kill you with my own fists." Jaina seethed into the com. She sensed Jag's mild amusement at her comment, and that only served to make Jaina angrier, though that was nothing compared to the next thing Jag said.

"Duly noted," He said briskly then signed off. Jaina bit her lip and turned off her com before heading back to Coruscant. It didn't matter since the patrol was over for the day.

Anakin found himself in more than an awkward situation. He was now living on Coruscant again with his parents, but he was also in the same apartment as Tahiri. Since Jaina had elected to stay on board Wedge's ship for sleeping arrangements, Tahiri took Jaina's room. Jacen took his room, though it took convincing to make him trust that it was right for him to be there. Anakin could tell his family; Jaina in particular, was taking the news of Jacen's amnesia pretty hard.

For starters, Jaina still hadn't said a word to Anakin since their brief exchange through their minds. When Anakin told Tahiri about it, she simply replied, "It's got nothing to do with you, Anakin. She has a lot of her mind right now." Anakin, as usual, didn't think this was a satisfactory answer for the level of anger and frustration he was sensing from his sister. She hadn't forgiven Anakin for Zekk, so now Jacen's condition was another excuse for Jaina to avoid confrontation. Anakin felt lucky to have had that one conversation, if he could call it that, when they'd spoken mind to mind.

He stepped into the docking bay, he'd been assigned to day patrol on Wedge's squad and to help with repairs, since word had gotten around that Anakin was skilled in that area. Anakin looked around, pulling at his collar. He wasn't too pleased with the fact that he had to wear the uniform of the pilots when in the docking bay, even off duty it was a requirement. Anakin wondered how Jaina could stand it. She'd always been a lot looser and easy going, not the type of person who liked wearing uniforms and saluting, but lately, nobody seemed the same, even Anakin.

He'd already been there one day and already he was bored out of his mind. A groan escaped him as he rounded the corner, his eyes falling on the dark uniformed man trying to rewire his ship's side-panels. Anakin watched for a moment before coming over.

"Need help with that?" He offered. The man turned to face Anakin.

"If you are offering help, I will take it." Two green eyes fixated themselves on Anakin as he moved to the side-panel, scanning it, then immediately began rewiring it with quick flicks of his wrists. The man watched this for a while.

"You're skilled with machinery."

"Yeah, well, it helps when your entire family knows about ships." Anakin replied his eyes narrowing as he finished connecting the wires. Then he turned. "I'm Anakin Solo." He held out his hand, the man took it.

"Jag Fel," He regarded Anakin carefully. "You aren't related to Jaina Solo by any chance?"

"Yeah, she's my older sister." Anakin answered, raising his eyebrow. _Did this guy have some kind of grudge against Jaina? _

"You two seem completely different." Jag observed. Anakin sensed no insult, only observation, so he treated the comment as such.

"Just because we're family doesn't mean we're all the same." Anakin pointed out plainly, wiping his hands on his uniform. Jag took note of this gesture and it irritated him that someone would dirty their uniform, even when working it was unacceptable. But Anakin seemed liked an amiable person so Jag overlooked this. Jag knew very well that family by no means defined one's identity. He had the same issue with his own father overshadowing him all the time.

"True enough." Jag said with a nod. Anakin's eyes softened. He'd been worried that this Jag Fel was someone who could hurt Jaina, but Jag seemed like an okay person.

"Well, I've got to go." Anakin said lifting his hand to wave then turned around.

"See you around, Anakin Solo." Jag said and focused again on polishing his ship. It was strange how the younger brother of the most irritating person in the entire squad was so easy going and likable to say the least. Jaina certainly wasn't likable, not by Jag's standards. All Jaina did was verbally attack others who ticked her off. Sometimes Jag wondered if Jaina took pleasure in tearing others apart. She was definitely the most sadistic girl Jag had ever met. Anakin on the other hand seemed to be the exact opposite, he was cool mannered even when Jag talked smack about Anakin's sister, even for a second.

Jaina lay on the cot in her room. It wasn't the softest of beds but it was better than being cramped in her parents' apartment. With Jacen there, she'd be reminded that her twin no longer knew who he was and anything about his family either. On top of that, Jaina knew she couldn't stand being around Anakin. She wasn't able to accept that he wasn't responsible in some way for Zekk's death.

As the leader, Anakin had been responsible for Zekk's life. When Anakin got back alive without Zekk, having been through the void, Jaina knew Anakin could have done something, he had a choice and he chose to leave Zekk behind. Jaina couldn't let go. Zekk had been the one person who could help her let go and just be carefree, but now she wasn't. She'd become the opposite, uptight, cold, and reserved. Jaina didn't even have Jacen to make her laugh any more. She turned over and faced the gray plain wall. Like her mind, it offered no answers.

For the fifth time that week, Anakin flew the patrol, his eyes covered by his goggles, the same ones he'd used on the Mykyr mission. It was clear that nothing he did would change what had happened. Or that someone was that he was the one who was paying the price. He hated just waiting for someone to up and die.

He squeezed the trigger and a coral skipper blew up, sending pieces flying into the glass of Anakin's X-Wing. He swerved then fired at another coral skipper, the coral skipper dodged and shot at Anakin's engine. He moved into a barrel roll a few seconds too late, his ship was already smoking. Anakin swore. He flicked the switch for the missiles and launched them straight at the coral skipper that had damaged his ship. As they exploded Anakin checked the condition of his shields. Another blast shattered through the glass and a shard broke one of the lenses of his goggles and blood trickled down his forehead. Anakin frowned so that his brow creased, then he sent the next two coral skippers flying. The return fire shook his ship and Anakin checked his shields, they were reaching zero. He silently cursed himself for spacing out then turned on his com channel.

"This is Red Four, my ship's damaged, I'm going in for repairs." Anakin said.

"Roger that, Red Four," Jaina's cool voice replied then signed off. Anakin didn't bother sensing her emotions since he already knew how she felt. He could only hope she moved on before she hurt everyone around her with her attitude and emotions.

Jaina watched Anakin fly back to the main ship. Then refocused on the task at hand, she moved in and out of the coral skippers, taking them down one by one. It was almost a reflex now to fire on enemy fighters. Her fingers twitched every time the radar beeped. Jaina moved silently through the fleet, watching the other squad members take their share of coral skippers down. Jaina was so busy on hers that she didn't notice the ship headed on a collision course, firing its lasers at the coral skippers next to Jain's X-Wing.

She turned her head just as the ship dove straight around her X-Wing's nose then came up to blow up the corral skippers none too carefully because the shards flew around, denting her ship's hull. Jaina seethed. That made twice. She flicked her gaze to Jag's ship. In a few minutes they'd be returning to the docking bay for the day. That was when she planned to explain to Jag exactly what she thought about his flying skills.

Precisely five minutes later, Jaina was walking down the docking bay platform, ripping her helmet off her head and stormed up to Jag Fel's ship and banged on the glass.

He pressed the button to draw back the glass. "What is it, Solo?" He regarded her with mild interest. She seemed irritated but Jag couldn't understand why she had to bother him about it.

"What do you mean what?" Jaina snapped, "You flew in front of my ship and almost got both of us killed!"

"You seem to forget that when a battle is in process that you cannot stand still, you were blocking the way."

"So you thought it was a good idea to fly as close to my ship as possible to prove you had good flight skills?" Jaina's eyes flared and she hit the hull of Jag's ship with her helmet. Jag's attention was now had.

"Don't take it out on me because your skills are incompetent, Solo." Jag said giving her a frosty and condescending glare.

"Incompetent? You conceited son of a bith." She drew herself up to full height, "Don't get me wrong, Jagged Fel, I hate your guts more than even you know. But I respect you as a pilot so I expect you to act your status and show some concern for the rest of your team."

"I personally could care less if you hated or respected me, Solo. I'm an officer in the Chiss Air Force and I have plenty who would readily decide to promote me."

"Well this isn't the Chiss Army or Air Force, so you better stop acting like a complete asshole or I'll personally get General Antilles to kick you off the squad."

"Hmmph," Jag grunted at her comment, "You seem to have an ego problem of your own, Solo. You're overly confident and act like everyone should bow down to the daughter of the Solo family. One would think you've never seen the underground world or the normal class people."

"I could say the same about you." Jaina countered.

"I have, contrary to your assumptions. I've been there quite a few times. You on the other hand couldn't even date someone from there because you're stuck up and spoiled."

Jaina's face contorted and before she could stop herself her arm went back and her fist was crushing Jag's nose and then hitting the side of his face. Jaina's footsteps receded into the corridors behind the docking bay as Jag held his nose with his hand, the blood streaming profusely.

Jag climbed out of his cockpit and went to the washroom. Once inside he used a towel to stem the flow of blood coming from his nose. It was blinding pain but Jag was used to injuries from battle so he didn't mind. What did bother him was the reaction Jaina had to his comment about being spoiled. Jag touched a hand to his right eye which was now swollen and he was sure he'd have a black eye by the end of the day.

The door to the bathroom opened and Jag turned to see Anakin Solo come in. His eyes went from Jag's nose to his swollen eye.

"Brawl with your wingman?" Anakin asked washing his hands, which were blackened from what Jag guessed, was machine repairs. Anakin was very into fixing machines. He'd even offered to fix Jag's ship, which was why they'd begun talking to each other in the first place.

"With your sister actually," Jag snarled. Anakin glanced up with a shrug.

"She's not exactly weak, Jag. Picking a fight with Jaina can end up with a burn hole in your head," He pointed to his own head and grinned. "What did you say to make her go off on you?"

"Why do you think it was me who started the fight?" Jag asked, affronted.

"I know my sister, Jag. She doesn't just punch random guys for no apparent reason." He regarded Jag coldly. It was clear Anakin wasn't going to take any excuses on Jag's part and Jag understood the sense of loyalty Anakin had. Jag respected Anakin for that and it was that brief moment of respect that made Jag repeat what he'd said to Jaina.

"I told her she couldn't date any lower class people because she's stuck up and spoiled."

Anakin's head snapped around and his body stiffened and Jag took a step back. "What the hell did you go and say that for?"

"That she's spoiled? She is. Why does that even bother her? I'm sure she's heard it before."

"Jaina could care less about you calling her spoiled. But an insensitive jerk like you wouldn't understand what she's been through." Anakin's voice was now completely frosty, along with his eyes.

"Really? What could the great Solo children go through that the rest of us haven't?"

Anakin grabbed Jag's collar and forced him against the wall. "Listen; don't say anything about lower class or anyone living on the lower levels to Jaina. You want to know why she punched you? The only guy who ever cared for her and understood Jaina was from there and he's dead. He was killed on the Mykyr mission a month ago and her twin brother lost his memories because of it. Both of them were my brothers too. If you don't lay off I'll even your eyes up and I seriously don't want to have to do anything to hurt you, Jag, but my sister comes before you do." Anakin let go of Jag's collar. "Get to the infirmary and clean up." Anakin then turned on his heel and left the bathroom.

It was surprising that Anakin had finally lost his cool, truthfully Jag would never had put that kind of reaction past the younger Solo. But Jag knew better than to assume things, anything was possible in battle, even a battle between supposed allies.

Jag took more paper towels and headed to the infirmary. Later that night he iced his eye while lying on his back on the couch in his parents' rented apartment on Coruscant.

"Jagged, what on earth happened to your eye?" Syal, Jag's mother, asked.

"Nothing, Mother, just some war wounds." Jag grumbled. She raised an eyebrow but didn't press any further. Cem came in the room and snickered at his elder brother.

"Jag got into a fight with Jaina and she kicked his butt. I heard it from one of the other pilots." Cem received a glare from his mother and he retreated from the room. Syal turned to face her older son.

"Jaina Solo?" She asked, "Why on earth would Jaina Solo want to punch you? Aren't you on the same squad?"

"We are. I don't really want to talk about this." Jag said and shut his eyes.

Syal didn't move for a minute then left saying, "You should apologize for whatever you said to upset her, Jagged." Then his mother was gone. Jag cursed inwardly for being the goat of everyone's blame. No one wanted to see his end of the argument. He was only telling the truth. _Just because she lost her stupid boyfriend everyone pities her_. Jag let himself slide off to sleep.

He woke with pain coming from his eye, it was now a black eye and it hurt more than the day before. His nose had a white bandage across it; he had been told if it had been hit any harder it really would have broken. It had been slammed pretty hard though. Jag almost wished it could be broken so he'd have an excuse not to have to fly in space with Jaina Solo, but no such luck came to him.

_Dammit_, Jag thought as he got into his flight suit. He left his collar unbuttoned as he left his apartment and got into the lift that would take him to the shuttle. As he sat on the shuttle he mulled over his frustration's source.

If he had to do as much as look at Jaina Solo he'd lose his mind. She was every bit as annoying as a child who didn't want people to know she'd been bad. She cast blame around and didn't own up to her own faults. The shuttle stopped at the platform and Jag clipped his collar as he entered the docking bay's doors.

Jag looked around and noticed that all the pilots were in their ships except Jaina.

"What's the matter, Colonel Fel? You got up late today." Wedge Antilles said, eyeing the Chiss officer carefully. His eyes rested on the black eye and Jag's nose. "A brawl? That's not like you."

"Jaina Solo will answer for that." He replied coolly. Wedge's expression became cross.

"Is that why she's not here today? You two had a fight?" Wedge sent a tremor through Jag and he didn't want to feel intimidated so he stiffened.

"She should be able to hold her own, Sir." Jag put out. Wedge did not seem pleased.

"You're off duty today, Colonel Fel, and you will be on probation until you cool your head. My squadron doesn't go off insulting each other; we're on the same side. You will get along with your comrades or you won't fight. Am I clear?" Wedge knew better than to let his nephew off easily just because they were related. Wedge never liked having issues between comrades either.

Jag clacked his heels together responded with a salute. "Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed." Wedge said and saluted back before heading to the replacement leader of the squadron. Jag left the docking bay in a huff. He'd never felt so humiliated. Had Jaina told General Antilles about their fight? _No_, Jag shook his head, _if she had he would have known that they had a fight and General Antilles didn't act like he knew_.

Jaina Solo lay on her stomach, still on her bed. She hadn't managed to go to sleep the night before on account of being so mad at Jag Fel for bringing up Zekk when she'd spent the last few months in complete ignorance of the fact that Zekk had ever existed. She'd been happy forgetting and now she had to remember him.

Remembered that Zekk was still haunted by his past even though he'd talked to her about it, she still knew he'd never forget it and would never forgive himself no matter how much she tried to help. It was this fact and more that made her unable to move past the denial stage of her grief. She couldn't help Zekk. No more than she could bring him back from the dead.

She also couldn't believe her brother, her twin, the other half of her being, was also gone. Jacen had lost his memory trying to save her, if he hadn't, she would still be alive and he would still remember who he was. But Jacen never did logical things. He left Jaina behind along with his family and friends.

"Jaina, we've got a Republic dinner, are you going to be okay by yourself?" Leia called as she came in. Jaina waved an affirmative hand.

"Mom, I'm almost twenty one, I think I'll be fine." She said giving her mom a small smile. Leia kissed her daughter on the top of her head.

"Even if you stop being a child, Jaina, you'll never stop being my child." Jaina rolled her eyes at her mom's comment but felt some warmth at the idea that her mom would never stop looking after her even if Jaina stopped looking to her mother for advice or support. There was a peaceful nature to the idea.

"Bye, Jaina."

"Bye, Mom." Jaina said, and yawned. She was glad her mom wasn't there when she yawned. Leia couldn't tell Jaina hadn't slept because Jaina had done a good job layering her thoughts and emotions so not even Anakin could get through to her.

She felt guilty hiding things from Anakin. He'd always been the one person who never questioned her choices or stopped her from doing what she wanted to do. Besides Zekk, Anakin had been her only means of mental support in case of a break down or just needing a pair of ears to hear her out.

Right now she couldn't even rely on Anakin. He was also upset over the loss of Zekk. He'd been all of their friends: Tenel Ka's friend, Jacen's friend, Lowie's friend, and Anakin's too. Anakin had become extremely close to Zekk since Anakin was almost killed at a Yuuzhan Vong base. He'd also been as close to the dark side as Zekk had been, so the two understood each other better than anyone else.

Jaina cringed at the thought that she could never relate to Zekk in that way. That no matter what she did, she couldn't connect to him on the issue of his past because she'd never been to the dark side. _Well, she thought_, _I could go to the dark side and find out_._ But I'd probably not be lucky enough to come back_. She shrugged the idea off. It would never work.

Jaina let out a low moan and rolled onto her back. There was a knock on the door. _Mom probably forgot something. _Jaina slid off the bed and went to the door, opening it she said, "What'd you forget, Mom? I'll get-" She looked up into the face of the last person she wanted to see at her apartment's front door. Jag Fel's sharp green eyes met Jaina's brown. Jaina promptly shut the door.

"Solo, open up, I'm here to apologize for my conduct." Jag said.

"Yeah? And I bet you're also planning to tell me you were right?" Jaina snorted as she went back to her room. She wasn't going to listen to him.

She heard an audible sigh through the door. It was loud enough it would take a thicker door frame to block it out. Jaina, to her own surprise as well as Jag's, reopened the door.

"What do you want?" She asked, or rather demanded. Her eyes blinked wearily. The bags and dark circles under them did not go unnoticed by Jag, though he decided not to comment on them.

"I told you already. This is hard enough as it is to apologize."

"Why because of your ego?" Jaina snapped and folded her arms. She didn't need this. She didn't ask for him to apologize.

"Do you always bite the heads off of anyone who tries to talk to you, Solo?" He asked, regarding her with mild interest.

"Only jerks who don't know the difference between honesty and being obnoxious." Jaina replied tartly and leaned against the door jamb. She arched her eyebrows.

"And that would be me?" Jag asked.

"No shit, Sherlock." She gave her a wry smile, "Look who's finally decided to join the world of the intelligent."

"Not everyone knows about your past, Solo. I only know because Anakin told me." Jag evened his bitterness to her level.

"Oh? So you're friends with my brother but you can't bring yourself to get along with one your comrades?" Jaina laughed hollowly, "What? Did he do you a favor and you needed to become friends to fulfill your obligations? That's all life is to you, Jagged Fel, a mission. You can't even do that right either because you won't admit that maybe we're on the same side-"

"I hope you're happy, I got put on probation." Jag cut in, averting his eyes. Frustration boiled off his mind like lava and Jaina felt every bit of resentment he'd not yet formed into words. He ran a nervous hand through his hair, something Jaina had seen Jacen do sometimes. Anakin had even developed the same habit. She wondered if Anakin rub off on Jag Fel enough to make him into a likable person. _Yeah right. _Jaina laughed at herself for even thinking that.

"Good, now go deflate your bloated head, you look like a blowfish." She muttered and moved to close the door but Jag banged it back open.

"I'm not letting you talk me down, Jaina Solo." He said. For the first time he'd used her first name in addition to her last name. Jaina's eyes flared.

"And I'm not letting you make me feel guilty. I won't take back punching you and I sure as hell will do it again if you don't leave."

"Doesn't being a Jedi prevent you from hating people?"

"I don't hate you, I just think you're a stuck up, big headed, obnoxious asshole who thinks he can take on the world just because he's got military clout."

"You said you hated me before." Jag pointed out. Jaina realized that she'd said she hated Jag when they fought in the docking bay. "In fact you said you said you hated my guts."

"Yeah, well, at least I listen to my conscience." She sighed and rubbed her arm. What was she saying? She still hated him and wanted nothing more than for Jag to leave. But she couldn't bring herself to make him leave this time. She sensed his stubbornness even rivaled Anakin's. Now that was saying something.

Jaina then brought herself back to the present and realized she'd been standing there thinking while Jag looked around her living room with his eyes. The place was neat as ever and had soft couches, a large screen, and a carpet that was designed and given as a gift to Jaina's mother for her birthday a year ago. The holos on the walls were of herself, her brothers, and of her parents, sometimes of all five of them. Some of them had pictures of her parents when they were younger and her uncle, Luke Skywalker.

Someone had even sent a picture of Leia when she was very young, Jaina's age and Jaina could hardly believe her mother had always looked so mature. Jaina returned her full attention to Jag.

"Your apartment is nice." He said. Jaina shrugged.

"It belongs to my parents. I could never live in a place like this on my own." Jaina said without thinking.

"Why?" Jag's eyes softened from their usual harshness to a level of curiosity. Even his mouth changed from twitching with irritation to just lying there flat on his face.

"Too spacious." Once again she just said what she was actually thinking instead of putting up defenses. But now that she'd caught herself she wasn't going to say anything more.

"Oh." He stiffened his shoulders then his expression became thoughtful with a small frown, "You are really like Han Solo."

Jaina's scowl returned. "Well, he is my father." _What the heck was that supposed to mean? _Jaina thought to herself.

"I mean you're down to earth and a bit roguish."

"Down to earth? Does that mean you still don't think I could date someone from the underground?" Jaina stared at Jag. She briefly thought he might be able to take back his comment from the docking bay. She'd taken hers back.

"If you want to date a hutt that's your business, Solo," Jag said with a shrug. That was as much of an apology for his assumptions as she was going to get. Jaina decided to take it.

"Well, I've got to go. I didn't get any sleep last night." Jaina said absentmindedly then noticed Jag's expression become almost sheepish.

"My fault?" He asked, and then drew himself back up to full height to hide his previous look of weakness. "I've got to get going, my father is coming."

"From Chiss space?" Jaina had a hard time hiding her surprise. Jag's look was one of bitter amusement.

"He will travel far if it means coming to correct me on my misconduct in my missions." Jag gave a stiff nod to Jaina and turned to walk back down the hallway. Jaina felt some sort of retribution that Jag's father was going to grill his son for getting into a brawl with one of his comrades in the squadron. He'd have to tell his father that he lost too. Jaina smirked. She could live with that even if Jag couldn't.

For the first time Jaina smiled a smile that wasn't one of anger or bitter satisfaction. She felt genuinely glad that she didn't have to hate Jag to get back at him. Or that she had to keep fighting with him. He may not be her friend but at least they didn't have to be enemies. There was some relief in that thought. Jaina then flopped down on her bed and fell fast asleep.

Anakin grunted as he lay underneath the hood of his landspeeder as it sat elevated on the repair pad. As a late birthday present, Anakin's parents had finally given him a landspeeder of his own. Though it was a nice gift, a short while after Anakin had taken it for a spin on Coruscant, it broke down, and now Anakin had decided to improve the speeder's capabilities. Two bare feet appeared next to Anakin's toolkit.

"What are you doing?" Tahiri lowered her head to look under the speeder. A string of curses came out from under the landspeeder. Anakin slid back out and got up, but a second too early because he hit his head on the back of the landspeeder. Rubbing his sore head, Anakin turned to face Tahiri.

"Trying to fix the land speeder, there were a number of improvements I thought it could use, so I decided to try them out." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Only it's not working?" Tahiri asked. He nodded. It didn't take much for Tahiri to catch on. Of late, they hardly had to talk at all since their thoughts were almost completely linked now. "Want some help?"

"You think you can fix the mess I made?" Anakin asked a little skeptically. Tahiri rolled back her sleeves.

"I'm not a mechanical expert, but I'm good at fixing things. I learned a few tricks from watching Jaina."

"Really?" Anakin sounded impressed at her close attention to Jaina's work. He watched as Tahiri slid under the landspeeder and began to go to work fixing the pieces. Anakin decided two eyes were better than one and climbed down under the speeder too. He pointed out one of the circuits.

"See that one would be better connected to this-" He pointed to another piece. Tahiri moved around the circuits and Anakin reached over and connected a wire. Anakin's hand moved over again and he began pulling the wires out again.

"I think I see the problem." Tahiri said and began to explain her thoughts on the best method to get the speeder moving faster. Anakin helped her connect the last circuit.

"What are you two doing under there?" A voice came. Anakin got out from under the landspeeder to find his sister standing there with her arms folded and a strangely curious expression on her face.

"Fixing my landspeeder." Anakin replied as Tahiri pulled out from under the speeder and came to stand next to him.

"Well, I'm just here to let you guys know that mom's having dinner at our apartment and she wants you," She nodded to Anakin, "Home. Tahiri, you're invited too." Jaina examined her brother and Tahiri. "You'd better clean up before you eat or Mom'll throw a fit."

Anakin looked at himself; his clothes were blackened and wrinkled. His face, though he couldn't see it, must have looked something like Tahiri's, which was almost as darkened as his clothes were. The only part of Anakin that wasn't dirty was his hands, and that was because he'd used gloves.

Anakin watched his sister depart. Tahiri raised an eyebrow at Anakin. "Is it just me or did she seem oddly suspicious of us?"

He shook his head, "My entire family is suspicious. They won't leave me alone." He groaned and pulled off his work gloves, tossing them into the back of his landspeeder. Now that Wedge had moved the squadrons closer to Coruscant, Anakin could spend more time at home in between his work in the squadrons and his leisure projects like the land- speeder.

"What do they think we're having sex?" She asked. Anakin turned abruptly.

"Well, I mean I'm almost nineteen. They're just thinking I'm old enough that I'd want to do something like that." He said, not much able to hide how awkward it was making him feel.

"Do you?" She asked folding her arms across her chest but her expression was still one of simple curiosity. It wasn't an accusation.

Anakin blinked. "What?"

"It's a simple question, Anakin." She arched her eyebrows at him, staring him down with her emerald green eyes.

"I can't believe you just asked me that." He breathed.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed about it." She said, "It's not like it's weird or anything."

"Tahiri, do you realize what you're saying?" He asked, giving her a serious look with his ice blue eyes.

"Yes, I do. The only reason why I'm not bothered by it is because I'm well aware of how I feel about you, Anakin." She gave him a fierce frown. Anakin had a hard time grappling with the idea that his barely seventeen year old girlfriend was more comfortable talking about sex than he was. _And I'm the eighteen year old. _

"Oh." He said, once again rubbing the back of his neck then looking back at Tahiri again. "Look, I'm not saying it's not something I want, it's just that I don't think we should just go and do it randomly. It's something important to me too." He smiled at her. "I don't want to share myself with anyone but you."

Tahiri's eyes finally softened. "Well, we can talk about it later, right now we need to go or we'll be late for dinner."

Anakin glanced at his watch, "Sith spawn. Let's get going." He ran down the corridor with Tahiri close behind him.


	41. Conquest

**Chapter 40**

**Conquest**

_A/N- Sorry for the gap between postings, I've been getting ready to leave for college and I've been pretty busy in general (also I've been tired, I'm still a little jet-lagged). Anyways, I'll be trying my best to finish part two of this series so I can start part three soon. _

_Thanks for all the reviews and for keeping up with this story! _

_*I do not own Star Fox- Nintendo does_

_-Don "QuixoticQuest"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

If someone said that dinner was a sordid affair, they didn't know what dinner was like when it involved one sibling who wasn't speaking to the other, one who didn't remember who he was, and one who simply didn't know whether he was on the verge of insanity or brilliance.

Anakin could not have felt more awkward. Even though Tahiri spent the entire dinner sending calming feelings towards him through the force, it didn't drown out the obvious irritation and confliction he was sensing from Jaina. If Han or Leia noticed the cold atmosphere, neither let on. Han certainly didn't sense the emotions and Jaina was doing a good job keeping her outward expression as normal as Jaina Solo could be under the present circumstances. Leia on the other hand had noticed Jaina's emotions. It didn't take much to notice these days. Jaina was an open book of boiling feelings that shot out at anyone who came near her. Though Leia had expected some level of anger and grief over the loss at Mykyr she didn't expect that Jaina would decide to direct all her anger at Anakin. Leia wasn't sure how to talk to Jaina about it. All Leia could hope for is that Jaina could find it in herself to forgive Anakin.

"I'm not really sure if it was meant to be that way," Han was saying, "But shortly after we broke out of the death star we staged an attack that blew it up. How's that for making them pay for kidnapping a princess?

"Han, you didn't blow up the core reactor, Luke did." Leia pointed out. Han feigned hurt.

"What? I don't get credit for saving his ass from Vader?"

"Once," Anakin and Jaina chimed in together, having heard this story a million times. Han glowered at his family with a smile, but Jaina was glaring blades at Anakin without one.

"Okay, once. But the other time I was in carbonite, don't I get some slack for that?" Han asked. Leia raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'd probably say no…" She smiled, enjoying the panicked expression growing on Han's face. Tahiri could hardly contain her laughter. "But I'll say yes if you promise to do the laundry for the rest of eternity."

"Now that's unfair." Han folded his arms across his chest, almost pouting. Tahiri was snickering into her steak. But Anakin's blue eyes were focused on Jacen who was staring with a blank expression at his parents.

"Okay, we can just make him do Jacen's laundry." Jaina put in, glancing at her brother. The words were out before she could even think about how Jacen would respond.

"Who is Jacen?" All eyes were now on Jacen, who was now more tuned in, his curiosity obviously peaked. Jaina's jaw opened slightly then shut. She scooted her chair back and left the kitchen, with a loud slam left the apartment.

Anakin's eyes narrowed and he got up without a word to anyone. Tahiri watched him go, sensing that he needed to talk to Jaina alone.

"So, Mrs. Solo, any word on how the Republic is planning to resolve the war?" Tahiri asked, and noted out of the corner of her eye that Anakin had just left the apartment as well.

Anakin walked down the hall at a fast walk, his pace quickened by the force, in moments he was behind Jaina.

"Jaina!" He stood in the hall, his blue eyes flaring as he stared at his sister's turned back.

"What do you want, Anakin? I'm tired of you lecturing me." Jaina snapped. Anakin didn't flinch, even when Jaina turned around and came over so they were inches apart.

"You need to stop lashing out at everyone."

"I told you to stop lecturing me, Anakin. I don't need to hear it, least of all from you!" Jaina started to walk away but Anakin grabbed her arm and pulled her around.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Jaina. Honestly I'm not. This isn't any easier on me than it is on you. I miss Zekk and I want Jacen to remember who he is. But both of us need to stop biting each other's heads off and avoiding the fact that we can't even stay in the same room without thinking that there's something we regret." Anakin tightened his grip on Jaina's arm.

"So why didn't you try to get Zekk back?" Jaina asked. Her voice was somewhat softer now. It was hesitant almost. Anakin loosened his grip on her arm but didn't let go.

"There's a reason why he's not back, but it's not because I didn't try, Jaina." Anakin said, though he himself had a hard time believing that his own efforts were fruitless. "You need to-"

"I know!" She yelled. Then in a more subdued voice said, "I know. I've kept thinking that being mad at you would bring back Zekk, but it won't. I know it won't. I can't figure out why all I want to do is-"

"Every time that I see Jacen I think there's something I should be doing to help him remember that he's where he should be." Anakin cut in, stopping Jaina from finishing her sentence.

Anakin sighed and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. "I keep thinking that it should have been someone else who made it out of the void. That everyone would feel better…" He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence because his voice had caught in his throat. Jaina stared at her brother as his hand let go of her arm.

"I don't blame you for thinking it's my fault." Anakin finally said. "Because there's always something more that I could have done." He looked over at Jaina whose face was wet and red. Anakin wrapped his arms around his sister, only now realizing that he'd gotten to be taller than she was. He rubbed her back then after a few minutes Jaina pulled away. Her eyes were still red but not as wet as before.

"I didn't think I needed that." Jaina said as her voice cracked. Anakin nodded, his understanding of the ability to ignore the need to just break down every once in a while, was better than anybody in the entire Solo family. "Thanks, Anakin."

He shrugged. "I just spoke my mind." Anakin saw the smile creeping onto Jaina's face and felt slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't that he didn't want Jaina to be happy, but he just didn't think that he should be able to just let her accept a few words of his and feel like the galaxy would be right as rain. Nothing was that easy.

"That's still something." Jaina grinned, as though she knew exactly what Anakin was thinking. He shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't think I deserve credit for anything unless I can somehow bring back Zekk or make Jacen remember that he's sitting with his family right now." Anakin said, then without another word went back to the apartment with Jaina close at his heels.

"First order of business, shall we allow the Peace Brigade to continue its course?" One of the Jedi Council members said.

"It's too risky to allow them any more reign." Another said.

"We must eliminate them."

"No, that will require more forces." Kenth Hammer said firmly. All eyes turned to him.

"Master Hammer, you object to stopping the Peace Brigade after the damage they have done to the Yavin 4 Academy?" The first member who had spoken asked.

"There are too many of them to eliminate them all." Kenth replied, "I don't intend to let them have any more power to harm us though."

"How do you propose to do that?" Another voice questioned, this time coming from the back of the small conference room. A cloaked figure stood, leaning against the door jamb with his arms folded into his sleeves.

"Do you have a better strategy, Master Skywalker?" The first member asked icily

"One that involves handling the Yuuzhan Vong directly, which we have not been doing," Luke replied curtly, as he walked over to the table the Jedi Masters were seated at.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd come back." Kenth said with a smile. Luke raised an eyebrow. Had Kenth been expecting Luke to return and forcibly retake his position?

"Are you not enjoying your new position?"

"Not nearly as much as I like being on the frontlines," Kenth answered with a small sigh. "I hate talking."

"Then I'll take my position off your shoulders, Kenth." Luke said and regarded the council with some reservation. "I'm not sure who suggested I wasn't capable of running this council and the Jedi Order, but I assure whoever it is that I'm in fit condition now."

"For now," One member cut in. Luke turned his head to face the member. It wasn't someone Luke was familiar with. Or so Luke thought for a minute before reaching out in the force to find out who was under the dark cloaked figure at the far end of the table.

"Luke, allow me to introduce our newest member, Master Claus Neros." Kenth said, gesturing to the only Master in black robes. The man looked up at Luke.

"I look forward to eliminating this threat, Master Skywalker." Claus said, grinning. Luke nodded. Normally having one of his students on the council would be comforting, but Luke had the same feeling about Claus that Luke had had about Brakiss, only this time Claus was using a different method to twist the galaxy in his favor. Whatever the method was, Luke wasn't sure, but it was beyond the scope of Luke had in the force.

"Same here," Luke replied, sending to Claus the most fiercely aggressive force feeling Luke had ever felt in his entire life. Only Luke had no fear in it.

Lowie gazed up into the skies, his brown fur blowing in all directions as the wind picked up. Whether it was the winds or the feeling Lowie had gotten through the force, the younger wookiee knew that the Yuuzhan Vong were coming. He turned on his heel and walked to alert the others of the approaching carriers casting shadows on the evening skies.

Late afternoon the next day found Anakin lying on his back on the couch in his parents' apartment, his eyes fixated on his lightsaber as he rolled it through his fingers. It was the cause of many of his problems. He wasn't sure what he could do with the lightsaber that wasn't detrimental any more. Each time the blade shot out burning through its targets, Anakin felt the life go through the void. Now more than ever Anakin felt each life leave, forcibly, and felt the screaming of the body as it was ripped from the force presence. If anything Anakin was disturbed by the feelings he sensed.

He could feel every life force, even those of the Yuuzhan Vong. He could feel them approaching, he could feel them breathing millions of miles away and he could sense when they entered the void.

It had been a long time since Anakin had trained. Either training on his own or with anyone else, Anakin hadn't so much as considered practicing outside of battles. He felt rusty with his lightsaber skills, but at the moment it made him feel better that his ability to end lives wasn't up to par.

"When did I become a monster?" Anakin asked quietly, holding his palm in front of his face.

"What kind of a question is that?" Anakin's head jerked as he saw Tahiri lean over the back of the couch so she was next to his shoulder.

"You heard me?" Anakin asked, wondering at what point she'd walked in on his self reverie.

"Well, that much I did hear, but the rest was a bunch of feelings." Her emerald eyes scanned Anakin's face. It was smooth as ever, despite the facial hair that kept coming up around his lips and on his chin. Anakin's eyes were a different story, they had ridges in the many layers of blue, like ocean waves frozen over and cracked.

"I keep wondering if I didn't screw up somewhat and just didn't know about it." Anakin voiced without thinking. Tahiri turned her head to the side.

"Are we talking about Mykyr here?" She asked, her eyes narrowing, though remaining soft. Anakin nodded.

"Then I'd say there's nothing you could have done because you didn't know ahead of time that could have prevented what happened."

Anakin's body tensed. He'd forgotten for a while that he'd had the vision of Zekk and he dying before the Mykyr took place. Anakin turned his head then shifted so he was sitting forward.

"Tahiri, I think there's something you should hear." He said. She walked around the couch to sit next to Anakin, waiting for him to say his piece. She wasn't sure what to expect, knowing that Anakin had told her everything that revolved around the Mykyr mission, or at least she thought he had.

"I forgot or maybe even decided I didn't want to remember this." Anakin's hands gripped his knees. "Before the Mykyr mission I had visions. About the outcome," He inhaled as he averted his eyes. He felt a firm grip on his shoulder. Tahiri was on his side, was the message he was feeling from her.

Anakin pushed down all the blockades in his throat, "I had two visions. The first one was at Dagobah. I visited there when I was still staying at the Sytar camp and I saw the Mykyr mission, I saw me at the end. Dead," Anakin continued right through to the next words knowing that the moment he stopped he'd lose his ability to talk about the subject altogether. "Then right before the Mykyr mission, I had a vision about Zekk dying with me." Anakin felt his hands shaking, "I knew he was going to die and the one who made it out was me." He gritted his teeth.

Tahiri touched his arm. "Anakin, it's not your fault."

"It is, Tahiri." He said, "That's the worst part, I know it's my fault and that doesn't change a thing."

Tahiri fell silent, not sure what to say. It was hard to tell what to say every single time a problem came up, even when the problems revolved around her best friend in the entire galaxy. For all the answers she'd given, she now knew she was completely lost for words.

Around the corner, a pair of brandy eyes watched and ears heard Anakin's words. The eyes went with the body out of the apartment without drawing the attention of the two people on the couch. Jaina leaned against the wall in the hallway. She held her head in her hand. Anakin had seen a vision about both of them dying and had done his best to prevent it, and she'd given him so much crap about it? _What kind of a sister am I?_

Lowie's yowl cut through the forest as he swung his bronze colored lightsaber to break into the armor of the first Yuuzhan Vong warrior to touch down on Kashyyk. A few feet away Kobacca was using a blaster to shoot at the incoming masses of warriors. Above the carriers unloaded coral skippers to swarm across the skies. Lowie's blade struck true then moved on to its next target. Two warriors came at the wookiee Jedi, one hit Lowie's arm, and the other literally ate Lowie's lightsaber as it went through the warrior's mouth. Lowie then ran the other warrior through, only to have to pivot to avoid being impaled from behind.

A laser pierced the armor of the warrior behind Lowie, and he growled his thanks to Kobacca, who respond with a low bark. There was no denying the situation was hopeless. As more coral skippers poured into Kahshyyk's atmosphere, Lowie knew that it would be impossible for anything other than a narrow escape; there were no reinforcements that could make it through that number of carriers and coral skippers. He bashed the head of a warrior with his bare paw then hacked its arms off. Lowie roared loudly as he went among the warriors, his blade slashing right and left.

Kobacca loosed another stream of lasers to fell three more warriors. For every five lasers, only three warriors fell, and even then, some of them didn't die right away, and continued to push through the thin line of defenders.

Lowie curved his blade in an arc to strike four warriors in a single stroke then sliced up to pierce the armpit of the nearest one. Then he dropped on one knee and cut the warriors off at their knees. As the bodies fell, Lowie turned his head to see men in blue vests setting fire to the village huts. He let out the most aggressive roar since being at the Shadow Academy and that had been when Jaina was threatened. Lowie's eyes flared and he leaped away from the fight toward the village. As he reached the path, he saw the Peace Brigade soldiers up ahead. With a low growl he charged, and within moments he was cutting them down, using the force to shove them into the fire they'd created themselves. Lowie then let out a satisfied grunt, but only for a moment. The entire village was now consumed by flames.

Anakin fired his X-Wing's lasers at the coral skippers beginning to gather around Coruscant's defense fleet. Two coral skippers collided and exploded, the other continued on a straight course for Anakin's ship. He acted quickly, punching his double laser button. Two beams shot out as they intertwined themselves on a course into the hull of the now five coral skippers in Anakin's firing range. Three exploded and the other two flew through the debris going in all directions. Anakin rolled to the side, and then pulled out of the roll to come up alongside a carrier just as ten coral skippers were being dispatched.

If ever there was a time to start thinking about the improbable, now was probably not the time. Being in the middle of the onslaught of a Yuuzhan Vong fleet and fighting the dozens of coral skippers flying around was definitely not the time for Jag to be thinking about whether or not Jaina Solo was an okay person. Still he found himself thinking about it. Sure Jaina had showed that she wasn't as cold hearted as Jag took her to be. He could only hope she thought the same about him.

He only regretted that he couldn't take back the words he'd said about Jaina's late boyfriend, even if they were true, the words struck in low way that Jag didn't like. He was a cool and calculated person but he didn't much figure himself to take to giving low blows. That just wasn't his style. Jag fired calmly despite his inner turmoil, and only when he almost hit one of his comrades did Jag get shaken from his reverie.

*"Hey Einstein, I'm on your side!" came the sardonic voice of Jaina Solo through the com channel. Jag could hear her annoyance as though she were sitting right next to him.

"Sorry, Jaina," Jag said, before realizing he'd used her first name and only her first name. That was not intentional, he told himself.

"Don't make the same mistake again, Fel." She replied and signed off. Jag sighed, he knew he had some serious problems to deal with and Jaina wasn't helping matter by being her usual harsh self. It was that defensive technique to keep others at bay that made Jag want to find out more about Jaina and at the same time want to punch her back for what she did to his nose.

_Damn you. What is with the Solo family and being so hard to just hate or like? Can't they just be one or the other? _The battle didn't offer any answers except the new incoming fire from the coral skippers that Jag had to dodge.

Red reflected off Lowie's fur as he stared at what had once been his home cracking and crumbling under the heat. His blade shot out to stab the warrior who tried to run past him. Then Lowie started back to the battle front, the majority of his spirit was gone. The place that he'd fought so hard to protect was now destroyed. Lowie knew he had to somehow get to the ships and help what was left of the wookiees to escape.

Tenel Ka sat in Mara's house, having been invited over since both women shared a common condition of awaiting a new life to be born. Tenel Ka accepted the cup of tea as Mara offered it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Skywalker." Tenel Ka said. The older woman smiled and sat down on the couch next to Tenel Ka.

"You're welcome. If there's anything else I can get you, don't hesitate to ask." Mara blew on her tea and sipped it. Tenel Ka lowered her gaze.

It was only recently that she'd started to think about being a single parent and preparing for the responsibility of raising a child who would never know who his father was because his father didn't even remember he existed.

"Mmm, I have to say I love the taste of berry tea with honey." Mara commented, smiling at Tenel Ka. The younger girl looked at Mara.

"I have never had this before." Tenel Ka sipped it. The tea was good. It was new flavor, one both rich and sweet in taste and aroma.

"Some tea makes for a better relaxation technique than Jedi ones." Mara said, placing the cup on the table. Tenel Ka sniffed at the tea, and felt some ease flowing through her. Mara nodded.

"Though some things aren't simply solved by drinking or eating, as much as I'd like to think that they would be," Mara said, sighing. Tenel Ka looked at Mara, Tenel Ka's granite eyes narrowing. "The day when Luke won't have to worry about another Jedi falling prey to the brutality of this galaxy will be the day I'll never have to use another relaxation technique."

"But nothing is that simple." Tenel Ka filled in. Mara shook her head.

"No. Life rarely is. Especially where the force is concerned and the two are one and the same." Mara placed a hand on her belly, which was now quite round. Tenel Ka's eyes rested on the round mass that was Mara's unborn child.

"Have you thought about a name for the child?" Tenel Ka asked, knowing she had no idea what she would name her own son. She really wanted to name him with Jacen but that would probably not happen.

"Luke told me he wanted to name our son Kyle." Mara smiled at Tenel Ka. "You'll find a name soon enough and I'm sure whatever you choose will be fine with Jacen as well."

Tenel Ka glanced down at her own stomach and nodded, her own doubt still forming but she wouldn't voice it out loud, that she knew that she'd never had the comfort of knowing what Jacen thought of his child or hear him say the child's name with the love of a father because Jacen didn't even know she or the baby existed.

"Jacen knows you're here, because the force does." Mara said, breaking Tenel Ka's thoughts. She nearly jumped. Mara laughed.

"I'm sorry. I overheard some of your thoughts." Mara placed a hand on Tenel Ka's arm. "I don't know what will happen with Jacen, but I do know that because he's still here, he still has some of himself left."

"But not all," Tenel Ka put in. Mara's eyes showed the feelings of loss she felt.

"No, not all," Mara replied in agreement. "Though you'll always know who he was, even if your son doesn't and that's the beauty of being a person. You can describe someone else in a way they could never do."

Tenel Ka reached out in the force to Jacen, and even though he didn't acknowledge her, she could felt him breathing, he was alive. Only she knew what his entire being was like. "Yes, this is true."

Lowie's fur was soaked in blood from dragging his half conscious sister to the ship. He draped her arm over his shoulder. He used his arm to block an ampistaph as it tried to break the skull of his sister. Lowie then used his one free arm to cut the warrior with his lightsaber. His parents took her from Lowie and barked at him to come onto the ship but the young wookiee was already gone. He ran through the village, searching for survivors. He barked, turning his head slightly, his fur burned and he let out a growl as a nozzle pressed itself against his back.

"Move and you die, Wookiee." The soldier's voice said. Lowie twisted his body and reached his paws back and gripped themselves around the soldier's neck. Then Lowie jerked his hands forward to hurl the soldier at a nearby tree. Lowie then straightened and kept running as the flames around him licked at his fur, singing it.

He knew that he was running the risk of not being able to leave Kashyyk by making sure that no one was left behind. But at this point Lowie was too infuriated to care. His home was being destroyed by creatures that had taken so much from Lowie already. Zekk had been a good friend to Lowie and to everyone else close to Lowie. In all the ways that mattered to wookiees, Zekk had been a loyal friend, and even though Zekk had made some mistakes, he'd come back and righted them. The Yuuzhan Vong had no right to take the life of someone like that, or anyone for that matter.

Lowie brought his blade down on the turned back of a warrior then as he wrenched the blade out, an ampistaph buried itself in Lowie's right shoulder. Lowie growled a swear word then impaled the warrior. But he'd already attracted too much attention. Warriors were swarming the already vacated village. Vacated except for one living wookiee, Lowie.


	42. Running Blood Thin

**Chapter 41**

**Running Blood Thin**

_A/N- Only a few more chapters before I post the first chapter of part three (though it might be after my college orientation so there might be a gap between the end of part two and the start of part three). But I'll try to get as much done as possible so there isn't too much of a wait, but I can't control all of the activities and how much time they take up, so I appreciate the patience. _

_Thanks for reading! _

_-Don "QuixoticQuest"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

On the bridge of the _Salvation, _a man stood with his high collar fastened to the tightest possible level. His face was one of extreme frustration. The war had not gone his way for the longest time. Now that the threat was actually dire, the dark haired complexion verging on gray was forced to make a move that he blatantly detested. Coruscant's bright sphere closed in on the frontal viewport, making it clear that turning away was not an option. For the man on the bridge, once a decision was made, nothing was ever called into question.

With a pivot, and not so much as a bend in his stride, the man walked back down the bridge to take the shuttle to meet his son. The ride over was the as much annoying as it was tedious, and as soon as the man set foot in the docking bay on Coruscant, his cool flame colored eyes scanned until they found the equally stiffly dressed man approaching from the other side of the docking bay.

"You're late, Colonel." The man's voice sharply shot. Two green eyes narrowed at the flame colored ones but his voice spoke well versed obedience and respect.

"My apologies, Baron Fel, I was held up but some important matters."

"I hope the matters were important enough to make you miss the order to return to Chiss territory, Colonel." Baron Fel regarded his son without so much as a single sign that he recognized they were alone in the docking bay and could have easily dropped the formalities. But such was the way of the Chiss.

"I think you'll forgive me for taking the time to apologize to a comrade for misconduct." Jag answered. He hated having to be here on Wedge's ship as much as his father did, but Jag had started to prefer being here to having to listen to his father's lectures for hours on end.

"The same one that gave you a dishonorable injury?" Baron Fel frowned as he examined the black eye that had formed on the left side of Jag's face. He would never admit that he knew that he deserved the punch to his father. Not in a million years.

"The same," Jag replied, his eyes showing his obvious distaste for this discussion. If Baron Fel knew that he was relieving Jag by abruptly changing the subject, he certainly didn't show it.

"I did not come here to listen to your misconduct, Colonel. I have to attend a council meeting with the New Republic, and I want you to accompany me." Baron Fel then noticed Jag's twitch in the corner of his mouth.

"This is important, Colonel, I'm sure you understand that this takes priority over your missions with the squadron." It wasn't a question and Baron Fel wasn't expecting an argument. He'd gone for many years without having to put up with insubordination because the Chiss way was one where the chain of command in the military was law. Therefore Jag had to listen to Baron Fel because Baron Fel was at the top and Jag was, despite his high rank, still below many of the top brass in the Chiss government. "I'll send the information to your quarters later, report as ordered. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir," Jag saluted and with that Baron Fel was gone. Jag wondered what it was like to actually have a normal conversation with his father, one that wasn't about missions or orders. Jag knew he'd probably never find out what that was like because Baron Soontir Fel was all about his position as a leader in the Chiss military.

Jag started back down the hallway. There would be trouble later on and it would be centered on whether or not the Chiss would aid Coruscant in the final fight. Jag was sure his father wouldn't risk losing an alliance that would help prevent the Chiss from losing their territory, but at the same time, he knew his father wasn't one to ask for help easily, or to volunteer help for that matter.

As soon as he reached his room, Jag found his schedule for the council meeting and orders were already sent. He sighed as he flopped back on his bed, his father would never change, because his entire life was work and always would be. Soontir Fel probably expected Jag to be the same, just as rigid and just as emotionless.

Though Jag didn't much enjoy, in all honesty, the free flowing atmosphere that he encountered while working alongside Wedge's squad, Jag still thought it at least left him with some semblance of feeling at the end of the day. He wasn't sure what the source was, but he felt something in the back of his mind that wasn't there when he worked with other Chiss. Like everything else, Jag both hated it and liked it. But it was a feeling. That in itself was new.

Lowie knew he was surrounded and he saw the ships leaving the docking bay on Kashyyk. At least his family was getting out alive. Lowie then turned to face his opponents as they came at him. Again the glowing bronze lightsaber went out, thrumming to the beat of the Yuuzhan Vong trying to break into Lowie's defenses. But each staff that reached out was beaten back by Lowie's sheer willpower. He let the force brush off each blow and strike on each impulse. Occasional strikes would fall through to cut him, but Lowie was only sensing the life fading around him, the forest as it burned, and the trees as their force power was sapped, and the cries carrying on the wind of the animals unable to escape the onslaught of the Yuuzhan Vong.

Not that Lowie had never noticed these things before, he was just more aware of it now that they were fading from existence. More than anything Lowie felt sadness tug at his insides. He'd never see his home the same way if he ever managed to escape this situation. The forest as he knew it before was gone. A low howl escaped Lowie's dark lips and he struck sideways, stepping into the stab he made before slicing upwards. As the enemy hit the ground, Lowie backed up to avoid being hit by the next opponent. He growled, and then parried, the paw holding his lightsaber was already bleeding in several places, Lowie didn't have the time to even think about how much it was slowing him down.

He decapitated another warrior, its dark blood splattering Lowie's fur. He pivoted to hit what he thought was another warrior but found himself face to face with the pale skin and red hair of an old friend.

Anakin moved his pencil across the large piece of paper he'd spread across his bedroom floor. He quickly reached for his eraser and undid the line he'd just drawn. His brow furrowed as he looked the diagram he'd been working on for the past three hours.

As soon as the idea had crossed his mind, Anakin had decided he needed to get right to work on it. Though he had little time between his patrols of Coruscant with the squad, he used any free time he had to work on his project. Not much had changed in terms of how Anakin treated his projects and puzzles once he got started on them. His design of the roughly sketched cannon based on the Sytar blasters was almost completed, and Anakin felt his arm starting to grow heavy. He shook it out then continued to write down the specs of the cannon. He needed to figure out how to channel that much power and where to get the exact components to match the type of laser the Sytar blasters had to that of the cannon. Then the cannon could shoot down carriers and coral skippers as well as warriors. But time was of the essence, getting the supplies was one thing and then there was the actual task of building the machine.

None of these tasks were things Anakin had time to do with the squadron work. He sat up, crossing his legs and tapping his pencil on his knee. Then he leaned forward and added another detail to the cannon's power source. Maybe if he could talk to the Sytars he could get their help in building the cannon. _The sooner the better_, Anakin thought.

He jumped to his feet and ran out of his room, not bothering to look where he was going. He felt back onto the floor, having tried to run straight through Jaina. She raised an eyebrow at him as he picked himself up.

"What's got you in such a hurry?" She asked, noting how rumpled his shirt and pants were and how dirty Anakin's initial appearance was. It was their one day off, and he was working?

"I've got an idea that could help us win this war." Anakin said, starting towards the door. Jaina stared at him.

"Oh? Like what?" She knew that Anakin was always good at coming up with new ideas and inventions. He was almost as inventive as Jaina was in her academy days. Back when Jaina had the carefree mind to build any kind of machine that her mind desired. Now Jaina was focused on other tasks and had forgotten that such a joy existed. Anakin had suddenly brought up a long forgotten friend.

"It's a cannon that uses the same kinds of lasers as the Sytar blasters, only I need to talk to them about the technical details. I don't know exactly what they used to build the blasters. But this could seriously help us if I can build it." Anakin's eyes lit up as he hurried to the door and had his hand on the knob when Jaina's voice stopped him.

"Have you seen Jacen?" She glanced around. She hadn't felt her twin's presence anywhere in the apartment, let alone in the entire vicinity all day.

"No." Anakin's eyes flickered with the concern Jaina also felt. Jacen could be anywhere because he didn't know who he was or where he was for that matter. Anakin then opened the door and closed it behind him. Jaina reached out in the force, trying to find out where Jacen was, and felt some of him, but it wasn't close by. Without his response, she could only tell so much about his location.

Worry ate away at Jaina's features. She didn't know what was going through Jacen's head any more. All his thoughts were confused and rarely ones that Jaina could use their depleted twin bond to connect with. Jacen also wasn't aware that the twin bond or the force existed. As far as Jacen's world was concerned, it was all new and strange. Jaina entered her room, grabbing her lightsaber. If she couldn't sense him, she'd have to physically search for him. Jaina decided it was better to not tell her parents that Jacen had disappeared, it would only worry them. With her blaster and lightsaber in hand Jaina ran to the docking bay to borrow a shuttle.

Lowie barked his joy at his friend. "It is good to see you too, Friend Lowie." Tenel Ka said as she slashed her own lightsaber to down another warrior. He barked a question.

"I'm here alone. But I have a ship close by, we must hurry." She started clearing a path with her blade, making sure that all her sides were covered before backing down the path towards the forest. Lowie followed, standing sideways so as to not miss any warriors as they attacked him. He lashed out and caught a warrior in the abdomen and it toppled over, knocking a second one. They had another level to go down before they reached the ramp to the forest floor and the thickness of the warriors massing around the village was getting tighter. Lowie growled.

Tenel Ka nodded and sent an understanding through the force. They had to get to the next level down. The question remained how they were going to battle all the way through the warriors. Lowie grunted and used the force to increase his power as he swung his lightsaber around to bash backwards the warriors who were closing off the pathway to the wooden steps leading down to the next level. Lowie took a stance; he sent a message to Tenel Ka through the force to go down the steps. She sent back a strong opposition and sliced the legs off another warrior as a stronger, more scarred warrior took its place and pushed her further away from the steps. Lowie's eyes flicked over to her and immediately he started attacking the larger warrior, who seemed to take little notice of the blows being dealt to it. With a small shifting of its weight, the warrior raised its staff and brought it down on Lowie's shoulder before the wookiee could move his lightsaber to defend himself.

The crunching sound that resulted was no match for the searing pain that shot through Lowie's entire body. There was no doubt that the bones in Lowie's shoulder were broken and he was now unable to use one of his arms. He stabbed forward, catching the warrior off guard for a split second before it swung out, and with its sheer weight pushed Lowie off balance so he landed a few feet away from Tenel Ka. Other warriors moved in to attack Lowie who was at this point completely cut off from his friend. He roared and jumped to his feet, though his entire body was vibrating from the pain in his shattered shoulder, Lowie wouldn't step down.

He charged forward again, this time ramming the nearest warrior with all of his body and sending it crashing into the larger warrior. Lowie then took the moment to thrust his lightsaber straight through the chest of the larger warrior. It glanced down at the blade growing from its chest, then grabbed the lightsaber's hilt and wrenched it from its body. Then without a second's hesitation smashed Lowie in the face with its staff. Blood poured from Lowie's nostrils and from the cuts running straight through to the bones in his face. Every part of him ached and he wasn't able to see or think straight. The warrior paid him no mind because it seemed to know that it had won.

Tenel Ka's body stepped back then she readied her lightsaber to deflect the oncoming blow. It shook through the lightsaber's blade straight into her body, but she didn't falter. She gritted her teeth and pushed back then flicked the blade and stabbed the warrior's neck then removed its right arm. With a groan the warrior finally fell. Tenel Ka wasted no time in getting to Lowie's side. He was now unconscious. Tenel Ka knew she had to get him to her ship. She threw his arm over her shoulder while blocking an incoming ampistaph. She thrust her lightsaber through the warrior's skull, pulled it out and started to move towards the steps again. Her eyes shot over to the village as she heard a low moan that wasn't coming from either herself, Lowie, or the warriors. Her eyes went up just as the nearest building creaked and starting to collapse, right over where she was standing.

Anakin blinked as he stared on the holo screen where the face of the new Sytar tribe leader Kerithar, was. Anakin had sent her a scan of his new design and was awaiting the response from the Sytar mechanical experts. Kerithar turned around to say a few words to the other Sytars then faced Anakin.

"Your design is quite good, Anakin-Sarka." Kerithar said, inclining her head.

"Thank you." Anakin returned the bow. Kerithar then straightened once more.

"We do understand that this is important, so we made sure to look over your design with our own blasters' technology in mind. It is hard to manufacture such a weapon in a much larger container. But we have a suggestion of our own." She reached behind her and placed a piece of paper on the scanner to send to Anakin.

He picked up the now sent paper, and looked it over. The diagram was revised using common supplies available to the New Republic and it still had the same firepower of the blasters. Anakin nodded.

"We can build this." He said. Kerithar smiled and held up one of the Sytar blasters.

"I'm impressed you decided to undertake a project involving a piece of machinery that you are not familiar with." Kerithar commended Anakin, "Even more so that you succeeded in figuring out how it works."

"All technology has a simple pattern you have to figure out, and once you do you can rewire it accordingly." Anakin replied, still looking over the diagram. He really wanted to get started on building the cannon right away. The squadron would have to wait, this cannon could be the key to defending Coruscant if an almost inevitable siege on Coruscant were to happen. Anakin knew that a siege was more than likely, it was just a question of when it would occur.

"Thank you for your help. I need to get started on building this." Anakin inclined his head. Kerithar inclined her head back.

"Of course, we understand that this is a crucial time. We ourselves are preparing to help defend Coruscant. Although it is not our home, it might in time become as such. Or anywhere in this galaxy could be. Protection is of the essence. May the force be with you, Anakin-Sarka."

"And you." Anakin replied then signed off. He rolled up the new diagram and darted down the hallway back to his parents' apartment. He'd borrowed the Communications' Lab to send his diagram and to communicate with Kerithar, now he had to talk to Wedge about borrowing materials to build the cannon. Anakin knew he couldn't afford to be shy, so he wouldn't be. This was easier than telling his parents he'd been dating Tahiri, but still not something Anakin particularly looked forward to talking about. He never liked direct confrontations.

Jaina reached out again in the force, still only getting a little of Jacen's force presence. What little she did sense, told her that he hadn't traveled too far from Coruscant, which could only mean he was either flying around aimlessly or that something had come into his mind to make him want to go elsewhere. Whatever the case, Jaina didn't like where she was heading. In a few moments Kashyyk came into view. She narrowed her eyes. _Is Jacen on Kashyyk? Why would Jacen be on Kashyyk unless… no_… She stopped her thought right there. Jaina knew he couldn't have remembered something, but still she wanted to hope that he had.

Jaina then noticed the carriers surrounding Kashyyk and apprehension entered her mind like an old friend. Why was it that every time something happened around her family it was in the most life threateningly dire situation possible? Without so much as a word in answer from the force, Jaina swallowed the rising fear and flicked the switches to move her ship into Kashyyk's already overwhelmed atmosphere.

Jag had exited the council meeting feeling drained, a feeling he disliked greatly. There wasn't much that Jag did like when it came to emotions or feelings. But this council meeting was the leaders taking turns to point out what the other planets were doing wrong and then offering clearly pointless solutions.

Now that he was back on Wedge's ship, he noticed how empty it was. As he walked through the doors of the docking bay he was almost bowled over by an overeager Anakin Solo. Jag turned his head as the younger boy apologized. After shaking his head, Jag noticed the rolled up paper tucked under Anakin's arm.

"I see you have some kind of project under way." Jag observed. Anakin nodded.

"I thought about the Sytar blasters, and I figured out a way to create a weapon that used their technology, sorry, but I've got to go. Bye, Jag." He then continued to run through the docking bay doors and down the passageway towards Wedge's office. Jag raised his eyebrow. Anakin Solo was definitely an interesting person. He always seemed to have his life in motion and was always trying to handle situations that were definitely above his head. Jag admired him for that. Anakin had his priorities straight, and despite his flaws in being edgy around certain subjects, Jag could tell Anakin had the calm and intellect of a leader. A good leader at that and Jag had spent enough time around leaders to know what a good leader was like as well as what a poor leader was like. Jag knew his own father made a strong leader because he commanded with an iron fist and followed the laws and protocol like they were his second nature, but Soontir Fel was not a good role model as a father figure. His ability to leader Jag in the right direction as a person rather than a soldier was lacking in finesse.

Truthfully Jag could care less that his father had never paid attention to whether or not Jag was doing a good job at interacting with others on a non military level. Because until now Jag hadn't ever had that experience of talking to someone who wasn't in uniform and giving Jag orders or receiving them, again it was new. Jag was getting a lot of new experiences and for better or for worse he was changing his opinion of the Chiss government. He glanced around. His ability to notice details about his surroundings allowed him to note that two shuttles were missing. Jag then turned on his heel and went to the docking bay office.

"Colonel Fel, is there something I can help you with?" The assistant asked. Jag nodded.

"Two ships are missing from the docking bay, can you tell me who took them out?"

"They didn't say their names, but one of them was a brown haired girl around your age, Sir, and the other was a boy who looked a lot like the girl."

"Thank you. I am going to take out a shuttle as well." Jag said then left. He had no idea why Jaina was taking leisurely cruise in a shuttle or why her brother was doing the same, and why they weren't doing it together was beyond Jag. He only knew that the abnormal behavior bothered him because as far as Jag was concerned everyone should be focusing on their duties on the ship. If anyone was going to sort it out, he was going to have to.

After all, protocol was protocol.

Anakin was now in the docking bay with the parts and machinery lent to him by Wedge. It didn't take as much explaining as Anakin had thought it would. Wedge had listened to Anakin then said "What do you need?" Then Anakin had the parts and a few mechanics to help him and he was now working on the cannon in the middle of the docking bay. He wiped sweat from his forehead with his sleeve, resulting in his face getting covered in grime. He ducked under the piece of metal he was wiring and when he came back out found himself staring into two green eyes.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were. I hadn't seen you all day." Tahiri said, she looked around at Anakin's current occupation. "You seem to be keeping busy."

"I had an idea for something that could help us win the war, so I had to get started." Anakin said. She nodded. She knew that Anakin was the kind of person who liked to start projects right after he got the idea for them.

"You should have told me, I can help you out." She glanced down at the hunk of metal Anakin was working on. "From the looks of it you'll probably need all the help you can get."

He smiled, "I could use a hand." He laughed, "Or two." Tahiri rolled up her sleeves and arched her eyebrows.

"Tell me what to do, Anakin, and stop making bad jokes. That's Jacen's job." She then faltered a little when she said Jacen's name, feeling the roiling emotions coming from Anakin. "Sorry, habit."

"It's okay." He smiled faintly then moved to pick up the diagram, "Okay, so here's what we need work on…"

Tenel Ka had only a second to suck in her breath and move a little outside the range of the collapsing wooden beam. She moved as quickly as possible, but with Lowie's weight on her, she could only move so far. The beam whipped the wind around it away as it crashed down, Tenel Ka didn't feel it though. For a second she thought it had crushed the feeling out of her body, but instead she found herself staring up slightly as a drop of blood dripped on her shoulder.

Tenel Ka's granite eyes took in the hand clenched into a fist as it held the beam up and the bent over form as it covered both herself and Lowie. She blinked as she stared at the brandy eyes that had blood trickling across them on the way to the ground from Jacen's forehead.

"Jacen," She breathed, now registering that he was holding up the beam as well as several layers of the collapsed small wooden building's wall. He gritted his teeth and adjusted his footing.

"Move out of the way." He commanded, pushing the words out of his mouth with the little spare strength he had from holding up the beam. His voice then picked up more fierceness as Tenel Ka felt the force backing it, "Tenel Ka, take Lowie and go." He growled. His clenched fist shook as the weight of the beam combined with the other parts of the building began to creak and fall further forward. Tenel Ka's body was stuck where it was. She was unsure what to do. Jacen had just said her name, he'd remembered, and now he was telling her to leave while he was likely to get crushed by a collapsed building.

Jacen's face creased then he reached out with his hand and force shoved Tenel Ka away right as the beam split in two, giving way to the entire building's crumble.


	43. The Hammer Falls

**Chapter 42**

**The Hammer Falls**

_A/N- Well, orientation started today, but I managed to get a chapter during it (you'll have to wait a few days for the next one, since orientation might take a while). I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter as well, mainly because I couldn't make up my mind about some of the details. When I finally figured it out, I knew I had to write it before orientation or I'd go crazy from excitement. _

_Anyways, this is longer because it's getting close to the wrapping up of the Yuuzhan Vong war. Just a matter of chapters- funny how I managed to write the entire war into less than seventy chapters when it took the SW writers nineteen books to write theirs- to each her/his own. I like long stuff, but I felt like the books were dragging a bit after Star by Star. But that's just me. Although I did like Traitor quite a bit, it was well written. _

_So, enjoy as the turmoil of the war turns for the strange (yes, strange, I didn't say worse- but you could probably say it is worse)._

_If you haven't already noticed I like strange things, and things that make you scratch your head and go "huh?" (both in a confused way and in a thoughtful way- like "huh, I didn't think about it that way. Cool)._

_Okay, enough of my babbling. Thanks to JediBettyBug for your reviews! Reviews give me bursts of inspiration to write, so if you feel so inclined, hit the button at the bottom of the page and let me know what you think- ^_^ (But if you're going to give criticism, say why and please refrain from flaming- nobody likes that stuff)._

_Thanks!_

_-Don "QuixoticQuest"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Anakin's hand moved across the surface the skeleton of what would become the laser cannon. As he placed another plate in place, his head throbbed. Something was definitely wrong. Anakin reached out in the force, touching the presences of all his family members. His mother and father were sound asleep and peacefully so. Jaina was moving around, but unharmed. Then Anakin felt Jacen's presence. It wasn't responding to him, but it wasn't for the same reason as before. Jacen was hurt and badly. Anakin's mind flashed with the image of Jacen after his near fatal blow on Mykyr, and his nearly fatal almost murder on Kashyyk. Now Jacen was in even more danger. Anakin stretched out his mind, his body almost wanting to travel with it to where Jacen was.

Tahiri glanced over at him. "Anakin, what's wrong?" She came over, touching his shoulder. Anakin's face contorted. The pain was increasing further, and for some reason Anakin couldn't even feel the hand he saw on his shoulder. His blue eyes widened as his surroundings changed.

Tenel Ka started to go back, she wasn't about to leave Jacen behind, he was under the house. She turned on her heel to step over.

"Tenel Ka!" A voice screamed over the sounds of the crackling flames and crumbling buildings. Tenel Ka turned to see Jaina leaping off the side of a ship that had landed nearby, as soon as Jaina's feet touched the ground, the warriors screamed at the metal, one of the many items the Yuuzhan Vong considered 'abominations.' With a loud cry, the warriors then set upon the ship with their staffs, bashing the hull and then smashing the glass. Jaina jumped over to cut down a few warriors, but seeing it as a lost cause, backed away to stand beside Tenel Ka.

"Tenel Ka, I felt Jacen get hurt, where is he?" Jaina asked. Tenel Ka pointed over at the collapsed remains of the building, which was completely surrounded by flames and warriors. Jaina's face became stony.

She had felt Jacen's presence recognize hers, even if only for a moment before she felt Jacen pass out. So she knew he'd remembered who he was. But now he was in danger of being gone for good. Jaina couldn't help but feel like someone or something really had it in for Jacen. It seemed every time he got out of one situation, he was thrust into another that threatened to take his life. Jaina was sick of it. She was tired of the constant worry of losing her twin, of losing either of her brothers for that matter. Hadn't the force taken enough from her? Wasn't Zekk enough? Or did everyone who mattered in Jaina's life have to die and leave her behind? Jaina began to push towards the building, her hand flicking to fire her blaster and her other hand drove her lightsaber into the chests, necks, and armpits of the warriors around her.

_Bang. _Jaina's head jerked around as she cast her gaze upwards, a Yuuzhan Vong carrier's firepower hit just at the top of the village. Then she heard Lowie's roar from behind, telling Jaina to move. She turned around, just a downpour of water slammed into the level of the village just above them. Jaina jogged away as another wave of water smashed the space where she'd just been standing.

"Friend Lowbacca, what's happening?" Tenel Ka asked, turning to Lowie. The wookiee let out a low growl filled with his own concern about the situation.

"Broken dam?" The only thing Jaina could think in a situation like this was, _Shit, we really don't have any luck. Jacen, me, or any of us, would it kill the force to be with us for once?_

Lowie barked his affirmation and shifted to alleviate some of the weight from Tenel Ka's shoulders. She assured him it was fine, but Lowie protested at being a burden. The warrior girl wouldn't let Lowie, who had saved her life on a few occasions, push away her help. They were also long time friends. It was about time Tenel Ka helped Lowie.

"Friend Lowie, you are not a burden. Now, we must find a way out of here." Lowie growled a comment about moving out of the direction of the water. As if on cue another burst of water from the broken dam sent several warriors and the ruins of a building flying over the edge of the cliff the village was built on. Jaina quickly moved over to where Tenel Ka and Lowie were, draping Lowie's other arm over her neck. Then the three of them started away when the dam burst completely, causing the buildings on all the levels to be smashed to bits and sent over the edge, the water cascading down through the forest, a rampant river, crashing into anything in its path.

The water was up to her ankles now, and Jaina felt the cold of the liquid seeping through her pants. She clung to the closest tree for support as the water slammed continually into them. Jaina then looked up as the building Tenel Ka had pointed out as the one Jacen was under gave way under the water pressure and crunched as it sunk into the waves. Jaina saw an arm sticking out from under some of the floating pieces and immediately let go of Lowie to wade out and then dive into the wild current. She reached out to grab the arm but the water whipped into her and knocked Jaina off balance. Jaina's brandy eyes widened in horror as she glimpsed Jacen's face just above the water as it was dragged over the ledge into the already flooded forest below.

Jaina fought hard to keep her head above water. Part of her swam the other way, trying to get to the edge, wanting to pull back what couldn't be undone. Jacen was gone. He'd been swept away by a flood that the Yuuzhan Vong caused. Jaina's teeth chattered and she searched for something to hold on to. Jaina's arms worked like a clock, pressing against the water, kicking the other direction. She gasped as another wave smacked her at waist height, knocking her underwater for a minute.

She then used the force to push herself out of the way of the edge, and then felt a strong grip fold around her arm, dragging her upwards.

"Jaina, reach up!" she turned to see the last person she expected to find come to her rescue. "Jaina, come on!" Jag's voice strained. He was on his ship as it hovered just feet above the water. Tenel Ka and Lowie were already on board, watching from behind as Jag stretched out his arms and pulled Jaina up. She glanced back at where Jacen had gone over the edge, wondering if she should try to go after her twin. Jag's firm grip on her wouldn't let Jaina let go.

"Jaina, we've got to go." Jag shouted and then with a final jerk, heaved Jaina onto the ship. The door closed, taking Jaina away from Kashyyk and from her twin brother.

Jaina shivered, drawing her knees up to her chest. Tenel Ka sat in another corner of the ship's cockpit, still too stunned to say anything. They both had just lost an important person in their lives. Even if they hadn't felt Jacen die, his force presence was so faint now, it seemed like only time would tell when Jacen was completely dead. Jag went into the storage cabinet to get warm blankets for the three survivors. He handed the blanket to Tenel Ka who nodded her thanks, then placed it around the half conscious Lowie. Then he draped the last blanket around Jaina's shoulders. His green eyes were unusually soft, and Jaina briefly wondered if the cold Chiss man pitied her.

"If any of you need anything just tell me," Jag said, then went to take his seat in the pilot's chair. Jaina pressed her forehead to her knees. The world was truly a cruel place. It played with your emotions, giving you hope then snatching it away. Giving you a gift and brief moment of joy then immense sadness when something horrible overwhelmed the good. Jaina sighed. _Why do I even believe in the force when it doesn't give two siths about me? _

Jacen's mind went blank as soon as he felt his body being crushed. All feeling went out of him and his being was suspended in a numb state of unconsciousness. He could hear some voices in his ears but his vision, when he occasionally returned to consciousness was almost completely blurry. That was why when he managed to get a clear view of his situation as he was swept down the rapids of the flooding forest floor of Kashyyk, smacking into occasional trees and cutting his limbs on rocks, which he hardly felt, he couldn't believe his eyes. Jacen didn't feel the hands pulling him out of the water. But when he saw the face staring at him, suddenly remembering that the person in front of him was still on Coruscant, Jacen could hardly speak.

The force surrounded Anakin's body in such a strange way that Jacen was almost sure that it wasn't his brother. But it looked just like Anakin. The blue eyes, the brown hair and all the details were exactly the same as Anakin Solo's physical appearance. Only Jacen could feel, and knew that Anakin Solo was on Coruscant.

Jacen couldn't sit up, his ribs were all broken, and his body was almost completely smashed. Jacen coughed, blood trickling from his mouth. If Jacen could feel, he'd know his body was also freezing cold and possibly weakened from hypothermia as well as other problems. A violent cough shook Jacen and he nearly blacked out from it. He blinked, thinking Anakin would disappear, but Anakin simply stared at him for a minute.

"I don't get it, how are you here and at Coruscant?" Jacen murmured. Anakin shook his head then his body wavered, showing that it was slightly transparent.

Jacen leaned back onto the ground. The bank the "Anakin" had pulled Jacen onto was away from the raging water and somehow hidden from the Yuuzhan Vong ships overhead. Anakin then reached out to touch Jacen's body, sending energy straight into Jacen's body. Then the Anakin Jacen was seeing wavered again then vanished. Jacen felt the feeling return to his body, as well as some of his strength. Just what had happened? It seemed like Anakin had come to rescue Jacen but it couldn't have been Anakin, since Jacen could feel Anakin's presence elsewhere. Something was going on.

But right now wasn't the time for Jacen to deal with it. He was alone on Kashyyk and the Yuuzhan Vong, if they found him, would kill, torture, or use Jacen as a slave. Not necessarily in that order, but Jacen didn't want to find out. He pushed himself to his feet, his knees wobbling. A blinding pain then shot through Jacen's body and he fell back against the ground.

When Jacen reopened his eyes, he couldn't feel anyone in the force, nor could he even sense the force inside of himself. It was beyond strange. Just like the energy form of Anakin Jacen had just seen. Jacen got up for the second time, then started walking slowly across the one slim piece of dry land that remained on Kashyyk. Without the force Jacen couldn't call for help and therefore had no way of getting off Kashyyk any time soon. He was stuck.

With a growling stomach, Jacen felt a lump at his side. His lightsaber! He still had it. Jacen quickly pulled out his lightsaber and decided it was a good choice as any to cut a spear out of a tree branch to fashion a spear. Jacen set to work on that, and in minutes he had a makeshift spear. It was strange that he, a Jedi, had no other option right now than to make a spear and fish. Jacen also had no supplies to treat his already severely damaged body, though the energy form of Anakin had given Jacen some strength. Just enough for Jacen to treat himself, but how long that treatment would last, Jacen could only guess it wasn't long.

Anakin's hand went to his face, feeling the fierce ear splitting pains that shot through it. Then in a second they left. Anakin opened his eyes to look up at Tahiri. He was sitting on the ground. Anakin let out a low moan then stood up, his knees threatening to buckle. All the feeling was back in his limbs. Tahiri looked at him with a pale face. Something had happened. Something that Anakin had no control over.

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

"You collapsed, you weren't unconscious but you wouldn't respond to anything I said or did, I tried hitting your face to get you to refocus, but you weren't responding to that either. I don't know what just happened." She stared at Anakin who seemed just as confused as she was.

"I don't know either. I suddenly lost all control and feeling of my body. I kind of feel weaker too." He placed a hand on his chest, feeling the queasiness that had been there before he lost all feeling, return.

"Anakin-" She began, but not before the docking bay filled with noise as Wedge Antilles himself walked in, coming straight over to Anakin.

"Anakin, how soon will the cannon be ready?" Wedge asked. Anakin's mind calculated briefly, considering the pace he'd been working at and the pace of the rest of the workers, including Tahiri, then replied.

"Another three or four days at least to get the cannon built, but the actual power to fire will take another week." Anakin replied. Wedge frowned at this. "Why?"

"Because, the Yuuzhan Vong have just launched an attack on Coruscant." Wedge replied. His expression was one of severe seriousness. "It was a reconnaissance unit but they did a fair amount of damage to the fleet and I'm sure they'll be back soon. I need you to finish this cannon by tomorrow night and pass the diagram on to the fleet mechanics. We need to equip the ships with the cannon."

Anakin's brow furrowed, "I'll need more people to help. I can't work that fast on my own." As much as Anakin knew how to do and his speed would impress any mechanic, there was no way he could get the cannon finished by tomorrow night alone. Even with help it was going to be a full time job for two nights in a row.

"We'll provide the workers. You just get the cannon finished. It may just be the only way to give us the upper hand." Wedge said, and then turned on his heel, pivoted and strode back down the hallway. Anakin sighed. Tahiri looked at him. Anakin already had deep shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep and he was feeling sick the past few days. He then went back to work, with Tahiri watching him.

"Are you okay, Anakin?" She asked. It was becoming a routine question and each time she guessed the answer wasn't yes.

"For the most part, no, I'm not. But this cannon will help win the war, so I can miss a few days of sleep for this." He shifted to start wiring the next part of the cannon's core. Tahiri grabbed his hand. "What?"

"I'm worried about you, Anakin." She said, "You've been overworking yourself and not to mention what happened a few minutes ago when you collapsed. I think you need a break."

Anakin smiled at her, knowing she was only trying to help. "I know I'm not feeling my best, but this is important. Not just for me, but for everyone else too. If I can do something right then it makes all the difference to right the things I've done wrong."

"Anakin…" She groaned. "For once, I actually think you're just saying that to say that." He blinked in shock at her. Tahiri fixed Anakin with a harder stare, her green eyes glowing. "Stop saying you've screwed up every time something goes wrong. Not everything in and under the force is your fault. If it was you'd be the force itself and you're not," She noticed his eyes hardening and scowled at him, "What? You think I'm lying?"

Anakin remained silent throughout her ramble. Then he opened his mouth, shut it, then shook his head. "No, you're right, Tahiri. I do blame myself for a lot of things. Some of them are my fault but I can't take the credit for everything. How about we give some of it to the Vong?"

"That's better?" She blurted. Anakin burst out laughing, then kissed Tahiri lightly on her cheek.

"You want me to blame you?" Anakin asked, "I can do that too." Anakin dodged a punch from Tahiri's fist then smirked at her.

"Come back here and get yours, Hero Boy!" Tahiri called as Anakin jogged around to the other side of the docking bay to work on the other side of the cannon. Tahiri came over and joined him. Anakin's eyes were out of focus.

"Anakin?" She looked at him intently, trying to figure out what had stopped him.

"Jacen." He said.

"What?"

"I can't feel him." Anakin shut his eyes, reaching out, and then reopened them. "At all. He's not dead, but just gone."

Tahiri's face contorted. "Just like when you were gone after the incident at the Yuuzhan Vong base." She said. Anakin nodded.

"But I don't know if it's the Sytars this time. Something weird happened." Anakin sighed. Why was it that when one problem came up, one more came up on top of the other? "Well, we need to finish this for Wedge, otherwise we won't have any place left where we can consider solving the other problems." Tahiri nodded.

"Think it'll turn out okay?" She asked.

"The cannon?" Anakin asked, not entirely sure where her thoughts lay.

"The war, the aftermath, all of it," Tahiri said, gesturing around the docking bay. Anakin shrugged.

"We can only hope it will, and try to work things out as best we can." Anakin sighed, "I'm worried too." He reached out and gave Tahiri's hand a squeeze. She returned it. Though neither of them felt much comfort, they would at least stand through the rest of the conflict together. For better or for worse.

Lowie rested in the med-center while Jaina sat outside, unsure of what to do or think. Tenel Ka had gone off to visit Mara again. Jaina was sure Tenel Ka was feeling the crushing guilt of having left Jacen behind then losing the feeling of him through the force. It dogged Jaina as well.

"Jaina?" She turned to see Jag coming over. She couldn't even find it in herself to retort at him. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't even yell at him for making her leave Jacen behind. "Mind if I sit?" She shrugged. Jag sat down beside Jaina.

"I'm sorry I made you leave your brother behind." He said, surprising Jaina with his straightforward apology. She shook her head.

"It's okay." Jaina replied, though not feeling in the least bit that way.

"I butt into something else that wasn't my business. I seem to only be able to do that around you." Jag said, looking away. Jaina felt puzzled at his sudden change in tone. This didn't sound like the cocky overly stiff and rigid Chiss Colonel Jagged Fel.

"If you keep acting like that, Jag, I'm going to slug you into next month." Jaina said, her brandy eyes flaring. Jag straightened.

"Well, if you hadn't flown off when you were supposed to be resting-"

"Would you have left you siblings behind?" Jaina snapped, finding her regularly snappy tone again.

"I already did." Jag said without even taking a pause to consider what he was telling Jaina. She stopped.

"I'm sorry, Jag."

"What are you sorry for?" Jag asked, roughly but not harshly, "My older brother and sister died when I was younger, I was useless to help them. Such is the way with war. Both of them made me want to be tougher."

Jaina stared at Jag. She had no idea he had a past like that. It was almost as though she didn't think Jag had a sentimental piece of him, though now she knew he did. The worst part was that the sentimental part was crushed by loss in the past. Is that what I sound like when I gripe about Zekk? Jaina wished she hadn't been so brutal to anyone who even mentioned Zekk. Especially Anakin. She'd been outright brutal to her younger brother.

In a way Jaina felt the same. She too wanted to be tough. Though she seemed to be failing because part of her would always be soft for the people she cared about. Jaina didn't talk for the rest of the time she sat next to Jag until he got up, after getting a call to duty from Wedge. Jaina then went herself.

Tenel Ka knew finally what she wanted to name her son. No, Jacen and her son, even if Jacen was dead, the baby was still their son, together. Tenel Ka looked up as Mara entered the room Tenel Ka had been staying in for her past visits as well as this one.

Mara took a seat on the bed, looking curiously at the younger woman. "You seem to have been doing a lot of thinking."

"How can you tell?" Tenel Ka asked, not really considering the most obvious answer, which Mara did not give in response.

"Because you have the same look on your face that Luke gets when he's considering something deeply," Mara smiled gently at Tenel Ka. "I feel badly that you and Jacen didn't get as much time together as you both rightly deserved."

"I do not feel that our time was short, only that it was not well spent." Tenel Ka straightened further. "If we'd been spending time together like we were supposed to, this never would have happened. Even if Jacen was not himself, I should have been at his side. Like he was at mine," Tenel Ka's stomach tensed, partly because of how large it was now, and also because it was tied in knots over what had happened in the recent months. Tenel Ka envied Tahiri, who was determinedly stubborn and would never leave Anakin's side no matter what. Tenel Ka wanted to be like that. Always next to Jacen, but her demeanor as well as her personality prevented her from being able to be that openly clear about her feelings. At least she had one answer left. "I have decided on a name for our son." Tenel Ka stated. Mara nodded, inviting Tenel Ka to tell Mara.

"Because of the loss at Yavin 4, I felt this was right, and because he is a child of Hapes and the Jedi, this name seemed right: Valin Jacen Djo Solo." Tenel Ka said, her throat almost keeping the words down. Mara noted that Tenel Ka had chosen Solo as the child's last name and not Djo, the name of the royal family on Hapes. Tenel Ka was, and always would be a Jedi over the identity she held with her family on Hapes.

"It's a beautiful name, Tenel Ka. I think it suits him." Mara said. Tenel Ka noticed that Mara had been feeling for the child through the force as she made the statement. Slowly but surely the babies in both their wombs would grow into strong Jedi and more importantly, people.

"I-" Tenel Ka began, her voice cracking a little, "I want Jacen back. It's… hard." She lowered her gaze. Mara nodded, knowing well how hard that one statement must have been for Tenel Ka to say.

"Loss isn't easy and it never heals completely. You always miss that person, knowing you can never speak to them again, never hear them laugh, cry, sleep, or breathe is all hard." Mara reached out and wiped the small amount of tears that had begun to slip down Tenel Ka's face. "But no matter what, you have to try and be happy. Because I know that's what Jacen would want you to be."

Tenel Ka smiled, "This is a fact." She ran her hand over her stomach. It was almost three months since she became pregnant and she could feel the body forming inside. Everything about it was amazing. The thought that she could create a person, one that she and Jacen had created together was incredible, the strength it took to carry the baby even now was sapping but worth every minute. Tenel Ka spoke softly to the small baby, "Valin, you will not be alone." Tenel Ka closed her eyes and bent over, bringing her face as close to her stomach as possible.

"I'll make us some tea." Mara said, getting up. Before doing so, Mara stopped in Ben's bedroom, kissing her sleeping son. Mara knew the truth Tenel Ka had spoken a moment ago: that she would not allow her son to be alone, that she would always be there as much as possible.

Mara understood that she could never allow Ben to be on his own, even when he was older. That was what it meant to her to be a parent, to be there for the child, to support them and show them the better side of the world, so that shaped the person Ben would as someone strong willed and determined to find out ways to hold together what was important and precious in the world he lived in. For each person, that precious thing was different. For Tenel Ka it was Jacen and now it was Valin. Mara treasured everyone in her life, and she was sure Tenel Ka did too. The bond in that fact alone was precious and it always would be.

As the battle-cruiser _Hawk's Eye _drifted out on its patrol, the captain on the bridge watched the frontal viewport with a casual eye. It was a quiet night. His view cast over towards the left side and for a moment took in what he was seeing. It took a minute for his words to escape his mouth, but by then the blast was already sinking its teeth into the hull of _Hawk's Eye_. The blast went right through the ship, and in an instant the ship exploded.

As the flames and debris cleared, three hundred carriers came through the front line of Coruscant's defense followed by the thousands of coral skippers remaining in the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. Each coral skipper opened fire immediately on each X-Wing attempting to stop them. As the second line fell, a new squad composed of odd ships, Sytar, Chiss, a few wookiee, and X-Wings, approached out of hyperspace. They returned the fire, stalling the approach of the few coral skippers trying to breach the third line of defense.

The carriers pulled up closer, unloading more coral skippers and the carriers with warriors in them drifted behind the coral skippers, waiting to slip past the small squadron that stood between Coruscant and the Yuuzhan Vong.

Anakin felt the disturbance long before he hear the emergency alarm calling all reinforcements to the docking bay and all the troops to rally to stand and defend the ground of Coruscant. Anakin looked up at the cannon, it was just finished a few minutes ago and now soldiers were coming to collect it. He blinked the sleep from his eyes. He then gripped his lightsaber and went to join the ground forces gathering in the far end of the docking bay. Tahiri went with him. Anakin felt Jaina's presence in space, and he knew she was in the frontline of defense, standing between the Yuuzhan Vong and Coruscant. He hated the feeling rising in his stomach. The misgivings were worse than the reality. That was mainly because Anakin's mind was so much more inventive.

Anakin looked up as several Sytars entered the docking bay followed by Vua Rapuung, Kirk, James, Luke, and a stern and stony looking Corran Horn. The man was overshadowed by the random bouts of anger he felt over the approaching enemy forces. Corran barely noticed the mayhem of the troops around him as everyone scrambled to their ships or to put on body armor for defending the ground.

"Fourth unit, cover the third level…" the commander of the ground forces was saying. Anakin knew he belonged at the front, just like Jaina was at the front of the battlefield in space. He wouldn't settle for any less. Anakin followed the group heading to the first level of Coruscant's ground defense. Tahiri ran after him.

"Anakin, wait."

"What? I'm not going to stay in the back." He said fiercely, then stopped as he saw her face become oddly disconcerted. "What's wrong?"

"You should be the one to take the cannon to the frontlines and manage it. It's your project, Anakin." She lowered her gaze a little, "And I don't think it's a good idea to stay on the frontlines if we're pushed back."

"I'll keep my promise. No risks." He smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder as he walked onwards, reaching out to push the cart the cannon was on with the help of the other soldiers. Tahiri strode with them. Twenty minutes later they were on the front lines, and could make out the lasers just beyond the surface of Coruscant and the explosions. Two carriers shot through the atmosphere and as they landed on the first level a hundred warriors jumped out and charged Anakin, who waved for the cannon to fire. A bluish purple beam shot out, its thickness beyond that of double-laser and took a third of the first wave of the warriors. The rest continued to charge, only to be blasted by the Sytar blasters standing in line beside Anakin, who fired his own Sytar made blaster. He watched as more warriors came out and another carrier arrived, having blasted its way into Coruscant's surface. Anakin drew his lightsaber, and put his blaster back into his belt. He leapt forward, locking blades with the first warrior he met. He pushed hard with the force, knocking the warrior off balance, then without a second thought, and sadness in his gut, Anakin shot a flame from his fingers, engulfing the warrior, who fell, setting another warrior on fire in the process.

Then one of the buildings exploded in flames, crumbling as blast after blast from the carriers struck Coruscant's cityscape. Anakin bashed a warrior's head in with the sheer power of the force and his lightsaber combined. Then he drove the blade into another warrior. He pivoted right into the path of a warrior whose ampistaph was brandished. It caught in Anakin's leg, but didn't stop him from force shoving the warrior backwards then shot a larger blaze of flame at the three warriors in front of him.

Kirk watched out of the corner of his eye the antics of the young Jedi. Anakin was using force fire, something Kirk had never seen. Sure he'd seen force lightning but force fire was new. He wasn't sure if it was dark or light force use, but Kirk could only guess why Anakin was using it willingly. Kirk felled a warrior, and then flicked his wrist to cut another in the same stroke. He lowered his blade and thrust it forward, and then quickly pulled it out to slash backwards. Then a large group of warriors broke the line of soldiers standing to Kirk's right. They then began to make a dent into the central most defense line. Kirk was glad that Luke wasn't here to see this happening or to see his nephew using what could be forbidden force power. Anakin could get kicked out of the Order for this and Luke wouldn't be able to stop the other members from considering the possibility of Anakin being removed.

Kirk raised his hand to force block an ampistaph when he felt a sharp pain in his side. An ampistaph was sinking its way through his abdomen and out the other side. Kirk gritted his teeth then kicked the warrior with his foot alone, catching it off balance, and then sliced its head off. Kirk then crouched down and removed the legs of the warrior to his left.

Tahiri saw Anakin get hit but was too busy handling her own warriors to help him. She felt herself being pushed back and several warriors slashed at her at once. Tahiri gritted her teeth and a sudden burst of energy entered her along with a string of words that sounded not too unlike the cries of the warriors around her. She went at them, slashing and slicing ruthlessly, cutting limbs and stabbing through chests. Tahiri slowed only to see the perplexed looks on the faces of the warriors as Vua Rapuung brought his ampistaph into the chests of the warriors around him. Then his sudden winces at the pain caused but the cuts he received in return made many warriors scowl in the way Yuuzhan Vong did when regarding an inferior. They knew Vua Rapuung was a Shamed One, and he acted the part. Vua Rapuung thrust himself into the heart of the battle, taking little note of the wounds he received, and pausing only to remove his ampistaph from the bodies of his opponents.

He let out a cry matched by Tahiri and the two stood back to back, raging against the warriors around them. Then a blast shattered the ground, sending warriors sprawling, dead from the friendly fire happening from above. A coral skipper was firing wildly at the defenders, and not watching out for its own allies. Vua Rapuung spat, a very uncharacteristic action for the Yuuzhan Vong then bashed aside another warrior. He yelled something at the coral skipper, and pushed the soldier aside who was firing the cannon. With quick succession he fired at the coral skipper and in seconds it was descending and smashed into the ground, sending more warriors, soldiers and a few Sytars across the ground with their bodies burned fatally. Anakin had managed to dodge the crash of the ship, but his leg had still been burned because it was keeping him behind. The damage to their defense was done and more warriors swarmed the first level of the defense of Coruscant. Anakin charged again, hacking away at the endless warriors, and then caught a blow in the side of his face. He ignored it and ran the warrior who had hit him through.

Jaina fired at the coral skippers surrounding her ship. They had lost most of their squadron and many carriers had gotten through to Coruscant. She hoped the defenses were already up. She felt Anakin get hurt and forced herself to focusing on shooting down as many coral skippers as possible. A blast struck her ship, and she returned the blast, but hers struck home, sending the coral skipper into a spiral. She smiled.

But only for a moment as another Republic battle-cruiser exploded, and a large blast from a carrier sunk its way onto Coruscant and from space Jaina could feel the damage it caused from the many presences that left the force. She winced, then her ship shook violently, she glanced up to see a coral skipper approaching her without stop, she saw the smoke issuing from its tail and reached to turn her ship away but it only moved slightly before the impact.

**Please Review! **


	44. Catastrophe

**Chapter 43**

**Catastrophe **

Jag watched in horror as the coral skipper smashed into Jaina's ship. Seconds later the explosion that shattered the whole right side of her ship made Jag close his eyes from the amount of flames he felt coming from the collision. Jag wasted no time in moving his ship to help Jaina. Something told him he could save her if he just moved quickly enough.

Carriers were slipping freely by the scattered squadron that Jaina had been leading. Jag noticed that many of the X-Wings were pulling back to defend closer to Coruscant. But Jag was focused only on getting Jaina out of her dilemma. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to help her, and it wasn't just about loyalty to a fellow pilot, something else bothered him. Jag knew he didn't like it. Just like all the other things Jaina caused him to feel and do, Jag hated that she had such power over him. Nobody should have that kind of power. Yet Jaina Solo did.

Jag seethed inwardly and at the same time sucked in some of his pride, he would at least do what was right, even if that meant rescuing the very person who was causing him endless mind flops. He flew straight through the small squadron of coral skippers in front of him, shooting down those he could and ignoring the blaring alarms as other blasts hit his ship. Jag shot through and reached Jaina's ship, or what remained of it. Jag secured his flight suit and his space breathing mask then opened his cockpit's glass, coming up alongside Jaina's X-Wing. He stopped his Crawler and leapt onto Jaina's ship, avoiding the still burning pieces. The cockpit was still burning but Jag reached through the flames and dragged Jaina's unconscious form out, holding her in his now lightly burned arms. Jaina cringed but went back to his own ship and sat with Jaina still in his arms and piloted around her. The battle in space was a lost cause. Coral skippers were busy shooting down the rest of the X-Wings and the remains of Crawler hulls, wookiee ship hulls, and loose parts floating around. They would not leave a single Republic defender alive, whether it was a ship or a living being.

Jag steered his ship away, signaling to the others. "This is Jag Fel, retreat, the enemy is breached, move closer to Coruscant. Fel out," Jag then switched off his com channel. He piloted his ship closer to Coruscant, firing at the coral skippers who crossed his path. It was best to take out as many as possible before he reached Coruscant's surface, because the ground forces would have to handle anything the space defenders didn't.

Jag passed through the atmosphere and approached one of the landing pads near the med-center. As he landed, he noticed all the healers running around carrying stretchers filled with ground troops who were so badly injured their faces and limbs were unrecognizable. Jag hardly noticed because he was used to this type of warfare. Besides he had his own charge to worry about. He exited his ship and hailed a healer.

"What happened?" The healer asked as she examined Jaina.

"Coral skipper crashed into her ship, I pulled her out." Jag replied flatly. The healer was already calling a stretcher over. Two more healers lifted Jaina onto the stretcher and were off in a hurry. Jag started away but the healer caught his arm.

"You're injured as well. Come with me." The healer jerked her head to the med-center. Jag shook his head.

"I think you should be worrying about more important things." Jag said coolly. He pulled his arm away from the healer and strode off without another word. A few burns weren't of consequence, and Jag still had a duty to fulfill to his father.

Jacen had slept on the hard ground that night. He had never felt so strange before. Right now he had all the memories of what had happened on Coruscant flooding into his mind. Jaina's outbursts at Anakin, Tenel Ka's harrowing words about not being able to feel him and then her expression as Jacen told her he didn't know who she was. Then the worst memory of being killed by the Vongcor, the blood around Jacen as he lay in his sister's arms, indefinitely dead kept coming into Jacen's mind. He'd been dead. Even for a short while, Jacen had died and everyone felt it. Then because of that he'd lost his memories. His mind couldn't cope when the battle on Hapes revived his memories of being killed.

Above all Jacen couldn't cope with the idea that he still felt like part of him had truly died. That he wasn't himself any more. Jacen could only imagine how Anakin felt having been in the void. Jacen hadn't even gotten there. Something pulled, or rather shoved him back out. He never saw the world Anakin had. But the person Jacen Solo was before didn't exist anymore. He was different. Not only could Jacen not use the force right now, he was unable to see the living beings around him in the same way. Everything seemed more daunting and he was more aware that he had scraped by death too many times for comfort. Every movement, every moment, every second, Jacen considered one step closer to being in the void, for the first and last time.

He turned his head slightly, and looked up into the cold gray blue face of a Yuuzhan Vong warrior. It pointed its staff at Jacen, who immediately jumped to his feet and slashed the warrior in half with his reflex ignited lightsaber. Jacen breathed heavily as he noticed more warriors were coming from the direction of the village.

_Sith spawn, _Jacen thought, and decided he'd meet the warriors rather than run away. He'd have to fight them without the force and without any chance of escaping or being rescued. No one could feel him. Jacen could tell that much. If he couldn't feel the force, nobody else could feel him. Jacen gritted his teeth and stabbed the first warrior to come at him. He slipped to the side, dodging the attack, and then crossing blades. He soon found that fighting was easy when he paid attention to the life around him, and the life was there even if Jacen couldn't feel it through the force. Jacen listened to the sounds of the Yuuzhan Vong breathing, to the wind as their staffs cut into the air, and then their grunts and the way their bodies moved when making each motion. Jacen loosed a blow on two warriors, felling them with sharp cuts to their skulls. He then pivoted, ducked and slashed a warrior to his back right. Jacen groaned as the warrior clipped his shoulder, and then Jacen bashed it in the kneecap. The warrior bent over for a split second, and that was all the time Jacen needed to decapitate the warrior. After that he was alone. Jacen stood up, holding his lightsaber in his hand, and looked around. He would have to live here. For the time that the war was still being fought, he couldn't leave.

Jacen started back to his sleeping spot. He had no first aid so he washed his cut in the still flowing river caused by the burst dam.

It stung like nothing Jacen had ever experienced. Where he was, he was a nobody, and no one else existed here who knew who Jacen Solo used to be, and it would probably be that way for a while. The force had abandoned him for one reason or another and as far as his family and friends were concerned, Jacen Solo was dead. Just like the incident at Mykyr, this strange situation had left Jacen feeling wholeheartedly confused as well as lonely. He wanted to go back to Coruscant and see Jaina and Anakin. He wanted to tell his parents he was ready to be a father and was confident he could be one. Most of all he wanted to tell Tenel Ka he was sorry for his loss of memory. It caused him pain that after all they'd gone through he'd just forgotten it all. Jacen scowled deeply at the thought.

As far as he was concerned, nothing made sense any more.

Anakin dove out of the way for the fifth time as a coral skipper opened fire on the second level of the defenses. Having lost the first level, Anakin was now on the second level where his uncle was. Anakin couldn't risk using force fire again because he knew his uncle would report it, or at least one of the older Jedi around Anakin would. At that, Anakin remembered that Kirk had seen him use force fire. Anakin wasn't sure what the Jedi Master thought, but it probably wasn't good.

Anakin noticed that his left leg was bleeding profusely. It had been struck by some debris that was still protruding from his leg. He winced and tried standing, but his leg gave out.

"Here, let me pull that out." Anakin turned to find Tahiri kneeling next to him. She pulled a first aid pack out of the pack she had on her back and began to put anesthetics on Anakin's leg before slowly moving the piece of debris out of Anakin's leg. He watched in slow amazement at the calm she had when she worked the piece out and then chucked it aside before dressing his wound. Tahiri had clearly developed a knack for medical administration. He guessed his own injuries were probably part of that. After all, most abilities were developed out of interest or necessity, or both.

Anakin gingerly stood up and lifted his leg up and down a few times to see how much pressure he could put on his leg. Tahiri watched this for a minute before giving her input.

"You should try not to use that leg heavily. Because of the anesthetic you can't feel what's happening to your leg." Tahiri put the first aid kit back into her bag. Anakin nodded. Her reasoning, however inhibiting during a battle, was sound. Her advice usually was, even if Anakin decidedly ignored it.

He smiled at her then walked off to fight more warriors. Tahiri joined him, drawing her lightsaber once again. She hacked down a warrior trying to slip past and get to the cannon, which had been moved to the second level.

Tahiri's mind raced as another wave of warriors arrived, this time filled with ones that were heavily scarred. She pulled out her Sytar blaster and shot two of them before the others were upon the defenders. She brought her blade up in defense, locking her lightsaber with the staff of a warrior. It snarled at her, and Tahiri stabbed it. The warrior let out a low moan but it was hardly one of dissatisfaction. _Figures, _Tahiri muttered to herself.

She went out again, this time slipping under the warrior's defenses and bringing it down for a second before it got up and used its sheer force to bash her backwards across the second level's platform.

If the warrior had any time to consider that it might be in danger, it didn't take it. In seconds its body was wrapped in a swarm of flames and it was thrust backwards into its fellow warriors, who also were burned. Then it lay still on the ground. Its burned flesh let out a foul odor that the defenders had to turn their heads to the side to avoid.

Luke's could hardly believe his eyes. He didn't want to believe he'd just seen Anakin, the nephew Luke placed so much belief in for the future, use force fire. Something Luke himself had never seen before. Luke could only think that it was of the dark side. Anakin had almost willingly used it to protect as well as get revenge for Tahiri's injury.

Anakin was now kneeling next to Tahiri, cradling her head in his hand and then looking over at the warriors, who weren't too willing to come near Anakin. He had instilled fear in others, and that was what bothered Luke the most. Anakin was a gentle hearted person, quite possibly one of the most gentle hearted people Luke knew. Anakin wasn't the type to purposely create fear or to harm others. At least the Anakin Luke knew wasn't like that. Of late Anakin had been acting strangely and Luke almost lost his faith that Anakin would succeed Luke as the new Grand Jedi Master. With Anakin's current path, Luke would have to talk to his nephew. Luke couldn't be sure of the dark force power in the force fire until Luke examined Anakin as he used it.

"Tahiri! Tahiri!" Anakin scooped his friend into his arms, then with his mind roiling with both slight anger and with his deepest protective passion, raised his hand and shot force fire at one warrior after another. As it shot out, the flames changed from a bright red to a purple shade. One final blast sent the warriors backwards and they lay still. Another carrier was on its way, but Anakin was now preoccupied with getting Tahiri to a healer. He started back and saw a healer running through the crowd of defenders. The healer noticed Anakin then came over.

"She's badly injured." Anakin said, and carefully passed Tahiri into the healer's arms. He glanced at Anakin.

"What about you?" The healer looked at Anakin's leg, but Anakin was already starting back to the front line. With that the healer rushed towards the med-center.

Anakin resumed fighting with his lightsaber and caught several blows on his body. But none of them hurt since he was still having the effects of the anesthetic. Anakin slashed a warrior, who parried and slipped under Anakin's defense. At this point Anakin couldn't even feel the staff as it sunk its way into his chest. Anakin's breath left him then he blasted the warrior aside with force fire. The resounding boom that followed made Anakin turn as he knew it wasn't from his own actions. He looked to his right as a new force of warriors was already pushing through the frontlines and were overtaking the space where the cannon was located. Anakin raised his blade and charged, pushing the warriors back as the soldiers fired to keep the warriors back. Luke also joined his nephew. Anakin turned to his uncle.

"Help the soldiers get the cannon to the next level down." Anakin commanded, putting the force behind his voice. Luke stared at his nephew.

"You can't handle them alone, Anakin." Luke's statement expressed the concern Luke knew everyone felt right now. The battle was not going in the favor of the defenders.

"I don't intend to. Just go." Anakin then blasted the warriors back and slashed out. He nodded to Luke before jumping into the center of the warriors, letting loose with his blade. Luke knew Anakin wouldn't retreat until the cannon was out of the way.

"Move the cannon down!" Luke cried and the soldiers scrambled to move the cannon as it blasted another line of warriors before being carted down the elevator to the next level. Anakin stayed, noting the cannon's removal from the level. He hadn't told his uncle this, but he had noticed the presence of the supreme leader of the Yuuzhan Vong forces, Shimrra, a long time ago. Anakin's force awareness was so sharp, it hadn't taken long for Anakin to notice the arrival of the leader, he knew it was Shimrra because the leader had more power in him than the others. Anakin was going to meet the leader. A high ranked leader couldn't refuse a challenge to a duel.

Anakin faced the warriors. "Take me to Shimrra. I challenge him to a duel." Anakin said, using what he knew of Yuuzhan Vong, mainly from listening to Tahiri who had implants of the language in her brain. The warriors looked from one to the other, then gestured for Anakin to follow. With that the second level fell and the Yuuzhan Vong warriors not escorting Anakin charged forward to the next level.

Jaina blinked her eyes open to see she was lying on a hospital bed surrounded by doctors. She gasped and coughed. Then noticed the breathing aid over her mouth, Jaina could only guess what had happened to her. The last thing she remembered was seeing the corral skipper flying straight at her X-Wing. Then it was all a blank. One of the doctors smiled at her and the others left, seeing she was awake.

Jaina felt the pain in her body, but it was better than she had felt a while ago, even unconscious the pain was unbearable. The main thing Jaina wasn't sure about was who had gotten her out of her ship. She was sure the coral skipper had either blown up her ship or crashed into it, so who got her out?

"You're lucky that Chiss man saved you. We thought we had lost you a few times." The doctor said, coming over to Jaina's bedside. "But your vitals are stabilized."

_Chiss? Jag. _Jaina's mind clicked. Jag had saved her. Why, she wasn't sure. But she knew that Jag was the only one near enough to get her out of the ship and who else would do that? All the other Chiss didn't give a sith about their allies, at least not enough to pull them out of a completely wrecked X-Wing. Though why Jag actually cared was beyond Jaina. She couldn't tell if he was just showing off or if his pride disallowed him from letting her die. All she knew was that she thought it was a self centered reason that drove Jag to save her life.

Jag at the moment was having trouble holding up the fort on the third level. Of the twenty floors of defense, the third was about to fall and the Yuuzhan Vong were now unloading on the other floors as well as the third. Jag grunted, opening fire with his blaster on the incoming warriors. A large group of warriors pushed forward and breached the first line of defense on the third level, then two warriors came at Jag, their staffs drawn. Jag took one down by firing at its head, but the second attacked too quickly for Jag to react. The staff swooped down and went straight through Jag's chest and out his back. He gritted his teeth and shot the warrior between the eyes before falling to the ground.

As he fell, the third floor flooded with warriors on their way down to the fourth floor where the cannon had been moved at Luke's command. He cast a glanced upwards, feeling that his nephew was alive, but where he was, Luke didn't know. The only thing Luke did feel was apprehension as his family members were felt to be injured or away. Jacen was dead, and Han and Leia were helping to get the citizens of Coruscant to safety. Luke knew Han would want to be with his children, the two that remained, but it was more important that he pilot the Millenium Falcon with the surviving citizens of the attack.

Luke gazed over at the new waves of warriors laying siege to the fourth floor. It was only a matter of time before the cannon was destroyed. Luke reached out in the force, hoping that someone on the Jedi council could send reinforcements.

Even that was a narrow chance, and as much as the force was with them, it wasn't enough.

**A/N- Cliff hanger! Ha, ha! I'm trying to keep up with my postings despite my busy college schedule- which will get busier when Orientation ends and classes officially start. But for now, please bear with me. Oh, and please review! Thanks! **


	45. Armistice

**Chapter 44**

**Armistice**

_A/N- Well, I know it's been awhile but that's only because I've had college work to do. So I apologize for the delay and the future delays that I know will happen. Also, this chapter is a little less story than the others because the Yuuzhan Vong war is ending- FINALLY- ha, ha. This means that I'm starting on part three (which will start up the action again- YAY!!!). _

_Though the action is coming from a new direction, so after this chapter I'll post a note saying to look for the sequel (and the status will switch to COMPLETE). _

_Thanks again to all my loyal readers and reviewers! _

_All the best,_

_-Don ^_^ _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jacen found himself getting the crudest awakening he'd ever experienced. With an effort he managed to look up past the ampistaph pressed against his neck and into the cold eyes of the warrior standing over him.

"You are far too cunning for your own good, Jeedai."

"You know, for a Yuuzhan Vong bastard you've got a good vocabulary." Jacen spat back, not bothering to hide his anger and menacing tone. He stood up, his hands up in the air. He then cast a gaze around. At least three hundred warriors surrounded him. _Great, way to pit the odds against me, _Jacen thought to himself. He knew his chances of getting out alive were slim, not that he had anywhere to go if he did. Jacen was quite alone. That much was clear. He wasn't even sure how long it had been since he'd fallen down off the ledge of the village and was swept away from the flooding river.

Aside from the day and night he saw in the sky, Jacen had forgotten the day of the week, the date, and moreover anything regarding the force. Ever since he lost the force sensitivity he used to have, Jacen had adjusted to life without it. He wasn't even sure that the force existed insofar as Jedi abilities were concerned. It wasn't surprising seeing as Jacen only knew the faces of the people he loved. They were distant from him. He was a normal person with only his memories and emotions to live off of.

Not to mention that he was now most likely never going to see his family and friends again because the Yuuzhan Vong were going to take him somewhere to be their slave. Nobody knew Jacen Solo lived, and if they did, they had done a good job of ignoring it. If anyone knew Jacen might be alive, it was Anakin, of that much Jacen was sure of. But Anakin was nowhere near Kashyyk at the moment, that much at least Jacen knew. Gut feeling was as good as any Jedi power. Right?

Jacen also had lost any sense of affirmation or solid conclusion. He couldn't tell what was what. At times Jacen questioned whether his memories and sense of balance had truly returned. Without the force, the world seemed unbalanced. He cast a wary glance over at the warrior holding his lightsaber. The weapon was almost useless, but at least it was something. A weapon that didn't do much in the hands of a normal person, even that kind of weapon was better than nothing. It was more like a baseball bat at the moment, and the force made lightsabers what they were: extensions of the force presence wielding it.

Jacen was walked slowly and carefully, on the part of the warriors who knew how dangerous Jedi were. He noticed that many of the warriors had odd expressions on their faces, like they weren't sure how to see Jacen. He wasn't resisting or putting up a fight, Jacen was sure that confused them. He gave one warrior the famous Solo grin, which only increased its confusion. _At least they're showing some emotions. _

After ten minutes the warriors stopped before one of their ships. The leader gestured with its ampistaph. "Go into the ship, Jeedai."

Jacen smiled ruefully. This was the last time he'd get to look at Kashyyk or anywhere. He could feel it, even without the force, the feeling was still strong. Jacen glanced back then turned his eyes forward. At that exact moment the ramp shook violently then exploded, sending Jacen backwards. A flash of blue crossed the scene and cut the Yuuzhan Vong leader in half. Jacen sat up a little as he was lying on his back after being sent flying. He looked up into the T-shaped mask, and a familiar one at that.

"Jacen Solo, we meet again." The voice said, stony and flat as ever through the mask's comlink, "Though do not seek to mistake the situation. Orders change everything."

That caught Jacen's attention immediately. _What orders? _Before he could pose the question he saw the masked bounty hunter press a button on his wrist armor. Jacen felt his mind going blank and his body got heavy. Then he felt nothing and finally his vision faded with the last view of the bounty hunter known as Xillanor staring coldly at him.

Anakin stood with his hands tightly gripped into fists. His blue eyes faced the heavily scarred warrior before him. Soon after Anakin's declaration of a duel against Shimrra, the leader himself had come down from his ship and met Anakin directly.

"I hope you know that you are far outclassed, Jeedai." Shimrra snarled. Anakin grinned wryly. He knew very well that the leader could easily kill him. With one mistake, Anakin could be back where he was before: fatally poisoned with little time left to patch together the galaxy's problems, least of all Anakin's personal problems. Which of course, included breaking his promise to Tahiri, and if Anakin survived this fight, he'd face her fury at his ignorance of the promise to not take any more risks and it seemed like Anakin would never be able to keep a promise such as that because his life was a risk in itself. Anakin felt his anger flowing freely in his veins and mind. Mixed with it were other emotions, his passion, his heartfelt love and care, his determination, his sadness, and his grief. Fear wasn't there. It would never be. Anakin would not allow himself to second guess himself and succumb to fear. If he did, it meant he'd learned nothing from the past. That he still wanted to run away from everything. That running was the only answer.

"Even if you kill me, Shimrra, you're dying too." Anakin stated plainly. He then drew his lightsaber and ignited it, stepping forward to completely face down his opponent. Shimrra wasted no time in drawing his own lightsaber. Then the Yuuzhan Vong leader charged Anakin without a second breath. Anakin was ready for the move, and brought his blade to block the attack, then with his hand blasted Shimrra with force fire. The warrior was not expecting this, and was infuriated further by the use of fire. Especially fire that came virtually from nowhere as far as the Yuuzhan Vong leader was concerned.

Anakin quickly went back to being on the defensive, and deflected the constant blows from the warrior leader. As they stood fighting on an already mostly destroyed building on Coruscant, the battle raged on the other side of the city, the claws of the Yuuzhan Vong reaching into Coruscant's defenses and scraping it mostly dry.

Anakin charged this time, only to find the ampistaph blocking his way, and then the leader threw a thud-bug at Anakin, who had no time to dodge the attack. It struck the side of his face, causing blood to fall freely. Anakin renewed his vigor and pressed harder, striking the leader's arms and then scoring marks across its chest. Then he stepped back, wiping some blood from his eyes. The whole right side of his face was mostly ripped by the gash and bleeding. The flesh shone brightly in the fading light of the day. Blue eyes flared and Anakin ran forward again, this time stabbing successfully through the lower calf of the warrior leader. The leader stopped, tensing its muscles so the blade wouldn't come out. Anakin glanced up just in time to see the ampistaph coming straight at his chest.

Tahiri blinked, her entire body ached but it wasn't anything in comparison to the confusion she felt at waking up in a hospital bed. What had happened? Why wasn't she on the battlefield? Then the blow struck by the warrior flooded into her head. She'd been hit by a warrior then she'd lost consciousness. Where was Anakin? He was probably still fighting, she could feel him out in Coruscant, fighting, but she wasn't sure where.

She sighed then looked over as a doctor approached her. "You're awake, that's good. Do you remember who you are?"

"Yeah, I'm Tahiri Veila and why the heck do you want to know?" She asked, as her irritation at being asked such an obvious question seemed to amuse the doctor.

"Well, you seem to be fine if you're talking like your normal self." The doctor smiled. Tahiri blinked. _My normal self? Who the heck does he think he is? I don't know this- _Tahiri's eyes did a double take. She'd met this doctor before. Once when she was very young, a doctor had come to Tatooine and taken care of Tahiri while her parents were sick.

"Doctor Hartwell." Tahiri breathed. The doctor laughed, he brushed a lock of his sleek black gray hair from his face. The wrinkles of his middle aged body had not quite set in and Tahiri could tell the man had much life left in him, a lot of energy too. That was refreshing to know at least.

"I'm sure we don't have to bother with the formalities, Tahiri. I've been friends with your family since before you were born." He smiled, "Call me Norman."

"Norman." Tahiri played the name across her lips, wondering why she had agreed to be on such informal terms when she hadn't seen Norman Hartwell in over ten years. But at the moment, Tahiri wasn't in the mood for a reunion. She wanted to know where Anakin was and why his presence felt distant, like he wasn't in the same place on Coruscant as before.

"Did you see a boy when you picked me up? With brown hair and blue eyes?" Tahiri asked. Dr. Hartwell frowned as he rubbed his chin.

"Yes, a boy who looked just like that was the one who brought you to the hospital, and then he ran off. He seemed in a hurry to do something. I saw him talking to Master Skywalker then he sent everyone away while he handled the warriors. A bit reckless if I might add."

Tahiri cursed. Anakin was so going to get a walloping when he came back and he had to because otherwise there would be hell to pay, and Tahiri was not about to let anyone involved off the hook, even Master Skywalker or the Yuuzhan Vong.

"Doctor Hartwell! Someone just came in with a half severed leg and arms!" Another doctor called from the hallway. Tahiri looked over at Dr. Hartwell. He smiled sympathetically at her.

"Your friend will be fine." He nodded then exited. Tahiri however, did not believe him for one second. She tried pushing herself up but her body refused to budge. She looked at the wall, where on the other side she knew Anakin was. She then felt acid rise in her throat and clutched at her cheek. It burned but there wasn't anything on the right cheek, even though the left side was bandaged.

It was Anakin, she was sure of it. _Anakin, take care of yourself… please… _She thought into the force, sending the message to him through their bond.

At that moment, Anakin ducked, letting go of the lightsaber then forcefully calling his lightsaber to his hands, thereby ripping it out of Shimrra's calf. The Yuuzhan Vong leader ignored the gaping hole in his leg and slashed Anakin's arm, cutting through the skin and sinking deep into his flesh. Anakin gritted his teeth and responded with a strong bout of force fire that engulfed the warrior and part of Anakin's arm as it was still out in front of him. He withdrew then stabbed forwards at Shimrra's chest, sinking his blade into it. Shimrra growled something in Yuuzhan Vong then struck hard at Anakin's head, Anakin raised his blade to stop it, and did, but the heaviness of the blow caused Anakin's knees to go down. Then the warrior leader took the small opening and landed a blow straight in Anakin's ribcage. The crunch that followed was enough to send earsplitting headaches through Anakin's entire body. His eyes flashed white for a moment then he threw himself at Shimrra, his entire body surrounded by force fire. He stabbed through Shimrra's body, holding the blade in place while he let the flames go from his body onto Shimrra's. Even if the leader had experienced pain before, he couldn't take the flames. He jerked and yelled curses but the smell of charring flesh crushed his resistance.

Shimrra's body collapsed and Anakin raised his lightsaber, the flames still ate at his skin though they were mainly gone. With one stroke, Anakin decapitated the leader and fell over himself. Then the rooftop flooded with angry warriors. All of them rushed towards Anakin when the skies erupted with new ships, these were dark black with brown streaks and a silver symbol painted on their sides. The ships hovered and dozens of men in black armor leapt onto the rooftop and opened fire on the warriors, downing them. Dozens of glowing blades ignited in the midst of the armored soldiers.

Their robes flowed in the light breeze as they downed the warriors with ease then turned to Anakin. The front-most robed warrior scooped Anakin up, gazing down at his face for a moment, then got back onto one of the ships as the soldiers began to scout the rest of the area for straggler Yuuzhan Vong warriors.

When Jacen opened his eyes, he was lying on soft ground and he soon regained his bearings to see that he was on a hard ground. He glanced around, and then noticed something familiar. It was the Academy on Yavin 4.

"You know where we are, Jacen Solo?"

Jacen turned to see once more that he was accompanied by Xillanor. The cold bounty hunter stood casually off to the side, his arms folded. It was the most human gesture Jacen had seen from the bounty hunter.

"You have no force sense. So it seems a strange place for you now." It wasn't a question. Jacen regarded the bounty hunter carefully.

"I'm to give you a choice." Xillanor said, not looking up. "You can come with me to where my master is and possibly regain the force, or you can stay here and hope your friends find you."

"It's not an obscure place." Jacen pointed out.

"No. But you're not alive. To them, you don't exist. They'd never know you if they saw you."

"They would." Jacen argued.

"You've abandoned the force, Jacen. Why do you seek to be among those who have abandoned you as well?"

"I-"

"Think carefully. If you have no use for the force any more, it will not return to you." Xillanor finally looked at Jacen. Through the T-shaped visor, Jacen could almost see something of a face. Though it was hard to see, the face was there and the human inside was appealing to Jacen's human side as well.

"What would I be doing?" Jacen ventured to ask, even though he didn't actually seriously consider accepting the Bounty Hunter's offer.

"Missions, not unlike what you already did."

"What makes you think I should trust you after you tried to kill me?" Jacen snapped. Xillanor didn't flinch.

"I obey orders, Jacen Solo. My orders at this moment are to keep you alive." Xillanor then unfolded his arms. "You clearly have no intention of coming with me, so I will be off." Xillanor started away, but Jacen caught his arm.

"If you so much as touch this place again, I'll kill you." Jacen snarled, not entirely sure of where his anger was coming from. All he knew was that it felt right. Xillanor looked down at Jacen, as though pitying him.

"If you were a Jedi, you'd be long gone on the dark side right now. Jedi do not make such threats."

"Really? What would you know of that?"

"I, like you once were, am a force user. A dark force user," Xillanor then turned around and headed back to his ship. Jacen watched the bounty hunter, the one who had tried to kill Jacen, walk away unscathed. Jacen fingered his lightsaber. What right did he have to return if he was so far gone from the force and the light side of the force at that?

Jacen shuddered visibly. He wasn't sure he could face his family again. Though Jacen felt nothing of them because of his lack of force power, he knew they were out there somewhere, mourning over him, over _his _death. That clinched it.

Even if it hurt them, Jacen couldn't do that to Tenel Ka. Leaving would be a worse betrayal. Xillanor looked back at Jacen Solo as he stared into the skies. A small crossed the young Bounty Hunter's face underneath the mask. Jacen Solo would not rejoin the force users, not yet anyway.

Tahiri heard more shouting in the halls following the shouting that came an hour before about the almost completely destroyed body. Now she heard more calls and felt out in the force. Sensing something familiar, she used all the strength left in her body to get up and walk into the hallway just in time to see the bed being pushed past with the battered form of Anakin Solo on it.

Her mind jumped to many conclusions. As relieved as she was to see him somehow brought back from his reckless fight, he looked truly beaten down. His entire body was limp and his force presence ebbed slightly. Tahiri gripped the wall to steady herself. He'd had a breathing mask supporting his life, and he wasn't holding up as well as he usually did. Not that Anakin was one to give up easily. But there was something different. His resistance seemed… down.

That worried her the most.

After she slipped out of her room, Jaina Solo pushed outside, her hand on her lightsaber, that she'd rescued from the table in her hospital room. She ran quickly, still feeling out in the force for Jag's presence. She'd felt him fading a little and she wasn't about to let the guy go anywhere without telling him to never save her life again. If there was anything she couldn't stand, it was how much Jag showed he cared but was still an ambiguous dick about other things.

She noticed that the levels were starting to clear up so that made her run to the floor where she'd felt Jag fall easier. She stopped and caught her breath. Her injuries were holding her back. With a last spurt of energy Jaina reached the platform and saw Jag lying down surrounded by warriors. Jaina charged them and cut them down, not bothering to dodge attacks. Then she knelt down next to Jag's limp form. He had cuts all over his arms and a huge ampistaph wound in his chest. His breathing was faint but there. Jag's green eyes flickered open to look at Jaina's angry face.

"What're you doing here?" He groaned. She scowled at him.

"Giving you a message," She said coolly.

He blinked, "Message?" He moaned as he shifted slightly to look at her better. "You came all the way from the hospital for a message?"

"I'm giving you the message that you're ordered not to die."

"By whom?" He muttered, now losing consciousness again. This was a pain, just when Jag thought he'd died a good death, someone was telling him he couldn't. _Fuck._ He really couldn't stand Jaina Solo.

"Your Captain. You're still in my squad, Fel. Like it or not." Jaina growled as Jag smiled faintly.

"Figures," He said, and then passed out completely. Jaina looked up as a new squad of medics came over to tend to Jag then she herself passed out from exhaustion.

Luke stood, rubbing the circles that had formed under his eyes. The Republic fleet, along with the remaining allies had begun to patrol the galaxy for the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong forces. They were eliminating those who didn't surrender and the rest would be moved to the mysterious planet that Anakin had discovered. The Sytars would look after their long time enemies, and would make sure the Yuuzhan Vong never set foot outside the planet ever again.

He sighed. The war was ending as he stood there and he hadn't even done what he could have to prevent the significant loss that occurred. Luke knew that he'd been inactive. He'd ignored all the signs that told him he should have been on the frontlines.

His head turned as he heard footfalls on the ground. Luke's hand went to his belt, then looked curiously at the group of black fully armor clad soldiers standing around the dark robed warriors with lightsabers hanging from their belts.

"Claus. I distinctly remember telling you to leave." Kirk growled, coming up behind Luke.

"You'll forgive me as I found someone you might have missed." Claus replied, stepping back to reveal another robe clad warrior who lowered his hood. Luke blinked.

"Jacen?"

"Uncle Luke." Jacen inclined his head. Luke frowned at this. Something was off. He hadn't felt Jacen's presence.

"Jacen, what-"

"I've lost the force and I've decided that I won't get it back if that means going with Xillanor. Claus found me on Yavin 4, and I've helped him end this battle."

"I see." Luke replied. He couldn't tell what was going on or if his nephew had done something regrettable, though nothing truly seemed off.

"Well, we must be going." Claus said, turning away, with the hundreds of armor clad soldiers with him and the robed warriors. Jacen, Kirk, and Luke watched the ships take off, and then Jacen turned to Luke.

"Where's Tenel Ka?" Luke's face softened. Jacen's heart, even if Luke couldn't feel Jacen's emotions through the force, were still in the right place.

"She's with Mara at our apartment. I'll take you there myself. As soon as I finish negotiating with the Sytars about the care of the remaining Yuuzhan Vong forces," Luke replied. The negotiations would take a few days but at least they were going to be underway. The war was finally ending. That in itself seemed strange, because the strains of the past events only now seemed completely daunting.

After a few days, Luke finally came to an agreement that the Yuuzhan Vong would be under the guardianship of the Sytars who now elected a new leader by the name of Harriathar, and they would make sure the Yuuzhan Vong never left Zenoma Sekot. Luke trusted this new leader, something ultimately seemed right about her. He smiled for the first time in the years the war had gone on for.

Tenel Ka sat in her room with her back turned, she was working on a plan to move into a local apartment and for the new Hapan government. It was stressing her out, but at the same time she knew she had to find out how to rebuild Hapes. She'd promised at least that much to Jacen. The door creaked behind her, and Tenel Ka, thinking it was Mara, didn't turn. She'd learned that the two could talk without facing one another. Their bond had grown over the past months.

"I'm not sure I'm in the right place, but I was told a Hapan Queen lived here." Tenel Ka whirled around to see the grinning face of Jacen Solo in the doorway. She wasted no time in getting up and throwing herself at him, giving Jacen the fiercest hug since he almost fell to his death on Cloud City so many years back. Jacen put his arms gently around her, wishing he could send messages through the force to her.

"Jacen, why did I not feel you?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Long story," He said as they both sat down on the bed. Then Jacen began to tell of his recent experiences.

Anakin squeezed his eyes tightly shut, as the pain shooting through his body was unbearable. He gripped at the sheets under his body, his face scrunched up as it tried to blot out the pain but his force powers were completely drained. Sweat dripped down his neck and forehead, soaking the hospital gown.

Tahiri watched this with concern creased across her face. Because of her constant running away from her room, Dr. Hartwell arranged for Tahiri to be in a larger room with Anakin. Her bed was several feet away from his, and that was still too far away for her tastes, but she knew she too had to recover. But that was next to impossible when her ever

Anakin opened his eyes to look over at Tahiri. He immediately sat up, then regretted it as the pain caused him to lie back down again. "Tahiri," he said in a strained voice, "Are you okay?"

"Moron. Am I okay?" Her emphasis on the 'I' in that sentence, "You ran off to who knows where and got almost burned to death, not to mention you couldn't use the force to heal yourself, and you want to know if I'm okay?" Once more the emphasis lay on 'I'm'.

"Of course I want to know! The Yuuzhan Vong knocked you out!" He gritted his teeth, almost angry that she was berating him about his concern.

"Anakin, this is a hospital, calm down."

He scowled at her. "I can't. Not when you just brush aside the fact that I was worried sick about you."

"Really? So why'd you run off?" Tahiri questioned, folding her arms across her chest. He didn't lower his gaze but his blue eyes faltered slightly.

"I had to kill Shimrra."

"What?" She blurted, "Are you insane? You went to fight the leader of the entire Yuuzhan Vong army and-" She swore loudly, making Anakin smile at the fact that she'd just gone back on her own criticism of his loud voice.

"I killed him didn't I?" Anakin asked calmly, the smile still lingering on his features. Tahiri frowned even more deeply.

"You're infuriating, you know that?" Her green eyes bore into Anakin who simply kept smiling like nothing was amiss. She hated and loved his complacent attitude.

He laughed. "I wouldn't break my promise though. I'm still alive." He grinned even more broadly, if that was possible. Tahiri pulled her head back at the strange grin on his face. He seemed more lighthearted than usual. Again if that was possible, his joy was radiating clearly through their force bond as though the emotions were Tahiri's own. That was what eventually made Tahiri's frown melt into a sigh. Then she smiled wryly at him.

"Anakin," She said softly. He looked at her, his expression one of curiosity now.

"Mmm?"

"Next time, I'm fighting with you." She said frostily. He nodded. Anakin was just relieved to know that Tahiri wasn't seriously injured. Her sharp and direct personality certainly wasn't damaged. It was perfectly intact and that was all that mattered in Anakin's mind.

"Tahiri."

"Yeah?" She looked at him, in both of their injured states neither of them was in the place to make comments on how reckless the other had been. Still they found it in themselves to express frustration. It made things, well, never boring to say the least. In retrospect Anakin hadn't exactly been this easy to get things across to. He'd always considered her opinions, sure, but now he'd usually take her words seriously. In fact, if Anakin didn't at this point, she'd be surprised.

"I want you to know," He paused carefully, his lips moving slowly as he pushed his words out, "I used force fire to kill Shimrra. That's why I was badly burned."

Tahiri wasn't surprised to hear this but that didn't change her irritation at Anakin's lack of care towards his own health. "I don't get it, does using all your emotions mean you're just going to stop caring what happens to your body altogether? Because if it does-"

"No, it doesn't." He replied firmly. "It just means I'm not holding back my force fire anymore."

"I hope you're not being downright stupid about it." She muttered. He chuckled.

"If I wasn't, you wouldn't call me dummy, now would you?" He smiled while raising his eyebrow. Tahiri frowned and then laughed herself. It was hard to stay mad at him for very long.

After a while, Jacen got back into the swing of things on Coruscant. It was hard to get used to not being able to use the force and he was annoyed that no matter how hard or what he tried he couldn't use the force. Jacen sighed.

"Jacen? What is wrong?" Tenel Ka came over. Tenel Ka had already told Jacen that she'd decided to name their son Valin J.D. Solo, and he'd thought it was great, but he felt badly that he'd never be able to share the force with his son, since Jacen no longer had it.

"I'm worried that I'll never understand the galaxy anymore because I don't have the force." Jacen said, bending over to clasp his hands between his slumped legs. Tenel Ka grasped his hands in hers.

"You will understand just fine, Jacen. The force doesn't abandon you even if you cannot feel it." She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. He brushed the hair from her face.

"What will Valin think?"

"That his father is a man who knows where his heart and mind are." Tenel Ka replied firmly. Jacen laughed. Tenel Ka could be so practical sometimes, it was funny. Though she'd probably never understand why he took humor in that.

"Yeah, you're right." Jacen agreed, reaching out his hand to feel Tenel Ka's stomach. It was almost four months and in five months time the baby would be born. Jacen looked forward to it, though his nerves kept acting up.

"I missed you." Jacen said. "Even though I wasn't gone for very long, I missed you." His voice almost cracked. She nodded silently, still holding his other hand that wasn't resting on her stomach.

"We will not be separated again, Jacen. I was wrong to leave you alone while you could not remember anything." She answered. He cocked a Solo grin.

"But I remember everything now and I haven't forgotten this," He kissed her then she frowned at him.

"I do not find that funny."

"It wasn't a joke." He smirked. Tenel Ka then smiled.

"Ah, aha."

For now, everything moved slowly, and they wouldn't have to worry about a war or anything else. Life would just flow with the force.

FIN- Pt. 2.

_A/N- Actually, I'm going to have what I originally planned as the last chapter of "When it Begins Again" be the first of the new story "Life and the Force." So look for the new story "Life and the Force" for the continuation of this series (and the conclusion- but don't worry, the story continues after that, it's just the end of the Namesake series.) _

_Toodles!_

_-Don ^_^_


End file.
